Wakusei no Monogatari
by maaya-san
Summary: La guerre est imminente, guerre céleste, guerre terrestre, quand les ninjas font équipe avec les anges des étoiles voilà le résultat. C'est un Naruto totalement différent, les équipes, les examens tout est différent venez lire! fiction en hiatus
1. Chapter 1 L'examen de classe moyenne

_**Yaa! **_

_**Alors voilà le premier chapitre.**_

_**Chapitre 1 L'examen de classe moyenne.**_

: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke : Ino lâche-moi.

Ino : Mais j'ai froid réchauffe moi s'il te plait.

Elle sentit une veste sur ses épaules.

Elle se retourna.

: Tien si ta froid mais par pitié Ino arrête avec tes « Sasuke-kun! »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin.

Le blondinet leva la tête pendant que Ino fulminait dans son coin.

Naruto : Alors ou il est Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke : Entrain de lire son bouquin douteux comme d'hab...

Ino : Il m'énerve avec son bouquin il est toujours en retard un de ses jours je serais plus forte que lui et je lui ferais bouffer son salle bouquin.

: Yo!

Ino : VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD

Kakashi : Désoler j'ai du…

Ino _le coupant _: On s'en fiche vous lisier votre bouquin interdit au mineur c'est tout!

Kakashi : Non cette fois c'est vrai j'ai du aller chercher vos laisser passer pour l'examen de classe moyenne.

Sasuke et Naruto le regardèrent.

Ino : C'est quoi l'examen de classe moyenne?

Kakashi : L'examen sur lequel vous êtes juger pour devenir chûnin.

Naruto : YATA!

Kakashi : Les examens commence dans un mois soyez prêt voilà vos laisser passer je vous laisse vous entraîner.

---

Sasuke : Qui êtes-vous?

: Je m'appelle Gaara je viens de Suna.

: Moi c'est Kankuro et je vous conseille pas de me chercher on est ici pour passer l'examen de classe moyenne et devenir chûnin alors vous mettez pas dans nos pattes les gamins.

---

Plus loin huit ombre s'approchait du village.

Ombre 1 : Alors c'est ça Konoha?

Ombre 2 : Je suis déçu je croyais que s'était plus grand

Ombre 3 : Calmer vous les filles vous savez bien que vous devez passer l'examen de classe moyenne ici si vous voulez avoir des missions plus intéressante.

Ombre 4 : Je trouve sa jolie moi.

Ombre 2 : C'est jolie mais c'est petit.

Ombre 3 _amuser _: Aller on y va les filles le cinquième hokage nous attends

Les 7 autres : Oui sensei…

---

Ino : Y'a beaucoup de monde je crois pas qu'on va réussir l'examen…

Naruto : Bien sur qu'on va le réussir parce que moi je suis le futur hokage de Konoha!

: Hey Naruto ta pas changer.

Naruto : Kiba toujours avec ton sale cleb on dirait

Kiba : Vous venez pour l'examen?

Naruto : Ouais et je vais tous vous planter!

: J'en serais étonner la première partie est un examen écrit.

Naruto : Comment tu le sais toi?

: Gai-sensei nous là dis…

Naruto : Je vais quand même vous planter.

: Tu crois ça? Tu as combien de QI mis à part le pois qui te sert de cerveau?

Naruto : Je sais pas…

: Moi j'en ai plus de 200 alors si tu penses me planter étudie fort parce que tu n'y arriveras pas…

Naruto : Comment tu t'appelles?

: Nara Shikamaru

Naruto : Et bien Nara Shikamaru tu as devant toi le futur Hokage de Konoha alors fait gaffe a se que tu dis!

: Moi c'est Rock Lee et bientôt je serais le meilleur ninja en taijutsus qui existe content de te connaître…

: Uzumaki Naruto.

Plus loin dans la salle.

Ombre 1 : Se blondinet ma l'air d'une pile d'énergie.

Ombre 4 : Il n'a pas l'air très futé.

Ombre 2 : Je le trouve mignon.

Ombre 1 : Je préfère sont copain à côté.

Un homme entra.

: Un peu de silence! Je m'appelle Morino Ibiki, je superviserais cette partie de l'examen. À partir de maintenant l'examen classe moyenne est commencer!...

_**Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé assez court je l'accorde mais c'est que pour introduire**_

_**Prochain chapitre : L'examen écrit**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	2. Chapter 2 L'examen écrit

_**Yaa!**_

_**Alors voilà j'ai quelque truc a préciser puisque j'ai enlever le résumé.**_

_**Un les équipes on changer. Voilà les nouvelles.**_

_**Équipe 7 : Ino, Sasuke, Naruto**_

_**Équipe 8 : Kiba, Shino, Choji**_

_**Équipe 9 : Neji, Lee, Shikamaru**_

_**Les Senseis sont les même il n'on pas changer.**_

_**Deuxième truc Sur les 8 ombres mystères j'ai une fille de libre je sais pas avec qui la caser donner moi votre avis s'il vous plait. (Célib : Shino, Choji, Lee, Kankuro y'a Gai aussi mais lui…)**_

_**Hum… Le titre : Wakusei no Monogatari veut dire Une histoire de planète.**_

_**Chapitre 2 L'examen écrit**_

Tout le monde prit la place qui lui était désignée. Naruto vit une personne s'asseoir près de lui. Elle portait une cape. Elle retira son capuchon découvrant son visage, ses traits était fin, ses cheveux était bleu foncé, et ses yeux avait la couleur du ciel par une belle journée ensoleillée et sans nuage et ils étaient démunit du pupille. Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit. Naruto se sentit troublée.

Ibiki : Voilà les règles la première épreuve un examen écrit …. (Bla Bla Bla je ne me souviens pas par cœur du monologue d'Ibiki alors on abrège.)

Naruto retourna sa feuille sa voisine fit de même. Elle commença à écrire.

Naruto _pense _: _C'est pas vrai j'y comprend rien, et elle à coté elle a l'air de trouver sa super facile, je le crois pas si je réussit pas l'examen écrit Sasuke et Ino vont me faire ma fête. Je me demande si je peux voir ses réponses… Tien elle s'appelle Hinata… Hinata Suisei… C'est bizarre comme nom… Il est bizarre son bandeau frontal… J'ai jamais vu se symbole…_

Le symbole dont Naruto parlait était une étoile sur laquelle deux croissants de lune se rejoignaient. Hinata était très jolie mais avait l'air très mystérieuse.

Hinata _pense_ : _Ça serait bien qu'il arrête de me reluquer et qu'il travaille. Le pauvre, il a l'air de rien comprendre. Il est très mignon mais il a l'air d'être plus de muscle que d'esprit. Mais j'aime bien se genre de mec et il a l'air gentil, aller jouons les bonnes filles et faisons notre BA de la journée._

Elle retira son bras laissant à Naruto la totale visibilité sur ses réponses. Le genin dérouté leva les yeux et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Naruto _Pense _: _Je le crois pas elle me laisse voir ses réponses elle est trop cool cette fille!... Et si s'était un piège… À et puis piège ou pas je coule de toute façon si je ne prend pas ses réponses…_

Naruto commença à recopier ses réponses pendant qu'elle terminait l'examen. Les autres partaient peu à peu se faisant renvoyer pour si ou ça…

---

Kakashi marchait dans les rues de Konoha. Il se demandait comment se débrouillait ses élèves. Il vit une jeune femme assise dans le parc. Elle était seule. Il décida d'aller la voir. Elle avait des cheveux dorée comme l'or et ses yeux étaient fermer.

Kakashi : Yo! Dit qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule?

: …

Kakashi : Youhou je te parle.

Il agita sa main devant ses yeux elle ne broncha pas. Il soupira et se retourna. Il la sentit soupira et se lever. Il se retourna. Elle ouvrit les yeux, de magnifiques yeux orange. Elle l'aperçut.

: Oh, je peux t'aider?

Kakashi ?? C'est moi qui devrait vous poser la question puisque j'essais de vous parler depuis cinq minute.

Elle fit un grand sourire.

: Pardon, j'étais en transe.

Kakashi : Comment vous appelez vous?

: Kinsei Ai je viens de Tsuki no Kuni, mes élèves sont ici pour l'examen de classe moyenne.

Kakashi : Moi aussi mes élèves sont a cette examen, je suis Hatake Kakashi.

Ai : Appelez moi Ai et tutoyez moi.

Kakashi : Dans ce cas appelle-moi Kakashi et Tutoie moi.

Ai sourit.

Kakashi : Comment se nomme vos élèves.

Ai : Il y a Suisei Hinata, Kasei Sakura, Mokusei Tenten, Dosei Temari, Tennousei Tora, Kaiousei Usagi et Meiousei Luna.

Kakashi _o.O _: Vous avez sept élèves?

Ai : Oui a Tsuki no Kuni nous avons perdu un bon nombre de nos ninjas les autres de pouvais pas ou ne voulait pas d'élèves alors j'ai eu sept élèves.

Kakashi : Moi j'en ai trois et j'ai de la difficulté à les contrôler parfois.

Ai : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Tout d'abord il y a Uchiwa Sasuke, Son clan a été tuer par son frère aîné, ensuite il y a Uzumaki Naruto une boule d'énergie qui veut devenir Hokage et pour finir Yamanaka Ino amoureuse de Sasuke elle ne le lâche jamais.

Ai : Moi je n'ai pas se problème je n'ai que des filles. Hinata est très calme, Sakura est dégourdit mais connais le juste milieu, Tenten est électrisante c'est le mot, Temari a un caractère assez prononcer elle refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, Tora est calme mais toujours de bonne humeur, Usagi est toujours entrain de mettre de l'ambiance et pour finir Luna elle est très calme et réfléchit. Elles sont toute obéissante et font se que je leur dit de faire. Et elle s'adore, se ne sont pas vraiment mes élèves, elle sont plus comme mes petites sœurs et elle se considère l'une l'autre comme des sœurs de cœur et pas seulement de combat.

Kakashi : Tu as une équipe à rendre jaloux le meilleur des professeurs.

Ai : Je sais.

Ils continuèrent de discuter en se rendant à l'Académie pour savoir qui serait recalé et qui se rendrait a la deuxième épreuve.

---

Les résultats tombèrent, plus de la moitié des élèves avaient passer il était 60 au total.

Anko : Ibiki je t'avais dit que ce test serait trop facile, maintenant c'est mon tour de jouer avec eux. La deuxième épreuve commence! Je suis Mitarashi Anko responsable de la fôret de la mort…

_**Voilà je me rappelle plus si c'est bien le nom de la forêt je crois que oui. Hum… Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans une autre fic : Suisei veut dire mercure. Kinsei Vénus, Kasei mars, Mokusei Jupiter, Dosei Saturne, Tennousei Uranus, Kaiousei Neptune et Meiousei pluton.**_

_**Je crois que c'est tout j'ai fait le tour.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : La forêt de la mort (que d'originalité)**_

_**Laissez moi pleins de reviews c'est super encourageant MATANE**_


	3. Chapter 3 La forêt de la mort

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre suivant **_

_**Chapitre 3 La forêt de la mort**_

Ino : J'aime pas cette forêt c'est lugubre sa me fait peur…

Sasuke : Tes lourde Ino!

Ino : Mais c'est vrai toi tu es courageux tu n'as pas peur, mais moi je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi j'ai besoin qu'on me protège.

Sasuke : Ta entendu Naruto?

Naruto : …

Sasuke : Naruto pauvre crétin réveille toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Naruto : Je pensais a la fille qui était a coté de moi tout à l'heure sans elle on serait pas ici.

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Naruto : Elle ma donner ses réponses.

Sasuke : Comme ça?

Naruto : Ouais

Sasuke : Tu devrais faire attention, elle a sûrement voulu s'attirer tes bonnes grâce pour te frapper par derrière.

Ino : On peut pas avancer j'ai horreur de cette endroit!

Sasuke soupira et ils continuèrent leur route. Cette nuit là Sasuke monta la garde. Le lendemain matin lorsque Naruto alla chercher du poisson pour le déjeuner. Il vit Hinata qui sortait de la rivière. Elle tenait de magnifique prise par la queue. Une autre fille arriva, elle avait les cheveux roses et le regard émeraude.

: Jolie prise.

Hinata : Merci.

: On va mettre ça sur le feu ensuite on ira trouver le rouleau qui nous manque.

Hinata : Oui

Elles disparurent derrière les arbres. Naruto attrapa non sans mal trois poisson et retourna à son campement.

Ino fit griller les poissons et ils mangèrent en silence.

Naruto : J'ai revu la fille d'hier

Sasuke : Elle ta vu?

Naruto : Non mais elle était avec sa coéquipière, elle est très mignonne, elle a les cheveux roses et les yeux vert.

Sasuke : Je m'en fiche tu sais quel rouleau elle possède?

Naruto : Non.

Sasuke : Alors c'est sans intérêt…

Ils continuèrent leur route. Ils entendirent les bruits d'un combat Ils suivirent le bruit.

Naruto : C'est Hinata. Avec la fille aux cheveux roses…

Sasuke le rejoignit. Il vit le combat. Les deux filles face a trois ninjas du son trois fois plus gros qu'elle.

Hinata : Lequel à le rouleau?

: MOI!

Le plus gros d'entre eux s'approcha.

: Vient le chercher mon petit chou.

La fille aux cheveux roses se retourna vers Hinata.

: Je m'occupe d'eux.

Hinata : Si tu veux mais fais attention s'il te tombe dessus tu vas mourir étouffé.

_Amusé _: T'inquiète pas Hinata.

Hinata recula d'un bond.

Elle enfila des gants rouges qui laissaient voir ses doigts. (Dans le fond des gants qui ne cache que la paume et le dessus de la main.) Elle recula l'un de ses pieds et monta ses bras devant sa poitrine. Le ninja attaqua. Elle fit trois pas et se lança au sol, elle se retrouva sur une main la tête en bas a faire le grand écart, Elle tourna sur elle même mais le ninja évita ses pieds. Trop occuper a éviter ses jambes il ne vit pas la jeune femme lui agripper la jambe et le faire tomber il s'écrasa au sol et elle donna un coup de pied sur sa gorge. Il tomba inconscient. La jeune femme se redressa.

: Qui est le suivant?

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent, elle avait réussi à battre leur chef en quelque seconde.

Les deux ninjas : Nous deux!

: Ce qu'il sont presser de se faire mettre à terre

Hinata : Sakura dépêche-toi de les mettre au tapis on doit rejoindre les autres.

Sakura : Ok laisse moi deux minutes et on s'en va.

Hinata : Ok

Ninja1 : Tu crois que sa sera si facile?

Sakura : C'est se que nous allons voir.

Sakura se clona deux fois. Ses clones attaquèrent les deux ninjas. L'un deux fut mit KO facilement l'autre était plus résistant. Il sortit une lame et attaqua la jeune femme, elle se pencha vers l'arrière et en se redressant lui balança un magnifique coût de pied dans la mâchoire. Ses clones avait tout les deux disparu alors elle en fit un autre. Les deux filles partirent dans des direction opposer pour finalement donner un coup de pied a leur adversaire en même temps. Une à l'arrière l'autre à l'avant, le ninja s'écroula. Elle repoussa ses cheveux et se retourna. Hinata avança d'un bond vers le chef. Elle fouilla ses poches sans rien trouver.

Hinata _affichant une grimace de dégoût _: c'est pas vrai… Sakura!

Sakura posa ses mains devant elle l'un dans l'autre. Hinata partit en courant et mit son pied dans ses mains Sakura redressa ses bras l'envoyant dans les airs. Le jeune femme tourna sur elle même pour atterrirent, pied grouper et pencher vers l'avant, sur le ventre du ninja, deux rouleaux sortir de sa bouche et elle les attrapa.

Hinata : Oh beurk c'est dégoûtant.

Sakura afficha un rictus de dégoût pendant que Hinata grimaçait. La jeune femme lança l'un des rouleaux à Sakura et se retourna. Elle lança l'autre rouleau dans les buissons, il atterrit au pied des garçons. Naruto et Sasuke levèrent la tête, Hinata leur faisait un signe de la main un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se retourna et on entendit Sakura lui dire :

Sakura : Aller trouvons une rivière ce truc est répugnant…

Naruto ramassa le rouleau c'était celui de la terre. Il avait déjà celui du vent.

Naruto : Tu vois elle est super sympa cette fille elle nous a donner le rouleau manquant.

Sasuke : Hm…

---

Neji : Alors le génie, on fait quoi?

Shikamaru : Toi aussi t'es un génie je te signal

Neji : Ça me dit pas quoi faire.

Lee : C'est pas compliquer on doit récupérer le rouleau c'est se que Mitarashi Anko a dit.

Shikamaru : Le mieux c'est de se diriger vers la tour et de prendre le rouleau qui nous manque a la première équipe qui l'aura.

Neji : Ça me va.

Ils partirent. En chemin il virent trois filles marcher au sol. Neji activa son Byakugan pour découvrir que chacune d'elle portait un rouleau. La première fille avait les cheveux attacher en quatre couettes blonde, la deuxième avait des macarons bruns sur la tête et la troisième les avait en une natte noir.

Shikamaru : Alors?

Neji : La brune et la blonde on toute deux le rouleau dont on a besoin.

Shikamaru : Je prend la blonde, toi la brune Lee occupe la noire.

Lee : Roger!

Les trois ninjas se glissèrent derrière elle en silence, ils sortirent des kunais et leur lancèrent. Les trois filles disparurent.

: C'est pas bien d'attaquer de dos.

Ils se retournèrent, c'est la blonde qui avait parlé.

Blonde : La prochaine fois que vous élaborez un plan faite le plus silencieusement.

Brune : Comme ça vous voulez le rouleau du ciel, je pourrais vous le donner, mais j'ai envi de savoir de quoi il est capable

Elle pointa Neji du menton.

Brune : De plus il est très mignon, j'aimerais bien savoir son nom.

Lee : Si je te dis son nom, tu nous donnes le rouleau?

Brune _amusé _: Pourquoi pas. De toute façon on a un rouleau en trop.

Lee : Il s'appelle Hyûga Neji!

Brune : Hyûga? Intéressant.

Blonde : Abrège Tenten.

La brune s'avança vers Neji, il se mit en position défensive. Elle sortit le rouleau et lui tendit. Il la regarda un instant. Elle souriait, elle ne préparait pas d'attaque. Il tendit la main et la posa sur le rouleau. Au moment même ou il referma ses doigts autour son regard changea et elle tira sur le rouleau entraînant Neji pour ensuite… L'embrasser… Neji s'éloigna rapidement le rouleau en main. Il la vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourire a nouveau.

Tenten : On se reverra, j'espère.

Elles partit suivit des deux autres filles.

Shikamaru : T'es rapide Neji.

Neji : Ferme-là trouvons cette stupide tour…

---

:Kumo! Reviens là

Kiba s'arrêta Akamaru se mit à grogner. Il vit un lapin blanc surgir devant lui.

Kiba : Un lapin dans la forêt de la mort?

Choji : Ne te pose pas de question, attrape le je suis sur qu'il sera délicieux!

Le ninja regarda le lapin. Akamaru était méfiant. Le lapin s'agita.

: Kumo!

Il se retourna. Kiba, Shino et Choji se retournèrent près a se battre. Une jeune fille apparue ses cheveux était violet et remonter avec une queue de cheval sur le dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux lui retombaient autour du visage et derrière la tête. Ses yeux était vert comme les feuilles des arbres. Ses yeux passèrent des ninjas à Akamaru, au lapin. Son visage s'égailla.

: Kumo! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça?

Elle se plaça derrière lui et il sauta dans ses bras.

: Usagi?

La jeune femme se retourna, une autre fille apparue. Elle avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux bleu-gris.

: Usagi on doit trouver cette foutue tour les filles nous attend, qu'est-ce qui lui prend Kumo?

Usagi : J'en sais rien.

Kiba se racla la gorge.

: Qui c'est?

Usagi : Des ninjas?

: Non sans blague.

Usagi sourit. Shino remarqua leur bandeau frontal. La dénommée Usagi le portait a la cuisse, et son lapin Kumo en portait un autour du ventre. Une réplique miniature sûrement faite par son maître. L'autre fille le portait comme une broche qui retenait ses cheveux attacher. Une étoile et deux croissant de lune.

Shino : D'ou venez vous?

: Pourquoi?

Shino : Je ne connais pas vos bandeaux.

: Et alors?

Shino : Ça m'intrigue…

: Tant mieux pour toi

Usagi : Luna soit pas si froide, il veut savoir d'ou on vient la belle affaire et alors on arrive de Tsuki no Kuni voilà c'est dit il va nous faire quoi maintenant?

Luna : Tu es tellement Naïve Usagi, maintenant allons-y.

Usagi : Ouais bon on se voit plus tard les garçons.

Elles partirent rapidement à travers les arbres.

---

Kakashi regardait autour de lui. Sont équipe, celle de Kurenai, celle de Gai, il vit huit fille qui portait le même bandeau que Ai… Un lapin qui porte un bandeau frontal?... Il vit l'équipe de Suna, deux équipe du son, une équipe de l'eau, une de la terre et une de la pluie.

Kakashi : _Trop de ninja on réussit cette épreuve…_

_**Hum… J'ai rien de spécial a dire… Alors je vous laisse la dessus.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Les faces à faces**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	4. Chapter 4 Faces à faces

_**Yaa**_

_**Chapitre 4 Faces à Faces**_

Hayate : Premier combat Ino Yamanaka et Zino Yokona

Naruto : Ganbare Ino-chan

Ino : Je n'ai pas besoin de chance

Kakashi vit son élève se placer devant le ninja du son.

Sasuke : Naruto c'est ta futur petite amie

Naruto se retourna et vit Hinata venir dans leur direction.

Naruto : C'est pas ma…

Hinata : Salut Naruto.

Il se retourna.

Naruto : Salut Hinata!

Hinata passa devant eux en souriant et rejoignit une fille aux cheveux noirs tresser.

Hinata : Tora-chan Ai-sensei veut te voir.

Tora : Ok Hinata-chan merci.

La dite Tora partit. Hinata prit d'autre direction. Kakashi vit Tora rejoindre sa sensei aux yeux orange et aux cheveux dorée.

Sasuke : Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi : Hum?

Sasuke : D'ou vienne ces filles?

Kakashi : De Tsuki no Kuni pourquoi?

Sasuke : Elle porte toute le même kimono mais de couleur différent… Je me demandais… Pourquoi…

Kakashi : Je vois… Celle qui a un Kimono orange c'est Ai Kinsei leur sensei. Elle m'a dit qu'elle considérait ses élèves comme ses petites sœurs.

Sasuke : Je vois… Elle cache quelque chose…

Kakashi : Je suis d'accord avec toi Sasuke mais pour l'instant on de se contenter d'attendre…

Sasuke : Hm…

Naruto : Ouais! C'est Ino qui à gagner!

Sasuke regarda en bas Ino avait gagné contre son adversaire.

Hayate : Prochain combat Tora Tennousei et Nizu.

Kakashi vit une jeune femme descendre. Elle avait les cheveux noirs tresser dans son dos. Elle posa ses yeux gris sur son adversaire et sourit. Le combat débuta, elle n'utilisait que du Taijutsus.

Lee : Waou! Elle est trop forte!

Le combat se termina et elle remonta.

Hayate : Sasuke Uchiwa et Yoko.

Sasuke regarda son adversaire. Il descendit et se prépara à se battre.

Puis se fut le tour de Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Usagi Tenten, Sakura, Hinata. Enfin vient le tour de Temari.

Hayate : Prochain combat Temari Dosei et Kankuro.

Temari se plaça face à Kankuro. Le combat commença, Taijutsu contre marionnette, vainqueur, Taijutsu…

Ai passa près de Kakashi qui l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Kakashi : Pourquoi tes protéger n'utilise que le Taijutsu?

Ai : Ce combat n'est pas important, le prochain est le grand combat qui décidera qui sera Chûnin. Elle ne dévoileront pas leur technique maintenant, elle le feront au prochain combat.

Kakashi : C'est toi qui leur a dit de faire ça?

Ai : Ouais c'est pas interdit que je sache.

Ai sourit et continue son chemin pour aller rejoindre la blonde qui arrivait de se combat.

Ai : Vas te reposer.

: Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas je suis seulement essoufflé, il n'a pas été facile a vaincre.

Kakashi vit la paume de la sensei d'illuminer de chakra noir et les blessures de la jeune femme disparaître.

: Arigato Ai-sensei.

Ai : C'est rien Temari.

Neji descendit, puis Lee, Tora, Kiba et Shino.

Hayate : Dernier combat Luna Meiousei et Choji Akimichi

Luna : Alors mon gros, prêt à te battre?

Choji : JE-SUIS-PAS… GROS!

Le combat commença sous les yeux de Luna amusée. Elle vient à bout d'un Choji en colère très rapidement…

---

: Voilà le plan des combats du prochain combats

Kasei Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Tennousei Tora, Gaara.

Meiousei Luna, Aburame Shino.

Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee.

Suisei Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mokusei Tenten, Hyûga Neji

Dosei Temari, Nara Shikamaru

Kaiousei Usagi, Inuzuka Kiba…

Vous avez trois mois pour vous préparer bonne chance.

_**Chapitre court je l'avoue, mais j'avais pas envi de m'éterniser les prochains seront plus long et plus intéressant.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : La dernière épreuve (sa va s'éterniser sur un ou deux chapitre y'a que le combat de Lee et Ino que je ferais pas de grand parenthèse dessus)**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	5. Chapter 5 La dernière épreuve partie 1

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre 5 La dernière épreuve -partie 1-**_

Sasuke, Ino et Naruto revenaient du terrain d'entraînement.

Naruto : Ça vous dit un ramen chez Ichikaru?

Ino : Tu vas arrêter de penser a ton estomac pour une fois, on doit s'entraîner pour l'examen chûnin!

Sasuke : Je suis pour allons manger

Ino : Moi aussi

Sasuke/Naruto _--""_ : _Elle était contre y'a pas deux secondes…_

Ino : Tien Shikamaru, Neji et…

Lee : Lee!

Ino : Oui c'est ça.

L'équipe 9 s'arrêta devant eux. Kakashi et Gai arrivèrent.

Gai : C'est bien l'entraide entre équipe y'a que sa de vrai!

Kakashi _" _: Pour l'instant il sont en compétition les un contre les autres surtout Lee et Ino alors pour l'entraide on repassera.

Ino : À quoi elle joue?

Tout le monde se retourna.

Les filles de Tsuki couraient dans leur direction toute une après l'autre. Sakura était en tête.

Elle grimaça en voyant le troupeau devant elle.

Elle arriva à leur niveau, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sauta tout simplement au-dessus d'elle en exécutant une pirouette avant. Les six autres filles l'imitèrent. Un tourbillon orangé se forma près de Kakashi et Ai apparu.

Ai : Salut.

Sasuke : À quoi elle joue?

Ai : A propos de?

Kakashi : Elle vienne de sauter au dessus de nous.

Ai : A ça c'est leur entraînement.

Naruto : Sauter par dessus les gens?

Ai : Non gros bêta, deux fois par jour avant et après l'entraînement je leur donne une direction et elle doivent traverser le village en ligne droite, interdiction de contournée les obstacles ou de quitter de sa ligne. Elle sauta par-dessus les gens et grimpe aux immeubles.

Gai : Kakashi ça te dit d'essayer ça?

Ai : C'est plus dur dans la forêt car elle doivent garder le cap tout en évitant les obstacles.

Gai : Allons y!

Kakashi : Non…

Shikamaru : C'est bien beau ça mais par la bas y'a un gouffre depuis le dernier passage d'Orochimaru.

Ai : Hum? L'homme serpent?

Kakashi : Tu le connais?

Ai : Oui il a essayer de corrompre Sakura, de plus les habitants de Tsuki l'appelle Hebi Akuma

Kakashi : Hebi Akuma?

Ai : Oui le démon serpent.

Kakashi : C'est bien choisit.

Un bruit résonna dans l'interphone de Ai.

: Y'a un gouffre.

Ai : Sauter par dessus.

: Il fait au moins six mettre de long

Ai : Saute dedans et remonte.

: Ok.

Ai : Vous m'excuserez je vais m'assurer que mes protégés ne soit pas empalés avant les examens.

Elle disparu dans un tourbillon orange comme son Kimono et ses yeux.

Kakashi : Je suis curieux de voir ça.

Sasuke : Moi aussi.

Ils disparurent tous et arrivèrent au gouffre. Sakura sauta dedans suivi des autres. Elles s'arrêtèrent en équilibre sur l'un des rochers qui dépassa de la paroi et remontèrent.

Naruto : Elle sont douer.

Ino : Moi aussi je peux faire ça.

Sasuke : Je crois pas.

Ino : Mais oui regarde ça!

Pour prouver se qu'elle avançait Ino sauta dans le trou. Ai siffla. L'une des filles se retourna et s'arrêta. Elle s'approcha, elle était blonde au yeux noir.

: Nani yo? (Qu'est-ce que tu veux?)

Ai : Nani okoro Temari-chan? (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Temari-chan)

Temari : Bestuni… (rien)

Ai : Izoko-kun? (C'est un nom)

Temari tourna la tête et baissa les yeux.

Temari : Iie… (non)

Ai : Uso! (menteuse)

Temari fronça les sourcils, sa sensei savait lire en elle trop bien à son goût.

Ai : L'entraînement est terminer pour toi Temari, retourne a Tsuki.

Temari : Nani?

Ai : De toute façon tu ne peux pas te concentrer.

Temari : Mais je!

Ai : Va mettre de l'ordre dans ton cœur, ensuite tu pourras te battre dans cet état tu n'as aucune chance de devenir chûnin tu n'arrives même pas à te concentrer sur ton entraiment…

Temari : Je peux très bien me débrouiller!

Ai disparu et apparu devant son élève.

Ai : Ce n'était pas une proposition. Le cœur et l'esprit son lier Temari, si ton cœur est briser ton esprit veut l'aider, tu ne peux plus te concentrer sur tes jutsus car ton esprit veut réparer les dommages dans ton cœur.

Temari baissa les yeux, sa sensei sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Ai : Ganbare…

Temari ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Temari : Arigato. Ai-sensei…

Temari disparu dans un tourillon blanc. Ai disparu a son tour dans un tourbillon orange.

Sasuke : Sensei?

Kakashi : Oui?

Sasuke pointa le trou. Ino n'arrivait plus à remonter.

---

(J'ai changer la dernière épreuve(juste un peu) J'ai voulu rendre sa plus intéressant alors voilà : Il y a quatre arène et chaque couple(d'adversaire on s'entend)doit s'affronter sur l'un des terrains choisit au hasard. Le premier terrain est un terrain plongé entièrement dans l'eau avec quelque bout de terre ici et là, le deuxième terrain recrée une forêt à l'intérieur de l'arène, le troisième est un terrain rocheux avec des rochers des pentes des crevasses et tout et le dernier c'est le terrain que tout le monde connais mais il y a un toit. Les spectateurs regarde les combats sur des écrans hyper big et les senseis aussi. Les autres participants attendes dans une autre pièce que leur tour vienne.)

Hayate (j'ai décider qu'il était pas crever bon! J'le trouve trop hot moi Hayate) : Kasei Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke commencer.

Dans la quatrième arène, l'Uchiwa fit place à la Kasei.

Sakura : Je te laisse commencer

Sasuke : Comme tu veux.

Sasuke enchaîna des signes.

Sasuke : Katon : Housenka no jutsu.

Sakura sourit, elle évita avec facilité les shurikens enflammé. Elle évita d'un mouvement d'épaule le coup qu'il essayait de lui porter. Elle arrêta son point et barra son pied avec sa jambe. Il recula. Sakura sourit.

Sasuke : Katon : Goukkakyu no jutsu!

Sakura ne bougea pas, elle reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Sasuke sourit mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il la revu sortir de la boule de feu sans une égratignure.

Kakashi : Comment? Même moi je ne peux pas sortit aussi intact de cette attaque.

Ai : Moi non plus rasure toi, Sakura est en quelque sorte… Née dans les flammes.

Sasuke recula. Sakura sourit.

Sakura : A mon tour.

Sakura enchaîna des signes, rapidement elle fonça sur lui ses poids était en feu. Elle le frappa et il évita, le dernier coup le toucha. Il fut projeter a l'autre bout de l'arène.

Sasuke : _Elle est puissante… mieux vaut rester prudent…_

Sasuke sauta sur le mur et prépara son chidori.

Kakashi : Le chidori déjà il y va fort…

Sakura enchaîna des signes, elle plaça ses mains au sol. Sasuke se redressa chidori en main. Il fonça sur elle, elle décolla ses mains de la terre une traînée de lave la suivit, elle accouru dans sa direction. Une boule de lave en main.

Les deux attaque se rencontrèrent. Ils reculèrent se regardèrent et s'effondrèrent.

Hayate : Nul…

Un tourbillon orangé apparu près de Sakura sa sensei posa sa main sur sa poitrine transpercée par le chidori de Sasuke, la blessure se referma. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke près de qui Kakashi venait d'apparaître. La brûlure était énorme et avait créé un trou dans son ventre. Sa paume s'illumina et la blessure se referma presque parfaitement.

Kakashi était sous le choc, elle guérissait encore plus vite que Tsunade et Shizune ensemble… Les médecins amenèrent les deux blesser sur des brancards pendant que les senseis retournaient à leur place.

Hayate : Prochain combat Tennousei Tora, Gaara…

Gaara fit face à la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au yeux gris dans l'arène numéro deux (la forêt). Il sourit certain de sa victoire.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait gagner contre Ichibi, mais elle ne rendrait pas de sitôt.

Le combat commença mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougeait. Il se contentait de se regarder. Tora attaqua à une vitesse foudroyante elle fonça sur lui. Son mur de sable s'érigea devant lui, elle le transperça comme s'il était fait d'eau, elle le frappa au visage. Elle recula et se plaça en position combat. Elle enchaîna des signes. Elle disparu sous terre. Gaara ne masqua pas son étonnement. Il regarda autour de lui déboussoler. Elle sortit de terre pied lever et le frappa au menton l'envoyant balader de l'autre coté de l'arène. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Gaara était fou de rage. Elle évita les piques de sable qui lui tombait dessus a une vitesse phénoménale. Elle disparu à nouveau sous terre. Gaara s'éleva dans les airs grâce au sable qui lui servit de plate-forme. Sous terre la jeune femme ne s'occupait plus de lui persuader d'être introuvable elle se calma et commença a penser la blessure a sa cuisse. Un pique de sable transperça la terre au dessus d'elle. Elle se coucha sur le dos pour l'éviter et il s'arrêta entre ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit forcer pour continuer d'avancer, elle s'enfonça plus loin dans la terre pour sortir derrière le ninja de Suna. Elle continua d'éviter les lame de sable pendant un moment. Puis lui fit face, elle était essouffler.

Tora : Tu es puissant mais le serait tu autant sans Ichibi?

Gaara : Ça n'a rien a voir.

Tora : Tu crois que j'ignore que Ichibi est en toi, et qu'il contrôle se sable qui de protège? Mais cette protection est inefficace contre moi alors Ichibi me tien éloigner en m'attaquant sans relâche pour ne pas que je te blesse. Enfaîte… Il se fiche que je te blesse ce qu'il veut ses que tu ne meurs pas parce que sinon il devra à nouveau changer d'hôte. Je sais que je ne peux pas te battre, tu as l'avantage du terrain qui est maintenant recouvert de sable, tu as l'avantage de la défense que te procure le Ichibi et tu as l'avantage de l'attaque car étant démon son chakra est quasiment inépuisable et tu pourrais m'attaquer pendant des jours sans t'épuiser, moi mon chakra s'épuise a chaque fois que j'évite tes attaques. Bientôt je n'aurais plus de chakra, se combat ne sert a rien puisque la fin est inévitable, tu vas gagner, mais je ne te laisserais pas le plaisir de me tuer. _s'annonçant a Hayate_ J'abandonne.

Hayate : Tu en es certaine?

Tora : Je perdrais de toute façon…

Tora se retourna et partit. Gaara la regarda partir pendant que le sable remplissait sa calebasse.

Kakashi : Elle abandonne?

Ai : Il est trop fort pour elle, elle connaît ses limites et même si elle ne supporte pas de se rendre sans combattre, elle sait quand s'arrêter

Kakashi : Tu les as très bien formé

Ai : À quoi j'aurais servit dans le cas contraire?

Hayate : Combat suivant Meiousei Luna, Aburame Shino…

_**Je dois vous laisser je dois aller a la biblio, les autres combats seront dans le ou les prochains chapitre sa va dépendre de la longueur des combat.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : La dernière épreuve –partie 2-**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	6. Chapter 6 La dernière épreuve partie 2

_**Yaa!**_

_**Me revoilà ok j'étais supposer faire les anges de puissance mais je vais publier le chapitre suivant d'ici se soir (heure québécoise)**_

_**Chapitre 6 La dernière épreuve -partie 2- **_

Shino vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu-gris et de longs cheveux bleus lui arrivant aux fesses. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu trois mois plus tôt dans la forêt de la mort. Elle était avec l'autre fille et son lapin. Il se rappelait aussi qu'elle avait poussé Choji à bout en le traitant de gros afin qu'il soit mit KO plus facilement. Elle se plaça devant lui, il était dans la troisième arène. Le sol n'était pas adéquat pour les combats rapprocher. C'était glissant et escarpée.

Hayate : Commencer!

Il la vit sauté sur un rocher de hauteur moyenne, il devait faire deux mètres. Elle ne bougea plus. Shino ignorait l'étendu de sa puissance, elle n'avait même pas utilisé le taijutsu sur Choji. Il se décida et envoya une première ordre d'insecte question de voir comment elle sent débarrasserait. Les insectes foncèrent sur elle et elle ne réagit pas, lorsqu'il la touchèrent il les vit tomber au sol. Shino fronça les sourcils, comment elle avait pu réussir ça, elle n'avait même pas bougé.

Kurenai : Comment? C'est impossible, elle n'a même pas bougé.

Ai : Elle se prépare depuis le début du combat de Sakura et Sasuke.

Kurenai : Prépare en quoi?

Ai : Luna vient d'un pays au nord complètement de Yuki no Kuni. Elle a descendu sa température corporelle sous Zéro, elle frôle le zéro absolu (-273 °C) lorsque les insectes la touche.

Kurenai : Il gèle automatiquement et tombe en hibernation… Donc si Shino la touche…

Ai : Il sera brûlée (vous savez comme avec de l'azote)

Shino s'approcha et prit l'un des insectes. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Shino : Il hiberne!...

Il se retourna à temps pour éviter le coup de Luna. Il comprit alors la raison de sa blancheur.

Shino : _C'est impossible!_

Il évita ses coups un après l'autre. Elle était gelée et bougeait avec une rapidité étonnante. Il reçut un coup et fut projeté vers l'arrière. Son épaule lui faisait mal, la brûlure était importante. (Je suis pas hyper caller dans les techniques de Shino donc on va abréger.)

Luna fonça sur lui.

Shino : Mushkame no jutsu.

Les insectes l'encerclèrent. Il vit alors la jeune femme transpercer sa protection et le frapper avec force aux niveaux du cœur, transperçant ses vêtements. Il tomba sur le dos plus loin. Luna s'approcha. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

Hayate : Vainqueur Meiousei Luna.

Luna leva ses yeux bleu-gris vers les caméras puis les rebaissas sur le corps du garçon. Sa paume s'illumina et la blessure disparu. Shino ouvrit les yeux, elle lui sourit et se redressa. Il vit les médecins se pencher vers lui et le monter sur un brancard. Elle suivi les médecins.

Kurenai : Ou elle va?

Ai : Dans une des chambres où l'on emmène les blesser, elle a besoin de calme pour régulariser sa température…

Hayate : Prochain combat Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc, il se redressa. Il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose assise dans un lit près de lui. Il vit Shino plus loin et une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui avait l'air concentrer sur quelque chose.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que…

Sakura se retourna et vit le brun s'asseoir sur son lit.

Sakura : Oh tu es réveiller.

Sasuke : Sakura… C'est bien ça?

Sakura : Oui

Sasuke : Y'a longtemps qu'on est là?

Sakura : Un peu moins d'une heure le troisième combat celui Shino et Luna vient de se terminer

Sasuke : Ça veut dire que c'est le combat de Ino.

Sakura : La blondinette qui cris tout le temps?

Sasuke : Ouais

Sakura : Ça devrais se terminer bientôt.

Sasuke : Ensuite c'est le combat de Naruto.

Sakura : Le blondinet avec le sourire d'abrutit?

Sasuke : Ouais.

Sakura : C'est aussi le combat d'Hinata.

Sasuke : A oui la merveilleuse Hinata

Sakura le regarda bizarrement.

Sasuke : Calme toi c'est les paroles de Naruto, il a flashé sur ta coéquipière. Ta copine elle me fait rien a moi.

Sakura : Tu préfères ta blondinette?

Sasuke : Ino? Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Sakura : Parce qu'elle est toujours accrochée a ton bras en criant « Sasuke-kun! »

Sasuke : Comme la quasi totalité des filles de Konoha.

: Il est pas modeste celui là

Sakura : Ta remarquer toi aussi?

Les médecins arrivèrent avec Ino sur un brancard.

Sakura : Yep? On peut avoir la télé, je veux voir le combat d'Hinata.

Médecin : Ok

Naruto : _J'ai pas envi de me battre contre elle… Mais… C'est quoi ce terrain ses couvert d'eau!... La voilà… Elle est trop jolie dans son kimono bleu ciel…_

Hinata marcha jusqu'à la plate-forme centrale.

Hayate : Commencer.

Naruto soupira et se clona. Hinata sourit, elle retira son kimono provoquant l'attention générale de la foule masculine et le rougissement immédiat de l'enfant renard. Elle portait un maillot de bain simple. Elle retira ses sandales et plongea à l'eau. Naruto regarda autour de lui. Elle avait disparu. Il entendit une mélodie. Il se mit en garde. Chacun de ses clones regardait dans une direction opposée.

Kakashi : Minute si elle portait un maillot de bain c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle se battait dans cette arène sa devient inégale!

Ai : Elle l'ignorait, elle porte toujours un maillot sous son kimono, mais tu as raison c'est Inégale Naruto n'a aucune chance, Hinata est imbattable dans l'eau, ces son élément…

Il vit la jeune femme sortit de l'eau, assissent sur une vague. Elle tenait une espèce de flûte traversière en coquillage dans ses mains. Elle jouait, la mélodie était magnifique parfaite sans fausse note.

Un tourbillon se forma autour de la plate-forme à ses pieds. Il sauta juste avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie. Une vague s'abattit sur lui. Il l'évita et se décida à attaquer la jeune femme. Lorsque son pied la frappa, il passa au travers. Un clone! C'était un clone. Mais la mélodie n'avait pas arrêté ou était-elle… Sous l'eau! Il plongea, sous l'eau des tourbillons se formait autour de lui, il les évitait avec difficulté. Lorsque des armes invisibles l'attaquèrent, il eu de plus en plus de mal a évité les attaques. Il ressortit un liquide écarlate coulait le long de son bras…

Un nouveau clone fit son apparition. Envoyant vague pardessus vague sur le pauvre enfant renard. Kyûbi apparu. Il évita les vagues avec facilité et plogua. Il évitait les armes invisibles, les tourbillons et tout les pièges aquatique. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme, elle était assise sur le dos d'un gros poisson. Il eu a peine le temps d'évité les mâchoires puissante du requin qui fonçait sur lui. Il ressortit en quatrième vitesse. Il n'y avait plus de plate-forme. Il était donc sur l'eau. Bientôt tout le monde pu voir l'énorme requin qui sautait hors de l'eau pour attaquer l'enfant renard.

Kakashi : Un requin!

Ai : Oui c'est l'une des défenses de Hinata.

Naruto arrêta d'éviter le requin et prépara son Rasengan. Il le frappa au ventre, le requin s'écroula mort.

Ai : Espèce d'idiot! Maintenant il va avoir tout le groupe sur le dos!

Kakashi : Je croyais que les requins étaient indépendant.

Ai : Oui mais ton imbécile d'élève est couvert de sang de requin, il vont tous le sentir et vouloir sa peau.

Naruto vit trois aillerons apparaître. Il sentit la peur le gagner. Il vit Hinata monter sur le dessus de l'eau.

Hinata : Yamete yo… (arretes)

Elle avait parler doucement les trois requins s'était arrêter et se dirigeait vers elle. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'eau et leva la main. Naruto vit le nez d'un des requins toucher sa main, elle le caressait!

Hinata : Tu as tuer l'un de mes requins, si on continue a se battre les autres voudront ta peau, il te tueront et on es pas ici pour ça. Je te laisse la victoire Naruto.

Naruto recula étonner.

Hayate : Tu abandonnes?

Hinata : Disons plutôt que je sais quand m'arrêter.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Naruto qui se mit sur ses gardes, elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, elle la posa ensuite sur son avant-bras. Naruto vit ses blessures se refermer.

Elle se retourna vers les requins.

Hinata : Arigato…

Naruto la vit lever la main et les requins disparurent.

Hayate : Prochain combat Mokusei Tenten, Hyûga Neji.

La blonde s'approcha de sa sœur.

Temari : Fait attention, c'est un Hyûga.

Tenten : Et moi j'ai très envi d'un deuxième baiser…

_**Je savais pas qui faire gagner Naruto ou Hinata alors j'ai trouver l'idée des requins qui veulent sa peau c'était plus marrant.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : La dernière épreuve –partie 3 (final)-**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	7. Chapter 7 La dernière épreuve partie 3

_**Yaa!**_

_**Alors voilà il est 9h09 du matin et j'ai finis le dernier chapitre parlant des épreuve de l'examen de classe moyenne au prochain chapitre vous saurez qui est devenu Chûnin et qui non.**_

_**Chapitre 7 La dernière épreuve -partie 3 (final)- **_

Tenten fit face au Hyûga. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle, elle souriait. Il était dans l'arène numéro trois. Tenten n'aimait pas beaucoup cette arène. Elle préférait les grands surfaces.

Neji la regardait, on aurait dit qu'elle allait encore lui sauté dessus, elle l'avait déjà embrasser une fois après tout… Sans son accord en plus. Cette fois il resterait sur ses gardes.

Le combat commença. Neji évita ses attaques avec facilité. Il la frappa au niveau du bras.

Gai : _Neji qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu m'as l'air tendu… Note à moi lui en parler à la fin du combat…_

Tenten le regarda.

Tenten : Tu es tendu?

Neji : …

Elle sourit amusé. Il était près a la frapper au moindre signe de danger… Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse embrasser à nouveau…

Tenten recula. Il ne la quitta pas du regard. Il fut projeter sur le coté par un éclair sortit de nul part.

Tenten : Fait attention, tu es très mignon sa serai dommage de te défigurer.

Il vit des arcs électriques se former autour de ses mains, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, il se jeta sur le coté pour éviter à nouveau le jet électrique. Elle sourit. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus rapprocher de plus en plus précise. Lorsque Neji en reçu un de plein fouet au niveau de la poitrine, il fut projeter contre les murs de l'arène. Il se releva avec difficulté, ses membres étaient engourdit. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, un baiser rapide. Elle se recula ensuite et enchaîna des signes.

Gai : Elle la embrassé?

Ai : Non…

Gai : Mais bien sur que si tu es aveugle.

Ai : Elle ne l'a pas embrassé… Elle la piéger…

Tenten : Je vais te montrer une de mes attaques mon petit Neji, j'appelle ça le baiser piéger…

Elle termina et enchaîna son dernier mouvement. Neji sentit son corps s'engourdir. Ça faisait mal, il avait l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Il cria se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il s'effondra inconscient. Tenten vit Gai apparaître à côté de son élève. Un tourbillon orangé se forma à son tour. Tenten s'approcha de lui.

Gai : Ne t'approche pas qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Ai : Laisser la s'approcher. Elle doit briser le lien afin que je puisse le soigner.

Kakashi apparu il agrippa Gai pour laisser Tenten approcher le garçon. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Tenten : Gomen…

Ai prit sa place et passa ses paumes lumineuse au dessus du corps du garçon. Les infirmiers emmenèrent Neji pendant que Hayate annonçait le prochain combat.

Hayate : Prochain combat Dosei Temari, Nara Shikamaru arène numéro quatre.

Kakashi vit l'expression d'Ai changer.

Ai : L'arène quatre… C'est celle avec le toit?

Kakashi : Oui pourquoi?

Ai : …

Kakashi : Ai?

Temari entra sur le terrain. Shikamaru se plaça devant elle.

Shikamaru : Galère toujours des filles…

Il remarqua l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle était… Nerveuse?

Shikamaru : _Ça respiration est rapide, elle regarde de gauche à droite, elle se triture les mains… Elle est nerveuse… Très nerveuse… Elle avait l'air calme tout à l'heure…_

Ai : Temari est claustrophobe… Dans les endroits fermer… Si elle n'a pas de vue sur l'extérieur… Elle panique…

Le combat commença… Shikamaru essaya d'attraper son ombre mais elle l'évita. Un kunai l'attaqua par derrière. Elle l'évita. Elle s'éloigna du genin le plus possible, afin que son ombre ne puisse pas toucher la sienne. Elle évita à nouveau les armes de jets qui foncèrent sur elle. Shikamaru regarda autour de lui. Les armes se multiplièrent. Il vit une goutte tomber du dernier kunai qui s'était fiché dans le mur près d'elle. Du poison! Il se retourna cherchant à savoir d'où venaient ses armes. Temari sauta. Elle avait l'air paniquer. Elle sauta à nouveau cette fois ci elle toucha le plafond. Le Nara vit un kunai empoisonné se ficher dans son dos, entre ses omoplates, elle cria. Elle chuta. Il couru et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Shikamaru : Gai-sensei c'est arme ne sont pas à moi!

La déclaration fut comme un déclique. Les senseis virent Ai disparaître avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

Un tourbillon orangé se forma devant eux. Ai apparu, les armes apparues elle était projetée dans leur direction, elle leva les yeux orangés vers eux, ils s'écroulèrent… Ai retira le Kunai du dos de son élève et posa sa paume sur sa blessure. Elle disparu peu à peu. Temari était toujours inconsciente. Ai se retourna. Quatre tourbillon se formèrent près d'elle. Un bleu clair dans lequel Hinata apparu, un vert qui laissa voir Tenten, un jaune et un violet laissant apparaître Tora et Usagi qui portait Kumo sur sa tête.

Ai : Hinata, Tenten reconduisez Temari à l'infirmerie rester avec elle. Tora trouve moi la composition de se poison.

Usagi : Ai-sensei?

Ai : Toi tu as un combat et reste sur tes gardes.

Usagi hocha la tête. Hinata et Tenten reconduirent leurs sœurs a l'infirmerie ou Luna et Sakura les attendaient pour surveiller l'état de leur sœur. Tora ramassa un Kunai et prit un peu du poisson sur l'arme. Elles sortirent de l'arène. Shikamaru alla à l'infirmerie.

Ai : Alors?

Tora : Minésia.

Ai : Bien garde un œil sur Usagi.

Tora disparu. Kakashi vit la sensei de Tsuki no Kuni décrocher un pendentif dans son cou. Il ne voyait pas le bijou qui était cacher dans sa paume. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit le bras devant elle.

Ai : Rei Rei, michibiku Watashi…

Elle relâcha le bijou qui se balança au bout de la chaîne. La pierre était magnifique, un cristal orange et jaune que le Junin n'avait jamais vu. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le pendentif dans son cou. Elle disparu dans son habituel tourbillon orangé.

Usagi et Kumo faisaient face à Kiba et Akamaru. Il était sur le terrain numéro deux.

Hayate : Commencer!

Le combat commença par des coups de taijutsu. Puis voyant que s'était inutile Kiba utilisa le Juujin Bunshin Akamaru devient Kiba pour a son tour utiliser Juujin Bunshin.

Usagi : Moi aussi je peux le faire. Aller Kumo… Fusion!

Kumo sauta devant elle et disparu dans son cœur. Deux grandes oreilles blanche apparue sur sa tête, une boucle violette était attachée sur l'une de ses oreilles. Une queue blanche touffue fit apparition dans son dos. Elle sourit et commença à sauter.

Kiba : _Elle est mignonne… Concentre toi Kiba!_

Kiba attaqua.

Kiba : Gatsuuga!

Usagi commença a sauter, elle sautait a une hauteur impressionnante. Elle sautait plus haut que les arbres…

Kakashi arriva dehors, il vit Ai devant un cadavre. Elle fit disparaître une épée de chakra. Le corps prit feu. Sakura apparu a coté de lui.

Sakura : Je croyais qu'on serait tranquille pour un moment?

Ai : Moi aussi…

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ai : De toute façon on retourne chez nous dans une semaine, on verra ensuite.

Sakura hocha la tête.

Ai : Allons voir comment se débrouille Usagi.

Sakura : Elle a utiliser la fusion, maintenant elle s'éclate a montrer combien elle saute haut.

Ai sourit les deux filles disparurent dans un tourbillon l'un orangé l'autre rouge. Kakashi retourna en haut.

Kiba devait l'avouer, elle sautait vraiment très haut en plus elle était très mignonne et il la perdait de vu lorsqu'elle arrivait a la cime des arbres. Elle atterrit devant lui il recula. Il utilisa à nouveau Gatsuuga et elle l'évita. Ils utilisèrent Inuzuka Ryuu Jinjuu Combi Henge, lorsqu'il se transforma et se mit à aboyer, il la vit se braquer. Elle se replia sur elle-même en tenant ses grandes oreilles plaquées sur sa tête.

Usagi : Kya! Onegai, Yamete yo… Onegai… (Elle lui demande s'arrêter)

Kakashi : C'est ses oreilles?

Ai : Oui son audition est 50 fois plus développée que la notre lorsqu'elle fait une fusion avec Kumo.

Kiba s'arrêta d'aboyer, le loup donna un coup de patte sur la jeune femme qui vola dans un arbre. Elle s'écroula inconsciente, il reprit sa forme originale et alla la voir.

Il la prit sur son dos et sortit de la forêt.

Hayate : Vainqueur, Inuzuka Kiba…

Kiba déposa la jeune femme et comme il s'y attendait, il vit Ai apparaître et passer sa paume lumineuse sur ses oreilles puis son corps.

Ai : Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Kiba hocha la tête et la jeune femme fut entraîner a l'infirmerie, ou Temari s'était réveiller, mais engourdit par le poison, n'arrivait pas a bouger.

_**Prochain chapitre : Le départ**_

_**Et oui toute bonne chose a une fin et les filles ne vivent pas a Konoha elle doivent retourner chez elle.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	8. Chapter 8 Le départ

_**Yaa**_

_**Chapitre 8 Le départ**_

L'équipe sept et l'équipe huit étaient au terrain d'entraînement. Bientôt l'équipe neuf arriva avec les senseis. Ils virent arriver les filles de Tsuki avec leurs sensei. Elle portait chacune leur kimono et leur bandeau et avait leur sac sur le dos.

Kurenai : Vous partez.

Ai : L'examen est terminer alors oui on part.

Kiba : Vous savez qui a passer?

Ai : Sakura, Luna, Hinata, Tenten et Tora.

Usagi : Mais c'est pas grave si on a pas passer va y avoir d'autre examen dans quelque mois a Iwa no Kuni et on va tous les écraser!

Temari éclata de rire.

Ai : On es venu dire au revoir à nos adversaires et nos ôtes.

Après les aux revoirs les ninjas les accompagnèrent aux portes.

Ai : Aller les filles, on y va.

Toute : Hai.

Elles sautèrent et disparurent dans la forêt en quelque seconde.

Ino : Qu'est-ce que t'a Naruto?

Sasuke : Ça copine va lui manquer.

Naruto : C'était pas ma copine.

Kiba : Mais tu aurais aimé que si.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse.

Ino : Moi je les aimais pas spécialement, je les trouve… Snob…

Sasuke se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire se qu'il pensait, il préférait cent fois faire une mission avec elles huit que avec Ino.

Kiba : Moi je les aimais bien surtout celle avec le lapin.

Shikamaru : Usagi

Kiba : Ouais c'est ça.

Shikamaru : Moi j'ai été interrompu dans mon combat galère…

Kakashi : De toute façon il n'aurait pas été très long.

Gai : Tu insinues que mon élève n'aurait pas pu la battre!

Kakashi : Hum? Non c'est que Ai ma dit que Temari était claustrophobe qu'elle paniquait si elle n'avait pas de lien avec l'extérieur.

Naruto : De lien avec l'extérieur?

Kakashi : Oui comme la lumière naturel, ou une fenêtre ou encore l'absence du toit. Elle n'aurait pas supporter l'arène très longtemps.

Neji : Vous savez qui a essayer de la tuer?

Kakashi : Non lorsque je suis arrivé Ai l'avait tué et Sakura a fait brûlée le corps avant que je puisse savoir de quel village il venait… Mais qui que se soit elles avaient l'air d'avoir des problèmes avec eux…

---

Ai s'arrêta. Ses élèves limitèrent.

Ai : Aller on se grouille avant de voir apparaître des ninjas trop curieux.

Les filles se placèrent en rond. Elles joignirent leurs mains au milieu, claquèrent dans la première et levèrent le deuxième bras.

Toutes : Téléportation!

Elles disparurent dans un tourbillon multicolore…

Elle arrivèrent dans un grand château car oui s'était bien un château. Une roulette découpée en huit secteur égaux de couleur différente ornait le sol. Elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre répartit un peu partout dans le château. Dans chacune d'entre elles, une grand baie vitré laissait voir l'espace. Au centre du château, il y avait une grande salle, une salle de réunion ou trônait seize chaise. De huit couleurs différentes, une pour la princesse et une pour son futur prince. Au centre de la table autour de laquelle les chaises étaient disposées, un cristal magnifique ou se retrouvait une couleur différente, les même que pour les chambres, les chaises, la roulette et les Kimonos des filles.

Tenten sortit sur la terrasse de sa chambre et s'accouda au bord, devant elle la planète Jupiter lui rappelait son enfance. Elle sourit. Temari entra dans la chambre et s'accouda à coté d'elle.

Temari : Tu m'as l'air songeuse Tenten?

Tenten : C'est rien.

Temari : Se garçon, Neji il te plait n'est-ce pas?

Tenten : Un peu, il est tellement mignon, et j'aimerais bien le revoir.

Temari s'assit sur la rambarde.

Temari : On va sûrement les revoirs, et avec la première impression qu'il a eu de toi tu peux être certaine qu'il ne t'oubliera pas.

Tenten lui donna un coup et elle éclata de rire…

: Hinata?

La jeune femme se retourna.

Hinata : Sakura, ça va?

Sakura : Oui toi?

Hinata : Oui.

Sakura se coucha à coté d'elle sous le toit vitré. C'était la seule pièce de la maison ou le toit était vitré laissant voir l'extérieur. Elles avaient une merveilleuse vue sur la terre.

Hinata : Tu ne trouves pas que cette planète est magnifique.

Sakura : Oui…

Hinata : Un jour je descendrais sur terre et je ferais le tour de toute ses grande nappe d'eau, j'explorait les océans, les mers, les rivières, les lacs les fleuves. Je nagerais avec les créatures aquatiques, celle qui n'existe que sur la terre.

Sakura : Tu amèneras Naruto?

Hinata rougit aussitôt et sa sœur éclata de rire.

Sakura : Tu es amoureuse de lui?

Hinata : Je sais pas… Mais je le trouve tellement… Adorable…

Sakura sourit. Elle se releva.

Sakura : Aller vient c'est notre tour de faire à manger.

Hinata hocha la tête et lui donna elle l'aida a se redresser et elle partirent faire le repas.

_**Voilà un chapitre court, je l'admets mais s'était seulement pour préciser quelque petits trucs.**_

_**Comme je l'ai déjà dit lorsque j'ai parler de cette histoire dans Après 5 ans je crois, elle est basé sur sailor moon, vous commencer a voir en quoi exactement. Mais contrairement au manga les huit filles sont les princesses des huit planètes (mercure, vénus, mars, Jupiter, saturne, Uranus, Neptune et pluton) et contrairement au manga il y a des gens sur chacune des planètes des civilisations entières. Leur base ou quartier général est sur la lune et elle l'appelle Tsuki no Kuni. Il existe un village Tsuki no Kuni aussi mais c'est pour ne pas attirer les soupons et les habitants viennent de différente planètes. Hum, a par sa rien a dire pour la suite vous verrez bien**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Une nouvelle mission.**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE**_


	9. Chapter 9 Une nouvelle mission

Yaa!

_**Chapitre 9 Une nouvelle mission**_

Tsunade : Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto Sasuke je vous ai choisit pour mener a bien une mission un peu spécial.

Shikamaru : Qui est de?

Tsunade : Avec Kakashi vous devez trouver le village cacher de la lune et essayer de conclure une entente de paix.

Kakashi : On doit conclure une alliance?

Tsunade : Oui ou de moins conclure la basse d'une entente de paix.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi vous en avez pas parler avec les filles de Tsuki no Kuni qui sont venu pour l'examen.

Tsunade : Ai ne souhaitait pas en parler elle était ici pour les filles et leur examen et rien d'autre.

Kiba : Vous avez une idée d'où se trouve Tsuki no Kuni?

Tsunade : Non.

Shikamaru : Vous pourriez mettre Neji à ma place avec son Byakugan, il serait plus efficace.

Tsunade : Il est occupé.

Shikamaru : Sans lui on va sûrement perdre des semaines à chercher ce village.

Tsunade _soupirant_ : Il vient de rentrer, je vais lui demander s'il veut vous accompagner…

Ils partirent et furent rejoint par Neji au porte de Konoha.

L'équipe partie vers l'ouest. La première journée passa puis la deuxième, bientôt une semaine passa et il l'avait toujours pas trouver Tsuki no Kuni.

Naruto : On arrivera a Tsuki quand!

Sasuke : On en sait rien on sait même pas c'est ou.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse.

Naruto : C'est long ça fait une semaine qu'on marche pour aller nul part.

Kakashi : Aller calme toi Naruto on va bien finir par trouver.

Un cri retentit. Les six ninjas s'élancèrent par réflexe. Ils se rapprochèrent de la source du cri mystère. Naruto était en tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent et avant que Neji puisse utiliser le Byakugan une ombre fonça sur eux. Une fille tomba sur Naruto. Cette fille, il la connaissait bien, c'était Hinata. Naruto était tombé sur les fesses, Hinata sur les genoux. Elle était blessée et inconsciente.

Naruto : Hinata? Hinata!

Il commença à secouer la jeune femme.

Shikamaru : Neji utilise ton Byakugan.

Neji s'exécuta.

Neji : Y'a un combat là-bas, et sa l'air féroce… Derrière toi!

Shikamaru se retourna et vit un tourbillon de feu foncé sur lui. Il sentit un violent courant d'air derrière lui et les flammes dérivèrent. Il se retourna et découvrit Temari derrière lui, elle était en suspension dans les airs, deux grandes ailes blanches étaient dépliées dans son dos lui donnant un quelque chose d'angélique…

Tenten arriva en courant.

Tenten : Hinata!

Elle se pencha vers la jeune femme toujours sur Naruto.

Un homme apparu Tenten se braqua. Un deuxième homme puis un troisième. Une boule électrique se forma au dessus du groupe. La boule allait s'écraser sur eux quand une voix s'éleva :

: Arrête toi!

La boule arrêta de bouger.

Une fille avec des oreilles et une queue de lapin apparu.

Temari : Usagi! Tu peux pas les figer le temps qu'on se débarrasse d'eux.

Usagi : Je peux essayer.

Elle leva les bras vers deux des hommes et fixa le troisième.

Usagi : Stop!

Les hommes arrêtèrent de bouger. La jeune femme grimaça.

Tenten : On se grouille, elle pourra pas les retenir très longtemps.

Temari déplia ses ailes et s'élança sur l'un des hommes. Tenten s'élança sur son partenaire.

Usagi : Grouiller vous… Je tiens plus…

Elle lâcha et tomba à quatre pattes épuisée. Kumo apparu à côté d'elle. Elle vit Akamaru s'approcher de Kumo et une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Kiba. Tenten et Temari arrivèrent à côté d'elle.

Temari : Y'a rien à faire il sont impuissant à nos attaques.

Un mur de feu s'éleva devant eux lorsqu'ils combinèrent leurs attaques sur eux.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts apparu dans ses yeux se lisait une grande détermination un sourire heureux apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle concentra son chakra dans sa main qu'elle posa au sol. Sasuke reconnu l'attaque qui l'avait terrassée lors de l'examen. L'un des hommes attaqua et on vit la main de la jeune femme sortir aussitôt du corps de l'homme. Son poing était enflammé. Elle se débarrassa du cadavre et un véritable combat commença entre les coups de pied et les coups de point enflammés ou électriques qui se rencontrait et se percutait. Lorsque l'un des hommes s'écroula au pied de Tenten, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour qu'il ne se relève pas, des étincelles sortirent de ses doigts et il se mit a trembler violemment, son cœur finit par lâcher et l'homme s'arrêta de bouger mort. Les ninjas virent Temari décollé et foncé sur une silhouette noire qui fonçait sur Sakura. Des ninjas arrivèrent, une douzaine de ninjas du son. Sakura était toujours occupé avec le battront des trois hommes, Temari avait disparu à travers les arbres, Usagi se redressa et refit sa Fusion avec Kumo. Des oreilles et une queue blanches apparurent comme à leur habitude. Elles furent étonnées de voir les ninjas de Konoha se placer en position défense. Le combat commença, combat dans lequel les ninjas se prêtèrent à cœur joie. Lorsque les ninjas tombèrent sur le sol mort, Temari arriva elle ne touchait toujours pas le sol et la créature noir la suivait toujours. Sur son bras le sang coulait et tombait sur le sol, son avant-bras était blesser et Inutilisable.

Temari : Sakura fait le cramer!

Sakura leva la main mais rien a faire la bestiole allait bien trop vite.

Sakura : Je peux pas il bouge trop j'arrive pas a le cibler.

La bestiole allait abattre ses dents sur la jeune femme lorsqu'il se figea. Temari vit Shikamaru derrière lui, elle sourit. Sakura leva la main et la bestiole d'enflamma en hurlant avant de tomber sur le sol. Usagi s'approcha craintive pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'était la créature.

Kakashi : Les filles, vous voulez bien nous conduirent a Tsuki no Kuni.

Sakura : Oui. Mais en échange l'un de vous peut transporter Hinata?

Kakashi : Naruto va s'en charger avec plaisir.

Le blondinet rougit et un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Sakura.

Elles partirent les garçons sur les talons. Naruto avait Hinata inconsciente sur son dos. Il s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière et les filles s'assirent.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Sakura : On attend.

Temari se posa et ses ailes disparurent. Elle se coucha sur le dos et soupira.

Temari : Réveille moi à la tombée de la nuit.

Sakura : Ok.

Temari ferma les yeux et s'endormit, Tenten s'assit à coté d'elle.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Tenten : La tomber de la nuit.

Kiba : Pourquoi?

Usagi : Parce que vous n'avez jamais vu Tsuki no Kuni et que le village apparaîtra cette nuit avec les premiers rayons de lune.

Naruto : Je comprend pas

Sakura : Pour protéger notre village, Tsuki no Kuni disparaît le jour et n'apparaît que sous les rayons lunaires, pour ceux qui ne l'on jamais vu il est impossible de nous repérer. Après cette nuit, après y être entrer et y avoir dormit vous aurez la possibilité, si le kage veut bien, de voir Tsuki no Kuni même en plein jour comme nous on le voit.

Kakashi : C'est pratique comme protection.

Sakura : Oui.

La nuit tomba rapidement.

Sakura : Temari… Réveille toi.

Temari : Hum, ok… ok je me réveille.

Les filles se levèrent. La lune sortit de derrière les nuages et éclaira la clairière, un grand village apparu peu a peu sous le regard ébloui des ninjas. Le spectacle était magnifique. On aurait dit de la poussière d'étoile qui se déposait peu à peu sur les murs d'un village invisible jusqu'à lui donner vie. Les maisons étaient grande les rues animé malgré l'heure tardive, il n'y avait qu'un seul mur de chakra et a l'unique ouverture se tenait un ninja dans la quarantaine.

Shikamaru : C'est ça Tsuki no Kuni

Temari : Et oui

Neji : Pourquoi tout le monde est debout à cette heure?

Tenten : Parce que Tsuki no Kuni est une ville de nuit.

Sakura : Aller allons y on doit trouver Ai-sensei.

Elles entrèrent suivit des ninjas. Dans le village des enfants couraient tous dans la même direction.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Gamin : Ai-neesan va se battre contre Rakuen a la cascade.

Tenten : Bon ben on a trouver Ai

Sakura : On y va, vous venez?

Kakashi : Pourquoi pas.

Ils arrivèrent à la cascade ou Luna était entrain de bander les yeux de sa sensei.

Naruto : Pourquoi elle lui bande les yeux.

Tenten : Parce que Rakuen l'a entraîné comme ça. C'est pour augmenter la concentration qu'elle doit utiliser.

Ai se redressa et avança sur l'eau. Tora lui lança un bâton et elle leva pour l'attraper sans problème. Elle se plaça en position de combat, les enfants se mirent a crier et a encourager celle qui espérait-il deviendrait leur sensei un jour. Rakuen était grand dans la quarantaine, brun aux yeux bleus. C'est lui qui avait appris à Ai à se battre et maintenant l'élève surpassait le maître. Il sourit. Ai allait attaquer quand elle se redressa et se retourna. Elle retira le bandeau et s'approcha en laissant tomber le bâton. Elle arriva près de Hinata et sa paume d'illumina.

Ai : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sakura : C'est une longue histoire…

Tenten : Ai ton public s'impatiente.

Ai leva la tête.

Ai : Tien les ninjas de Konoha qu'est-ce qu'il font ici?

Usagi : Ça c'est une bonne question!

Ai : Vous avez pas demander?

Usagi : On a oublier

Rakuen : Ai si tu veux on reporte sa a plus tard.

Ai : Laisse moi cinq minutes

Rakuen : Ok

Hinata se réveilla.

Hinata : Hum… Qu'est-ce qui sait passer?

Tenten : Ta reçu une grosse charge électrique et ta voler a plusieurs mètre.

Sasuke : Pour atterrir sur Naruto…

Hinata se retourna.

Hinata : Je suis désoler.

Ai soigna le bras de Temari puis se retourna vers Rakuen le combat débuta.

Sakura : Si vous voulez on vous fait visiter

Naruto : Ouais c'est une super idée.

Temari : Alors a l'on y…

Alors voilà il sont enfin a Tsuki no Kuni.

Prochain chapitre : Tsuki no Kuni.

Laissez pleins de reviews et passé voir mes autres fics elle on besoin d'encouragement

MATANE


	10. Chapter 10 Tsuki no Kuni

Yaa!

_**Chapitre 10 Tsuki no Kuni**_

Le groupe marchait dans le village de plus en plus animé. Le village était magnifique et plein de vie. C'était paisible et reposant. Une fille arriva devant eux.

: Temari tu nous avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Yane.

Temari : Mais je sors pas avec Yane

: Alors faudrait peut-être le prévenir, il est entrain de raconter a tout le monde que vous l'avez fait.

Temari : QUOI! Cette fois-ci il est pas mieux que mort!

Temari partit en courant.

Tenten : Je vais la suivre, sinon je crois qu'elle va avoir des problèmes

Tenten lança un « au revoir » au garçon et partit à la poursuite de sa sœur en riant.

Sakura : Dix dollars qu'il termine a l'hôpital en soin intensif…

Hinata : Tu veux rire? Cette fois elle va le tuer.

Usagi : Moi je dit qu'elle va arriver et qu'il sera endormi ivre mort comme d'habitude.

Sakura : Pari tenu.

Ils continuèrent leur route et virent Luna arriver.

Luna : Vous avez vu Yane? Cette fois-ci Temari l'a mis dans une salle état, il est dur a reconnaître

Sakura : Il est à l'hôpital?

Luna : Oui en soin intensif.

Sakura : J'ai gagner!

Luna : Si on était pas arriver pour l'arrêter elle l'aurait tuer

Hinata : Vous auriez pu la laisser faire, sa n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.

Luna : On aurait eu des problèmes

Hinata : On a toujours des problèmes

Luna : Bon point

Sakura : N'empêche que j'ai gagner

Sakura tendit la main aux deux filles qui déposèrent chacune un billet de dix dans sa main.

Usagi : Normalement il est toujours ivre mort.

Luna : Presque, elle l'a arrêter juste avant.

Usagi : Ah! je le savais.

Hinata : Comment sait terminer le combat entre Rakuen et Ai?

Luna : Ai a gagner.

Sakura : c'était prévisible

Hinata : Oui

Kakashi : Les filles j'aurais besoin de parler a votre Kage

Sakura : Vous voulez parler à l'Hoshikage?

Kakashi : C'est possible?

Sakura : Oui bien sur suivez moi.

Sasuke : Je vous accompagne

Kakashi : Je peux y aller seul.

Sasuke : C'est vous qui disiez toujours de ne pas laisser un partenaire seul

Kakashi : Oui sait vrai, allons y alors.

Ils partirent tous les trois. Sakura les entraîna d'abord vers le fond du village puis vers la forêt. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça il avait l'impression qu'elle leur tendait gentiment une pièce sous son grand sourire.

Sasuke : Pourquoi nous entraîne tu si loin?

Sakura : Regarder le ciel. Il est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas? Vous voilez toute ces étoile? Rina notre Kage, les connais toute par cœur, et par une nuit aussi magnifique, elle est sans aucun doute entrain de les admirer.

Sakura continua a avancer.

Kakashi : Calme toi Sasuke

Sasuke : J'aime pas ça…

Elle commença à chantonner tout en s'enfonçant dans la forêt noir.

Après quelque minute, les deux ninjas l'avait perdu de vu. Une flamme s'éleva devant eux.

Sakura tenait une flamme rosâtre.

Sakura : Attention il fait noir ne vous éloigner pas.

Sasuke _À Kakashi_ : Elle est pas nette cette fille…

Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt. Il était dans une magnifique clairière. L'herbe avait pris des teintes turquoises et les étoiles recouvrait le ciel. Sasuke n'en avait jamais vu autant.

Sakura avança à travers les herbes haute.

Sakura : Rina-sama!

L'air devant eux se brouilla une fille au cheveux argenté et aux yeux gris apparu.

Rina : Tu m'as demander?

Sakura : Rina-sama je vous présente des ninjas de Konoha qui tenait a vous parlez.

Tête de Kakashi et Sasuke  O.O

Kakashi : Elle a quel age?

La fille se retourna, elle lui arrivait même pas a la taille, et portait deux couettes de chaque coté de sa tête. C'était une gamine.

Rina : Un peu de respect! J'ai peut-être le corps d'une enfant de 7 ans mais mon esprit est plus vieux que vous deux réunis alors respecter moi.

Kakashi : Euh oui, désoler.

Rina : De quoi vouliez-vous parler?

Kakashi : Notre kage nous a envoyer ici en espérant que nous pourrons conclure les bases d'une entente de paix.

Rina : Bien dans se cas allons en parler dans mon bureau. Sakura tu veux bien amener le brun dans mon bureau

La gamine prit la main de Kakashi et ils disparurent. Sasuke se tendit Sakura s'approcha ignorant son regard soupçonneux, elle prit sa main et ils disparurent. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce au centre de lequel Rina était assise dans un fauteuil qui lui donnait de la hauteur. Ai était debout près d'elle.

Kakashi : Comme je disais, Konoha aimerait proposer a Tsuki no Kuni une proposition d'alliance entre nos deux villages.

Rina : Voilà une intéressante proposition.

Kakashi : Notre Hokage n'a pas pu se déplacer pour vous voir, mais elle m'a envoyer à sa place, je suis Hatake Kakashi Junin de Konoha, on me connaît aussi sous le nom du ninja copieur…

Rina : Et toi je suis Osaka Rina, Hoshikage de Tsuki no Kuni. Il y a un an mes sept meilleures genins et leur sensei sont aller si je ne me trompe pas dans votre village pour l'examen de classe moyenne.

Kakashi : C'est exact

Rina : Elle m'on rapporter une description assez flatteuse de votre village qu'elle on beaucoup aimé, selon elle, Konoha no Kuni est un village prospère et accueillent avec une défense bénéfique et une futur génération prometteuse. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare je crois que une alliance serait possible, mais je préférais en parler avec votre Hokage.

Kakashi : Si cela est possible nous serions ravi de vous accompagner à Konoha.

Ai : Si vous n'avez rien contre je crois que les anciens préféraient que vous soyez accompagné de certains de nos ninjas.

Rina : Oui tu dois avoir raison, je n'ai pas envi de supporter leur fureur, Ai pendant mon absence tu prendras ma place à la tête du village puisque tu as un contact direct avec les anciens tu sera la mieux qualifié et tu me choisiras des « gardes du corps »

Ai inclina la tête.

Ai : Je reviendrais tout à l'heure

Rina : Bien

Ai disparu…

Rina : Nous partirons demain d'ici là Sakura, vous conduira a une auberge.

Ils sortirent et Sakura conduisit les garçons à une auberge pas très loin.

Sakura : Je rentre-moi bonne nuit

Kakashi : À toi aussi

Sakura partit.

Le lendemain ils étaient près a partirent mais les filles n'étaient toujours pas arriver.

Neji : On a qu'a aller les chercher chez elle.

Kakashi : Vous savez ou elle vive?

Neji : On les a vu rentrer hier.

Ils partirent et arrivèrent devant une maison assez simple et assez petite. Sasuke frappa a la porte et elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

Ils rentrèrent et découvrirent la maison entièrement vide, sur le sol une roulette séparée en huit couleur différente : Bleu clair, orange, rouge, vert, blanc, jaune, violet, gris.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que?

La roulette s'illumina, les garçons sortirent et se planquèrent derrière la fenêtre. Ils virent à travers la vite le cadran bleu, le orange, le rouge, le blanc et le violet s'illuminer. Les filles apparurent chacune sur le cadran correspondant à la couleur de leur kimono.

Ai : Aller vous allez être en retard je vais chercher Rina-sama

Ai disparu dans un tourbillon orangé et les quatre autres filles partirent.

Sasuke : C'est quoi ça?

Kakashi : Peut importe allons y.

Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous ou il trouvèrent, Sakura, Hinata, Temari et Usagi. Rina arriva plus tard et il partirent direction Konoha.

Voilà chapitre finis ça l'air de rien mais ça ma prit du temps l'écrire j'avais pas d'idée

Prochain chapitre : L'alliance

Laissez pleins de reviews MATANE


	11. Chapter 11 De la lune à la feuille

_**Yaa!**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 11**_

_**Chapitre 11 De la Lune à la feuille**_

Le groupe avançait calmement vers Konoha. Selon Shikamaru et Kakashi, ils y serait dans trois jours de marche lente. Rina se tenait au milieu du groupe. À sa gauche se tenait Sakura, de l'autre côté il y avait Usagi, devant Temari et derrière Hinata qui discutait tranquillement avec Naruto.

Kumo dormait dans les bras d'Usagi, Akamaru , sur la tête de son maître, était au aguets. Kiba marchait laissant son chien le prévenir des dangers. Sasuke qui n'aimait toujours pas la présence de Sakura, qui elle discutait avec Rina, gardait ses distances avec elle et avec les autres filles. Shikamaru et Neji discutaient pendant que Kakashi guidait le groupe.

Akamaru se redressa. Usagi tourna la tête pendant que Kiba levait les yeux et s'arrêtait.

Kumo qui dormait toujours fondit en Usagi. Elle était trop mignonne avec ses grandes oreilles et sa petite queue blanche. Sept hommes vêtu de combinaison noire très moulante –trop au goût des filles du groupe – se placèrent devant eux. (Imaginer Gai juste avec sa combine verte, mais en noir super moulante. Voilà le film d'horreur qui se déroule sous leurs yeux)

Temari : Qui sait c'est super nul?

Type 1 : Nous sommes les pires ennemi des ninjas de Konoha!

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire.

Sakura : Mon dieu si ça c'est vos pires ennemis comment vous avez fait pour passer l'examen!

Sasuke : C'est pas nos pires ennemi

Neji : Ce sont des nuls qui on besoin de se faire remettre les idées en places de temps en temps

Temari : Pendant un instant j'ai eu très peur.

Type2 : On est la, je vous rappelle

Temari : A oui c'est vrai

Type3 : Venez vous battre si vous êtes des hommes

Temari/Hinata/Usagi/Sakura/Rina : Hey! Un peu de respect!

Type 4 : Et des femmes…

Sasuke : Avec plaisir

Rina : Non! Je veux un voyage tranquille je vous interdit de vous battre

Kakashi : Mais comment on va se débarrasser de ses casses pieds

Rina : Comme vous voulez mais pas de violence.

Sasuke : On va pas…

Kakashi : Nous devons respecter les demandes du Kage que nous accompagnons

Shikamaru : Alors on fait quoi?

Temari : Usagi!

Usagi : Oui, Oui j'arrive.

Usagi passa à coté de Temari, Shikamaru, Neji et Kakashi pour se retrouver en avant du groupe. Kiba la regardait intriguer comme tous les autres ninjas de Konoha à vrai dire.

Elle se plaça devant les ninjas et placer ses mains devant son coeur, comme si elle allait chanter, ou prier. Elle ouvrit les yeux. (Chibi Eyes : On)

Usagi : On peut vraiment pas passer, c'est qu'on est très presser, je dois rejoindre mon père avec ma petite sœurs sinon il va encore me punir en me disant que je suis une incapable de garder ma petite sœur.

Les sept types la regardait attendrit. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et regarda par terre avec un air de chien battu.

Usagi : Vous pouvez vraiment pas nous laisser passer?

Type 1 : Mais bien sur aller y et lorsque vous repasserez par ici vous pourrez vous arrêtez, nous pourrions peut-être parler mariage vous et moi.

Usagi _" _: Oui c'est ça lorsque je repasserais.

Le groupe se remit en marche.

Kakashi : Voilà quelque chose d'Inhabituel

Temari : Qui pourrait résister a ses mignonnes petites oreilles de lapin et a son air de fillette en pleure.

Usagi sourit en rougissant.

Kiba : C'est une technique efficace.

Sakura : Usagi Kitsune Kanashii no jutsu (La technique de la fille lapin triste (à peu près)

Usagi : Je devrais peut-être l'appeler comme ça.

Temari : C'est un peu long pour une technique aussi simple.

Usagi : C'est tout un art d'être bon acteur.

Temari éclata de rire.

Temari : Je te crois.

---

Kakashi : Nous prendront des tour de garde, une fille et un garçon. Naruto et Hinata puisqu'il on l'air de bien s'entendre, Sasuke Sakura ça vous donneras peut-être le temps de sympathiser. Temari et Neji.

Neji : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : J'ai pas à me justifier tout le temps je suis le chef, et Kiba, Usagi.

---

Hinata : Alors tu as aimé Tsuki no Kuni?

Naruto : Oui c'était super, j'aime beaucoup ta ville, dommage que ça soit aussi loin de Konoha.

Hinata sourit.

Naruto _s'allongeant sur le dos dans l'herbe_ : Je me demande si on va se voir plus souvent après cette mission.

Hinata : Croisons les doigts.

Elle s'étendit à côté de lui.

Hinata : _Otousan… Okaasan…_

Naruto : Regarde une étoile filante on doit faire un vœu Hinata-chan

Elle sourit.

Hinata : Oui…

Hinata/Naruto : _Je souhaite le/_la revoir...

Hinata vit une étoile scintiller.

Hinata : _Arigato…_

---

Sakura regardait les étoiles, Sasuke était assit de l'autre coté du feu. Elle se mit sur le ventre la tête près des flammes. Elle passa sa main dans le feu. Il se mit a changer de couleur passant du orangé au rose au violet au bleu pour ensuite aller du vert au jaune et redevenir orangé.

Elle sourit et se mit a chantonner en se recouchant sur le dos pour regarder les étoiles.

Il la regarda sans qu'elle le voit.

Sasuke : _Cette fille est vraiment bizarre et vraiment pas nette… mais je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie et très mignonne, on dirait une enfant, vulnérable et ignorante…_

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses réflexions.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas? C'est parce que je t'ai battu à l'examen de classe moyenne?

Sasuke : Tu ne m'as pas battu

Sakura : Pourquoi tu es comme ça?

Sasuke : Je suis méfiant

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Vous nous cacher quelque chose, et vous le cacher avec force.

Sakura : Et alors?

Sasuke : Tu veux que je te fasse confiance alors que vous vous nous faites pas assez confiance pour nous dire se que vous cachez

Sakura : Tout le monde à le droit à ses secrets non?

Sasuke : Et tout le monde à le droit a ses opinions et la mienne c'est que vous n'êtes pas nettes

Sakura : Ton copain n'est pas d'accord

Sasuke : Qui?

Sakura : Le blondinet, il a l'air de bien aimé Hinata.

Sasuke : Naruto est un imbécile imprudent

Sakura : Kiba aussi a l'air de bien nous aimé

Sasuke : Pas étonnant il est comme Naruto.

Sakura : Ton sensei aussi

Sasuke : Il fait ça pour la mission

Sakura : Moi je crois que tu essaies de te trouver des raisons. Pour ne pas nous faire confiance.

---

Temari : Détend toi, nom de dieu, je vais pas te manger.

Neji : On sait jamais avec vous

Temari : Y'a que Tenten qui fait ça, et c'est juste parce qu'elle te trouve super mignon, moi je suis pas comme ça.

Neji : Hum…

Temari : Et puis t'es pas mon genre

Un rire moqueur s'éleva derrière eux. Shikamaru sortait de la tente réserver aux garçons. Il prit place à côté du feu.

Shikamaru : Pauvre Neji, voilà une fille sur qui ton super charme n'opère pas.

Neji : Peut-être dans ce cas que Lee aura une chance.

Temari : Vous parlez du mollusque vert qui a battu cette princesse hystérique?

Shikamaru : Je l'aime bien celle-là.

Temari _incrédule_ : Parce que j'ai traité ton partenaire de mollusque vert?

Shikamaru : Non parce que tu as dit qu'Ino était une princesse hystérique.

Temari : C'est l'impression qu'elle ma donner.

Shikamaru : Elle est bien fondé.

Temari sourit. Elle l'aimais bien celui là, il était sympa et même si il avait l'air d'un crétin fainéant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec lui.

---

Kiba : Depuis combien de temps tu as Kumo?

Usagi : Depuis très longtemps, mon père me la offert pour ma naissance en disant qu'un jour il veillerait sur moi mais je d'ici là c'est moi qui devrais veiller sur lui.

Kiba : Ta famille aime bien les animaux?

Usagi : De la ou je viens, les futurs ninjas reçoivent un compagnon à leur naissance, et ce compagnon les accompagne jusqu'à leur mort.

_Flash-back_

_: Regarde mon bébé, voilà un ami pour toi ma petite Usagi._

_Son père ouvrit les mains découvrant un bébé lapin au centre de celles-ci._

_Père : Selon la tradition de Neptune, toute les futures guerrières doivent être accompagner du fils d'un des dieux. Voilà Kumo le fils de Rionako, la déesse de la forêt bordant le royaume de Papa._

_La petite fille tendit les bras et les lapins s'approchèrent d'elle._

_Fin du flash-back_

Usagi : Kumo est une partie de moi, une part de mon être, de mon cœur, de mon âme… Je suppose que pour toi aussi Akamaru est une partie de toi.

Elle sourit et caressa doucement la tête du chien endormit sur les genoux de son maître. Elle sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tête du chien. Kiba rougit aussitôt. Bien sûr que Akamaru faisait partie de lui, et qu'elles fassent ça s'était comme… Comme si c'est sur lui qu'elle avait poser se geste.

---

Shizune : Tsunade-sama, l'équipe de Kakashi est revenu avec quatre ninjas de Tsuki et leur Kage.

Tsunade : Bien, faites les entrer alors…

_**Prochain chapitre : Rina**_

_**Laissez pleins de reviews je vais bosser sur Après 5 ans. **_

_**MATANE **_


	12. Chapter 12 Rina

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre 12 Rina**_

Tsunade vit la porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme entra et inclina la tête. Ensuite elle vit une deuxième femme entrée et inclinée la tête.

Tsunade se leva et remarqua enfin la fillette.

Tsunade : Je peux vous aidez?

: Je suis Kasei Sakura ninja de Tsuki no Kuni, voici ma sœur Dosei Temari, et voici l'Hoshikage de Tsuki, Rina-sama.

Tsunade _o.O _: Sauf le respect que je vous doit… Ce n'est qu'une gamine

Rina : C'est déjà sa elle est plus polie que c'est ninja.

Sakura sourit.

Rina disparu et apparu sur le bureau de Tsunade.

Rina : Sauf le respect que je vous doit permettez moi de prendre cette place afin que nous puissions parler aisément.

Tsunade : Bien mais j'aimerais savoir le secret d'une telle jeunesse.

Rina : Ça n'a rien de compliquer, lorsque le sixième est mort, son esprit et celui des cinq Hoshikage avant lui sont venu en moi. Je suis l'élue on m'a choisit pour héberger l'esprit des Kages précédent et devenir le shichidaime. (le septième hokage si on suit la logique devrait être le shichidaime ou le nanadaime je penche pour la première pas vous?)

Tsunade : Vous en êtes déjà a sept?

Rina : Tsuki no Kuni est bien plus ancien que Konoha, et nous avons essuyer de nombreuse guerre, la nouvelle génération que Ai entraîne a été formé pour effacer les guerres a venir.

Tsunade : Les guerres à venir?

Rina : Oui, notre village a la particularité de comprendre a la perfection les présages célestes, je communique avec l'esprit des anciens Kage mais je peux aussi communiquer avec des esprit beaucoup plus vieux, des sages et des érudits qui on un jour vécu dans l'un de nos villages.

Tsunade : L'un de vos villages?

Rina : Tsuki no Kuni est le principal, mais nous avons aussi huit villages caché impossible a voir pour les ninjas, sauf si l'une des descendantes de se villages l'invite et le guide.

Tsunade : Voilà une protection efficace. Je suppose que dans vos ninjas viennent des descendants de chacun des villages.

Rina : Bien sûr que si, Ai et ses élèves en sont les descendants pour être exact.

Tsunade : voilà une information que vous ne devriez peut-être pas donner à la légère.

Rina : Pourquoi? Vous voulez crée une alliance non? et puis, même si vous posséder cette information, elle vous est inutile puisque les filles sont protégées d'une magie très puissante qui empêche qui que se soit de s'emparer de leur esprit.

Tsunade : Voilà qui me rassure, si nous parlions de cette entente.

Rina : Avec joie, les filles vous pouvez disposée.

Les deux adolescentes (oui car elle sont bien des adolescentes il ont… 15/16 ans pour l'instant) hochèrent la tête et partirent.

---

Usagi et Hinata attendaient leurs sœurs avec les garçons qui avait décider de s'offrir des ramens, Kakashi était avec eux, il attendait de voir si oui ou non l'alliance se mettrais en place.

Les deux filles arrivèrent.

Hinata : Alors?

Temari : Je crois qu'une alliance est possible, une fois les explications sur l'age de Rina donner elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre.

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi se retourna.

Kakashi : Oui Naruto?

Naruto : Y'a quelqu'un qui a prit la place de l'hokage!

Kakashi _étonner_ : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Naruto : La ville elle s'entend bien avec personne.

Sasuke se leva et frappa Naruto sur la tête, ce dernier calla dans son siège et se prit la tête en boudant. Le brun se rassit et remarqua le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Sakura.

Temari : Sakura tu viens on va se trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit.

Sakura : Je suis derrière toi.

Les deux filles partirent.

Le lendemain Naruto, Sasuke et Ino se rendaient au terrain d'entraînement quand ils virent approcher l'équipe neuf et l'équipe huit.

Lee : Est les gamins, vous venez on va se faire un tournoi amical.

Naruto : Ouais!

Ino : C'est stupide

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas.

Ino : Je suis de la partie!

Tout le monde _--" _: …

Ils allèrent à l'un des terrains d'entraînement et leur tournoi commença. Tournoi qui fut bientôt regardé par quatre spectatrice intéresser. Lee se donnait à fond pour avoir l'air puissant, Shikamaru qui n'avait pas envi de se battre jouait les arbitres, Ino essayait d'impressionner un beau brun anonyme. (non sans blague y'a quelqu'un qui a pas deviner qui il est?)

Tsunade arriva avec Rina.

Pendant un moment ils regardèrent le tournoi puis la lumière devient Saccadé, ils levèrent la tête et vire un phénomène impressionnant. Le ciel avait la couleur du sang et des aurores boréales rouge, orange et jaune rappelant le feu le couvrait. Les aurores boréales rappelaient de grands serpents, se tordant dans un sens et dans l'autre comme pour échapper a quelque chose. Puis un à un ces grands serpents donnèrent leur dernier effort avant d'éclater de la même façon que s'il avait avalé une bombe. De la poussière, dorée tomba sur le sol et disparue au contact de l'herbe. Le ciel se dissipa mais garda un air gris menaçant.

C'était la panique générale dans tout Konoha, des ninjas cherchaient pensant avoir eu affaire a un Genjutsu ennemi, d'autre essayait de calmer les villageois.

Tsunade : Rina-sama vous qui interprétez les messages céleste a quoi celui ci faisait t'il allusion?

Rina : À une guerre… Imminente…

_**Chapitre très court mais très important il introduit l'action principal que je vous ferrais suivre tout le long de cette fic, une guerre entre les forces célestes qui enchaîneront des réactions sur les guerres des ninjas.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Hum… pour le nom j'ai aucune idée enfin bref on verra bien**_

_**MATANE! **_


	13. Chapter 13 Temari

_**Yaa!**_

_**Chapitre 13 Temari**_

Tous sauf les filles : Une guerre!

Rina : Oui…

Sakura : Sans vouloir vous offenser Rina-sama, ce message a sans doute été vu à Tsuki, les ninjas voudront commencer à s'entraîner, et vous connaissez Ai, elle va fulminer si elle doit s'abstenir d'entraînement et d'entraîner, de plus, les villageois seront plus rassurés de vous savoir à la tête du village.

Rina : Oui tu as raison Sakura, aller chercher vous affaires on retourne à Tsuki.

Tsunade : Sauf votre respect, vous ne pouvez pas nous annoncer qu'il va y avoir une guerre pour ensuite partir sans donner d'explication.

Rina : Vous avez raison mais je dois retourner dans mon village. Temari.

La blonde se retourna.

Rina : Tu vas rester ici.

Temari : Quoi? Mais pourquoi moi!

Rina : Parce que tu sais voler et que contrairement à tes sœurs tu peux retourner à Tsuki en quelques heures s'il y a problème.

Temari fit la moue.

Rina : De plus tu es la plus vieille et c'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience depuis que vous êtes chûnins.

Temari : C'est Luna la plus vieille.

Rina : Oui mais elle n'ai pas ici.

Temari : Hum…

Rina : Arrête de te chercher des excuses.

Temari : J'ai pas du tout envi de rester.

Rina : Ce n'ai pas une proposition.

Temari : Je sais, mais si je dois rester ici je préférais un logement plus adapter.

Rina : Je suis sûr que Tsunade-Sama pourrait te trouver un logement dans tes goûts.

Tsunade : Bien sûr, et si on ne trouve pas tu iras vivre chez les Nara

Shikamaru : Pourquoi moi?

Tsunade : Comme ça…

---

Tsunade : Shikamaru tu vas trouver un appartement a Temari, tu es aussi responsable d'elle, si elle a besoin de quelque chose.

Shikamaru _--_ : Pourquoi moi

Tsunade : Parce qu'elle a été ton adversaire déjà donc que vous vous connaissez déjà.

Les deux adolescents sortirent.

Temari : Tu as quel âge?

Shikamaru : Seize ans pourquoi?

Temari : Comme ça.

Shikamaru : Et toi pour être la plus vieille tu as quel age.

Temari : Luna est plus vieille que moi elle a dix-sept ans et moi je les aurais dans quelques mois.

Il la conduit dans un immeuble où Shikamaru lui présenta un appartement. C'était au dernier étage et il y avait de grande porte-fenêtre, et de grande fenêtre partout autour donnant une vue magnifique sur Konoha et même au delà de la ville. L'appartement était grand et vaste, meublé joliment et spacieusement. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et s'accouda sur le bord de la rambarde entourant le balcon.

Temari : C'est magnifique, j'adore cet appartement.

Shikamaru : J'aurais préféré t'entendre dire le contraire.

Temari : Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : J'avais pas envi de toi comme voisine.

Temari : Pauvre chou ben tu vas me supporter.

Shikamaru : Je rentre si t'as besoin de quelque chose c'est la porte à côté

Shikamaru sortit. Temari se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Temari : Finalement je crois que je vais me plaire ici.

Elle sourit amusé.

---

Temari était à Konoha depuis une semaine. Elle sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte à clé comme tous les matins, lorsqu'elle passa devant l'appartement de son voisin, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux de jais sortit de l'appartement.

: Je te déteste.

: Comme d'hab.

Elle fonça dans la jeune femme.

: Même pas foutu de ne pas foncer dans les voisins.

Shikamaru apparu vêtu seulement d'un short sur le pas de la porte, la jeune femme se retourna.

: Ce que tu peux m'énerver!

Shikamaru : C'est partager

Temari : C'est ta copine Nara?

: Pfff le jour ou lui il aura une copine moi je vais voler dans les airs comme un oiseau.

Shikamaru : C'est ma sœur.

: Shizuka Nara, tu dois être Temari la fille de Tsuki

Temari : C'est bien moi.

Shizuka : Contente de te rencontrer chaque fois que je suis aller chez toi pour te parler tu étais toujours parti.

Temari : Oui je ne reste pas beaucoup en place.

Shizuka : Tu veux bien te promener un peu avec moi le temps que mon frère se calme.

Shikamaru : Galère… Comment ça que je me calme c'est toi qui gueule depuis tantôt.

Temari : Oui allons-y.

Shikamaru : Surveille la pour pas qu'elle fasse de connerie.

Shizuka : Tu fais vraiment tout pour me gâcher la vie Je te hais!

Shikamaru : Oui je sais.

La porte se referma sur le Nara qui sortit sur le balcon pour ensuite monter sur le toit afin de s'abandonner à son activité préférée qui était de regarder les nuages en toute tranquillité.

---

Shizuka : Mon frère est un imbécile.

Temari : Oui moi aussi je disais ça de mon frère.

Shizuka : A oui?

Temari : Oui, je disais toujours de mon frère aîné qu'il était un imbécile.

Shizuka : Mais… Pourquoi tu parles de lui au passer.

Temari : Il est mort lorsque j'avais treize ans.

Shizuka : Comme moi?

Temari : Oui, et la dernière chose que je lui ai dit c'est « Je te déteste »

Shizuka baissa la tête soudain prise de remord. Puis elle la releva et regarda en l'air.

Shizuka : Mouais mais moi je lui dit toujours ça et il est toujours envi, et puis il est pas en mission, il est à la maison en train de paresser sur le toit à regarder les nuages. Il peut rien lui arriver et même si y'a un danger qui se pointe il va se planquer et dire qu'il dormait et qu'il savait pas.

Temari : Si tu le dis.

Les filles se baladèrent dans les rues de Konoha pendant un moment et arrivèrent finalement sur un terrain d'entraînement.

Shizuka : Tien c'est Neji, le partenaire de mon frère.

Temari : Et voilà ton frère.

Shizuka fit une moue contrariée. Les deux chûnins s'entraînaient. Ils s'approchèrent et Shizuka salua Neji.

Neji : Hanabi s'entraîne plus loin

Shizuka : Chouette je vais la voir, a plus tard Temari.

Temari : Ok.

Shizuka partit en courant un peu plus loin, elle devait être à quinze mètres seulement des trois plus vieux.

Temari : C'est ta sœur?

Neji : Ma cousine.

Temari : Elle te ressemble

Neji : Nos pères était jumeau.

Temari : Ceci explique cela.

Shikamaru : Ma sœur t'a pas trop importuné.

Temari : Ta sœur ne m'as pas dérangé du tout je la trouve adorable.

Shikamaru : Moi, elle me gonfle

Temari : Je surveillerais mes paroles si j'étais toi qui sait se qui peu arriver.

Shikamaru : C'est a moi que tu dis ça alors que c'est elle qui me cri « Je te déteste » a chaque fois que je lui parle.

Temari : C'est une enfant

Shikamaru : Elle est genin et devrait sérieusement apprendre le respect.

Temari soupira. Le vent se leva. Un vent assez fort pour une aussi belle journée, trop fort… Temari leva la tête. Les deux ninjas la regardaient.

Neji : Moi qui pensait avoir une journée calme pour m'entraîner.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi ça.

Temari tourna la tête. Une forme noire se mouvait dans le ciel maintenant que les nuages avaient été dispersés, on pouvait la voir facilement du ciel. Elle s'arrêta et commença à descendre, en direction des deux genins qui rigolait plus loin. Deux grandes ailes apparurent dans le dos, elle les déploya et s'élança les deux garçons à ses trousses. Elle attrapa les deux gamines au passage lorsque la chose s'écrasa sur le sol. Les deux chûnins arrivèrent et virent Temari se poser devant eux. Les deux genins s'élancèrent et se cachèrent derrière leur grand frère. Les deux ninjas se placèrent en position combat. Le nuage se dissipa et ils firent face à un énorme dragon.

On aurait dit un banal lézard mais son cou était trois fois plus long et se redressait au dessus de son corps soutenu par quatre patte triangulaire muni chacune de cinq puissant griffe acérer et une énorme queue au bout épiner. Sa gueule était énorme remplit de crocs qui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir déchiqueter un arbre sans effort et ses yeux était rouge comme le sang. Il faisait facilement deux mètres et demi de haut par environ quatre mètre de long et un mètre de large, sa peau était recouverte d'écaille noire plus résistante qu'une armure, son ventre était le seul endroit où l'on ne retrouvait pas cette armure naturelle. Il avait aussi de grand ailes noirs sur le dos semblables au ailes de chauve-souris.

Sur son dos se tenait un elfe à la peau bleu foncé et a l'air menaçant, malgré que son corps soit recouvert d'une épaisse armure noir ses yeux seul inspirait la crainte. Hanabi et Shizuka étaient terrifié derrière les garçons. Shikamaru et Neji déglutirent. Tout deux se souvenaient d'un conte dans lequel l'on faisait référence à d'ancienne créature mythologie, des elfes démonique chevauchant des dragons déchus. Bien sûr tout deux pensaient que c'est créatures n'était que le fruit d'ancienne légende et d'imagination de vieillard qui n'avait plus toute leur tête.

Le cavalier ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler, sur une voix grave et étrange, qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Cavalier : Dosei Temari, la gardienne du ciel, princesse guerrière de Saturne.

Temari : Qu'est-ce qu'une sal créature dans ton genre vient faire ici, tu ne devrais pas être en train d'accomplir la sentence que mes ancêtre vous on jadis imposé pour avoir voulu gouverné Sinsinaté.

Cavalier : Tu vois petit ange, il y a maintenant quatre-vingt-cinq mille sept cent cinquante jours soit vingt-six million deux cent quatre-vingt dix-huit mille heures lorsque que tes ancêtres nous on enfermé nous avons commencer a nourrir une aine et un désir de vengeance qui malheureusement pour vous n'a cesser de croître depuis trois mille

Temari : Woua je suis impressionner… _Le démon redresse la tête et sourit fière de lui_ J'ignorais que vous saviez compter…

Cavalier _ "_ : Ta rien écouter a ce que j'ai dit avoue!

Temari : Pas vraiment je me demandais depuis combien de temps tu rêvais de nous la sortir celle-là.

Cavalier _--"""" _: Nous faisons partit des plus dangereux des êtres démoniques a travers la galaxie et nous nous sommes libérer pour détruire Saturne et gouverner le monde tu pourrais m'écouter au moins

Temari : Bah va y accouche ensuite tu retourne sur la planète maudite.

Cavalier : Mais non! Je vais pas y retourner puisqu'on viens de s'en échapper.

Temari : Si tu veux rester en vie tu dois y retourner

Cavalier : Je suis venu exprès pour te tuer

Temari : Pour te faire tuer tu veux dire.

Cavalier : Tu me gonfles.

Temari : Comment il peuvent envoyer un incapable comme toi?

Cavalier : Suffi y'en a marre maintenant je vais te tuer!

Le dragon releva la tête et poussa un rugissement qui résonna partout dans Konoha. Neji et Shikamaru se placèrent en position de combat. Temari s'éleva dans les airs.

Shikamaru : Kagemane no jutsu!

Le dragon se retourna, il grogna lorsqu'il vu qu'il avait du mal à bouger par lui même, il rassembla ses forces et balaya l'air d'un coup de queue. Shikamaru fut projeté plus loin.

Shizuka : Shika!

Sa jeune sœur accourue jusqu'à lui, la blessure était incroyablement profonde et saignait abondamment. Le démon lança une flèche sur le Nara qui la reçu dans l'épaule. Temari vit des ninjas arriver.Tsunade arriva et vit l'état du Nara elle s'empressa de le soigner. Neji était devant le dragon qui allait lui donner à son tour un coup dévastateur. Il se sentit soulever de terre, Temari le tenait par les bras. Elle le posa près du Nara qui s'était redresser même si l'hokage n'avait pas terminer. Il voulait voir le combat.

Temari : Personne n'approche du dragon.

Tsunade : Que vas-tu faire contre se monstre?

Temari : Je vous conseille de regarder car je ne dévoile ma véritable puissance que très rarement.

Temari se leva, suivit des yeux par plus de la moitié des ninjas de Konoha. Elle s'éloigna d'eux et s'arrêta.

(Voilà le retour principal de Sailor Moon faite pas le saut)

Temari : Windyyyyyy prism power!

Le corps de la jeune femme s'illumina. Lorsqu'elle réapparu elle portait une robe qui lui arrêtait aux cuisse. Elle avait un bracelet sur son avant-bras et un médaillon constituer d'un cristal transparent et d'une chaînette argenté sur son front, elle portait un autre bracelet à sa cheville, ses pieds étaient nu, ses cheveux relâcher, ses ailes était plus grande et plus spectaculaire, elles étaient d'un blanc plus pure que les nuages. La jeune femme était d'une beauté incroyable.

Cavalier : Princesse Saturne que d'honneur de vous rencontrez enfin.

Le cavalier s'inclina ironiquement.

Temari ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était plus pure et plus douce que la plus belle des berceuses.

Temari : Autre fois vous étiez des créatures respectez et honorez. Pourquoi maintenant servez vous c'est être impure alors que vous étiez il y a longtemps des êtres si bon.

Le cavalier allait répondre mais le dragon le devança.

Dragon : Nous avons été chasser de nos terres par ceux qui nous "respectais" comme vous dites. Nous avons du vivre dans la noirceur, nos écailles sont devenus sombres et on a commencer a être craint et chasser, ces elfes sont peut-être mauvais mais avec eux nous avons notre place.

Temari : Ignorez vous que ceux que vous servez sont ceux qui vous ont chasser et terrasser!

Dragon : Cela n'a plus d'importance.

Temari : Bien sûr que ça en a. Il y a longtemps vous étiez nous alliez, nous amis. Et maintenant nous sommes obligé de vous combattre et de vous tuer.

Dragon : Princesse! Ignorez vous que cette guerre vous l'avez enclencher.

Temari : Qu'elle autre choix avions-nous, vous tuiez et dévoriez les humains, les anges, les fées et les elfes, vous tuiez toutes les créatures vivante qui rencontrait votre chemin!

Dragon : Nous devions nous nourrir!

Temari : Ma planète vous a toujours accueillit, blanc ou noir ça ne nous a jamais importer, vous avez toujours été les bienvenus si vous étiez chassé vous n'aviez qu'a venir nous vous aurions aidée! Certains dragons nous on demander de l'aide, ses dragons vivent désormais avec les anges.

Cavalier : Ça suffi, tu m'appartiens, je t'ai acheter donc cette discutions est inutile car même si tu en as envi tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ton passé.

Le dragon ne répondit pas.

Cavalier : Attaque!

Le dragon chargea la gueule en avant ouverte pour découvrir sa mâchoire importante.

Temari s'élança.

Temari : Comme tu ne veux rien entendre je n'ai d'autre choix que de te tuer.

Elle vit le dragon charger sur les ninjas. Elle se plaça devant eux et leva les bras. La pierre sur son front s'illumina. Le dragon fonça contre un mur invisible. Elle appela dans une langue que personne ne reconnue. Un magnifique dragon blanc comme la neige fit apparition près d'elle. Elle caressa sa grosse tête écaillée avant de sauter sur son dos. Elle tendit la main et une magnifique épée double apparue. La lame était sertie de pierre magnifique la même que sur son front. La lame avait l'air plus tranchante que les griffes du dragon. Le dragon noir tendit les ailes et le blanc l'imita. Les deux dragon s'envolèrent…

---

Shikamaru était coucher sur le lit d'hôpital, il repensait a toute l'histoire des dragons et de la princesses enfin, Temari n'était apparemment pas qu'une simple ninjas. Il la revoyait vêtu de sa robe avec son épée et ses ailes, sur le dos du dragon blanc. Il ferma les yeux. Sa sœur entra dans la pièce suivit de Neji et Tsunade. Il se redressa quand il sentit un espèce de choc, comme un choc électrique, lui traverser la tête. Il agrippa sa tête de ses mains et poussa un cri de douleur. Tsunade se pencha sur lui. Ses yeux devinrent rouge, il lui brûlait, la douleurs étaient affreuse. Un nouveau choc le fit crier à nouveau, cette fois ci c'est yeux devinrent noir entièrement noir. Il se figea fixant le vide les yeux entièrement noirs. Shizuka criait son nom.

---

Des images se forèrent dans son esprit, il vit un dragon blanc qui coursait un dragon noir. Il vit Temari. Elle rattrapa le dragon et sauta sur son dos. En quelque minute, elle trancha la tête de l'elfe. Un ange apparu près d'elle, elle s'envola et l'ange fit disparaître le dragon noir. Temari s'envola.

---

Les yeux du ninjas reprirent leur couleur normale.

Tsunade : Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arriver!

: La flèche qu'il a reçu était empoisonnée, le dos de voyance que tu viens d'utiliser est un pouvoir démoniaque…

Shikamaru : Comment je m'en débarrasse!

Temari : Tu ne peux pas, tu devras apprendre à vivre avec…

_**Je vous laisse la dessus**_

_**Matane!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Le nouveau pouvoir

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 14 Le nouveau pouvoir.**_

Shikamaru : Quoi!?

Temari : Les elfes démoniaques utilise de très ancienne techniques qu'on n'utilise plus maintenant n'y nous n'y nos adversaires. Mon peuple connaissait bien ses créatures pour les avoirs combattus un grand nombre de fois… Peut-être existe t'il un vieux grimoire quelque part dans les grandes bibliothèques du château me permettant de mettre fin à cette empoissonnement… ou du moins à le contrôler…

Shikamaru : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends.

Temari : Si tu veux te débarrasser de se pouvoir de voyance démoniaque tu devras venir avec moi.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Ici tu n'arriveras pas a contrôler se pouvoir, les sources d'énergie autour de nous sont trop contradictoire avec ton nouveau pouvoir, sur Saturne il existe une source thermale naturel entourer de cristal émettant une énergie bénéfique, là-bas tu pourras avoir les conditions propice pour comprendre ton pouvoir pour ensuite le contrôler.

Shikamaru : Et lorsque je reviendrais?

Temari : Tu sauras contrôler tes visions et tu pourras les utiliser.

Shizuka : Tu vas y aller Shika?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien.

Shizuka : Ça sera marrant et tu me raconteras tout.

Temari : Décide toi je t'attendrais demain a l'aube au porte de la ville.

---

Temari se retourna, elle attendait depuis un moment et il n'arrivait pas elle décida de partir.

: Hey Temari

Elle se retourna, il arrivait le pas lent, pas presser pour deux sous.

Temari : Tu es en retard

Shikamaru : Ma sœur ne voulait plus me laisser partir

Temari : Bon aller on a perdu assez de temps.

Ils partirent dans les bois, elle s'arrêta.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Temari : Ici on sera tranquille.

Shikamaru : Pour?

Temari : Aller à Tsuki.

Temari se plaça devant lui.

Temari : Ferme les yeux.

Shikamaru obéis septique. Il l'entendit crier « TÉLÉPORTATION » puis il se sentit devenir nauséeux.

Temari : Ouvre les yeux.

Il obéis et ouvrit les yeux.

Shikamaru : Je croyais qu'on devait aller a Tsuki.

Temari : On y est.

Shikamaru : Tu te moques de moi?

Temari : On est a Tsuki.

Shikamaru : Alors sortons.

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte et se figea devant lui un ciel noir étoilé et une terre joncher de cratères.

Shikamaru : Dite moi que je rêve.

Temari : On est pas à Tsuki no Kuni, nous sommes sur Tsuki.

Shikamaru : C'est impossible…

Temari : Tu croyais quoi que Saturne était un village, je parlais belle et bien de la planète Saturne, je suis la princesse de la planète aux anneaux, je suis aussi sa protectrice sa guerrière.

Shikamaru : C'est pas croyable…

Temari : Pourtant c'est la vérité.

Elle le regarda, il n'avait pas l'air effrayer plutôt fasciné. Elle referma la porte et lui demanda de la suivre.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi ici exactement?

Temari : Notre quartier général, c'est ici que se réunisse les huit princesse pour parler des dangers qui menace notre univers

Shikamaru : Genre les nains bleus sur les dragons noirs.

La comparaison la fit rire.

Temari : Oui dans ce genre-là.

Shikamaru : Qui…

Temari : Oui?

Shikamaru : Qui protège ma planète?

Temari sourit, elle entra dans une pièce et pointa le plafond. Le Nara vit alors sa planète comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle était si belle, elle avait l'air si calme au milieu d'un million d'étoile baignant dans un océan noir.

Temari : La terre est la plus belle des neuf planètes, elle est la seule qui regroupe tout les éléments, toute les formes de vie existante y vive parfois très peu nombreuse mais elle y vivent.

Shikamaru : Toutes les formes de vie?

Temari : Tout ce qui a une essence vitale, les plantes, les animaux, les humains, les elfes, les nains, les anges, les fées, les dragons… il y en encore bien plus mais toute les nommés serait si long, les humains on une vue très spécifique, si vous quitté votre continent vos forêt et vos villages, vous pourriez découvrir de nouvelle civilisation plus vieille et plus évoluer que tout les humains réunis.

Shikamaru : Est-ce que des bestioles comme les nains bleus vivent sur terre?

Temari : Elle pourrait y vivre bien sur… mais elles préfères vivrent sur des planètes éloigner, les planètes maudites, les planètes noirs, le genre de planète dont tes parents te parle seulement pour te dire « Tu ne dois jamais aller là-bas, c'est dangereux. »

Shikamaru : Je vois.

Temari : C'est pas tout ça mais on doit aller sur Saturne on en a pour des jours de recherche.

Shikamaru opina, elle l'entraîna dans une chambre. Le Nara regarda la pièce rapidement puis son œil fut attiré par le grand mur vitré, il ouvrit les portes menant au balcon et regarda Saturne devant lui.

Shikamaru : C'est Saturne

Temari : Oui

Shikamaru : C'est magnifique

Temari : Je sais…

Shikamaru : Elle est si proche j'ai l'impression que si je tendais le bras je pourrais la toucher.

Temari sourit, elle n'avait vu personne porter autant d'enthousiasme a sa planète depuis longtemps. Elle prit sa main.

Temari : Aller viens

Ils rentrèrent les portes se fermèrent derrière eux. Temari poussa le rideau qui cachait le grand miroir. Elle se plaça devant et entraîna Shikamaru à côté d'elle. Reconnaissant sa maîtresse le miroir s'illumina et la glace devient brillante. Shikamaru se sentit aspirer et réapparu dans une autre pièce, il tomba sur le sol et Temari éclata de rire. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une chambre identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter à quelque exception près la baie vitré ne donnait pas sur Saturne mais sur un village endormit.

Shikamaru : Mais c'est le matin.

Temari : Maintenant c'est la nuit.

Shikamaru : Tout se temps

Temari : Et oui Saturne est à 1 279 800 000 kilomètres de distance de la terre

Shikamaru : c'est pas croyable.

Temari : Aller viens.

Shikamaru se vit entraîner à travers une fourmilière de couloir, ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande salle, l'adolescent vit alors apparaître de kilomètre et des kilomètres d'étagères bourrées de bouquin.

Il s'approcha et attrapa un bouquin.

Shikamaru : Temari

Temari : Oui?

Shikamaru : J'y comprends rien

Temari s'approcha.

Temari : C'est la vieille langue Saturnienne.

Shikamaru : Et je suis supposer y comprendre quelque chose.

Temari : J'ai peut-être une idée, mon frère a des pouvoirs de connaissance, il pourra t'apprendre notre langue, ça prendra quelques heures avec la magie.

Temari partit quelque minute et revient avec un ange, blond aux yeux vert. Shikamaru reconnu l'ange sa vision.

Temari : Shika, je te présente Daichi mon frère cadet.

Shikamaru : Salut

Daichi : Salut, alors je dois t'apprendre notre langue si j'ai bien compris

Shikamaru : C'est exact, si sa ne vous dérange pas.

Daichi : Allons y alors.

Shikamaru s'assit sur une chaise à une grande table, Daichi se plaça devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

---

Shikamaru reprit connaissance. Ça tête lui faisait un peu mal.

Daichi : Comment tu te sens

Shikamaru : J'ai mal au crâne

Daichi : Apprendre une nouvelle langue en quelque heure c'est pas évident.

Shikamaru : Ça fait combien de temps

Daichi : Trois heures environ.

Shikamaru : J'ai eu l'impression que s'était plus long… ou plus court je sais plus.

Daichi éclata d'un rire cristallin. Un rire unique au peuple des anges.

Shikamaru : Ou est Temari.

Daichi : Elle doit flotter quelque part, en train de lire ou de dormir.

Le chûnin sourit et commença a passé au travers des rangées. Il repéra rapidement Temari, elle flottait à un mètre du sol, son livre devant elle, ouvert à plus de la moitié. Elle était plongé dedans, reposa sa tête sur son bras qui flottait dans le vide de la même façon que si elle était coucher sur le ventre sur son lit. Shikamaru approcha.

Shikamaru : Hey?

Elle leva les yeux. Son corps se redressa et elle toucha le sol.

Shikamaru : Tu flottes dans le vide?

Temari : Ah, oui quand je suis très concentré ou très distraite ça dépend.

Elle sourit amusé, il lui rendit son sourire, bizarrement il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, il ressentait bien qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose et il n'arrivait pas a placer sa confiance en elle, maintenant il lui accordait sans même sans rendre compte il aimait bien être avec elle. Il aimait bien l'idée qu'elle vienne de Saturne et qu'elle soit si différente des autres filles.

Temari : Alors on les fait ses recherches.

Shikamaru opina et ils commencèrent leur recherche dans des directions opposées.

---

Temari : Hey? Il se fait tard, on continuera demain.

Shikamaru : J'ai pas sommeil, va dormir, on se retrouve demain ici

Temari : T'es sûr?

Shikamaru : Ouais, j'aime bien les bibliothèques, je me sens bien entourer de bouquin, et quand je regarde tous ses livres, toute ses connaissances, je n'ai pas envi de partir.

Temari : Je comprend, moi aussi je me sens comme ça, mais j'ai bien finis par comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais tous les lires en restant éveiller.

Il sourit, elle sortit de la pièce et alla dormir. Devant ça chambre, elle croisa Daichi.

Daichi : Père et mère serait sans doute ravit de l'avoir comme beau fils

Temari : On en est pas encore là, je suis même pas sûr qu'il me considèrent comme une amie, il y a quelque jours il n'avait aucune confiance en moi. Tu veux bien garder un œil sur lui cette nuit, moi je suis épuiser, je n'ai pas dormit depuis trois jours, depuis mes dernière heures de sommeille j'ai combattu en dragon, invoquer un dragon, trahit ma couverture, fait le tour des territoires de feu pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, conduit Shika sur Tsuki, nous conduire tout les deux ici et j'ai chercher toute la journée d'aujourd'hui depuis la nuit dernière.

Daichi : Va te reposer trésor.

Temari : Ok

---

Temari arriva dans la bibliothèque, elle chercha à travers les rayons et découvrit Shika plongué dans un livre, près de lui il y en avait déjà une douzaine. Un grand sourire illumina sont visage et elle partit continuer ses recherches.

---

Temari : Shika!

Shikamaru : Ouais?

Temari : J'ai trouver, comment contrôler ton pouvoir.

Le garçon sourit et hocha la tête.

---

Shikamaru entra en short dans le bassin donc l'eau était plus claire que le cristal.

Il ferma les yeux. Temari assise sur un énorme cristal le regardait, elle lui avait dit quoi faire, maintenant il devait le faire.

Shikamaru : _Première étape : Faire le vide_…

Le garçon soupira et ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et expira doucement, il répéta le processus plusieurs fois.

Temari : _Deuxième étape : Visualiser le désir_

Le garçon se mit à penser à sa sœur. Un choc terrible lui traversa la tête, il ouvrit les yeux, il était entièrement noir.

Temari : _Troisième étape : Regarder et comprendre_

_Une fille se baladait dans l'appartement, la musique dans le fond elle dansait et secouait la tête dans toute les directions, elle commença par se faire chauffer une pizza puis attrapa la télécommande et commença a changer de chaîne, elle ferma le téléviseur et attrapa le téléphone._

Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs habituelles.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Shikamaru : Ma sœur qui profite de mon absence.

Temari éclata de rire.

Temari : Sort de l'eau et essais d'avoir une autre vision.

Le garçon obéis, elle le fit essayer à plusieurs endroits, devant la grotte, devant le village, au cœur du village, dans le château, entre les rangers.

Temari : Shika?

Shikamaru : Hum?

Temari : On dirait que tu contrôles ton pouvoir maintenant

Le garçon sourit, se pouvoir pourrait être utile finalement…

J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, demain je fais les anges de puissance.

MATANE


	15. Chapter 15 Une deuxième alliance

Yaa!

_**Chapitre 15 Une deuxième alliance**_

Temari entra dans la chambre, Shikamaru dormait dans son lit. Elle sourit. Elle s'approche et le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

Temari : Aller viens déjeuner on retourne a Konoha après.

Le Nara se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain.

---

Shikamaru : On retourne vraiment à Konoha aujourd'hui

Temari : Oui pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Ta bibliothèque va me manquer. J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur ta planète.

Temari sourit amusé.

Temari : Fini de déjeuner et rejoint moi dans ma chambre.

Shikamaru : Si tu veux.

---

Temari arriva, elle tenait trois gros bouquin dans ses bras.

Temari : Tien, tu les liras, et lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, je te ramènerais ici et tu prendras ceux que tu veux.

Shikamaru : Merci.

Temari : De rien.

Il rentrèrent dans la chambre et passèrent par le miroir. Arriver à Tsuki elle conduisit le Nara dans le hall. La roulette sur le sol s'illumina le secteur orange s'alluma. Ai apparu.

Ai : Te voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là.

Temari : Lorsque Konoha à été attaqué par l'elfe noir et son dragon il a été empoissonné par l'une des flèches.

Ai : Ok parlant de dragon, il y en a toute une armé entre les frontières séparant Suna de Konoha.

Temari : Laisse moi aller le reconduirent à Konoha.

Ai : J'y vais toi grouille-toi.

Temari hocha la tête et mit les pieds sur le secteur blanc.

Temari : Suna…

Elle disparu. Ai attrapa Shikamaru par le bras et l'entraîna sur le secteur orangé.

Ai : Konoha…

Ils disparurent.

---

À Suna, l'alerte avait été déclancher. Luna qui était dans le bureau de l'hokage en mission pour Tsuki jura. Elle était venu pour construire les bases d'une entente de paix entre Suna et Tsuki. Elle suivit Gaara dehors. Le jeune Kazekage se rendit aux frontières du village bien décider à défendre ses habitants. Luna se surprit à penser qu'il avait bien changé depuis son combat contre Tora.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent en découvrant une dizaine de dragons.

Luna : Oh c'est pas vrai.

Gaara se retourna.

Gaara : Tu les connais.

Luna : Je les croyais enfermé depuis longtemps…

Gaara : Tu sais comment vaincre ses créatures.

Luna : Recule et construit ton mur de sable ou je ne sais quoi enfin bref protège ton village, si c'est créatures atteigne Suna ce n'est pas quelque maison que tu perdras mais la moitié de la population, la peur les excites et les rends encore plus dangereux, je vais les retenir, toi protège Suna.

Elle partit en courant, envoyant un appel à l'aide Télépathique a sa sensei.

Il la voyait courir vers les démons quand il l'entendit crier :

Luna : Kooriiiiiiii prism power! (Koori glace)

Son corps s'illumina, elle réapparu avec une robe longue touchant au sol, fendu des deux coté et noué à l'arrière avec une ceinture de cuire. Sa robe était d'un bleu acier/gris comme les grottes de glace de Yuki no Kuni. Elle fit apparaître deux sabre, chacun faisait la moitié de la grandeur réelle d'un sabre et chacun était parfaitement effilé. Elle les plaça dans les deux fourreaux fixer à ça ceinture.

Elle s'approcha des dragons et disparu entre eux.

Gaara la cherchait des yeux. Impossible de la trouver. L'un des dragons fonça sur lui. Il se redressa et construit son mur de sable. Mais la bête était d'une force qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Son mur se fissura. Il allait lâcher, un deuxième dragon arriva, il percuta le premier avant de lui rentrer dedans volontairement. L'autre s'éloigna, il remarqua alors Luna sur le dos du dragon, elle avait enfoncé son sabre entre ses omoplates le forçait à obéir.

Un tourbillon se forma près de lui. Il vit l'une des filles de Tsuki apparaître, elle portait une robe blanche courte, et… elle… Elle avait des ailes! Le Kazekage était sans voix. Elle s'élança vers les dragons après avoir fait apparaître une magnifique épée double.

Bientôt il vit les dragons s'écraser au sol, un à un ils tombèrent morts. L'un deux échappa aux deux filles et fonça sur le Kazekage, Gaara le vit approcher rapidement, un autre dragon le percuta juste avant qu'il ne le frappe. Les deux dragons s'empoignèrent la gorge de leurs crocs tranchants, se tuant l'un l'autre. Luna retira son arme du dos du dragon et descendit. Une salle bestiole bleu lui fit face, elle dégaina son autre sabre et lui trancha la tête comme avec un grand ciseau. Ça coéquipière se posa près d'elle.

Luna : Temari, tu en as mis du temps,

Temari : Désoler j'était à Tsuki.

Luna : Hum…

Leur corps s'illumina et elle retrouvèrent leur Kimono habituel.

Temari : Tu es la première que je vois qui arrive a monter un dragon déchus.

Luna : Je sais me faire respecter.

Temari : J'ai vu

Luna : Je crois que je vais essayer d'en dompter un, comme monture il se fait pas mieux.

Temari : Oui mais ses dragons n'ont pas une grande résistance au froid, tu devrais dompter un dragon gris, sa t'irais mieux.

Luna : Peut-être bien…

Gaara : D'où sorte c'est bestiole?

Luna : Elle sorte tout droit des ténèbres…

---

Luna arriva à Tsuki quelque jour plus tard.

Rina : Alors?

Tsuki : Suna accepte avec joie notre proposition.

Rina : Bien…

---

Tous les chûnins était réunis dans le bureau de l'hokage. Kakashi, Gai et Kurenai était là également.

Tsunade : Comme vous savez déjà une guerre aura bientôt lieu, l'Akatsuki se sont allié à différent démons, les filles de Tsuki ne peuvent luté seul contre toute c'est créature, elle auront besoin de notre aide, voilà pourquoi, le Kazekage, l'Hoshikage et moi nous nous somme mit d'accord pour aménager un centre, ou vous irez vivre et vous entraîner avec les filles de Tsuki.

Kurenai : Et pourquoi nous?

Tsunade : Ils auront besoin de leur senseis, et je ne vais pas laisser Ai seul avec une vingtaine de gamin en crisse d'adolescence.

Ino : Et si on ne veut pas y aller

Tsunade : Ce n'est pas un choix.

Shikamaru : Quand est-ce qu'on part?

Tsunade : Dans une semaine, Neji et Shikamaru, comme il n'y aura personne pour veiller sur vos sœurs elles viendront avec vous.

Shikamaru : Galère…

---

Ai : Il y a 6 chambres et dans chacune d'elle il y a deux lits superposé donc si vous savez bien coté c'est quatre par chambre, on a tiré les noms au hasard. Dans la première chambre y'a pas de surprise c'est les junins. Pour les autres chambres voilà qui a été piger, et vous allez le respecter. De toute façon vous y aller que pour dormir.

Chambre 2

Sakura

Hinata

Ino

Sasuke

Sakura : _intéressant_

Hinata : _Dommage le blondinet va me manquer_

Ino : _Yata je suis avec Sasuke-kun… que je vois pas une de ses pétasse l'approcher…_

Sasuke : Je suis maudit (lui il pense pas...)

Ai : Ça doit être ça…

Chambre 3

Temari

Shikamaru

Lee

Choji

Temari : _Fait chier y'a que des mecs…_

Shikamaru : _Pourquoi Lee…_

Lee : _Yes je suis pas tout seul_

Choji : On mange quoi pour souper?

Ai : On verra bien…

Chambre 4

Tenten

Neji

Naruto

Kankuro

Tenten : _Yata je suis avec le mignon petit brun!_

Neji : _Non! Pas elle!_

Naruto : _Pourquoi c'est Sasuke qui est avec Hinata!_

Kankuro : Ça craint pourquoi y'a une fille

Ai : Hum..

Chambre 5

Usagi / Kumo

Kiba /Akamaru

Hanabi

Shizuka

Usagi : _Ça peut aller_

Kiba : _Pourquoi je suis prit avec les gamines!_

Hanabi : _Je suis avec Shizuka? Génial_

Shizuka : Kiba j'interdit à ton chien de m'approcher!

Ai : Je me sens tellement écouter…

Chambre 6

Luna

Shino

Tora

Gaara

Luna : _Au moins je suis pas qu'avec des mecs_

Shino : _…_

Tora : _À non je suis avec le psycho, Luna si tu oses me laisser seule avec lui mon fantôme t'étranglera_

Gaara : Je préfère être seul

Ai _--_ : Ce qu'il peuvent être négatif ces gamins…

Voilà mon idée de basse a enfin prit sa place! Y'était temps! 

Alors vous aimez le hasard (c'est moi le hasard) Je te plaint Sasuke-kun mais je vais pas te changer de place

Prochain chapitre : Cohabitation

Matane!


	16. Chapter 16 Cohabitation

Yaa!!!

Alors voilà, voilà le premier chapitre sur la cohabitation de toute notre marmaille de gamin.

_**Chapitre 16 Cohabitation**_

Chambre deux :

Sakura entra dans la chambre suivit d'Hinata, Sasuke et Ino. Le brun lançant son sac sur l'un des lits du haut. Ino sauta sur le lit d'en dessous, avec une expression de « pas touche ou je mords » sur le visage. Sakura et Hinata regardait la ninja les yeux ronds.

Hinata : Elle est bizarre…

Sakura : Tu trouves toi aussi…

Hinata : Tu prends le lit du haut ou du bas?

Sakura : J'en sais rien tu veux lequel ?

Hinata : Sais pas.

Sakura : La blonde hystérique ou le ténébreux taciturne qui envoit des ondes négatives?

Hinata : J'aime pas les ondes négatives.

Sakura : Alors je prend le lit du haut.

Hinata : Ok

Sakura ouvrit les rideaux et découvrit le paysage.

Sakura : Hey, Hina on voit la mer.

Hinata approcha et sourit.

Hinata : Si on allait faire un tour?

Sakura : Super idée on va proposer aux autres filles?

Hinata : Oui.

Chambre trois :

Temari déposa ses affaires sur le lit du haut près de la fenêtre.

Lee : Pourquoi tu prendrais se lit.

Temari : Parce que j'aime être en hauteur, j'ai besoin de voir dehors et que je suis la seule fille de cette chambre ce qui me donne le privilège du premier choix.

Shikamaru : Je te conseil pas de discuter.

On frappa à la porte, Sakura et Hinata étaient là.

Sakura : Tu viens te balader?

Temari : Avec joie.

Temari retira sa veste, elle portait une jupe blanche et un débardeur dos nu, bleu ciel. Elles sortirent.

Chambre quatre :

Neji : Je te préviens tu approches et je t'envois à l'hôpital.

Tenten : Tu vas faire comment? C'est moi qui t'ai battu à l'examen je te rappelle.

Neji : Justement si tu m'approches, je suis plus doué en combat rapprocher.

Tenten : Je t'approcherais si-j'en-ai-envie!

Kankuro : Ça sera amusant on dirait.

Naruto : J'aurais aimé être avec Hinata.

Tenten : Calmes toi blondinet sinon je lui dit qu'en sale pervers tu voulais la mater pendant qu'elle se changeait.

Naruto : C'est même pas vrai!

Tenten : Je sais, mais calmes tes hormones et tu auras une chance.

Naruto _- _: Ah oui???

Tenten : Enfin… Peut-être bien…

Naruto ¬¬ : Tu m'aides pas

Tenten : Je suis pas venue pour ça.

Les trois filles passèrent près devant la porte.

Temari : Hey, Ten tu te ramènes?

Tenten : Hai

Tenten sortit de la pièce sans plus un mot.

Chambre six :

Assisses chacune sur l'un des lits du haut les deux filles discutaient.

Tora : Ça serait bien qu'on puisse se mettre avec qui on veut non?

Luna : C'est pour nous habituer à être ensembles je suppose.

Tora : Moui… Peut-être… Si on allait se balader…

Luna : Oui

Luna descendit du lit posa ses affaires sur l'autre lit du haut.

Elle sortit suivit de Tora.

Chambre cinq :

Usagi : Je prends le lit du haut.

Elle sauta sur le lit et déposa ses affaires près d'elle avant de se coucher sur le ventre. Kumo sauta à son tour sur le lit et se lova dans son cou. Kiba remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit.

Hanabi : Comment elle fait pour s'endormir aussi vite?

Kiba : Elle devait être exténuer, je prend le lit du haut.

Kiba monta sur son lit et Akamaru le suivit.

Shizuka : Kiba si ton sale clébard monte sur mon lit je l'étrangle.

Kiba : Akamaru si elle t'énerve je t'autorise à la mordre

Akamaru : Wouaf!

Chambre un :

Ai : Je sens que ça sera long, très long…

Kurenai : Oui, on va sûrement devoir jouer les arbitres.

Ai : Même avec mes sept élèves je ne le fais jamais, je me demande où ils ont trouvé une idée pareille.

Kurenai : On va devoir distribuer les taches.

Ai : On fera une pige au sort toutes les semaines

Kurenai : Bonne idée, chaque jour on pige deux élèves pour faire le repas du midi, celui du soir, le petit déjeuner du lendemain et la vaisselle.

Ai : Pour le reste, ils s'arrangeront

Kurenai : Oui.

Les deux adultes sortirent de la pièce pour organiser la pige au sort. Le premier repas serait préparés par eux deux, et lorsqu'ils auront expliquer l'idée aux gamins, ils prendront les repas en charge.

---

Ai : Hum… Où elle est Usagi?

Kiba : Elle dort.

Ai : Ok.

Lee : Déjà?

Ai : Elle a eu une dure journée.

Sakura : Mouais toutes dans son village natal toutes les bestioles ont décider de mettre bas au même moment.

Naruto : Mettre bas?

Hinata : Avoir leur bébé.

Naruto : Ah ok.

Kiba : Le rapport avec Usagi? C'est les véto que ça regarde normalement

Ai : Usagi les a aidé à mettre les petits au monde.

Kiba : Elle est véto?

Ai : Presque.

Kurenai : Bon nous allons vous parler du système que nous avons mis sur pied pour les repas…

---

Hinata descendit à l'étage, elle devait préparer le déjeuner avec Choji. Elle regarda le tableau sur lequel, elle et le chûnin avaient inscrit ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire et où tout le monde avait coché pour leur donner une idée du nombre qu'il aurait à en faire.

Il la rejoignit et ils commencèrent le déjeuner. Hinata aimait bien le garçon, il était gentil et serviable, elle aimait bien discuter avec lui. Naruto arriva, il se sentait bizarre.

Naruto : Ohayoo

Hinata : Ohayoo Naruto

Le blond sourit, Hinata lui souriait avec un sourire bien à elle.

Hinata : Tu as bien dormi?

Naruto : Oui, toi?

Hinata : Oui, merci.

---

Tout le monde s'installa pour déjeuner. Hinata déposa une cruche sur la table, Sakura la saisit et versa un verre, un liquide opaque s'en écoula. Sasuke regardait le liquide qu'elle portait à ses lèvres.

Sakura : Tu as mis?

Hinata : Yaourt, fraise, bleuet, framboises, lait, œuf.

Sakura : C'est délicieux

Hinata : Merci.

Les filles de Tsuki se versèrent un verre chacune et commencèrent à déjeuner.

---

Hinata : Et si on allait à la mer?

Usagi : Super l'idée!

Naruto : Ouais ça serait amusant.

Tout le monde manifesta sa joie enfin, sauf Gaara, Sasuke, Neji et Shino qui restaient fidèles au code de conduite de tout taciturne qui se respecte qui était : Parles quand c'est nécessaire.

Bientôt tout le monde fut changé et tous les adolescents étaient sur la plage. Neji, Gaara, Sasuke et Ino, collé à son partenaire, était assis sur le sable, à côté d'eux, Sakura et Luna discutaient. Dans l'eau, on entendait des cris des filles qui se faisaient arroser et les rires de ceux qui les arrosaient.

Sasuke devait avouer qu'il était étonné de voir Sakura assise sagement sur le sable et non en train de s'éclater dans l'eau avec les autres. Luna se leva et rejoignit tout le monde dans l'eau.

Ino certaine que Sakura attendait son départ pour se jeter sur Sasuke restait collée à lui.

Sasuke : Ino dégages, va jouer dans l'eau au lieu de me coller comme une sangsue.

Ino réprima une moue et s'éloigna. Sakura sourit et sauta sur le brun, le plaquant au sol surprit. Ino accourut aussitôt. Sakura assise sur le ventre du brun regarda sa montre.

Sakura _o.o laissant échapper un soupire impressionner_ : wa, le temps de réaction de la blonde a même pas été de trente seconde.

Elle se leva et retourna à sa place.

Pendant que Ino pétait un câble à côté, Sakura se demandait combien de temps elle prendrait si elle avait été dans l'eau avec tout le monde. Sasuke vexé d'avoir été utiliser de cette façon retourna dans sa coquille.

Sasuke : Ino fous-moi la paix.

Ino partit lançant des regards noirs à la fleur qui souriait amusée.

Elle se coucha sur le dos puis se tourna sur le côté, elle s'endormit sans rien demander de plus.

Plus loin les junins regardait leurs élèves.

Kurenai : C'est bizarre

Kakashi : Quoi?

Kurenai : J'aurais juré que Sakura se serait jetée à l'eau avec Hinata.

Ai sourit, un sourire amusé, mais qui devient rapidement triste.

Kakashi : Ai ça ne va pas?

Ai : Oh… Ça va, merci.

Ai sourit en regardant son élève, endormit dans le sable près des garçons sont regard se fit mélancolique, mais pas pour elle, il était mélancolique, pour Sakura…

Chapitre assez court. Désoler hier soir j'ai terminer les chevaliers d'émeraude tome 9 - l'était génial! Mais j'ai détester la fin, mais pour en revenir à se que je disais, hier j'ai finis mon bouquin et j'ai pas beaucoup avancer dans ma fic, mais demain c'est congé alors je vais écrire Promis demain vous aurez les anges de puissance.

Prochain chapitre : Le début des entraînements

MATANE!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Le début des entraînements

Yaa!!

Je vous préviens je suis retomber en enfance et en fin de semaine j'ai écouter la nouvelle version de la petite sirène 2 et sa ressort dans le chapitre la prochaine fois j'esserait de me contrôler "

_**Chapitre 17 Le début des entraînements.**_

Sakura se réveilla, Ai était au-dessus d'elle.

Ai : Aller ma marmotte, c'est à toi de faire le repas tu te souviens, avec Temari.

Sakura se leva endormit, Temari arriva en souriant.

Temari : Aller viens, on a un repas à faire.

Sakura : Oui

---

Kakashi : Les entraînements commenceront aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer par vous entraîner avec l'un de vos colocataires, et pendant les jours qui suivent vous vous entraînerez avec vos deux autres colocataires. Il y a un terrain d'entraînement sur le toit, trois dans les champs autour, deux dans la forêt, trois au sous-sol, il y a aussi le jardin intérieur et la plage, alors à vous de choisir.

Temari : Je prends le toit.

Lee : On te la laisse Shikamaru.

Temari sourit, elle attrapa sa main et ils sortirent dehors, de grandes ailes firent apparitions dans son dos et elle s'envola en le tenant par les mains, elle le déposa sur le toit avant de se poser en face de lui.

Sakura : Hinata, si on allait dans le jardin intérieur.

Hinata : Ok

Elles partirent dans une grande pièce, le toit était vitré laissant voir le ciel et laissant aux plantes le soleil dont elles avaient besoin.

Les équipes se séparèrent. Tenten attrapa Neji et l'entraîna dans la forêt, Akamaru aboya et Kumo le suivit. Leur deux maîtres les suivirent dans les champs. Naruto s'entraîna avec Kankuro regrettant de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner avec Hinata.

---

Le blondinet sortit sur la plage, il était tard. Il s'approcha de l'eau et entendit un éclaboussement. Il se retourna, il vit une fille sortir de l'eau. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, elle fit un arc de cercle dans les airs et il remarqua sa queue, avec deux magnifiques nageoires. Une sirène… C'était une sirène, le blondinet était tout excité à l'idée de rencontrer une créature qu'il croyait tirée d'un conte de fée. Il s'approcha, elle sortit de l'eau et s'assit, dos à lui sur un rocher qui sortait de l'eau. Il entendit une voix, plus mélodieuse que toutes les musiques du monde. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, ils étaient bleu foncé, sa queue était bleue elle aussi mais plus pâle. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et plongea dans l'eau sans se retourner. Plus loin la sirène le dos plaqué contre un rocher, essayait de calmer sa respiration, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ce crétin! Elle aurait du être seule, complètement seule. Elle sortit de l'eau, sa queue redevient jambes, elle s'habilla et s'enfuit en courant dans l'ombre.

---

Naruto : Je te dit Sasuke j'ai vu une sirène.

Sasuke : Tu rêvais pauvre crétin, les sirènes n'existent pas.

Naruto : Ouais pas plus que les dragons ou les filles avec des ailes.

Il marquait un point, ils avaient vu tellement de trucs étranges depuis l'arrivée des huit filles dans leurs vies…

---

Naruto pouvait enfin s'entraîner avec la jeune femme, il attendait ce moment depuis une semaine. Il était sur la plage Hinata était debout sur un rocher qui sortait de l'eau, elle souriait. Ils s'entraînèrent un moment.

Ai se retourna.

Kurenai : Ça ne va pas Ai ?

Ai : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Kurenai : De quel genre?

Ai : Très mauvais.

Ai sortit suivit des trois autres senseis, sur la plage, Hinata et Naruto s'entraînaient. Derrière la jeune femme l'eau faisait des bulles.

Ai : Hinata!

Hinata la regarda puis se retourna. Naruto plus rapide plaqua la jeune femme au sol, alors qu'un gros tentacule noir sortit de l'eau et entoura sa taille. Ai vit toutes ses élèves apparaîtrent suivies de leur adversaire. Sasuke vit son meilleur ami, s'enfoncer dans l'eau, impuissant. Hinata se leva, et s'approcha de l'eau, incapable d'y pénétrer elle monta sur un rocher qui surplombait l'eau. Elle sauta, ses jambes brillèrent et une queue prit leur place. Sasuke ne pouvait pas y croire, la sirène de Naruto c'était Hinata.

Sous l'eau la jeune femme avançait aussi vite que sa queue le lui permettait.

---

Naruto se retourna, il se débattait sans cesse pour échapper au tentacule qui le tenait prisonnier, il allait bientôt manquer d'air. Le blondinet vit son bandeau glisser et s'élever à la surface. Il vit sa sirène… non… Hinata… Hinata! C'était elle la sirène… Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Hinata : Laisse le!

Le tentacule resserra son emprise, Naruto ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier, elle le vit fermer les yeux, son corps sombra dans l'inconscience.

Hinata : Non!

Une sirène apparue, sa queue était noire comme ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Sirène : Comme il est très mignon, je vais faire de lui mon nouveau jouet.

Elle pointa le garçon du doigt, les jambes du garçon s'illuminèrent et ils prirent l'apparence d'une queue de poisson, orange. Le blondinet était inconscient, ignorant qu'il venait à l'instant d'être changé en triton. (Je viens d'apprendre que c'est l'équivalent d'une sirène au masculin, c'est vraiment laid et je pense que je vais continuer d'appeler sa un sirein) Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance il vit la jeune femme qui faisait face à une sirène à la queue noire. Hinata joignit ses mains sur son médaillon et ouvrit la bouche, le doute n'était plus possible c'était bien elle, qu'il avait vu sur la plage. La pieuvre se tortilla sur elle-même et lâcha le blond qui tomba dans le fond de l'eau. Il voulut se lever et découvrit sa queue.

Naruto : Quoi!?

Il posa ses mains sur sa gorge. Depuis quand il pouvait parler sous l'eau! Et c'était quoi cette queue de poisson, et s'il était comme ça, ou était passé ses fringues, pourquoi il n'avait plus son T-shirt.

Hinata joignit ses mains, une grosse boule bleue fonça sur la sorcière la blessant.

Sirène : Je reviendrais comme sur moi!

Elle partit. Hinata s'arrêta devant lui. Il croisa son regard.

Hinata : Pardonnes moi c'est ma faute si tu es comme ça.

Naruto : Pourquoi j'ai une queue?

Hinata : Elle t'a changé en triton pour que tu continues à vivre dans l'eau avec elle.

Naruto : Mais… Je suis pas fais pour vivre dans l'eau.

Hinata : Je sais… Mais j'ignore comment détruire cet enchantement… Ai y arrivera peut-être…

Elle monta, voyant que le garçon avait du mal à la suivre, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être lui montrer comment nager avec cette queue. Naruto arriva enfin à nager. Hinata le conduisit à la surface.

Ai : Hinata, tu vas bien?

Hinata : Ai, Naruto est…

Sur la plage, tout le monde les regardait. Le blondinet sortit la tête de l'eau.

Hinata : Enfin… Je crois que ça serait mieux si tu leur montrais…

Le bout de sa queue apparut devant lui.

Hinata : Une sirène noire l'a changer en triton (c'est affreux comme mot )

Ai : Oh… bon… sang…

Hinata : J'ignore comment le changer en humain.

Ai : Moi aussi… Enfin… Je connais le moyen de briser plusieurs sorts mais c'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à ça…

Hinata : Mais… Il ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Ai : Je crois que ton père est le seul à pouvoir briser le sort.

Hinata : Oui… Je le crois aussi…

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, Naruto avait une queue de poisson.

Hinata : Je vais te conduire chez moi… Mon père pourra sûrement te redonner ton apparence humaine.

Hinata replongea, Naruto l'imita.

Hinata l'entraînait vers les fonds marins.

Naruto : Je sens que je pourrais m'y faire à cette vie, j'aime bien cette queue finalement.

Hinata : Tu te débrouilles bien, tu as appris très vite.

Naruto : Oui Kakashi-sensei me disait souvent que j'apprenais très vite

Hinata : Mon père te débarrassera de cette queue et tu pourras à nouveau vivre normalement

Naruto : Mais j'aime bien nager avec toi, t'es hyper jolie en sirène

Hinata rougit du compliment.

Hinata : Aller viens.

Elle prit sa main et accéléra. Sur un grand rocher avait été dessiné un grand cercle sur le rocher séparer en huit, mais un seul secteur avait des couleurs le bleu. Hinata se plaça sur le cercle. Elle commença à chanter sa mélodie lorsqu'ils se firent entourer par un tourbillon de lumière. Ils réapparurent dans un autre océan.

Hinata : Aller viens c'est par ici.

Naruto la suivit, ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique royaume sous-marin.

Naruto : Je le crois pas tu as vécu ici?

Hinata : Mon père vit ici, moi j'ai préféré vivre sur terre.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le royaume.

Naruto : Ça s'appelle comment?

Hinata : (atlatiqua mais non c'est pas vrai) Mercuriana

Naruto : C'est joli

Ils entrèrent dans la cité sous-marine, elle l'entraîna vers le palais, Naruto manqua s'étouffer lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château.

Hinata : Papa?

Un homme aux cheveux bleus foncés avec une queue bleue. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Elle lâcha le blondinet et nagea jusque dans les bras de son père.

Hinata : Papa! Tu m'as manqué.

Roi : Tu m'as manqué aussi Hinata, pourquoi es-tu ici pour nous présenter ton fiancé?

Naruto rougit, Hinata aussi. Une femme arriva, sa queue était turquoise et elle avait les yeux de sa fille.

Reine : Voilà un très beau triton.

Hinata : Maman!

Reine : Oui?

Hinata : Naruto n'est pas mon fiancé.

Reine : Il est très beau quand même.

Le pauvre Naruto qui ne savait plus ou se mettre se contenta de sourire embarrassé.

Hinata : Papa, Naruto n'est pas un triton, c'est un humain seulement une sirène noire l'a transformé en sirène et je sais pas comment lui redonner son apparence.

Roi : Je vois… la vérité est que j'ignore comment détruire complètement cette enchantement.

Naruto : Ça veut dire quoi complètement?

Roi : Te faire redevenir humain complètement… Je peux seulement te rendre comme ma fille moitié triton moitié humain.

Naruto : En faite… Moi ça m'arrange, je me suis habitué à cette queue… et j'aime bien nager avec Hinata.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla de joie, sa mère fut la seule à s'en apercevoir.

Le roi entraîna le garçon avec lui dans une grande salle. Pendant ce temps, Hinata discutait avec ça mère.

Reine : Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un plus beau fiancé.

Hinata : C'est pas mon fiancé.

Reine : Il te plait.

Hinata : Un peu oui… c'est vrai qu'il est très beau en triton… en plus…

Reine : Ça te fait plaisir qu'il est accepté de devenir moitié triton?

Hinata : Oui…

Reine : Alors profites en… Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes qui auraient accepté.

Naruto ressortit avec son père.

Hinata : On y retourne.

Naruto : Ok

Ils partirent. Ils traversèrent le portail, Hinata avançait vers la plage. Naruto attrapa sa main.

Naruto : J'ai pas envie de rentrer, si tu me faisais visiter les eaux?

Hinata sourit. Elle l'entraîna vers le centre de la mer…

Voilà mon Naru/Hina se forme doucement, J'imagine bien Naruto en triton (Je déteste se mot !!!) Retirons sa combinaison orange et noir (je prefère Naruto dans next gen et dans ma fic il a 15 ans) retirons aussi son bandeau ouais j'imagine bien donnons lui aussi un torse bien construit et un air un peu plus sérieux c'est génial j'adore l'image dans ma tête .

Aller MATANE!


	18. Chapter 18 Une histoire d'Océan

Yaa!!

Ça fait super longtemps dsl c'est que j'ai eu sims 2 y'a pas longtemps et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, mais la je me tanne rapidement alors je suis de retour sur mes fics.

Voilà la suite

_**Chapitre 18 Une histoire d'océan**_

Naruto regardait Hinata, elle nageait avec la grâce d'un poisson. On aurait dit qu'elle dansait, que le courant l'emportait, ça avait l'air si naturel.

Hinata remonta doucement et sortit la tête de l'eau. Elle s'assit sur un rocher au milieu de la mer, il ne voyait même plus le rivage. Naruto s'accouda près d'elle sans sortir de l'eau.

Naruto : Dit Hinata?

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : Tu veux bien me chanter, cette chanson que tu chantais sur la plage l'autre jour?

Hinata le regarda étonner, puis elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à chanter de sa voix envoûtante. Ça voix était si mélodieuse, il aurait pu juré qu'on avait démarrer une pièce de musique derrière elle. Il vit alors un gros bateau s'approcher d'eux. Sur le pont les matelots se bousculaient pour voir la sirène, pestant contre Naruto qui était si près d'elle, l'un des marins trop curieux se jeta à l'eau et s'approcha. Naruto se plaça devant lui. Hinata continuait sa mélodie, elle avait entrouvert les yeux pour voir son beau prince empêcher le marin de s'approcher d'elle.

Marin : Dégage gamin.

Naruto : Désoler, c'est non.

Naruto sauta hors de l'eau lui envoyant sa nageoire au visage. Le marin fut d'abord sonné par le coup de fouet, puis réalisant qu'il avait affaire a un triton, il recula et remonta dans le bateau. Naruto retourna auprès de sa sirène. Il s'assit près d'elle, la jeune femme caressa doucement sa joue en souriant. Elle se pencha, mit fin à sa mélodie et le remercia en l'embrassant. Sur le bateau les marins sifflaient, le blond rougit, Hinata s'en fichait, elle refusait de séparer ses lèvres des siennes pour si peu.

Lorsque sa langue toucha la sienne, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Hinata sépara ses lèvres des siennes murmura un « merci » l'embrassa rapidement et plongea. Naruto déconcerté, prit quelque seconde avant de replonger, sous l'eau Hinata nageait, elle virevoltait et tournait dans tout les sens. Naruto s'approcha d'elle, elle attrapa ses mains et le fit tournée avec elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle lui sourit. Elle caressa sa joue et il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Les marins virent les deux amoureux sortirent de l'eau, Hinata était plus haute que lui, il la soutenait dans les airs, elle l'embrassait ses bras était derrière son cou.

Marin 1 : En voilà deux qui on l'air vraiment très amoureux.

Marin 2 : Ça explique pourquoi il ne voulait pas me laisser approcher.

Marin 3 : C'est ça copine. C'est sans doute pour lui qu'elle chantait.

Pendant que les marins discutaient, dans l'eau les deux amoureux était en pleine euphorie. Tous deux nageaient, effectuent des cabrioles. Tournant l'un autour de l'autre, s'embrassant, riant, virevoltant. Plus loin Naruto sortit de l'eau Hinata le suivit, il se coucha sur le dos, sur le rocher, elle se coucha près de lui, déposant sa tête sur son torse. Ils regardèrent les étoiles enlacer, serrer l'un contre l'autre, elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Il caressa ses cheveux.

Naruto : Je t'aime…

Hinata : Moi aussi…

---

: On fait quoi?

Cacher dans la forêt, Tora et Luna attendaient la suite de lui mission. Ai, avait eu l'idée il y avait quelque jour d'organiser des mission, chaque jour une chambre serait tirer au hasard et devrait accomplir une mission, les quatre autres chambres seraient contre la chambre choisit. L'un des senseis devait leur faire parvenir des ordres souvent par énigmes pour leur donner la suite de leur mission. L'herbe s'agita près d'elle. Elles se retournèrent pointa toute deux leur lames sur la gorge du Kazekage. Tora baissa sa lame Luna aussi.

Gaara : J'aurais pu être n'importe qui utilisant une métamorphose.

Luna se retourna puis regarda sa main. Il vit un film presque transparent qui retenait une dizaine de kunai dans les airs.

Luna : Je ne te le conseille pas.

Tora : Ou il est Shino?

Gaara : J'en sais rien.

Tora s'assit en indien et ferma les yeux posant ses mains au sol.

Tora : Il ne peut pas bouger, il est entouré…

Luna : Va le chercher.

Tora se leva sauta et plongea, elle disparu dans le sol.

Gaara : J'avais oublié qu'elle avait se pouvoir…

Luna : Oui, lorsque vous vous êtes affronté tu n'avais pas toute ta tête.

Gaara la regarda surpris, il la regarda, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Luna : Ça ne sait pas vraiment arranger on dirait. Tu as toujours ces affreux cernes.

Gaara : C'est parce que je ne peux pas dormir.

Luna : Je sais…

---

Shino était coincé, il sortait de sa cachette et tombait face à face avec l'équipe de Sasuke… Il baissa les yeux, la terre devient bizarre, il vit la jeune femme sortir et poser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

---

Sasuke soupirait, Ino était collante et Sakura n'écoutait même pas se qu'il disait, qu'elle plait les filles quand même. Sakura ouvrit les yeux rapidement, elle se leva et partit en courant Sasuke jura et la suivit. Elle lança un Kunai qui se ficha dans un arbre, il vit Tora qui sortait à moitié de terre et qui tirait Shino sous terre? Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent et elle tira violemment le garçon vers elle. Ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans la terre. Sakura ferma les yeux.

---

Tora attrapa la main de Shino et l'entraîna avec elle. Ignorant qu'au-dessus de leur tête, Sakura suivait le trajet de son flux d'énergie. Elle sortit près de ses partenaires et Luna et Gaara aidèrent Shino à sortir de terre, Tora suivit. Elle se retourna, Sakura arrivait en courant suivit d'Ino et Sasuke.

Tora : Et merde on se grouille!!

Ils partirent en courant. Luna s'arrêta, elle ferma les yeux. Ses partenaires virent le paysage se glacer. Tora attrapa la main des deux garçons et ils disparurent sous terre.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Tora : Sakura ne peut pas suivre mon énergie sous terre si la terre est gelée.

Shino : Elle suivra l'énergie de Luna.

Tora : Elle ne peut pas dans un paysage de glace Luna est indétectable.

Shino : Comment?

Tora : Tout simplement parce que la glace c'est elle.

Gaara : Elle fait partit du décors…

Tora : En gros oui

Elle conduisit les garçons plus loin lorsqu'ils sortirent de terre ils trouvèrent Luna assisse sur l'eau près d'une cascade, autour d'elle et sous elle l'eau avec congeler. Tora expliqua :

Tora : Sur l'eau, personne ne peut la repérer pendant qu'elle refait ses forces.

---

Lorsque tout le monde revient au centre, ils découvrirent, Hinata dans le salon, Naruto dormait sur ses genoux. Sakura serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

Sakura : Tu vas bien

Hinata : Je pourrais pas aller mieux.

Sakura : Ses supers alors.

Temari : Ton père a rendu sa forme humaine à Naruto.

Hinata : Pas exactement, il est un peu comme moi.

Temari : Je vois, un espèce de moitié, moitié.

Hinata : Oui

Naruto grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

Ino : Debout Naruto c'est pas le moment de dormir, et tes pas gêner de dormir sur Hinata comme ça, la pauvre je la plaint.

Hinata : Tu n'as pas besoin.

Ino : Tu dois l'excuser Hinata, cette idiot n'a aucune manière.

Les filles soupirèrent.

Temari : Petta.

Ino : Pardon?

Temari : Princesse Petta

Ino : Ça veut dire quoi Peta?

Tenten : Beauté fatale.

Les sept filles leur sensei y comprit la regardèrent puis un sourire sur les lèvres acquiescèrent.

---

Shikamaru : Ça veut dire quoi?

Temari : De quoi?

Temari assise dans son lit regardait Shikamaru coucher dans le sien.

Shikamaru : J'ai bien vu votre réaction, et je serais étonner que ça veuille dire beauté fatale.

Temari _amusé _: Non tu as raison, ça ne veut pas dire beauté fatale

Shikamaru : Et ça veut dire quoi?

Temari : Ça veut dire…

---

Sakura et Hinata discutaient de tout et de rien, assise dans le lit de cette dernière.

Sakura : Comme ça toi et Naruto vous êtes ensemble.

Hinata : Oui.

Sakura : Je suis ravie pour toi tu as trouver ton prince

Hinata : Enfin… Il ignore toujours pour ça.

Sakura : Vous devriez en parler rapidement

Hinata : Oui.

Sakura : Il est tard, si on dormait.

Hinata : Bonne idée!

Les deux adolescente grippèrent dans leur lit et s'endormir presque aussitôt.

---

Sasuke : Elle te cache quelque chose.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Sasuke : Je les ai entendu discuter.

Naruto : Moi aussi je lui cache quelque chose, elle ignore toujours tout pour Kyûbi

Sasuke : Tu vas faire quoi?

Naruto : Tout lui dire, seulement je n'ai pas encore trouver le moment pour ça…

Un indice si vous voulez la traduction de « Petta » C'est de l'espagnol

Prochain chapitre : Révélation.

Ensuite je me calme avec le Naru Hina et je passe sur un autre couple.

MaTaNe


	19. Chapter 19 Révélation

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 19 Révélation**_

Sasuke sortit, il vit Sakura assise sur le sable plus loin, elle fixait le vide perdue dans ses pensées. Ai s'installa près d'elle. Il vit son sensei se glisser près de lui.

Kakashi : Elles nous cachent des choses.

Sasuke : Je sais…

Kakashi : Ces filles sont vraiment hors du commun. On dirait qu'elles sont constamment sur leurs gardes pour ne pas briser leur secret.

Sasuke : Hm…

Kakashi : C'est ça que tu détestes? Qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose.

Sasuke : Comment voulez-vous faire confiance à des gens qui ne vous font même pas assez confiance pour vous confier leur secret.

Kakashi : Toi aussi tu as un secret, elles ne savent pas pour ton frère, comme elles ne savent pas pour le Ichibi ou le Kyûbi.

Sasuke : Naruto va lui dire.

Kakashi : Pardon?

Sasuke : Il va dire à Hinata pour Kyûbi.

Kakashi : Je vois… Naruto ne réfléchit pas toujours avant d'agir… Il accorde sa confiance beaucoup trop vite… Mais je ne crois pas qu'Hinata se moque de lui… Et je ne crois pas qu'on risque quelque chose si elle le sait…

Sasuke : Moi je ne leur fais pas confiance…

Kakashi : Je sais…

Sasuke rentra, Kakashi vit Ai qui venais dans sa direction.

Ai : Salut.

Kakashi : Bonjour

Ai : Sasuke va bien?

Kakashi : Il est un peu en colère comme d'habitude, et Sakura elle a l'air bizarre.

Ai : Elle va bien… Elle est un peu mélancolique rien de grave.

Kakashi : Tant mieux dans se cas si nous allions déjeuner.

Ai : Avec joie.

Les deux adultes rentrèrent en discutant…

---

Plus loin dans l'océan Hinata entraînait Naruto vers le portail.

Naruto : Hina-chan!

La jeune sirène s'arrêta.

Hinata : Oui?

Naruto : J'aimerais… te parler d'un truc…

Hinata : D'accord allons prendre l'air.

Ils remontèrent et s'assirent sur la berge d'une île très grande qui trônait au milieu de l'océan.

Naruto : En fait… c'est pas facile… je tien beaucoup à toi… et ce que je vais te dire va peut-être tout casser… mais je supporte pas de te cacher des trucs…

Hinata : On dirait que le temps est aux révélations… Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te révéler.

Naruto : Je peux commencer… parce que après se que j'ai à te dire… peut-être que tu n'auras même plus besoin de te confier…

La jeune femme le regardait étonner… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher d'aussi important pour avoir si peur de sa réaction. Hinata prit sa main et la serra dans les siennes. Naruto pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout le courage qu'elle aurait aimé lui offrir. Il soupira.

Naruto : Il y a longtemps le démon renard a neuf queues à saccager mon village… Kyûbi à tuer beaucoup de ninja et à détruit une partie du village. Le quatrième hokage a eu recours à un sort qui emprisonnait le démon à l'intérieur d'une nouveau-née. Ça va faire seize ans dans un mois que c'est arrivé… Et dans un mois j'aurai seize ans…

Hinata laissa tomber sa main, elle le regarda étonner sans bouger, elle n'arrivait plus à réagir…

Naruto baissa la tête, il s'attendait à cette réaction, il savait bien qu'il devait lui dire un jour ou l'autre, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce stupide renard lui fasse perdre quelque chose d'aussi important qu'Hinata. Il retrouva ses jambes et s'enfuit en courant, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux brûlants. Il couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans regarder ou il allait. Lorsque ses jambes cédèrent, il tomba sur les genoux. Il pleura.

---

Sur la plage Hinata avait essayé de le suivre, mais avait été emporter vers les fonds marins. Elle se débattait depuis plusieurs minutes pour échapper à son agresseur. Grâce à un jutsu de son invention, elle s'échappa et remonta. Elle couru dans la direction prit par son prince un quart d'heure plus tôt.

---

Naruto pleurait ne voyant pas le cercle noir liquide qui se formait autour de lui. L'eau, encore plus sombre que la nuit sortait de sous terre et commençait à élever un mur autour de lui. Lorsque le ninja s'en rendit conte le cercle était refermé et s'élevait rapidement. Il essaya de s'échapper sans résultat. Le mur liquide l'entourait lui coupant peu à peu la lumière du jour. Lorsqu'il frappa dans le mur son épaule fut brûlée. Résigner à mourir le ninja attendit.

: NONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le ninja sursauta, il reconnu sa voix. Hinata…

---

La jeune femme était arrivée au centre de l'île lorsqu'elle vit le mur sombre s'élever devant elle. Elle le vit à l'intérieur et cria. « Non » Ce simple mot elle l'avait hurlé de toutes ses forces. Elle s'approcha du mur et frappa, mais il refusa de céder. Elle recula et cria.

---

Naruto entendit sa sirène de l'autre côté, il ne la voyait pas, mais il l'entendait.

Hinata : Wateryyyyyyyyy prism power!!!!!!!!!!!

Il vit un éclair bleu, le mur se referma au-dessus de sa tête. Il faisait sombre et froid, le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, pourtant il avait connu bien pire. Cette substance autour de lui dégageait une telle quantité d'énergie négative, sa lui donnait froid dans le dos.

---

Sur la plage, tout le monde d'amusait, il avait mérité un jour de repos. Pour le dîner, les junins avait préparé de la viande et du poisson griller sur le feu. Tout le monde riait. Sans qu'il ne sache comment un cri éloigné arrivât jusqu'à eux. Les sept filles se retournèrent vers l'immensité azurée.

Sakura : Hinata…

Ai se plaça face à l'océan et enchaîna des signes avec ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux et s'effondra Luna la rattrapa et l'étendit sur le sol. Sakura tomba sur le sol. Elle serrait sa main sur son cœur. Temari déploya ses ailes et s'envola aussitôt. Luna couru jusqu'à l'eau elle plaça ses mains devant elle et un pont de glace se forma, elle sauta dessus et glissa.

Gai : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Sa sœur près de lui le regarda étonner. Il s'effondra, mais ses coéquipiers le rattrapèrent. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit.

---

L'enfant renard suffoquait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver son air. Son chakra se faisait absorbé par les parois sombre et aqueuse, son chakra tout comme ça vie. Lorsqu'il s'effondra il vit la paroi éclater, Hinata était devant lui, elle portait un maillot bleu, une veste et un court paréo semi transparent. Autour de son ventre et de ses hanches étaient nouées des chaînettes. Autour de son coup elle portait un talisman.

Naruto : Hina… Ta-chan…

Hinata : Je suis là gros bêta je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme le sortit de la substance noire et vit arriver sa sœur. Temari se posa près d'elle.

Temari : C'est quoi se truc?

Hinata : J'en sais rien, mais emmène le loin d'ici, je t'en pris Tema.

Temari hocha la tête et prit le ninja sous les bras avant de s'envoler.

---

Les yeux du ninja reprirent leur couleur normale.

Shikamaru : Naruto a des problèmes.

Sasuke : Comment ça?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien c'est confus, j'ai vu un espèce de dôme noir… je peux pas dire qu'est-ce que c'était, mais Hinata frappais dessus avec une épée bleu et Naruto était à l'intérieur… Il mourrait…

Ino : Comment ça il mourrait? Ce crétin blond est l'un des ninjas les plus fort de notre génération!

Usagi : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Kakashi : Je crois qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose…

Kurenai : C'est Temari qui revient!

Tous levèrent la tête, ils virent Temari déposé Naruto sur le sol et s'écrouler à côté.

Temari : Bon sans il est lourd.

Sakura se pencha au-dessus du blond.

Sakura : Il est entrain de mourir…

Usagi près de son sensei essayait de la réveiller.

Usagi : Ai-sensei revenez, Naruto a besoin de vous, il est entrain de mourir…

Lorsque son sensei ouvrit les yeux, son élève se dépêcha de la redresser.

Usagi : Ai-sensei vite Naruto a besoin d'aide.

Ai regarda le blond, son teint était livide et ne respirait que grâce à Sakura. Elle se plaça à côté de lui et alluma ses paumes. Elle les plaqua sur la tête et le cœur de l'adolescent. L'adolescent retrouva ses couleurs rapidement. Ai faiblissait. Lorsqu'elle lâcha Naruto, elle tomba à la renverse. Kakashi la rattrapa grâce à ses réflexes.

Usagi : Grouillez-vous on doit la coucher dans son lit.

Kakashi ne posa pas de question. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et rentra. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit Usagi était près de lui. Il vit le corps de la jeune femme s'illuminer d'une puissante lumière oranger puis se réduire pour envelopper son corps comme une deuxième peau.

---

Naruto se redressa en criant le nom de la jeune femme.

Sakura : Calme toi Naruto.

Naruto : Non je dois y retourner, Hinata à besoin de moi!

Sakura : Luna doit déjà être là-bas tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'aider!

Naruto : J'y vais point barre!

Le ninja se leva et sauta dans l'eau. Reprenant sa forme de triton, il nagea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à Hinata. Il ressortit sur la plage et couru de toute ses forces jusqu'au centre de l'Île.

---

Luna était arrivée depuis un moment déjà et les deux filles devaient maintenant affronter la substance noire qui essayait de les tuer. La chose fonça sur Hinata. La jeune femme ferma les yeux croyant son heure arriver. Elle pensa à son blondinet lorsqu'elle se sentit pousser sur le côté. Elle roula sur le sol plus loin protéger par un autre corps en parallèle avec le sien. Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon qui le tenait serrer contre lui.

Hinata : Naruto-kun?

Naruto : J'aime pas être mis en dehors des combats.

Luna : Hey tout les deux si vous rester la vous allez vous faire tuer!

Les deux interpellés roulèrent sur le côté pour éviter la masse sombre.

Naruto : Hey Hina-chan tu aurais pas une chanson pour nous débarrasser de se truc?

Les paroles de Naruto agirent comme un déclencheur dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Hinata : Luna, Naruto on doit l'entrer vers la plage!

Naruto : C'est partit!

Luna : Toi tu as un plan

Hinata : Espérons que sa marche…

Tout les trois coururent vers la plage comme prévu le monstre suivit. Hinata avança dans l'eau Elle se retrouvait immergé jusqu'à la taille. Luna comprit ses intentions.

Elle poussa Naruto derrière elle et forma un cercle avec sa main un mur de glace se plaça devant eux. Hinata ouvrit la bouche. Elle commença à chanter, une mélodie nouvelle que l'enfant renard n'avait jamais entendue. Il ferma les yeux bercer par le chant magique.

Luna : Je te conseil de regarder.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Sous sa petite amie, à condition qu'elle veuille toujours de lui, l'eau s'élevait dans les airs. Le mur d'eau frappa le mur noir. La chose cria, elle était entrain de rétrécir et de pâlir, elle perdait sa couleur, elle se diluait dans l'eau de l'océan. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu le mur d'eau s'abaissa déposant Hinata sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sable, elle vacilla et tomba. Un lit de glace l'accueillit doucement. Naruto s'approcha d'elle en courant.

Luna : Calme toi elle est juste épuiser. Elle doit rentrer chez elle pour refaire son énergie.

Naruto : Hein?

Luna : Elle t'expliquera ça en se réveillant.

Luna les fit disparaître dans son tourbillon.

---

Hinata se réveilla, elle avait dormit dans un grand lit très confortable. Elle se retourna et vit Naruto qui dormait près d'elle. Il était triton. Le blond serrait sa main. La jeune femme se dégagea et se plaça près de lui, elle prit sa tête et la déposa sur sa queue, là où ses cuisses auraient du être si elle avait toujours des jambes humaines. Elle lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à son réveille. Le blondinet sursauta et se redressa.

Naruto : Hinata!

Hinata : Je suis là gros bêta.

Il se retourna et la vit.

Naruto : Hinata…

Hinata : Tu n'aurais pas du revenir, tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

Naruto : Je… voulais seulement t'aider…

Hinata : La prochaine fois reste loin…

Le blond baissa la tête.

Naruto : Je savais bien que tu me détesterais lorsque tu saurais pour Kyûbi…

Hinata : Non… Naru… je… j'ai eu peur de te perdre… tu as faillis y laisser la vie lorsque tu as été enfermé dans se dôme… Si tu avais du mourir en combat contre lui… Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie…

Naruto : Je n'aurais pas pu mourir, Kyûbi refuse que je meurs parce que sinon il meurt avec moi… Il aurait prit le dessus et il aurait tué cette chose… Avant de vous tuer toi et Luna… Je suis un vrai danger pour tout le monde…

Hinata se plaça devant lui.

Hinata : Qu'il essai un eu de me tuer se salle renard il va voir que l'eau de l'atlantique remet les idées en place.

Naruto baissa la tête.

Naruto : Si je m'approche plus de toi il te fera rien…

Hinata _soupir _: Encore un qui veut diriger ma vie, y'en a marre! D'abord mon père, ensuite se foutu démon, y'en a marre.

Naruto : Hina tu vas le mettre en colère.

Hinata : Alors il va devoir me supporter, parce que moi je veux rester avec toi, qu'il m'aime ou pas.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, Hinata le regarda amusé.

Hinata : Tu as l'air d'un poisson… c'est pas que je les aime pas mais… Je te préfère en mode humain.

Voyant que le ninja ne réagissait pas elle éclata de rire et entre prit elle même de lui fermer la bouche, elle posa un doigt sur son menton et ferma sa bouche avant de les scellé avec un baiser. Le ninja se détendit et lui rendit son baiser.

Hinata : Naru… Je dois te dire quelque chose… Je ne suis pas une fille comme elle autre.

Naruto : J'avais remarqué figure toi…

Il l'embrassa.

Hinata : Attend… Je dois te le dire… Ici on es plus sur terre, on est sur mercure, ma planète Natal, mon père est le roi ce qui fait de moi la princesse.

Cette fois ci Naruto ne répondit pas et ne reprit pas ses baisers. (Mode Naruto Poisson : On)

Hinata : Naru, si tu veux être avec moi tu devras affronter des dangers comme hier, ce genre de danger tu en verras presque tout le temps, des centaines de personne veulent ma tête. La guerre ne se passe pas seulement sur terre, elle est aussi ici, entre les planètes, je suis la princesse guerrière de mercure. Princesse des eaux de la terre. Et si tu veux être avec moi, tu devras t'habituer à l'idée que sa fait de toi un prince.

Naruto la regarda, il sourit et reprit ses baisers.

Naruto : Si tu crois que je suis pas habituer à se qu'on veuille ma tête, j'ai Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki sur le dos et me faire traiter de prince… Je pourrais m'y habituer, sa sera marrant d'énerver Sasuke avec ça.

Hinata : Non ça doit rester un secret.

Naruto : D'accord, d'accord _Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou_ Mais maintenant laisse moi t'embrasser...

C'est qu'il est pas court se chapitre Vous êtes content?

Prochain chapitre : Le médaillon

MaTaNe


	20. Chapter 20 Le talisman

Yaa!!!!

_**Chapitre 20 Le talisman**_

Tout le monde s'entraînait, Temari et Shikamaru en avaient assez alors ils décidèrent de se coucher dans l'herbe. Ils étaient dans le jardin intérieur de centre et regardaient les nuages à travers le plafond vitré. Temari s'étira.

Temari : Alors tu te débrouilles comment avec ton nouveau pouvoir?

Shikamaru : Ça va, mais j'ai encore des problèmes quand les visions surgissent sans prévenir.

Temari : Je comprends, tu vas t'y habituer. Dis moi? Tu fais quoi pour provoquer involontairement des visions?

Shikamaru : Quand je touche quelqu'un, ou quand je touche quelque chose. Ça dépend.

Temari : Ok.

---

Ai et Kakashi faisait une ronde, pour savoir si tout le monde s'entraînait. Ai s'arrêta devant le jardin.

Ai : Y'en a deux qui flemmardent là-dedans.

Kakashi : Rien d'étonnant puisque Shikamaru est là-dedans.

Ai : Si tu le dis.

Ils continuèrent leur ronde.

Ai : J'ai un drôle de pressentiment…

---

Temari ferma les yeux, elle avait le cœur à l'envers.

Shikamaru : Ça va pas?

Temari : J'ai un drôle de mal de cœur…

Shikamaru : Tu veux que je prévienne Ai?

Temari : Non, ça va aller.

Le brun posa sa main sur son front, une décharge traversa son cerveau et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

_Il avançait, vers une stèle, il y avait des inscriptions écrites dans l'ancienne langue saturnienne. Au centre de la pierre blanche comme la neige, il y avait un trou en fait c'était plus comme du cristal insérer dans la pierre. Au centre un médaillon blanc en forme d'aile avec un T gravé en lettre d'or. Il vit une main sortir de son champ de vision, un peu comme si c'était la sienne et caresser le cristal, la main s'enfonça dans la pierre transparente et toucha le médaillon._

Shikamaru vit Temari à ses côtés, elle se retourna sur le ventre et vomit. Shikamaru l'aida à se redresser. Elle tremblait.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Shikamaru : Un médaillon… Dans une espèce de stèle, quelqu'un essayait de le prendre.

Temari échappa un cri. Sept tourbillons se formèrent autour d'eux. Les autres ninjas arrivèrent. Ai se pencha vers son élève. Elle illumina ses paumes, mais ne trouva pas le mal.

Le plafond éclata, tous se cachèrent le visage. Un homme apparu devant eux, il devait avoir dans la trentaine, il portait une cape et des vêtements usés noirs. Il tendit le bras et relâcha le médaillon.

Homme : Regarde ma jolie princesse, ce que j'ai trouvé.

Temari : Non…

Homme : Et oui, maintenant que j'ai ce médaillon tu ne peux plus me refuser quoi que ce soit, aller viens-là chérie.

Temari : Je…

Homme : Tu sembles oublier que désormais je possède ta vie entre mes mains…

Temari se redressa, sans qu'aucuns ninjas ne comprenne pourquoi elle avança vers lui, aucune de ses coéquipières ne tenta de l'arrêter ou ne tenta quoi que se soit. Lorsqu'ils disparurent Tenten s'écroula.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi ce médaillon? Et pourquoi elle lui obéit, pourquoi je l'ai vu en vision!?

Ai : Ce médaillon est le cœur de Temari, son âme est dans ce talisman, la tradition veut qu'elle donne ce bijoux à l'homme qu'elle épousera en promesse de sa fidélité éternelle, celui qui le détient décide du droit de vie ou de mort de la personne à qui appartient ce talisman. Jusqu'à maintenant ce bijou sacré reposait dans un socle de cristal attendant le mariage de Temari pour que son époux le sorte et le porte. J'ignore comment cet homme se l'est procuré, mais désormais Temari devra lui être soumise totalement et nous aussi, sinon il la tuera si nous lui tentons de le récupérer…

---

_Temari était dans une chambre vide et seule. Elle fixait le vide devant elle. Elle regardait l'énorme lit double. La porte s'ouvrit l'homme entra. Il s'approcha en parlant d'un ton mielleux, Temari lui criait dessus. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa. Il la jeta sur le lit avant de se jeter. Sur elle._

L'héritier Nara se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son lit. Près de lui le lit de Temari était vide. Un choc traversa son cerveau. Non, Non il ne voulait surtout pas continuer cette vision! Ses yeux devinrent noirs et il tomba sur le dos.

_L'homme marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à Temari, la jeune femme se débattait, elle refusait ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il la frappa lui imposant, silence et obéissance. Dans son cou pendait la breloque si importante pour la vie de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa et descendit dans son cou. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter. Il descendit dans le décolleté de la princesse. Il remonta avec sa langue de ses seins jusqu'à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui murmura un truc à l'oreille avant de partir. Temari se retourna sur le ventre, et éclata en sanglot, serrant les couvertures contre son corps._

Shikamaru retrouva la vue de sa chambre. Il descendit de son lit, alla dans la salle de bain et vomit. Cette pourriture qui osait toucher à Temari il lui ferait payer... Aussi discret qu'une ombre, il ramassa sa panoplie ninja et sortit en courant. Sur la plage il fouilla son sac. Sans voir Ai derrière lui qui le regardait faire. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un talisman que Temari lui avait donné lorsqu'il était allé sur saturne. Il fit plusieurs tours avec la corde autour de son poignet. Il ferma les yeux se forçant à se souvenir chaque parole de l'incantation que Temari lui avait montrée.

Shikamaru : Esinv maio dngar goadrn cnlba (J'ai mélanger les lettres de chaque mots de la phrase en français)

Il vit un éclair blanc foncé sur lui, la créature mystique et majestueuse se braqua devant lui. Shikamaru lui parla dans la l'ancienne langue saturnienne et le dragon pencha la tête. Il acceptait de l'aider. Il monta sur son dos et la bête déploya ses ailes.

Shikamaru : _Je te sauverais avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal…_

---

Temari ne dormit pas cette nuit là, bien trop effrayée pour fermer l'œil. Elle se maudissait d'avoir mit un short et un débardeur décolleté. Elle rêvait de voir arriver ses sœurs, ou n'importe qui. Enveloppée dans ses couvertures elle refusait de sortir. Le monstre qui possédait sa vie avait décidé de l'épouser le soir même, la seule raison qui faisait d'elle encore une shojo (Jeune fille vierge) c'était que son pédophile de futur mari préférait lui enlever sa virginité pendant sa nuit de noce.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre pour lui apporter sa robe de mariée, Temari en fut dégoûter, se n'était pas une robe de mariée mais de prostituée, très courte avec des trous sur les cuisses sur le ventre et le décolleté jusqu'au nombril, sans dos elle coupait juste en haut des fesses.

Temari : Non! Je vous en pris je préfère mourir que de vivre comme ça.

Homme : D'accord mais avant tu me donneras ta virginité, je veux tes pouvoirs.

Temari : Pitié.

Homme : Maintenant ferme ta grande gueule et habille-toi.

Temari : Non!

Homme : Si tu ne le fais pas je te violerais après t'avoir épousé ensuite je t'enfermerais dans les cachots et tu me servira d'arme ou de jouet sexuel selon mon humeur.

L'homme partit laissant Temari en larme dans sa chambre. Elle savait bien qu'elle fasse ce qu'il veut ou non elle se retrouvera comme il l'avait décrit dans sa deuxième option. Elle qui avait à peine dix-sept ans, elle se retrouvait à jouer les jouets sexuels et l'arme principale d'un pédophile de trente-sept ans…

Temari serra ses couvertures contre elle. Elle refusait de porter cette robe de toute façon ce n'était qu'une humiliation de plus.

---

Temari pleurait, elle était devant l'homme qui l'avait enlevé. Un homme prononçait les paroles de cérémonie.

Temari : Non… Non… Non…

Elle répétait ce simple mot depuis plusieurs minutes.

Homme : Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

: Je m'y oppose.

Temari se retourna, Shikamaru… Son cœur fit un bond, heureuse et soulagée, inquiète et effrayée, elle ne savait plus quelle émotion était la plus forte.

Homme : Tu oublies que j'ai ça!

Il pointa le médaillon à son cou. Shikamaru enchaîna des signes. Il avança l'homme aussi.

Homme : Qu'est-ce que…

Shikamaru : Je vous prendrais ceci merci.

Il prit délicatement le médaillon de la jeune femme et le retira doucement du coup de son kidnappeur pour ne pas le briser. Temari sentit une douce chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Un sentiment tellement différent que lorsque ce monstre avait prit le talisman du socle de cristal. Elle se leva et avança vers lui. Elle couru se réfugier dans ses bras. Shikamaru la serra tendrement contre lui puis la repoussa, lui demandant de reculer. S 'ensuivit un combat puissant. Mais lorsque le dragon, qui avait guidé le jeune Nara jusqu'à sa princesse, décida qu'il en avait assez l'autre sut qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour et mourut entre les crocs de la bête. Temari se blottit à nouveau contre le torse du Nara. Il la repoussa et essuya ses larmes. Il lui tendit le médaillon.

Shikamaru : Tiens, tu le donneras à celui que tu aimes.

Temari : Je ne peux pas prendre ce médaillon, ça m'est interdit.

Shikamaru : Alors je le donnerais à Ai.

Temari : Aucune autre princesse, roi ou reine d'une planète ne peut prendre cet objet. Tu dois le garder. Je sais que tu le protègeras.

Shikamaru : Dans ce cas.

Il passa le médaillon autour de son cou.

Temari : Comme tu possèdes ce médaillon tu peux me demander se que tu veux, je t'appartiens.

Shikamaru : Non je refuse, tu ne peux appartenir qu'à toi. Personne ne peux posséder une autre personne.

Temari : C'est exactement pour ça que je veux que tu le gardes, je sais que tu n'en profiteras pas. Aller va y demande moi un truc, n'importe quoi.

Shikamaru : N'importe quoi?

Temari : Mais oui, puisque je te le dis.

Shikamaru la regarda un moment. Il détourna les yeux et sourit, il posa sur elle un regard infiniment tendre.

Shikamaru : Embrasse moi.

Temari : Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux que je t'embrasse?

Shikamaru : Tu as dis n'importe quoi, et cette envie ne me quitte plus depuis que tu as été enlevée.

Temari sourit, un sourire tendre un regard de douceur infinie. Doucement elle ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'elle les toucha, qu'elle l'embrassa, il se sentit transporté. Tendrement ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent Shikamaru appuya son front sur celui de la jeune femme. Un sourire sur les lèvres.

Shikamaru : Je t'aime…

Son cœur fit un bond. Un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, elle se serra contre lui.

Temari : Je… Je t'aime aussi…

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sûre de ses sentiments, jamais elle n'avait autant désiré être avec quelqu'un.

Temari : Je veux que tu gardes ce bijou, à jamais il t'appartient, tout comme mon cœur.

Shikamaru : Je mourrais pour protéger ce talisman, pour protéger ta vie.

Temari : Des monstres voudront te le dérober tu le sais, protéger ce talisman sera dangereux.

Shikamaru : Je sais.

Temari : Laisse moi te donner une partie de mes pouvoirs.

Shikamaru _étonner_ : Comment?

Temari _Amusée _: Ferme les yeux.

L'adolescent obéit, lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut sa chambre, celle du château de Tsuki.

Temari : Ici on sera seul…

Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, une nuit magique commença pour les deux adolescents.

_Depuis le début des temps, chaque princesse de chaque royaume possède son talisman, le bijou renfermant sa vie. La princesse de la terre a il y a longtemps été tuée par son propre bijou, avec elle est mort son peuple ceux qui avait comme devoir de protéger la planète de Mina, la planète renfermant toutes les races vivant sur chacune des huit autres planètes. Une guerre fut alors déclarée, une guerre pour s'approprier la planète Sacré. Les huit planètes choisirent à tour de rôles l'une de leur héritière pour protéger cette planète. Malheureusement les héritières tombèrent amoureuses d'humains qui ne possédaient pas le pouvoir de protéger leur médaillon si vital. La princesse des étoiles a alors déclaré que lorsqu'une princesse offrirait sa virginité à l'homme qui possédait son talisman, cet homme recevrait une partie de ses pouvoirs. Depuis plusieurs siècles, la guerre a cessé, mais depuis un an elle a reprit vie et l'histoire commence à se répéter. _

_La guerre de chikyuu est repartit…_

Petite leçon d'histoire et oui je suis entrain de refaire le programme d'histoire (avouer que celui ci est bien plus interressant que celui qu'on apprend en classe) Au hasard lorsqu'on découvrira des truc important ou juste quand sa va me tanter je vais mettre des passages de l'ancienne histoire, celle de la guerre des planètes chaque fois je la metterais en _Italique souligner_ alors surveiller ses passages

Prochainb chapitre : Je vais demander a ma boule de cristal on se revoit plus tard lol Je sais pas ce qui va se passer

MaTaNe to ArIgAtO


	21. Chapter 21 Les démons

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 21 Les démons… **_

Sept adolescentes se détendaient sur la plage, écoutant de la musique et discutant. Les ninjas étaient partis en entraînement avant leurs senseis. Pendant que les filles de Tsuki no Kuni rêvassaient sur la plage, discutant de tout et de rien.

Ai se joignit à elles alors qu'elles commençaient à parler des garçons avec elle au centre.

Ai : Temari est avec Shikamaru, Hinata avec Naruto, qui sera la prochaine dite moi.

Sakura : Peut-être toi et Kakashi.

Ai : Je ne crois pas, quoi qu'il ne me déplait pas.

Ai se coucha dans le sable avec ses élèves.

Temari : Je penche pour Neji et Tenten.

Tenten : Yatta!

Les jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Tenten : Je le trouve trop sexy.

Usagi : Moi j'aime bien Kiba, et Akamaru il est trop mignon!!!!!!

Sakura : Calme toi Usa tu veux sortir avec le garçon ou le chien?

Usagi : Laisse moi réfléchir…

Sakura : Je te rappelle que les chiens ne peuvent pas gouverner un pays.

Usagi : Mouais… Alors je vais prendre Kiba.

Ai : On dirait presque ça te fait de la peine.

Usagi : Pas vraiment mais Kiba n'a d'yeux que pour Akamaru, et ça m'énerve je suis bien mieux qu'un chien!

Ai : Mais oui mon lapin.

Hinata : À part ça Sakura? Qui est-ce qui te plait?

Sakura : Je trouve le brun ténébreux qui partage notre chambre très sexy, mais à le voir réagir on dirait presque qu'il a peur des filles alors je vais passer.

Tora : Oui je me disais la même chose, mais Shino ne s'intéresse qu'à ses p'tites bêtes rampantes.

Luna : Ah oui Tora tu as un faible pour l'homme aux insectes?

Tora : Tu peux parler toi tu en pinces pour le psychopathe qui a essayé de me tuer.

Luna : Il a changé…

Tora : Je sais, mais il a quand même essayé de me tuer

Ai : On dirait que tout le monde a craquer sur l'un des ninjas.

Sakura : Ouais. Dit Ai-sensei, il se passe quoi là haut? Ils ont besoin de nous?

Ai : Pas pour l'instant, je surveille les messages du ciel tout les soirs, mais pour l'instant il ne se passe rien et ça n'envisage rien de bon.

Une explosion se fit entendre dans la montagne.

Luna : C'est là-bas que sont partis les autres non?

Ai : Allons y…

Huit tourbillons se formèrent, huit jeune femme disparurent dans le vent.

---

Lorsque l'Akatsuki était apparue devant eux les ninjas étaient en entraînement, la plupart étaient épuisés après plusieurs heures d'entraînement et n'avaient pas la force de se battre. Le combat épuisa les ninjas restants. Encore debout, il y avait Shikamaru aidé par les pouvoirs de Temari, Neji qui n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler, Kakashi avec son calme habituel, Sasuke qui refusait de se laisser battre Gaara aidé de Shukaku qui prenait rapidement le contrôle et Naruto qui lui aussi perdait le contrôle. Lorsque les tourbillons apparurent Neji s'écroula frappé au ventre par l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki, devant eux : Sasori, Deidara, Itachi et Kisame. L'apparition d'Orochimaru provoqua une grande surprise général, chez l'Akatsuki comme chez les ninjas du centre.

Orochimaru : Ku ku ku Alors Sasuke tu viens avec moi?

Naruto : Jamais! Sasuke va rester avec nous!

Sasuke évita l'un des explosif de Deidara, en se jettant sur le côté il perdu pied et tomba, il n'avait plus la force de se lever, depuis le début, il était celui qui se battait avec le plus d'acharnement, il était celui qui s'était entraîné le plus fort depuis leur arrivée dans la montagne.

Ino : Aller debout Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa essaya de se lever, il se redressa sur se genoux et vit quelqu'un se placer devant lui. Sakura lui fit un grand sourire. Temari se plaça devant Shikamaru, Tenten aida Neji à se redresser. Elle le conduit avec les autres, devant eux. Tora, Tenten, Usagi protégeaient ceux qui n'avait plus la force de se battre. Sakura était devant Sasuke, Temari devant Shikamaru, Hinata avec Naruto qui n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre, Ai au côté de Kakashi semblait aussi calme que lui. Luna aida Sasuke à se redresser et le força a rejoindre les autres. Elle se plaça près de Gaara qui avait l'air mal en point. Ai donna un ordre à Sakura qui recula, laissant sa place à Tenten. Kakashi la regarda étonnée. Le combat reprit. Kakashi et Ai contre Itachi, Tenten et Hinata contre Kisame, Luna et Gaara s'occupait de Deidara, Temari et Shikamaru s'occupait de Sasori, Sakura et les autres occupaient Kabuto pendant que Naruto se chargeait de Orochimaru. Kabuto battit en retraite lorsque Naruto libéra la troisième queue. L'Akatsuki reconnu le danger et disparu.

Luna : Gaara? Gaara tu vas bien?!

Ai vit le rouquin plié en deux, luttant pour ne pas laisser la place au démon.

Hinata : Naruto arrête!

Elle vit ensuite Naruto qui changeait d'apparence, la quatrième queue apparue et son corps perdit toute apparence humaine.

Ai _À Kakashi _: QUOI IL NE CONTRÔLE TOUJOURS PAS LES DÉMONS!!!

Kakashi : Comment tu?

Luna tomba sur le sol. Horrifiée elle vit les yeux de Gaara changer de forme.

Gaara : Vas t'en!

Il cria et perdit le contrôle de son corps. Il avança vers Luna qui reculait avec ses coudes toujours sur le sol.

Luna : Ga… Gaara…

Ai sauta, le démon se retourna. Elle enchaîna des signes et plaqua ses mains sur la tête du démon, elle gémit lorsqu'il lui griffa le bras. Gaara tomba sur le sol inconscient, Ai avait les bras coupés de tous parts. Elle haletait. Tout le monde la regardait sans comprendre, elle se retourna vers Naruto, ou plutôt Kyûbi.

Hinata : Naruto écoute moi je sais que tu m'entends!

Kyûbi : Pauvre idiote, il n'a même pas conscience de ce qui se passe.

Hinata : Toi ferma la crétin de Kitsune, c'est à mon copain que je parle.

Kyûbi : Toi, ça fait des mois que je rêve de te trancher la tête.

Ai s'élança, mais le démon la frappa l'envoyant dans un arbre. Sakura couru jusqu'à sa sensei, suivit d'Usagi.

Sakura : Hina retient se monstre pendant qu'on soigne Ai.

Hinata : C'est pas un monstre c'est mon copain!

Sakura : Pas pour l'instant.

Hinata déploya un torrent d'eau qui attrapa le démon comme une corde l'aurait fait. Usagi se pencha vers Ai et Sakura l'imita, leurs paumes s'illuminèrent, les filles vacillèrent et tombèrent sur le côté, Tenten attrapa Usagi et Kakashi retient Sakura. Ai se redressa.

Elle se dirigea vers Kyûbi, évita et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le toucher le démon cria, se débattant.

Kyûbi : Non!!!!

Le démon disparu, Naruto tomba, Hinata l'attrapa et le coucha sur le sol. Ai posa ses mains sur son torse et referma ses blessures, elle vacilla et tomba, dans les bras de Kakashi qui regardait son élève se réveiller.

---

Tout le monde était dans le grand salon.

Luna : C'était quoi ça? Il c'est passé quoi hier soir?

Ai : Naruto et Gaara sont tout deux les réceptacles dans lesquels ont été enfermés Ichibi et Kyûbi. Lorsque Tsunade-sama m'a annoncé qu'ils étaient tout deux des Jinchurikis je croyais qu'ils avaient apprit à dominer le pouvoir des Bijuu à le contrôler, l'incident d'hier m'a montré que non.

Naruto : Vous croyez que c'est facile de contrôler ces monstres?!

Hinata : Calme toi Naruto.

Naruto : Non mais c'est vrai! Ces monstres sont incontrôlables! Ils ont fait de nos vies un enfer.

Ai : Vous pouvez les contrôler, si vous vous en donnez la peine! C'est un travail difficile, mais pas impossible.

Naruto : Comment tu sais ça toi?!

Ai ferma les yeux, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ils étaient orange entourés d'un rouge ardent, dans ses pupilles brûlait une drôle de flamme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était chantante et étrange.

Ai : Je m'appelle Fushichou, je suis le Shichibi, le démon phoenix a sept queue…

Vous connaissez le démon à sept queue? Moi je me souviens pas en avoir entendu parler alors je l'ai inventer je vous en parle un peu :

Premièrement c'est pas un démon mais une démonne

Deuxièmement : Fushichou qui veut dire Phenix en japonais est un ancien dieu, un dieu bani.

Troisièmement : Il a été sceller il y a longtemps dans l'ancètre d'Ai qui est descendu sur terre.

Quatrièmement : Lorsque son Jinchurikis meurt il change d'hôte, c'est sa différence avec les autres bijuu car il n'est pas démon il doit se nom au homme qui le croyant bani car il était mauvais lui on donner la classe de démon.

Pour le reste vous apprendrez en me suivant.

Prochain chapitre : Le Shichibi

Je vous laisse la dessus

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	22. Chapter 22 Le Shichibi

Yaa!!!!

Ça fait hyper longtemps mais la semaine dernière je me suis taper les épisodes de madlax au complet et j'ai commencer Full moon wo sagashite mais je me suis tanné alors me revoilà avec un chapitre.

_**Chapitre 22 Le shichibi**_

Dans la pièce tout le monde regardait Ai avec des yeux de poissons hormis les élèves de la jeune femme évidement.

Gai : Quoi on a le Shichibi avec nous depuis tout ce temps et on est pas au courant!!

Kakashi : Nous sommes tous étonnés Gai pas besoin de crier.

Shikamaru : vous dites qu'il est possible de contrôler les démons je suppose que ça veut dire que vous avez réussit.

Ai : En voilà un d'allumé qui est le prochain.

Gaara : Donc vous pourriez nous montrer comment faire?

Ai : Oui…

Naruto : Génial!

Ai : Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide… Sakura, Tora, Temari vous devrez arrêter l'entraînement pendant un moment

Kakashi : Pourquoi elles?

Ai : Ichibi est un élémentaire de Sable, et Tora à une maîtrise presque parfaite de la terre, la terre le sable faites le lien. Kyûbi est un élémentaire de feu, qui est l'Élément de Sakura, mais Naruto a une affinité pour les Fuuton l'élément de Temari, les démon ont prit une sérieuse avance et pour les contrôler on doit les libérer j'aurais donc besoin de Tora, Sakura et Temari pour les maîtriser.

Sasuke : Mais vous les avez maîtriser sur la colline.

Ai : Non j'ai refoulé le chakra des démons. Si je le refait à chaque fois nous n'arriverons à rien et c'est une technique épuisante surtout sur Naruto car Kyûbi est le plus puissant des démons c'est pourquoi il a neuf queue…

Naruto : Si je m'entraîne avec vous je pourrais contrôler le Kyûbi.

Ai : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une personne qui a pu contrôler le renard, mais tu as une énergie impressionnante

Naruto : Normal c'est celle du Kyûbi.

Ai : Non… C'est autre chose, une énergie plus puissante, cette énergie te permettra peut-être d'être le premier homme à contrôler le renard, si tu n'y arrive pas tu pourras au moins libérer plus que quatre queues sans perdre le contrôle…

Gaara : Quand est-ce qu'on commence?

Ai : Dans une semaine, le temps que je prépare le terrain. Nous irons dans une clairière abandonnée plus loin à quelques kilomètres du centre…

---

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Ai disparaissait avec les cinq chûnin tous les matins et ils revenaient tous les soirs. Naruto manquait à Hinata, que l'enfant renard voyait de moins en moins, Shikamaru de sont côté s'ennuyait lui aussi de Temari, mais il la voyait tous les soirs quand elle venait réclamer un câlin pour se remettre sur pied. La clairière avait été interdite d'accès au ninja. Après un an d'entraînement, l'absence des Ninjas se faisait sentir. Surtout au cœur de leur équipe. Par un après-midi d'été alors que tout le monde se reposait sur la plage Kakashi vint les voir avec un sourire.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire sensei?

Kakashi : Dites les gamins ça vous dit de venir voir les progrès de vos équipiers?

Shikamaru : Ai a interdit l'accès à la clairière.

Kakashi : Elle me l'a redonner ce matin.

Les ninjas furent bientôt sur pied. Surtout les équipiers des deux Bijuu.

---

Lorsque le groupe arriva dans la clairière ils virent Tora qui se baladait ici et là occuper à reboucher les cratères. Les deux Bijuu était couchés au sol haletant. Ai était assise sur un rocher plus en hauteur, autour d'elle divers signes d'une origine inconnu avait été dessiné. Temari et Sakura se trouvait également dans un cercle derrière Naruto. Un autre cercle avait été dessiné un cercle qui devait appartenir à Tora et qui se tenait derrière Gaara. Ai ouvrit les yeux et vit Kakashi et les autres ninjas.

Ai : Hey les garçons ça vous dit de montrer vos progrès à vos copains?

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent. Kakashi apparu derrière la jeune femme. Suivit des autres ninjas hormis Shikamaru qui s'était approché de Temari. Ai le vit s'asseoir derrière son élève au centre du cercle, elle savait quel lien les unissait et ne dit rien. Temari se détendit dans ses bras. Les deux Bijuu se redressèrent, ils se placèrent l'un face à l'autre, Naruto était bien décidé à épater la galerie. Tora reprit sa place dans le cercle.

Le combat commença entre les deux adversaires. Ils firent rapidement appelle au démon.

Luna : Ai-sensei?

Ai : Oui?

Luna : Si Gaara contrôle le Ichibi pourquoi continue t'il de venir avec Tora?

Ai : Contrôler Ichibi a prit du temps, mais maintenant il le fait sans problème, il continue de venir car Naruto à besoin d'un adversaire pour progresser et Tora vient pour reboucher les cratères qu'il crée sans arrêt.

Luna : Ok…

Gaara se trouva envelopper de sable qui lui donnait une forme anormal et une grande queue s'élevait derrière lui. (Je sais pas à quoi comparer Ichibi… personnellement je trouve que c'est un espèce de croisement entre un raton laveur et un ours lol)

Naruto se vit entourer de chakra, derrière lui il y avait déjà cinq queues. La sixième apparue sans problème, lorsque la septième commença est apparition Temari et Sakura se braquèrent. Ai fixait l'enfant renard. Naruto avait du mal à garder le contrôle. Il grogna quand la huitième queue apparue il commença à perdre le contrôle. Ai enchaîna des signes et un dôme enveloppa la clairière, un dôme d'énergie orangé. Temari enchaîna à son tour des signes et le vent quitta le dôme, empêchant au Kyûbi d'utiliser les Fuuton. Sakura enchaîna des signes et ouvrit les yeux. Une rafale de flamme fonça sur le dôme. On entendit le cri du démon puis celui de la jeune femme qui avait du mal à le contenir. Kakashi était impressionné, il leva son bandeau.

Kakashi, Sasuke / Neji: Sharingan / Byakugan

Les quatre ninja firent un pas en arrière.

Kakashi : D'où vient cette énergie.

Hinata : De sous terre…

Neji : Sous terre?

Hinata : Le cercle dans lequel elle est assise… il la relit avec le magma en fusion sous l'écorce terrestre. C'est ce magma qui lui donne son énergie.

Sasuke : C'est hallucinant, toute cette énergie…

Le mur de feu disparu et Sakura soupira. Naruto s'écroula. Temari et Ai se détendirent. Hinata couru jusqu'à lui et l'aida à se redresser.

Naruto : T'as vu Hina-chan j'y arrive presque.

Hinata sourit et le serra contre elle.

Kakashi : J'y crois pas, il est rendu à la septième queue…

Ai : Tu crois qu'on fait quoi depuis un an?

Kakashi : Il y a quelque mois se rendre à la quatrième queue le tuait presque.

Ai : Je sais, et j'ai bien faillit le perdre plusieurs fois, mais il est résistant, et il a une volonté de fer. Il n'abandonne jamais et tient à atteindre et même surpasser les buts qu'il se fixe.

Kurenai : C'est impressionnant, un objectif aussi énorme en si peu de temps.

Ai : Je vous l'ai dit, il est entouré d'une énergie hors du commun. Regarde le il est déjà sur pied.

Tous tournèrent la tête, et vire Naruto sur ses pieds qui expliquait on ne sait quoi à Hinata en faisant de grand geste pour accompagner ses dires.

Ai se leva et se rendit au centre du terrain.

Ai : Les garçons je suis fière de vous, en un an vous avez atteint un objectif énorme, les filles je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, je sais que vous êtes épuisés et que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le temps de passé du temps avec les autres cette dernière année, nous reprendront l'entraînement dans un mois, en attendant je vous laisse faire se que vous voulez.

Naruto sauta de joie, les filles lancèrent un merci en cœur avant de se lever. Bien décider à en profiter les filles partirent rejoindre leurs sœurs.

Kurenai : C'est une bonne idée, quelques semaines de vacance nous ferons à tous le plus grand bien.

Kakashi : Il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes pas sortis du centre, et je crois que vous laissez profité d'un mois de liberté n'est pas trop exagéré. Pour ceux qui veulent partir vous pouvez, les autres vous rester les bien venu, de toute façon l'un de nous quatre restera au centre.

Les acclamations fusèrent de partout et tout le monde sauta de joie. De retour au centre les senseis virent la plupart des chûnins qui préparait leurs sacs. Temari dormait sur le toit dans les bras de l'héritier Nara qui regardait les nuages, Sakura s'était endormit sur son lit tout comme Tora. Gaara était couché dans le sable sur la plage et discutait avec son frère. Naruto entra dans la chambre de sa petite amie, Hinata faisait son sac.

Naruto _étonné _: Tu reste pas ici?

Hinata : Hum? Non je vais passé un mois à explorer l'océan.

Naruto _déçu _: Je croyais que tu restais ici, moi je reste, j'ai pas de famille à aller voir alors…

Hinata : Oh… _Son visage s'illumina tout à coup_ Et si tu venais avec moi?!

Naruto _Hyper excité _: Ouais!

Shikamaru vit sa sœur monter sur le toit.

Shizuka : Tu vas rentrer?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien.

Shizuka : Dis… Comment elle a fait pour tomber amoureuse de toi je comprends pas.

Shikamaru soupira.

Shizuka : Moi je vais rentrer à la maison et je vais aller voir Papa et Maman

Shikamaru : Ok

Shizuka disparu, il sentit Temari bouger. Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit.

Temari : Elle peut pas comprendre se qui m'attire chez toi tu es sont frère.

Shikamaru : Tu étais réveillé?

Temari : Oui.

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota doucement.

Temari : Tu veux venir avec moi sur Saturne…

Le garçon la regarda étonner.

Temari : Je t'avais promis de te ramener sur Saturne pour que tu continues ton exploration de notre bibliothèque non?

Le Nara sourit et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

Shikamaru : Je te suivrais n' importe où…

Lorsque tout le monde fut partit, il ne restait que quelque chûnin, entre autre Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, qui refusait de laisser Sasuke seul avec Sakura, Kakashi et Ai.

---

Temari entra dans la bibliothèque avec un plateau-repas. Elle le déposa sur les tables et commença a chercher son copain à travers les rangées, elle le découvrit coucher sur le ventre le nez dans un bouquin sur le première guerre, à un mètre du sol. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, comme elle, lorsqu'il était concentré dans un bouquin ou qu'il rêvassait il se mettait à flotter au-dessus du sol sans s'en rendre conte. Elle s'approcha et le tira de sa lecture d'un baiser rapide avant de l'entraîner vers la table où elle avait déposé le repas.

---

: Dit Hina-chan tu fais souvent ça?

Hinata : Quoi?

Naruto : Nager toute la journée et dormir sous les étoiles la nuit venue.

Hinata : Parfois, mais c'est plus amusant avec toi.

Naruto : On va passer un mois ensemble toi et moi a faire le tour du monde à la nage.

Hinata : Le tour du monde je crois pas, c'est bien plus grand que tu ne le pense Naruto, tu devrais voir la terre de la haut c'est énorme, mais on va faire le plus de chemin possible.

Naruto : Comme tu veux.

---

Sasuke s'entraînait quand Sakura entra.

Sakura : On est en vacance je te rappelle.

Sasuke : Et alors?

Sakura : Arrête de t'entraîner

Sasuke : Et si je refuse.

Sakura : Alors je dirais à Ino où tu te trouves à chaque fois que tu essaieras de lui échapper.

Sasuke grogna et lui envoya un regard noir, il sortit de la pièce.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu restes ici, tes fans seront dessus.

Sasuke : Fiche moi la paix.

Sakura : Alors toi t'es pas marrant…

Alors qu'elle fille voulez vous que je casse maintenant?

Sakura

Usagi

Tenten

Luna

Tora

Ai

À vous le choix vous avez se chapitre si et le prochian pour voter ensuite je prendrais celle qui a eu le plus de vote.

Ok?

Bon Prochain chapitre : Les vacances

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO

Maaya-san


	23. Chapter 23 Les vacances

_**Yaa!!!**_

_**Chapitre 23 Les vacances**_

C'était officiel lui Uchiwa Sasuke allait tuer une fois pour toute cette petite garce Kasei Sakura. La raison était simple, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus la supporter. Il avait envie de l'étrangler lorsqu'elle passait. Pendant qu'il se défoulait sur ses pommes de terres, Ai passa dans la cuisine.

Ai : Arrête de te venger sur ces pauvres pommes de terres elle ne t'on rien fait.

Sasuke : J'imagine que c'est la tête de Sakura…

Ai : Je comprends pas, vous devriez bien vous entendre pourtant, vous vous ressemblez tellement.

Un prof sonore se fit entendre et Kakashi apparut près de son élève.

Kakashi : Sakura et Sasuke? Tu veux rire, ils sont comme le jour et la nuit. Sakura est toujours de bonne humeur Sasuke est sombre et taciturne.

Ai : Ils ont des différences, mais ils ont un passé semblable, les parents de Sakura ont été tués alors qu'elle était un bébé et son oncle l'a toujours vu comme un obstacle pour accéder au trône, il la déteste et n'hésite pas à l'envoyer risquer sa vie partout. Certaines rumeurs racontent que c'est lui qui les aurait tué et qu'il essaierait de la tuer elle aussi, de plus tout comme toi Orochimaru en a après elle, et elle a désir de se venger, toi de ton frère elle de son oncle. Seulement contrairement à Itachi, Yone est le Roi en attendant la majorité de Sakura, chez nous la majorité arrive à vingt ans, ce qui veut dire que dans deux ans Sakura devra obligatoirement prendre le trône de son royaume et que son oncle redoublera d'effort pour la tuer d'ici là.

Sasuke : Comment vous savez pour Itachi…

Kakashi : Ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'ai rien dit.

Ai : Je sais des tas de choses, entre autre que toi et Saku avez un autre point en commun.

Sasuke : Lequel.

Ai : Vous refusez d'avoir des faiblesses, mais contrairement à toi, Sakura a une peur incontrôlable qu'elle ne peut surmonter, elle a bien essayer, mais il n'y a rien à faire c'est dans sa nature. Et son oncle connaît ce point faible…

Ai les salua et sortit. Sasuke laissa tomber ses ustensiles et sortit prendre l'air. Dehors Sakura regardait le large, perdue dans ses pensées. Il continua sa route.

Sasuke : _Une peur?... Je me demande ce que c'est…_

Ino arriva en courant.

Ino : Sasuke-kun! Attends-moi!

Ino s'accrocha à son cou. Elle le lâcha et marcha à côté de lui.

Ino : J'ai eu une idée pour mâter la poupée rose.

Sasuke : Hm?

Ino : J'ai entendu votre discussion, on a qu'à trouver sa peur ensuite elle ne pourra plus prendre ses airs supérieurs face à nous.

Sasuke : C'est très bas comme plan Ino.

Ino : Je trouve ça bien, j'ai l'intention de trouver la peur de cette poufiasse…

Sasuke : Alors ne compte pas sur moi.

Ino le regarda surprise et partit. Lorsqu'il revient sur la plage Sakura était couchée sur le dos et Ino lui parlait. Ino le vit approcher et elle partit.

Elle se planta devant Sasuke.

Ino : J'ai rien trouvé mais je vais bien finir par réussir…

Sasuke : Je m'en fiche…

Le brun rentra il tomba nez à nez avec Neji qui arrivait.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais avec ta famille.

Neji : Je les supportais plus.

Sasuke : Si tu voulais la paix tu n'es pas venu au bon endroit.

Neji : Tenten est ici?

Sasuke : Non.

Neji : Alors j'aurais la paix.

Sasuke : Bonne chance

Neji : Je n'ai pas à surveiller Lee, à supporter Hiashi ou à endurer Tenten c'est parfait.

Sasuke : Si tu le dis.

: Tiens Neji tu es revenu?

Neji se retourna, il salua Kakashi et partit dans sa chambre.

---

Depuis plusieurs jours, Ino essayait dans succès de découvrir le secret de Sakura, Neji sortait de sa chambre pour manger ou pour disparaître dans la forêt, Sasuke s'entraînait et les deux adultes profitaient de leur vacance. Sakura partit se balader un matin et lorsque Neji sortit il la vit revenir avec Tenten.

Neji : C'était trop beau pour durer.

Tenten le vit et lui fit signe, il tourna les talons et disparu dans sa chambre.

Tenten : Je réussirais bien à l'avoir.

Sakura _amusée _: Ouais mais pour l'instant tu dois m'aider à me débarrasser d'Ino.

Tenten : Ino?

Sakura : Elle s'est mit en tête de trouver mon point faible.

Tenten : Oh… Et si elle le découvre tu ne seras pas en bonne posture.

Sakura : Non.

Tenten : Surtout avec la plage juste là…

Sakura : Voilà…

---

Tenten et Sakura marchaient à travers les rochers près de l'eau à quelques kilomètres du centre. Tenten laissa échapper sa bouteille d'eau et soupira.

Tenten : C'est pas vrai…

Elle se pencha et prit la bouteille qui était coincée dans la crevasse, elle tira un moment et la débloqua, envoyant de l'eau partout autour, Sakura poussa un cri.

Tenten : Pardon Sakura.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son amie.

Tenten : Désoler l'eau a giclé toute seule, je suis désolé.

Sakura : Ça va Tenten… Ça va…

Plus loin la blonde se frottait les mains, elle retourna au centre et vit Sasuke sur la plage.

Ino : Sasuke-kun!

Le brun soupira.

Ino : J'ai trouvé, le point faible de Sakura.

Sasuke : Je m'en fiche Ino c'est pas mon problème!

Sasuke se leva et partit.

Lorsque les deux filles revinrent Tenten partie dans sa chambre. Sakura s'arrêta sur la plage et inspira profondément.

: Sakura-chan?

Elle se retourna et découvrit la blonde.

: Tu viens on va se balader.

La jeune femme accepta. Ino l'entraîna sur la petite falaise près du centre. Ino entraîna Sakura près du bord. Sakura voulu reculer mais Ino l'en empêcha.

Sakura : Pousse toi je veux descendre.

Ino : Tu as peur? De l'eau?

Plus loin Tenten sortit sur la plage avec Neji, ils étaient charger de faire le repas. Elle vit Sasuke arriver.

Sasuke : Vous êtes revenus?

Tenten : Oui.

La jeune femme prit une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'elle tenait. Elle vit Sakura et Ino sur la falaise.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien, je voulais justement prévenir Sakura qu'Ino avait découvert son point faible enfin bref c'est pas important.

Tenten : Elle a quoi?

Sasuke : Découvert son point faible c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Tenten : Elle bluffait?

Sasuke : Elle avait l'air sérieuse…

Tenten vit Sakura qui s'approchait du bord.

Tenten : Elle va pas faire ça…

Elle vit Ino s'approcher d'elle lui donnant de petites poussées sur l'épaule la forçant à reculer.

Neji : Elle va tomber.

L'inévitable arriva, Tenten disparu dans son tourbillon, mais arriva trop tard Sakura avait basculé dans le vide. Elle vit les garçons apparaître devant elle.

Tenten : Elle sait pas nager!

Sasuke la regarda comprenant se qui se passait. Il plongea. Tenten descendit la falaise à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle arriva sur la plage quand Sasuke sortait de l'eau avec Sakura. Il la déposa au sol, la jeune femme tremblait, fixant le vide. Tenten se laissa tomber près d'elle, elle serra Sakura contre elle. Elle essaya de la calmer en vain.

Ai arriva sur la plage avec Kakashi, elle vit Sakura sur le sol, trempée alors que Tenten essayait de la rassurer, Sasuke et Neji était derrière, Sasuke était lui aussi mouillé, Ino était plus loin. Ai couru jusqu'à la jeune femme et se laissa tomber près d'elle, Tenten s'éloigna, elle posa ses paumes ses les tempes de la jeune femme. Sakura arrêta de trembler et ferma les yeux. Ai ferma les yeux en déposa Sakura dans les bras de Tenten, elle se leva, elle s'approcha d'Ino, les garçons la regardèrent. Kakashi arriva à la hauteur des deux garçons. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur le sol Ino avait la joue en feu, Ai la regardait la main levée.

Ai _Sur un ton plein de reproches _: Qu'est-ce que tu espérais?... En la jetant du haut de la falaise…

Ino : J'ignorais qu'elle ne savait pas nager…

Ai : Réfléchis une minute… Elle a peur de l'eau… Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache nager…

Sasuke la regarda puis regarda l'adolescente endormie.

Sasuke : _Alors c'était ça… C'était ça elle a peur de l'eau…_

Ai se retourna vers son élève et la prit dans ses bras avant de rentrer.

Tenten se leva et s'approcha d'Ino.

Tenten : Ai-sensei est incapable de détester quelqu'un même le pire des hommes, mais nous on le peut, nous sommes très soudées très liées l'une à l'autre, alors t'attaquer à l'une de nous c'est t'attaquer à nous toutes, te faire ennemie d'une c'est te faire ennemie de toutes tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Ino se releva et croisa son regarda avec un air supérieur.

Ino : Vous pouvez rien me faire.

Tenten : Oh si on peut te toucher, alors fait attention à ton jolie p'tit cul ma grande parce que sinon tu ne le garderas pas longtemps intact.

Tenten se retourna et partit. Ino déglutit.

Sasuke : Je t'avais dit d'oublier cette idée qu'elle était mauvaise, ou tu le fais expert ou tu es encore plus bête que Naruto.

Ino : Sensei aidez moi.

Kakashi : Sur ce point je suis assez d'accord avec Sasuke c'était stupide et vil, si j'étais toi j'essaierais de me faire pardonner sinon les filles feront de ta vie un enfer.

Ino : Mais…

Kakashi : Y'a pas de mais, bon moi je vais parler avec Ai les autres seront là demain ou après demain et on décidera de ta sanction…

Ino : Mais quoi!?

Kakashi : Tu es peut-être mon élève Ino, mais tu t'es servi de la peur d'une de tes coéquipières contre elle et tu aurais très bien pu la tuer, tu ne t'en sortiras pas idem cette fois.

Kakashi disparu. Lorsque Sasuke entra se changer Sakura dormait sur son lit, il remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait. Il soupira Ino y était aller vraiment fort.

Il sortit et alla voir Kakashi qui discutait avec Ai.

Sasuke : Sakura, elle a recommencé à trembler…

Ai soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de son élève. Sasuke revient et se coucha sur son lit. Il vit Ai retirer ses paumes de sur les tempes de la jeune femme.

Sasuke : Pourquoi elle a peur de l'eau?

Ai : Si tu veux le savoir demande lui lorsqu'elle se réveillera, si elle recommence à trembler préviens moi.

Sasuke : Elle a si peur de l'eau que ça?

Ai : C'est incontrôlable, c'est dans sa nature…

---

: Sakura?

La jeune femme se retourna vivement. Elle soupira en voyant Sasuke.

Sakura : Tu étais de mèche avec elle?

Sasuke : Non, je voulais te prévenir qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, mais je ne vous ai pas vu revenir…

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : De?

Sakura : Tu m'as sortis de l'eau…

Sasuke : Tu es un bon élément… Et Naruto a besoin de toi pour apprendre à contrôler Kyûbi.

Sakura : C'est juste pour ça?

Sasuke : Je ne t'aime pas si c'est se que tu as voulu dire.

Sakura : Non, je me disais seulement qu'on pourrait faire la paix, devenir ami…

Sasuke : …

Sakura : Si tu es d'accord

Sasuke : Pourquoi pas… J'ai une question…

Sakura : Je t'écoute, comment je peux avoir peur de l'eau c'est ça?

Sasuke la regarda étonné te hocha la tête.

Sakura : Quand j'étais petite Ai t'a dit que mon oncle a tué mes parents, et que mis à part lui je n'ai plus de famille.

Sasuke : Hm…

Sakura : C'est la vérité… Ma famille est imbattable pour maîtriser les Katons, pour les Suiton ça nous ai impossible. Mais mon oncle a réussit à engager quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire, un soir il est arrivé et a utilisé ses techniques sur ma famille, mes parents sont morts noyés, mais moi j'ai réussit à survivre j'ignore comment, le fait est que j'ai vu mes parents se noyer, j'ai vu la vie quitter leurs corps pendant qu'ils regardaient mon oncle sans comprendre alors que celui-ci ne voulait même pas leur dire pourquoi…

Sasuke la regarda, la jeune femme fixait l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet sans réellement la voir.

Sakura : L'eau me fait si peur lorsque je me retrouve dedans, j'ai l'impression de revoir les fantômes de tous ceux qui sont mort en essayant de venger mes parents, ou de me protéger…

Sasuke : Tes parents avaient peur de l'eau?

Sakura : Non…

Sasuke : Alors comment ils ont fait pour mourir noyés avec des Suitons, je ne comprend pas.

Sakura : Chez moi, on est un clan principal basé sur les Katons, l'eau n'est pas un élément très utile, les enfants ne joue pas dans l'eau l'été et il n'y a pas de plage, mon clan si on veut n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à nager.

Sasuke : Ton clan est bizarre.

Sakura : Chez moi c'est vous qui êtes bizarre…

Sasuke : C'est logique… Dit… Ai a parler d'un trône… ça veut dire que tu es…

Sakura se retourna.

Sakura : Oui, chez moi, je suis la princesse héritière du trône de Kasei…

_Neuf planètes, Neuf peuples, Neuf races._

_Au début de l'humanité, il n'y avait que les animaux, avec l'évolution tout le monde sait ils sont devenus humaine, puis nous ignorons comment, les anges ont vu le jour, avec le temps les Fées ont posé le pied sur la terre. Certaines ont rencontré des humaines, de ces deux espèces sont nés les elfes, vint ensuite les elfes des glaces tout comme les fées des flammes, les farfadets utilisant la lumière pour se déplacer sont arrivés personne ne sait comment, plus tard les humains ont découvert une autre variante de leur espèce, seulement cette espèce vivait sous l'eau, les sirènes sont alors apparues. Avec le temps les races se sont séparées. Les sirènes chassées par les humains on été conduites sur une planète leur assurant la sécurité dont elle avait besoin une planète qu'on nomma : Mercure terre des eaux. Ensuite les fées écoeurées par la sauvagesse du peuple qu'elles avaient autrefois aimé partirent vivre sur une autre planète qu'on nomma : Vénus terre de paix, mais certaines fées étaient différentes préférant l'action au calme elle partirent en quête d'une terre qui les accueillerait ainsi naquis Mars terre de passion. Les farfadets furent à leur tour chassés trop dangereux pour la vie des gens, ils bâtirent alors : Jupiter terre de foudre. Les anges qui protégeaient autrefois les hommes, épuisés par leur envie de conquérir partirent vivre sur une nouvelle planète : Saturne terre de Liberté. Ensuite ce fut le tour des elfes d'être poussés à partir ils s'établirent sur la terre qui les accueillit : Neptune Terre de Nature. Les animaux chassés et persécutés trouvèrent refuge dans les bras d'un peuple qui les accueillit avec amour Uranus Terre de l'union. Sur terre ne resta plus que deux races, Les humains et les elfes des glaces, patients les elfes avaient décidé d'attendre mais lorsqu'ils les attaquèrent ils se décidèrent à partir pour la dernière des neuf planètes : Pluton Terre de glace…_

En écrivant ça je viens de trouver la dernière phrase de ma fic c'est bizarre ne?

Tk voilà le chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plus

Ps. Il vous reste un chapitre pour voter vous pouvez revoter jusqu'à maintenant on en est a

Neji/Tenten : 3

Sakura/Sasuke : 2

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	24. Chapter 24 Coup de foudre

_**Yaa!!!**_

_**Chapitre 24 Coup de foudre**_

Lorsque Neji se réveilla Tenten n'était pas dans son lit. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain et se retrouva devant une Tenten à demi nu. Le garçon figea. Tenten se retourna, elle était en sous-vêtement devant lui et ne semblait nullement embarrassée.

Tenten : Toi un pervers? je l'aurais jamais cru.

Neji : Non, mais c'est à toi de fermer la porte à clé!

Tenten : Si je ne ferme pas la porte à clé c'est moi que ça regarde.

Neji : Alors te plaint pas que je suis rentré!

Tenten : Tu aurais pu faire plus attention.

Neji : Tu n'avais qu'à fermer la porte si tu ne le fais pas tu n'as pas à te plaindre

Tenten : Je ne me suis pas plaint.

Neji : Tu m'as traité de pervers.

Tenten : Et de raison.

Neji : Je peux savoir?

Tenten : Tu es toujours pas sorti.

Neji : Euh… C'est…

Tenten : Ou tu es un pervers…

Neji : Non!

Tenten : Ou tu aimes ce que tu vois.

Neji : Je… Ce…

Tenten : Tu veux peut-être en voir plus? Tu n'as qu'à venir prendre une douche avec moi.

Neji : Non!

Tenten : Alors on peut faire autrement.

Le ninja rougit.

Tenten : Après tout, si la vue te dégoûtais tu ne serais plus là, et si tu te sentais coupable tu aurais refermé la porte en sortant rapidement.

Neji : Euh…

Tenten s'approcha de lui, le ninja recula et tomba, Tenten se pencha lui offrant volontairement une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine. Le ninja recula, mais elle le plaqua au sol. Tenten sourit et l'embrassa. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas elle se serra contre lui. Le ninja recula, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il devait la repousser, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Même si elle était lourde, elle était très attirante, et elle savait se faire désirer. Dans un unique effort, il la repoussa avec force se leva et partit. Derrière lui Tenten prenait un air déterminé.

Tenten : Tu te laisseras faire un jour ou l'autre je ne perds pas espoir, je sais que je t'attire…

(Elle est juste un p'tit peu confiante)

---

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé très tôt par des murmures.

_Murmures_ : Fichez le camp!

_À voix haute_ : Viens jouer avec nous!

Neji : Tenten?

Tenten _murmures _: Et merde pourquoi fallait qu'il se réveille…

Neji : À quoi tu joues.

Le garçon descendit de son lit. Il regarda la jeune femme et s'approcha, il vit de la lumière derrière elle.

Tenten : Tu sais que tu es très sexy en short?

Neji : Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Tenten : Rien du tout.

Neji : Ça brille.

Tenten : Euh…

Tenten se déplaça vers la fenêtre sans lui tourner le dos. Elle l'ouvrit et les boules lumineuses disparurent.

Neji : C'était quoi?

Tenten : Rien du tout, allons dormir.

Tenten ferma la fenêtre et retourna se coucher. Neji soupira et retourna dormir.

---

Neji et Tenten s'entraînaient dans la forêt, Naruto et Kankuro n'étaient pas encore revenus et ils devaient s'entraîner que tous les deux. Tenten le plaqua au sol, lorsqu'un projectile passa là où se trouvait la tête du Hyûga un peu plus tôt. Tenten se redressa et l'entraîna derrière les rochers.

Tenten : Retourne au centre.

Neji : Et toi tu fais quoi?

Tenten : C'est moi qu'ils veulent et j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de type, toi tu vas te faire tuer.

Neji : Mais…

Tenten : Grouille toi…

Tenten s'éloigna. Il l'entendit crier en s'éloigna.

Tenten : Hikariiiiii prism power!!!!

Neji se décida à la suivre. Il sortit dans une clairière, le ninja se planqua dans un arbre, il la vit encerclée d'une centaine d'hommes. Elle portait un débardeur moulant noire, une veste verte longue qu'elle remontait jusqu'au coude, et un short court vert foncé presque noir. Ses cheveux flottait derrière elle entraînés par le vent. Dans ses mains deux armes, deux calibres neuf mm. Elle sourit et repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos avec le canon d'une des deux armes. Ils firent feu, elle évita les balles comme si elle dansait, elle sauta fit la vrille, cinq coup de feu, cinq homme à terre. Elle continua, saut de main, deux coup de feu, deux cadavres additionnés. Elle était impressionnante, ne manquant jamais sa cible. Ses armes vides elle repoussait les côtés de sa veste découvrant une ceinture ornée de chargeur, en un geste rapide elle se défit de ses chargeurs vide et en posa des nouveaux, elle se pencha et tira. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait plus aucun des hommes. Tenten redressa ses armes vers une femme qui venait d'apparaître.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Femme : Je suis venue pour te tuer.

Tenten : Personne ne peut me tuer…

Femme : C'est ce que nous verrons.

Les deux femmes tirèrent et sautèrent, évitent les balles, Tenten sourit, elle avança vers la femme et la désarma d'un coup de pied, elle l'imita, le corps à corps s'engagea. De force égale aucune n'arrivait à toucher l'autre. Tenten sauta à terre roula sur elle-même et se redressa braquant deux armes à feu sur sa tête.

Tenten : Personne ne peut me tuer… Gomen

Elle tira la femme s'écroula la tempe transpercée par la balle. Tenten se redressa, elle rangea ses armes dans sa veste et se retourna, face à Neji. Elle sursauta.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Neji : Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'abandonner un équipier au combat, mais je comprend que c'était inutile.

Tenten baissa les yeux et avança vers lui, à sa hauteur elle s'arrêta et murmura.

Tenten : Gomen…

Neji : …

Tenten : Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça…

Neji : …

Tenten : Tu as été blessé à cause de moi…

Neji la regarda surprit, elle fixait la forêt derrière lui. Il vit le sang sur sa manche, l'une des balles l'avait frôlé, une balle perdue dans la bagarre.

Tenten : Gomen…

Neji : Comment tu as pu faire tout ça… Tuer tous ces types… Aussi vite… Et sans être touchée?

Tenten : C'est mon talent…

Neji : Tuer?

Tenten : Vivre…

Neji ?

Tenten : Je dois tuer, pour vivre… si je ne tue pas… je suis tuée…

Neji : …

Tenten : …

Neji : Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça?

Tenten : Cinq ans…

Neji _étonné_ : Tu avais douze ans lorsque tu as tué pour la première fois???

Tenten : Non… J'avais cinq ans…

Neji o.o : Cinq ans?

Tenten : Un homme a tué mon père… J'ai attrapé l'arme de mon père et j'ai tiré… avant qu'il ne tue ma mère… Il est mort…

Neji : Je vois…

Tenten : …

Neji : Tu étais impressionnante…

Tenten : Qui a-t-il d'impressionnant à tuer sans être tué?

Neji : Tu étais rapide et précise voilà ce qui m'a impressionné, tu n'as pas tiré une balle qui n'est atterrit nul part, hormis contre cette femme. Tu es de loin la meilleure sniper que j'ai vu à l'œuvre.

Tenten : Si j'avais ton Byakugan, je serais encore plus précise

Neji : Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Tenten : Rentrons…

Tenten partit, Neji la suivit, il l'avait apparemment sous-estimé, elle n'était pas du tout comme l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle.

---

Cette nuit-là, il se fit à nouveau réveillé par des bruits bizarres. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un gamin au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux étaient entourés d'un trait noir qui s'étirait sur les côtés, il avait deux grands iris jaunes et les oreilles pointues. Neji se redressa et se frappa la tête au plafond. Le gamin prit peur et fila par la fenêtre, le ninja le suivit. Plus loin des gamins tiraient Tenten par le bras.

Tenten : Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez?

Gamin 1 : Viens vite!

Neji les suivit en douce.

Gamin 2 : Aller Hime-sama, reprenez votre apparence, les autres ont peur des humains, ils ne sortiront pas si vous gardez celle-ci.

Tenten sourit. Neji vit son corps s'illuminer et les vêtements qu'elle portait plus tôt lors de son combat réapparurent. Lorsque l'un des gamins bizarre lui retira sa veste, il vit apparaître une queue longue et fine avec la pointe en forme d'éclair. Les yeux du ninjas s'agrandirent. Lorsqu'elle arriva plus loin sur la plage, elle se retourna et il vit que ses yeux étaient entourés du même trait noir que les gamins, elle repoussa ses cheveux découvrant ses oreilles pointues. Deux des gamines soulevèrent ses longs cheveux marron et les nouèrent en une coiffe qui d'apparence semblait très compliquée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il vit trois éclairs dans son dos, un commença sur sa nuque et terminait entre ses deux omoplates, les deux autres commençaient sur ses omoplates et se terminaient lorsqu'ils touchaient le premier, au centre une étoile de david recevait la communion des trois éclairs. Une centaine d'autres petits êtres apparurent autour d'elle. Tenten sourit, il n'avait jamais vu un pareil sourire sur son visage, elle avait l'air si sereine, elle était si belle.

Il sortit de sa cachette et approcha. Tenten vit les farfadets courir se cachait, certains derrière elle d'autres derrière les rochers ou dans la forêt adjacent cette partie de la plage.

Tenten : Neji?

Neji : C'est quoi tout ce cirque?

Tenten : Tu m'as suivi?

Neji : Répond à ma question!

Tenten : Toi d'abord, tu n'as pas à me suivre, de quel droit m'espionnes-tu!

Neji : C'est toi qui me crie dessus alors que tu files en pleine nuit sans prévenir personne! Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu t'es faite attaquer!!

Tenten : Tu! Tu!... Attend une minute… Tu étais inquiet pour moi?

Neji : J'ai jamais dit ça!

Tenten : Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivi.

Neji : Je…

Tenten : Il y a trois choix : Le premier tu voulais me tuer.

Neji : Tu es parano.

Tenten : Le deuxième, tu espérais me mater pendant que je prenais un bain de minuit.

Neji : Et j'aurais pris le risque de te suivre, avec mon Byakugan je n'aurais eu qu'à te suivre sans quitter mon lit.

Tenten : Alors tu as déjà essayé!

Neji : Non!

Tenten : Le troisième choix, tu étais inquiet pour moi.

Neji : Tu rêves en couleur ma grande.

Tenten s'approcha, elle plongea ses yeux dans l'immensité nacrée héréditaire du ninja.

Tenten : Alors regarde-moi et dis moi le.

Neji : Je…

Le garçon détourna les yeux. Tenten sourit amusée.

Tenten : Tu es trop mignon!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de se retourner.

Tenten : Sortez de vos cachettes tout le monde, il n'est pas méchant.

Neji vit alors plein de petites créatures qui s'approchèrent, l'entourèrent étudiant le nouveau venu.

Neji : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Tenten : Des farfadets de foudre.

Neji : Ceux de la légende?

Tenten : Oui.

Neji : Mais ils n'existent pas!

Tenten : Bien sûr qu'ils existent, sinon ils ne seraient pas là devant toi.

Neji : Je le crois pas…

Tenten : Tu devrais pourtant, puisqu'ils sont bien réels tout comme les sirènes, les fées ou les démons.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans une chaise imaginaire.

Tenten : Il y a longtemps les humaines se sont servies de faits véritables pour construire les contes que vous connaissez tous. Avec le temps ces contes ont perdu leur véritable histoire et sont devenus des inventions. Tu as sûrement déjà lu une histoire sur la guerre des planètes.

Neji : Les huit planètes qui défendent la terre dans une guerre sans merci contre les démons et d'autre bestioles du genre.

Tenten _Se coucha sur le côté, flottant à l'horizontale dans le vide _: Mes ancêtres ont livré cette guerre.

Neji : Mais… Selon la légende… Les farfadets de foudre ont quitté notre planète.

Tenten : Certains y vivent toujours, mais tu as raison, la plupart ont quitté cette planète et vivent sur Jupiter.

Neji : Mais… Alors… Tu…

Tenten sourit. Elle se déplaça et se retrouva la tête en bas, les pieds en haut suspendu dans le vide, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine sa tête à la hauteur de la sienne.

Tenten : En réalité? C'est à ça que je ressemble, je suis Tenten Mokusei princesse guerrière de Jupiter. Héritière du trône.

Neji : Tu… Tu es… une princesse?

Tenten : Oui.

Neji : Mais… tu… tu ne te comportes pas comme une princesse.

Tenten : Pourquoi ça?

Neji : Les princesses, elles ont de la retenue, elles ne sautent pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

Tenten : Je suis une farfadet des foudres, c'est notre caractère, c'est notre façon de montrer qu'on aime quelqu'un, on le montre ouvertement, on n'a pas peur de ce que les autres peuvent en dire. Tu me plais et je te le montre voilà comment on marche chez moi. On montre notre amour, l'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux et on n'a pas le droit de le cacher.

Neji : Je…

Tenten : Je te plait?

Neji : Euh…

Tenten : Si je ne te plait pas, alors dit moi le, j'irais voir ailleurs.

Neji : Je… J'en sais… rien c'est confus… c'est… c'est la première fois..

Tenten : Tu veux que je t'aide?

Neji : Comm…

La jeune femme le coupa en l'embrassant. Elle l'embrassa, tendrement. Elle relâcha ses lèvres le temps d'un souffle, le temps d'une phrase.

Tenten : Calme toi, détends toi, laisse toi faire…

Neji la regardait. Il sentit sa main sur ses yeux, le forçant à les fermer.

Tenten : N'ai pas peur… Fais moi confiance… Laisse toi faire… Neji-kun…

Neji se laissa gagner par ses baisers. La jeune femme le sentait se détendre, il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Le contact fit office de déclencheur. Il lui rendit enfin ses baisers. Elle sépara leurs lèvres quelques secondes.

Tenten : Tu vois quand tu…

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

Tenten : _Veux…_

Il sentit sa langue dans sa bouche, il sourit, leur baiser se fit plus langoureux plus passionné.

Ils se séparèrent, Tenten posa deux doigts sur sa bouche et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Tenten : Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Neji : Tenten je…

Tenten : Est-ce que tu m'aimes??

Neji : Oui…

Tenten : De tout ton cœur?

Neji : … Oui….

Tenten sourit. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa, se laissant serrer doucement contre la poitrine du garçon. La jeune femme coucha sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.

Neji : On devrait rentrer.

Tenten : Non…

Neji regarda la jeune femme elle avait prononcer le mot tout comme un enfant fatigué qui refuse d'aller au lit.

Tenten : Je veux rester dans tes bras…

Neji la serra contre lui. Le garçon l'entraîna de force au centre.

Neji et elle rentrèrent par la fenêtre et elle l'embrassa.

Neji : Dis moi? J'ai bien vu une queue dans ton dos tout à l'heure?

Tenten hocha la tête.

Tenten : Les farfadets ont des queues.

Neji : Ok

Tenten : Ça te dérange?

Neji : Non, je dois m'y habituer voilà tout.

La jeune femme alla se changer et revint, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras du garçon.

Le ninja l'aida à monter dans son lit partit dans le sien. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement dans la chambre, Tenten avait quitter son lit. Il la vit approcher en flottant jusqu'à lui. Elle se posa près de lui et se glissa dans ses bras. Le garçon qui s'était débarrassé de la chaleur rougit. Il rougit, lorsqu'il la vit s'endormir il sourit attendrit et la serra contre lui.

---

Sakura rentra dans la chambre pour savoir si Tenten voulait venir se balader en attendant l'arrivée du reste des ninjas et de leurs sœurs. Lorsqu'elle vit Tenten qui dormait dans les bras de Neji, camisole courte et mini short elle sourit. Elle remarqua par la suite, les oreilles, les yeux et la queue de son amie. Alors il savait, et il l'avait accepté apparemment. Elle sourit. Elle ressortit sans réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait profondément la tête sur le torse nu du garçon. (Non la je t'emmerde ma Tenten)

Voilà au départ c'était 50 50 ma sœur a trancher puis y'a eu un reviews qui a fait pencher vers le sasu/saku mais j'avais déjà commencer le chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre je commence le Sasu/saku

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	25. Chapter 25 Le retour

Yaa!!!!

_**Chapitre 25 Le retour**_

Tenten se réveilla dans les bras de Neji, elle sourit. Elle sentit la main du garçon qui se baladait dans son dos. Elle leva les yeux et l'embrassa. Tenten se leva, prit une douche et se changea. Neji la rejoignit dans la cuisine après avoir prit une douche. Les deux amoureux déjeunèrent en tête à tête avant de sortir sur la plage. Sakura était couchée dans le sable et dormait paisiblement, plus loin Sasuke essayait de se débarrasser d'Ino. Tenten s'approcha de son amie. Sasuke arriva et se laissa tomber dans le sable. Tenten s'accroupit et réveilla Sakura qui dormait.

Tenten : Tu n'as pas assez dormi cette nuit?

Sakura : Hm…

Tenten : Hime-sama, le manque de vocabulaire de Sasuke t'a contaminé.

Sakura sourit amusée. Elle sentit le sable se soulever sous elle. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle vit Kankuro, Tora, Gaara et Luna qui arrivaient.

Sakura : Vous êtes revenus?

Tora : Oui, on vient tout juste d'arriver.

Tenten : Les autres devraient arriver dans la journée.

Luna : Sûrement.

Tora : Saku? Pourquoi tu dors, c'est une si belle journée?

Sakura : J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

Ino : J'espère tu nous as tous empêché de dormir.

Sasuke : Tu as fait des cauchemars?

Sakura : À répétition… Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que mon oncle était dans chacun d'eux…

: C'est peut-être un signe.

Sakura : Signe d'un grand malheur oui.

Tora : Bonjour Ai-sensei!

Ai : Bonjour vous deux.

Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était de retour. Sakura et Luna partirent dans la montagne accompagnées de Sasuke et Gaara. L'entraînement commença. Luna et Sakura contre Gaara et Sasuke. Luna monta un mur de glace pour se protéger de l'attaque de sable de Gaara, Sasuke fit fondre la glace avec un katon et reçu les flammes de Sakura.

Gaara : Je crois qu'on a aucune chance.

Sasuke : Elles agissent en équipe, alors faisons le nous aussi.

Gaara lança son sable sur Luna qui fabriqua son mur de glace, Sasuke le fit fondre, Gaara lança son sable Sakura son katon. Le sable traversa le feu et s'arrêta devant une nouvelle barrière de glace.

Derrière le mur les filles riaient amusées. Gaara lança son sable Luna monta son mur, Sasuke le fit fondre Gaara lança à nouveau son sable, Sakura le frappa de ses flammes et il frappa le mur de glace de Luna, le sable éclata Sasuke en sortit Chidori en main, brisa le mur de glace et se frotta au flamme de la jeune femme.

Gaara : Définitif, ensembles elles sont plus fortes que nous.

Sasuke : Tu as remarqué?

Sakura : Vous êtes doués, j'ai eu du mal avec la dernière attaque.

Luna : Sakura a raison, mais pour nous battre vous auriez besoin de contrôler l'élément de foudre et d'eau.

Sakura : Si on rentrait, il se fait tard.

Luna : Oui, rentrons.

Les quatre ninja rentrèrent. Arrivés sur la plage, le ciel changea, lorsque tout le monde hormis Ai, furent sortit, le ciel était rouge vif et bougeait comme les flammes d'un feu de camp. Orange par ici jaune par-là, on aurait dit que le ciel était en feu, une partie du ciel sembla s'étirer et s'écrasa sur le sol. Comme si le ciel fondait et tombait sur terre. Sasuke vit Sakura reculer.

Kakashi : C'est quoi ça?!

Au milieu du phénomène un homme apparu, dans la quarantaine, il portait un costume de Roi rouge, cape et couronne sur la tête. Il promena son regard rouge cendre sur tout les gens présents.

: Sakura!

Sakura _D'une petite voix _: Oui mon oncle?...

Oncle : Viens ici…

Sakura s'avança, traînant les pieds la tête basse. Son oncle la regarda avec dégoût.

Oncle : Tu es bien comme ta mère… elle avait de la chance que ton père n'ai aucun goût.

Sakura : Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Oncle : J'ai tout les droits petite peste. Je suis le Roi. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Sakura : …

Oncle : Maintenant va chercher tes affaires, tu rentres avec moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais j'ai besoin de toi au devant de mes armées.

Les yeux de tout les ninjas présents s'agrandirent, elle, au devant d'une armée, mais, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Luna s'avança, le cœur battant, cet homme qui avait tué les parents de Sakura lui avait toujours fait très peur.

Luna : Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Sakura se retourna et regarda son amie.

Sakura : Luna te mêle pas de ça.

Luna : Il n'a aucuns droits sur toi Saku.

Oncle : Ferme la, sale garce. J'ai tous les droits sur ma nièce, je suis son tuteur depuis la mort de ses imbéciles de parents.

Sakura : Je vous interdis de parler de mes parents de cette façon!

Oncle : Je parlerais de tes parents comme j'en ai envie!

Luna : Lorsque Sakura est devenu ninja vous avez confié sa vie a Ai jusqu'à sa majorité alors vous n'avez aucuns droits sur elle!

Oncle : Toi!

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le cou.

Sakura : NON! LÂCHE LA!!!

Luna ne touchait déjà plus au sol, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand elle vit les flammes progresser sur son bras. Sakura essayait en vain de le faire lâcher prise. Alors que les flammes arrivaient à son visage, l'oncle de Sakura fut projeté en arrière.

Sakura s'accroupit devant Luna qui était au sol, elle l'aida à se redresser et commença à soigner sa gorge.

: Touche à une seule de mes gamines et tu es mort Razan…

Razan : Kinsei Ai, il y a longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu, c'était il y a huit ans je crois, lors de ton élévation au rang supérieur. Tu as changé depuis. Tu es toujours la même malgré tout. Toute douce et aimante, à l'image de ton peuple, incapable de détester, incapable de tuer.

Ai : Oh non crois moi Razan je suis capable de tuer, et je te le montrerais avec plaisir, mais si je le fait Sakura devra prendre ta place et elle n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Razan : C'est bien ce que je disais. Ton peuple est un peuple minable.

Ai : Si tu considères la paix comme quelque chose de minable oui nous le sommes.

Razan : Pitoyable.

Ai : Mon peuple est pacifique, tout le contraire du tien depuis que tu en a pris les rênes du pays vous ne faites que combattre pour gagner de nouvelles terres.

Razan : Je prends les terres aux faibles qui ne les méritent pas.

Ai : Vous le ferez sans Sakura.

Razan : Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

Ai : Dois-je vous rappelez les documents que vous avez signé? Ceux qui me donne tout les droit sur la vie de mes élèves, elles sont sous ma garde, je choisi ce qu'elles font et ne font pas, vous n'avez plus aucuns droits sur elles pendant les dix ans où les serments sont actifs, ce qui veut dire qu'il reste deux ans et dans deux ans Sakura sera majeur, vous perdrez tous les droits sur elle et sur le trône qui lui revient de droit et qu'elle prendra.

Razan : Je vais te…

Ai : Me quoi? Me tuer? Faite donc, mais ça ne vous donnera pas plus de droits sur elle. Sakura est sous ma responsabilité et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, le serment stipule qu'elle sera sous la garde des anciens, et elle sera encore plus intouchable qu'elle l'est présentement.

Razan : J'en ai pas finis avec toi je reviendrais…

L'homme disparu. Ai se retourna vers Luna, elle se pencha et l'aida à se lever.

Luna regagna sa chambre et Ai entra dans le salon, tout le monde y était.

Kakashi : Je crois que tout le monde aimerais comprendre se qui vient de se passer.

Ai : Razan est comme tout le monde l'a comprit l'oncle de Sakura, il cherche un moyen de la tuer afin qu'elle n'accède pas au trône dans deux ans.

Sakura : Il va revenir…

Ai : Même s'il revient il n'aura rien, même s'il est assez bête pour prendre le risque de voler le serment qui te lie a moi, se serment est gardé avec Rina, et ce que tout le monde ignore sauf Rina et moi qui servent de sensei c'est que les véritables versions sont gardées au temple de Tsuki no Kuni dans un temple scellé dans un coffre protégé d'un jutsu et il n'y a que moi et Rina qui puissent l'ouvrir.

Kakashi : Et ben dis donc, s'en ai de la protection pour un bout de papier.

Ai : Ce papier est un pacte, j'ai fais le serment de protéger mon élève et mon élève a fait le serment de m'obéir et de me rester fidèle.

Kakashi : C'est sérieux chez vous dit donc.

Ai : Lorsqu'un junin prend des ninjas sous son aile ils sont très jeunes, nous n'avons pas d'académie comme vous et nous enseignons à nos élèves absolument tout. De dix ans à vingt ans leur vie est entre mes mains.

Naruto : C'est pas un peu extrême?

Ai : Ce n'est pas comme ça pour tout le monde.

Tora : Juste pour notre équipe.

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Tenten : Parce qu'on est spéciales…

Kakashi : On avait commencé à s'en rendre contre.

Ai : Et si on fêtait un peu, après tout demain c'est l'entraînement qui reprend.

Temari : J'aime bien cette idée.

Tora : On peut fêter la fête de Temari en même temps.

Temari : C'est demain mon anniversaire.

Tora : Et tu aura vingt ans!

Ai : Comme Luna dans un an tu ne seras plus sous mon enseignement.

Temari : Ça me rend toute mélancolique d'y penser.

Ai : Alors n'y pense plus et pense que demain tu seras majeur.

(… Shika lui il va être mineur donc sa sera plus légale… On s'en fiche!)

---

Tout le monde était sur la plage, on fêtait la majorité de Temari. Tout le monde dansait, Shikamaru parlait avec Neji et Tenten quand Temari arriva et l'embrassa.

Shikamaru : Ça va pas?

Temari : Tout va très bien, dans cinq minutes j'aurais vingt ans.

Tenten : T'as de la chance moi je dois attendre presque un an encore.

Temari : Tora, Usagi, Sakura et Hinata elles, doivent attendre deux ans encore.

Tenten : Bon d'accord je me plains pas.

Temari sourit et embrassa le Nara.

Temari : Je t'aime.

Shikamaru : Moi aussi, tu sais que tu es bizarre ce soir.

Temari : Tu vas comprendre dans une minute.

Tenten : Tema t'as d'la visite.

Temari se retourna. Tout le monde regardait le ciel qui en pleine nuit était devenu plus blanc qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Temari s'approcha, détendit ses ailes et s'envola. Deux hommes apparurent. Shikamaru reconnut Daichi le frère de la jeune femme. Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras. La jeune femme se serra dans les bras de son père, les trois anges se posèrent sur le sol. Daichi salua Shikamaru, Shikamaru lui rendit son salut et inclina la tête devant le roi.

Roi : C'est pas croyable, mon bébé qui devient une femme, je vais pleurer.

Temari sourit amusée.

Roi : Ma petite Temari, ta mère serait si fière de toi.

Temari sourit, le roi posa sa main sur son visage et elle mit sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux.

Le roi prononça des paroles que seul Shikamaru pouvait comprendre.

Shikamaru : Comment ça ta forme adulte?

Temari ferma les yeux, elle tomba sur le dos, mais une force invisible la retint dans les airs. Son corps se mit à briller. Shikamaru fit un pas en avant.

Ai : Calme toi, chez les anges lorsqu'on atteint l'âge adulte l'apparence change.

Les ailes de la jeune femme explosèrent. Une centaine d'oiseaux blancs s'envolèrent et disparurent dans le ciel. Ils virent deux ailes s'étirer dans son dos. Plus grandes, plus grosses, plus blanches. Des ailes anges magnifiques, les mêmes que sont frère. Son corps se déposa sur le sol, Shikamaru s'approcha, elle avait changé, elle était toujours Temari, mais elle avait l'air plus mature, elle avait abandonné son corps d'enfant et avait prit celui d'une adulte, elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard était différent, incapable de dire exactement en quoi son corps, son regard ou l'énergie qu'elle dégageait était différent. Elle était identique, mais pourtant différente.

Roi : Te voilà maintenant adulte.

Temari sourit, elle se redressa et chancela, Shikamaru l'attrapa, elle s'appuya sur lui. Elle sourit, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Daichi : Va falloir que tu réapprennes à voler Temari, après tout tes ailes adultes et enfants ne sont pas les mêmes.

Temari : Kuso…

Shikamaru sourit. Lorsque Temari fut de nouveau sur pied la fête reprit.

Kakashi _à Ai _: On va voir ça souvent?

Ai _secoua la tête négativement _: Non, il n'y a que pour les anges et les fées que le corps adulte et enfant n'est pas le même.

Kakashi : Ça va faire ça combien de fois encore?

Ai : Une fois, dans deux ans.

Kakashi : Il y a une fée parmi les filles ici?

Ai : Il y en a deux.

Kakashi : Mais tu as dis qu'il ne restait qu'une fois.

Ai : L'autre a déjà son corps adulte.

Kakashi la regarda, ses yeux (rectif. Son œil) s'agrandirent de surprise.

Kakashi : Non, toi tu es…

Pour toute réponse Ai se contenta de sourire…

Plus loin, elle voyait ses élèves qui s'amusaient. Son regard se fit tendre, elle les connaissait depuis qu'elles étaient toutes petites, c'était comme voir ses petites sœurs grandir…

Alors comment vous avez trouvez? Ok j'avais dit que j'approfondirait le Sasu saku mais sa sera pour plus tard j'avais une autre idée

Prochain chapitre : La fête de l'allignement.

Je sais pas pour vous moi j'aime les fête p

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	26. Chapter 26 La fête de l'allignement

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 26 La fête de l'alignement**_

: La fête de l'alignement? Explique toi Ai qu'est-ce que c'est.

Ai regarda les junins devant elle.

Ai : Ok je vous explique. Tous les ans les planètes tournent autour du soleil, et chaque année l'une des planètes tombe dans l'axe de la terre. Chaque année une planète se rajoute à la précédente et tous les dix ans, les neuf planètes, la lune et le soleil créaient un alignement parfait. Vous savez qu'à Tsuki les astres et tout ça c'est super important ne? Et bien lorsque les neuf planètes la lune et le soleil sont en alignement on appelle ça la fête de l'alignement, pendant douze heures, Tsuki no Kuni est en fête. Les meilleures des vins coulent à flot les meilleurs des mets venant de tous les pays représentant tous les astres sont présents. La dernière fois que les filles ont vécu cette fête elles étaient trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir et la semaine prochaine ce sera la fête de l'alignement, elles doivent y être et fêter, à Tsuki cette fête est aussi importante que lorsqu'un gamin devient genin à Konoha. C'est une tradition hyper importante, vous comprenez?

Kakashi : Oui. Alors tu veux partir avec les filles pour cette fête.

Ai : Oui, et vous pourriez venir, ça vous permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur nous.

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Kurenai : Mais nous devons avertir Tsunade-sama.

Ai : Je pars demain avec les filles, venez nous rejoindre là-bas.

Gai : Oui! C'est une bonne idée! Les gamins seront heureux de pouvoir se détendre et en apprendre un peu plus sur les filles et leurs traditions.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit.

Dehors les ninjas relaxaient.

Ai : Les filles faites vos sacs.

Temari : Où on va?

Ai : On repart demain pour Tsuki.

Luna : Pourquoi?

Ai : La semaine prochaine c'est la fête de l'alignement.

Les visages des sept filles s'illumina.

Tora : C'est la semaine prochaine!?

Usagi : Et on va y aller!?

Ai : Oui et oui.

En quelques secondes les filles se retrouvaient à sauter sur place comme des gamines.

Shikamaru : C'est quoi cette fête pour qu'elle te mette dans un de ces états.

Temari : La fête de l'alignement c'est LA fête la plus importante de Tsuki!!

Shikamaru : Ah oui?

Hinata : Durant cette fête les neuf planètes la lune et le soleil.

Shikamaru : Je vois.

Temari : Ça n'arrive qu'une fois tout les dix ans.

Shikamaru : Et vous aviez hâte que ça arrive.

Temari : La dernière fois j'avais dix ans tout juste, j'étais trop jeune je ne me souviens même pas de la moitié de ce qui s'est passé.

Shikamaru : Je vois.

Temari : J'aimerais que tu puisses venir.

Ai : Kurenai va prévenir Tsunade, ils vont sans doute venir nous rejoindre.

Temari : Vrai!?

Ai : Puisque je te le dis.

Temari : Génial!

---

Le groupe arriva devant Tsuki no Kuni. Ils entrèrent sans problème, dans les rues, les enfants jouaient, les adultes riaient. Au centre du village les flammes d'un énorme feu s'élevaient et léchaient le ciel passant du rouge, au rose, au mauve, au bleu, au vert, au jaune, au orange et au rouge avant de recommencer. Les ninjas s'approchèrent. Autour du feu huit filles qu'ils connaissaient bien danser. Chacune vêtue d'un vêtement style bohémien, le top en triangle attaché dans sur la nuque et dans le dos, top constitué de pièces rodes et métalliques qui faisaient du bruit lorsqu'elles dansaient à la façon d'un instrument de musique. Elles portaient chacune une jupe de la couleur qui leur était unique. Jupe qui leur arrivait aux chevilles fendue d'un côté jusqu'à la cuisse, coiffée d'une ceinture de pièces métalliques qui mariaient son tintement avec celui du top. Elles avaient chacune plusieurs bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles. Chacune portait un anneau à chacun de ses majeurs, anneaux reliés ensembles par un long voile coloré qui volait dans le vent. Elles étaient nu pied.

Kiba : Woua trop mignonne!

Les garçons approuvèrent. Shikamaru sourit. Il vit Temari regarder dans sa direction, Tenten et Hinata repérèrent leurs copains, les trois jeunes femmes approchèrent et glissèrent leur voile dans le cou de leurs copains, les entraînant avec elle dans la danse. Sakura approcha et glissa son voile dans le cou de Sasuke, le garçon étonné la suivit.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui te prend??

Sakura _Amusée_ : C'est juste pour faire enrager Ino.

Sasuke : Tu joues avec le feu toi.

Sakura : Le feu ça me connaît.

Sasuke ria Sakura sourit, plus loin Ino fulminait.

---

Shikamaru : Tu sais que tu es magnifique habillée comme ça?

Temari : Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu. Cette fête est tellement importante pour moi, je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir partager ça avec toi.

Shikamaru sourit.

----

Neji : Tu es envoûtante.

Tenten : Pourquoi ça?

Neji : Cette musique, cette danse, et le voile qui vole derrière, c'est envoûtant.

Tenten : Tant et aussi longtemps que ça aura effet sur toi, alors je continuerais.

---

Naruto : Hinata tu es trop belle.

Hinata : Merci.

Naruto : Et, tu danses tellement bien, c'est tellement différent que de te voir en sirène.

Hinata : Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?

Naruto : Peut importe tant que je suis avec toi.

---

Ai s'approcha et entoura le coup de Kakashi.

Kakashi : Pitié Ai.

Ai : Ah non je veux te voir danser.

Kakashi : Je sais pas danser.

Ai : Alors je vais t'apprendre, ramène toi.

Ino : Pauvre Kakashi.

Kiba : Regardez Kumo.

Kiba éclata de rire, le lapin au milieu de la piste, dansait, il portait une ceinture comme les filles. Akamaru se joignit à lui et lorsqu'il vit Usagi s'approcher il ne se fit pas prier pour l'accompagner. La fête dura longtemps toute la nuit. Ino fulminait de voir Sasuke qui riait avec Sakura.

Kakashi : On dirait que la petite Sakura a réussit à faire fondre le cœur du dernier Uchiwa.

Ai : Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

Kakashi : Oui, moi non plus.

Gai : Danse avec moi Kurenai.

Kurenai : Tu oublies que je suis marié Gai.

Gai : Mais Asuma n'est même pas ici.

Kurenai : Tu devrais avoir honte.

Kurenai tourna la tête indignée. Ai soupira.

Ai : Il me désespère.

Kakashi : Et encore, moi j'ai du le supporter toute ma vie.

Ai : Pauvre Kakashi!

Kakashi : Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ma douleur.

Sakura : Dis Sasuke tu ne trouves pas que nos senseis s'entendent plutôt bien?

Sasuke : Un peu trop, j'ignorais que Kakashi pouvait aimer autre chose que ses bouquins interdits aux mineurs.

Sakura : S''il a des sentiments pour elle ça ne sera pas long avant qu'ils ne soit ensembles.

Sasuke ?

Sakura : Laisse tomber.

Sasuke : Déjà que Ino était furax lorsque Ai l'a changé de chambre avec Naruto, maintenant elle bouillonne de rage.

Sakura : Elle ne m'aime pas?

Sasuke : Je crois pas.

Sakura : Tant pis.

---

Ai entraîna Kakashi plus loin.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ai : Trop de bruit, j'ai mal à la tête.

Kakashi : Ok.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule.

Ai : Viens.

Elle l'entraîna dans une maison, Kakashi reconnut la maison qui leur servait de demeure, la maison vide avec le cercle bizarre sur le sol.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Ai : On sera tranquilles ici.

Kakashi : Tranquilles? Tranquilles pour… quoi?

Ai sourit, elle s'approcha du ninja.

Ai : L'autre jour tu as deviné que j'étais une fée.

Kakashi : Oui…

Ai : Et tu sais ce qui caractérise les fées?

Kakashi : elles ont des ailes?

Ai : Et?

Kakashi : Elles sont contre la guerre?

Ai : Pourquoi?

Kakashi : Elle préfère la paix?

Ai : Mais encore?

Kakashi : J'en sais rien.

Ai sourit, elle déposa sa main sur le torse du junin.

Ai : Parce qu'elles sont sensibles aux émotions, elles peuvent sentir, la peur, la haine, la joie, la tristesse, l'amour et l'envie…

Kakashi : Le rapport avec moi?

Ai lui fit un grand sourire et approcha de son oreille.

Ai : Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi, je sais que tu m'aimes…

Kakashi déglutit.

Ai : Je sais aussi que tu as envie de moi depuis le début de la soirée.

Kakashi la regarda étonné.

Ai : Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi…

Si le ninja n'avait pas été plaqué entre le mur il aurait reculé sans hésiter. Ai sourit, elle posa un doigt sur son masque qu'elle descendit d'un coup.

Ai : Tu es beau…

Ai parcourut ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Kakashi soupira d'envie, elle sourit. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa elle ne résista pas, lorsqu'il la plaqua au mur, elle s'agrippa à sa taille avec ses jambes. Elle donna un coup sur le mur le faisant basculer sur le cercle, sur le secteur orange. Elle sourit.

Ai : Téléportation…

Kakashi : Quoi?

Ils disparurent. Ils réapparurent dans un grand château.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que???

Ai : Je t'expliquerais plus tard…

Elle l'entraîna dans une chambre, elle ferma la porte à clé. Elle se jeta à son cou. Ai ne ressentait plus rien, seulement son envie additionnée à celle de son partenaire. Il la coucha sur le lit et ils se laissèrent guider par leur passion.

---

Sasuke : Je vois plus Kakashi et Ai.

Sakura : Tu les reverras plus cette nuit.

Sasuke ?

Sakura : Laisse tomber.

Sakura sourit. La fête continua toute la nuit et trois jours plus tard les ninjas regagnèrent le centre.

Voilà comme j'ai aucune idée de se qui arrivera au prochain chapitre je vous laisse la dessus.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	27. Chapter 27 Les épreuves

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 27 Les épreuves.**_

: Je m'ennuis!

Les junins se retournèrent vers Ai.

Kurenai : C'est vrai que c'est mort, les gamins s'entraînent mais nous on a rien à faire.

Ai : Depuis que Naruto contrôle Kyûbi c'est toujours la même rengaine tout les jours, c'est ennuyant!

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour passer le temps alors?

Ai : On pourrait faire un truc intéressant pour changer.

Kurenai : Comme quoi?

Ai : Une chasse au trésor?

Gai : On a déjà fait.

Ai : Non, on emmène les gamins sur les ruines d'Histania!

Kakashi : Le village perdu.

Ai : Mais non il est pas perdu j'y suis déjà allée, on pourrait y aller et organiser une série d'épreuves, on fait des équipes de deux et on les fait faire plusieurs épreuves.

Kakashi : Pas mal l'idée.

Ai : Je sais, je suis inspirée aujourd'hui.

Les ninjas préparèrent les épreuves, après un mois tout était près. Les ninjas arrivèrent sur les ruines.

Ai : Je donne les équipes.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino

Ino : Way!!!

Ai : Hinata, Shizuka, Naruto.

Temari, Shikamaru, Choji.

Tenten, Neji, Lee.

Luna, Gaara, Kankuro.

Shino, Tora, Hanabi.

Usagi, Kiba, Kumo, Akamaru.

Vous avez chacun une enveloppe vous menant à votre première épreuve, si vous la réussissez vous aurez l'enveloppe pour passer à la prochaine épreuve.

Chaque équipe ouvrit son enveloppe et partit rejoindre la première épreuve.

**Usagi, Kiba :**

Usagi : Aller viens c'est par ici.

La jeune femme entraîna les ninjas vers la première épreuve. Ils descendirent sous les ruines.

Usagi : C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici, on essaie de pas se perdre ok?

Kiba : Ouais, ça vaux mieux.

Ils marchèrent un moment, lorsque Kumo accéléra la jeune femme partit à sa poursuite. Elle distança Kiba d'à peine quelques secondes, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il voie le mur se refermer derrière sa partenaire.

Kiba : Usagi! Hey Usagi tu m'entends? Aller viens Akamaru, on a pas le choix de passer par là.

Ils prirent la direction de droite. Après quelques minutes Kiba vit Kumo au milieu du couloir.

Kiba : Kumo? Où elle est Usagi?

Le lapin se retourna et le regarda suppliant. Kiba l'attrapa et se retourna.

Kiba : Aller Akamaru, trouve Usagi.

---

Dans un couloir Usagi avançait effrayée.

Usagi : Kumo? Kumo? Où tu es? C'est pas drôle sort de ta cachette… Kumo?

La jeune femme avait toujours eu peur seule, lorsque Kumo n'était pas avec elle, toute sa vie il avait toujours été là et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, elle se sentait séparer en deux.

Elle avança doucement, complètement terrorisée.

**Luna, Gaara, Kankuro.**

Luna : C'est bizarre comme épreuve.

Kankuro : Tu vas pas même dire que tu es terrifiée par un couloir tout noir?

Luna : Non, c'est l'absence d'épreuves que je trouve bizarre.

Gaara : Avançons et faisons attention.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir, lorsque toutes les torches sur le mur prirent feu en même temps. Luna sursauta.

Kankuro : Relaxe, c'est que des torches.

Luna : J'aime pas le feu voilà tout.

Ils continuèrent le trajet lorsque Kankuro qui était en tête s'arrêta.

Kankuro : Je viens de trouver l'épreuve.

Les deux autres arrivèrent et virent le pont de corde suspendu au dessus du vide, qui traversait un cratère de lave en fusion. Luna sentit son cœur bondir. Ils avancèrent doucement, des morceaux de roche en fusion volait ici et là lorsque l'un d'eux s'écrasa devant Luna, et que la corde commença à prendre flamme, la jeune femme s'arrêta.

Gaara : Luna qu'est-ce qui te prend? T'arrête pas maintenant la corde est en feu!

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et tomba assise devant lui.

Gaara : Luna?

Il entendit un bruit sourd, la corde était en train de lâcher. Gaara l'aida à se lever.

Gaara : Aller courage et avance sinon on va y rester tout les deux.

Luna n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que le pont lâchait. Luna se vit projeter dans le vide, dans la lave en fusion. Elle sentit une pression sur son poignet et leva les yeux. Gaara tenait la corde toujours intacte du pont d'une main et le poignet de la jeune femme de l'autre. Il la redressa et l'attrapa par la taille, il la fixa sur son dos grâce au sable du Ichibi et commença à avancer. Il sentait la jeune femme qui tremblait dans son dos.

**Shino, Tora, Hanabi.**

Les trois ninjas avançaient, ils étaient une des rares équipes qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de descendre sous terre.

Shino : L'épreuve ne devrait plus être loin.

Tora : Je me demande ce que Ai-sensei a préparé, elle a toujours des idées un peu folles.

Hanabi : Ça sera amusant alors.

Tora : Oui.

Mais lorsque Tora vit le précipice qu'il devait traverser elle se ravisa.

Tora : _Ai-sensei à quoi vous jouez…_

Shino : Bon, on y va, on traverse sur la poutre et ensuite on devrait trouver une nouvelle indication.

Tora : Shino…

Hanabi : Allons y c'est trop facile.

Shino se retourna.

Shino : Oui?

Tora : Je…

Shino : Hm?

Tora : J'ai… j'ai le vertige.

Shino : Ne regarde pas en bas alors, je serais derrière toi.

Tora déglutit, elle posa un pied sur la poutre. Shino derrière elle remarqua alors à quel point elle tremblait. Il y avait au moins trente mètre entre les deux bords du ravin, il se demandait si elle pourrait y arriver. Après dix mètres la jeune femme s'arrêta.

Shino : Aller avance Tora tu en as fait le tiers tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.

Tora : Je… J'y arriverais pas.

Shino : Tu n'as qu'à regarder devant toi.

Tora : C'est pas assez, je sais que je suis suspendue au dessus du vide c'est bien assez.

Shino : Aller courage.

Tora : J'en peux plus…

La jeune femme s'écroula… dans le vide. Hanabi arriva au bout et se retourna. Elle poussa un cri en voyant Shino suspendu dans le vide qui tenait la poutre à une main et qui tenait Tora inconsciente de l'autre…

**Naruto, Shizuka, Hinata**

Le groupe avançait, jusque là ils s'étaient battus un peu, mais rien de grave. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Hinata vit la foudre s'abattre tout près d'eux. Elle poussa un cri et se réfugia dans les bras de Naruto. Ils virent un homme dans la clairière, il maniait la foudre à première vue, et il avait l'air très fort.

Shizuka : Hinata ça va pas?

Naruto serra Hinata contre lui, le blondinet savait à quel point Hinata avait peur de la foudre. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage, au centre elle venait se réfugier dans ses bras.

Naruto : Je trouve pas ça drôle les senseis à quoi vous jouez…

L'homme sourit et attaqua…

**Tenten, Neji, Lee**

Neji : Ça craint cette idée de chasse au trésor.

Tenten : Mais non c'est amusant.

Neji : Si tu le dis.

Lee sourit.

Lee : Tenten tu sais que tu es la seule personne qui ai réussit à rendre Neji aussi docile qu'un chaton.

Tenten _amusée _: Ah oui?

Neji : Je vais t'en montrer un chaton docile moi!

Tenten : Aller calme toi mon minet.

Neji : Commence pas.

Tenten l'embrassa et éclata de rire, elle prit les devants.

Lee : Miaou!

Neji : Lee je vais te!

Un cri retentit dans les couloirs. Neji partit en courant suivit de Lee. Au bout du couloir Tenten se tenait devant un encavement dans le plancher. Neji s'approcha, il vit dans l'encavement une centaine de serpents qui gigotaient dans tout les sens. (Tenten pauvre chérie j'aimerais pas être à ta place moi je fige devant les serpents!)

Tenten : Je trouve plus ça drôle, plus du tout.

Neji la serra contre lui et elle se cacha la tête dans son cou.

Lee : Tenten? C'est les serpents qui te font peur?

Tenten hocha la tête et se serra contre lui…

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino

Sasuke : C'est vraiment stupide cette idée.

Sakura : Ça change de la routine.

Sasuke : C'est stupide pareil.

Sakura : Mais non, mais non, c'est marrant.

Ino : Sasuke-kun? C'est quoi la première épreuve?

Sasuke : J'en sais rien on devrait le savoir dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'on sera sortit de la forêt.

Ino : Tu vas rester près de moi dis? On raconte qu'il y a plein de fantômes ici

Sakura : Les fantômes ils sont pas ici ils sont sous terre dans les couloirs des sous-sols.

Ino : Comment tu sais ça le génie.

Sakura : Je suis déjà venue.

Ino : Et tu as vu des fantômes je suppose.

Sakura : Bah… Si puisque c'est pour ça que je suis venue.

Ino la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ils sortirent de la forêt et Sakura s'arrêta suivit de Sasuke.

Sasuke : À quoi ils jouent les senseis… Ils sont au courant pourtant de ta peur.

Devant eux une grande rivière à traverser qui s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres, le courant était rapide et plus loin il y avait une grande chute.

Ino : Si elle veut pas entrer dans l'eau elle a qu'à sauter sur les roches c'est pas compliqué.

Sakura : Elle… elle a raison.

Ino commença la traversée, Sakura la suivait Sasuke fermait la marche. Lorsque Sakura glissa et tomba dans l'eau Sasuke sauta à l'eau pour la rattraper. Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de l'eau avec elle. Il se retourna et vit qu'il fonçait vers la chute, il essaya de s'arrêter, mais l'inévitable arriva, ils tombèrent. Sakura la première ils chutaient vers le bas de la chute. Sasuke ferma les yeux et serra la jeune femme terrorisée contre lui.

Sasuke : Aller Sakura sors nous un de tes miracles.

**Temari, Shikamaru, Choji.**

Lorsqu'ils avaient vu qu'ils devaient descendre sous terre, Shikamaru savait que Temari n'était pas rassurée. La jeune femme était claustrophobe et ne supportait pas de n'avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Mais elle s'était calmée car les couloirs étaient longs, larges et bien éclairés. Malgré ça elle refusait de relâcher la main du ninja. Il la comprenait et bien sur il ne lui en voulait pas. La jeune femme se sentait mal.

Temari : Faites qu'on sorte bientôt d'ici.

Choji : Tu es claustrophobe Temari c'est bien ça?

Temari : Oui…

Choji : Alors je suis sûr que Ai n'a pas prévu un long trajet comme ça sous terre.

Temari sourit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hantée d'un mauvais pressentiment mais elle espérait qu'il avait raison. Choji était en première ligne. Lorsqu'une trappe s'ouvrit sous ses pieds Shikamaru lâcha Temari pour aller l'aider. Temari recula. Lorsque Choji fut sortit du trou la trappe se referma. Temari se retourna et vit le mur qui se refermait au bout du couloir.

Temari : Courez!

Les deux ninjas s'exécutèrent. Derrière eux le couloir se coupait de plus en plus. Temari était terrifiée. Shikamaru était devant elle. Elle tendit la main pour attraper la sienne quand un mur se referma devant elle. Temari cria. Shikamaru se retourna, devant lui un mur de pierre le séparait d'elle.

Shikamaru : Temari!

Temari vit les murs se refermer derrière elle. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans un cube de deux mètres de large et deux mètres de long. Elle cria en frappant sur le mur.

Temari : Non je veux sortir! Shika fais moi sortir je t'en pris! Non!

La jeune femme paniquait littéralement, elle voulut déplier ses ailes, mais elle n'avait même pas assez de place, elle paniqua encore plus. De l'autre côté Shikamaru la sentait qui s'affolait, il lui criait de se calmer en vain, il savait bien qu'elle n'entendait rien, qu'elle était bien trop terrifiée…

**Ai, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai**

Ai : C'est long attendre les gamins. Les épreuves sont pourtant d'une facilité pas croyable, ils devraient déjà avoir récupéré la première enveloppe.

Gai : Tu vas vraiment le savoir quand ils l'auront trouvé?

Ai : Oui, j'ai mis un jutsu sur les enveloppes pour surveiller leurs progressions.

Kakashi : C'est bizarre effectivement qu'ils ne les aient pas encore trouvé.

Ai soupira, elle tourna la tête, intriguée elle se leva. Elle ramassa un sac qui traînait. Elle les ouvrit et prit l'une des enveloppes qui se trouvait dedans.

Ai : Vous aviez fais des doubles?

Gai : Des enveloppes? Non pourquoi?

Ai : Alors qu'est-ce que tu as donné aux gamins?

Gai : Les enveloppes.

Ai : Non… Les enveloppes sont ici…

J'ai eu tout d'abord l'idée des épreuves ensuite des enveloppes puis l'idée de faire affronter au fille leur plus grande peur est venu toute seule tout d'un coup. Quand j'ai suspendu Luna dans le vide avec Gaara. Vous aimes? Lol

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	28. Chapter 28 Osore

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 28 Osore!**_

(Bon résumons… Y'en a une perdu toute seule, quatre suspendu dans le vide, deux qui chute avec une… une chute quoi… trois qui se font attaquer par un mongole qui utilise la foudre, une qui est cloîtrer dans une toute petite pièce, trois qui doivent traverser une mer de serpent voilà on se replace? Lol )

**Usagi, Kiba**

Usagi regarda autour d'elle, elle tournait sur elle même terrifiée, elle était loin d'être rassurée.

Usagi : Kuumoo… Kuuuumoooo… Je t'en prie réponds moi mon lapin…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec un corps décapité elle prit peur et s'enfuit en courant. Elle tomba et s'étala sur le sol froid. Elle entendit un jappement et lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle vit Akamaru qui courait dans sa direction. Elle vit Kiba arriver Kumo sur l'épaule. Le lapin sauta, la jeune femme tendit les bras où la boule de poil blanche se réfugia. Usagi serrait Kumo contre elle. Kiba se pencha devant elle, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

Kiba : Hey Usagi? Ça va?

Usagi : Me laisse plus toute seule je t'en prie.

Kiba : Euh… Oui d'accord.

Usagi : J'ai peur toute seule et en plus y'a des fantômes partout dans ces vieilles ruines.

Kiba : T'es sérieuse?

Usagi : Oui, y'en a un qui s'est amusé à me faire peur tout à l'heure…

Usagi serra le lapin contre son cœur et Kiba vit disparaître Kumo. Il vit apparaître des oreilles sur la tête de la jeune femme, des oreilles et une petite queue toute blanche.

Kiba : Aller on y va.

Usagi s'accrocha à son bras et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

**Gaara, Luna, Kankuro**

Gaara atteignit l'autre rive et déposa Luna sur le sol.

Kankuro : Il se passe quoi là? Tu as peur du vide?

Gaara : Non elle a peur du feu, de la lave. Pas vrai?

Luna hocha la tête. La jeune femme était assise sur le sol et tremblait de tout son corps.

Kankuro : Comment tu l'as su?

Gaara : Luna maîtrise la glace, c'est très rare, mais j'en ai déduis qu'elle devait avoir peur du feu. Puisque quand on maîtrise la glace, notre point faible c'est le feu.

Kankuro : Je vois, mais on doit sortir d'ici, et on en a pas finis avec la lave.

Devant eux se dressait, un parcours de plate-forme, ils devaient sauter de pilier en pilier pour atteindre l'autre côté un faux pas et ils basculaient dans la lave en fusion.

Gaara monta la jeune femme sur son dos et la sangla avec son sable. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui. Lui et son frère commencèrent la traverser. Arrivés de l'autre côté après les quinze minutes qu'avait duré la traversée, ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir. Ils marchèrent un moment, Luna était toujours sur le dos du rouquin. Kankuro se retourna et vit les flammes qui tombaient au sol, il regarda à ses pieds, le sol était couvert de combustibles.

Kankuro : Oh merde cours!

Les deux ninjas prirent la fuite, derrière eux le feu les talonnait Gaara sentait Luna qui paniquait dans son dos, il pouvait presque entendre son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Ils sortirent du couloir et atterrirent dans une clairière, derrière eux tout sauta.

**Shino, Hanabi, Tora**

Shino invoqua ses insectes, il les réunit sous Tora ce qui lui permit de récupérer sa main pour se hisser sur la poutre. Il tendit les bras et les insectes déposèrent Tora dans ses bras, il avança doucement vers la terre ferme.

Hanabi : Vous allez bien.

Shino : Elle est terrorisée.

Hanabi : Pourquoi ils nous ont donné cette épreuve, Ai devrait être au courant de sa peur non?

Shino : C'est bizarre tout ça.

Hanabi : Shino?

Shino : Oui?

Hanabi : Tu as donné un coup sur la poutre?

Shino : Non pourquoi?

Hanabi : Alors pourquoi elle a basculé dans le vide tout à coup.

Shino se retourna et vit le ravin qui s'élargissait.

Shino : C'est pas vrai cours!

Les deux ninjas coururent. Derrière eux le sol s'écroulait, le ravin devenait plus long de seconde en seconde. Après quelques minutes tout se calma. Tora était réveillée, elle avait vu la scène, Shino la sentait trembler contre lui.

**Naruto, Shizuka, Hinata**

Naruto évita l'attaque, il déposa Hinata un peu plus loin et se plaça face à leur adversaire. Shizuka était près de lui, mais elle se savait trop faible pour le vaincre alors elle restait en arrière pour protéger Hinata, après quelques minutes le combat prit fin. Naruto était mal en point. Hinata courut jusqu'à lui.

Naruto : Je savais pas que ça faisait aussi mal les éclairs.

Hinata : C'est parce que tu es à moitié triton Naru, ça t'a affaiblit face à la foudre, pour moi c'est cinq fois pire que pour toi.

Naruto : Alors je t'interdis d'affronter un type comme ça. La vache ça fait mal ce truc.

Hinata l'aida à se redresser et le serra contre elle.

Hinata : C'est quoi tout ça. Ai-sensei ne nous aurait jamais donné ce genre d'épreuves, elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça…

**Tenten, Neji, Lee**

Neji regardait les serpents, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux… Il n'aimait pas voir Tenten aussi terrifiée. Lee essayait quand à lui de chasser les sales bêtes de coup de pieds tactiques complètement… inefficaces.

Neji _chuchotant à l'oreille de sa petite amie_ : Tenten?

Tenten : hm…

Neji : Tu crois que tu peux faire venir tes farfadets ici?

Il regarda Lee qui n'avait rien entendu. Tenten leva les yeux vers lui. Neji lui sourit. Il l'embrassa.

Neji : Aller courage, je m'occupe de tout, fais les venir tout simplement…

Tenten se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle soupira. Neji vit des petits tourbillons électriques un peu partout. Il serra Tenten contre lui.

Neji : Vous croyez que vous pouvez les faire griller avec un ou deux tours?

Les farfadets le regardèrent puis virent Tenten tremblante. Ils hochèrent la tête et s'approchèrent des serpents,

Lee : C'est qui ceux là! Ils sont tout petits! C'est quoi ce truc!

Pendant que Lee s'exclamait devant les farfadets les petites créatures firent grillés les serpent un après l'autre. Lee les vit ensuite qui tournoyait autour de Neji et Tenten, son partenaire remercia les créatures bizarres et ils disparurent. Ils traversèrent les cadavres de serpents quand une des créatures rampantes qui s'était cachée à travers les morts sauta et mordit Tenten à la cheville. Elle poussa un cri, Neji la prit dans ses bras pendant que Lee en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs au serpent. Il l'assit plus loin et prit sa cheville. Les dents du reptile avaient traversé ses vêtements. Sur sa cheville il y avait quatre trous parfaitement alignés. Ça saignait un peu mais ce qui inquiétait Neji c'était de savoir si le serpent était venimeux. Tenten vacilla et s'écroula. Neji l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Neji : Lee grouille on doit trouver Ai!!!

Ils coururent vers la sortie…

**Sasuke, Sakura, Ino**

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Le lac n'était pas profond ça se voyait à l'œil nu. Et la chute était d'une cinquantaine de mètre. C'était un miracle s'ils s'en sortaient vivant.

: Accroche toi à ma taille…

Il regarda la jeune femme, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'exécuta. Il vit une bosse se former dans son T-shirt, elle ferma les yeux. Le dos de son vêtement déchira. De grandes ailes se déplièrent dans son dos. De magnifiques ailes semi transparentes, deux partant vers le bas, deux vers le haut. De grandes ailes minces, faisant environ un mètre chacune sauf celle d'en bas qui était plus petite de moitié. Deux paires d'ailes toute mince et légères, des ailes de libellules mais plus pointues aux extrémités. Sasuke regarda les ailes se déplier avec émerveillement. Des ailes très foncées à la base dégradant dans le rouge puis dans le rouge très pâle. Il se vit s'arrêter à un mètre de l'eau, se redresser et remonter. Ils se posèrent sur la terre ferme. Ino regardait Sakura avec de grands yeux. Sasuke la relâcha et elle s'éloigna. La jeune femme avait des yeux pétillants ses pupilles était entourées d'un auréole dorée, sa peau était foncée, dû aux expositions prolongées au soleil. Près de son œil elle avait un tribal peint sur la peau, c'était magnifique, ses oreilles étaient pointues et la pointe de ses cheveux était rougeâtre.

Ino : C'est quoi ce déguisement, tu as l'air d'un clown.

Sakura baissa les yeux, son corps reprit son aspect normal et ses ailes disparurent. Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine. Son vêtement était fichu, le dos était entièrement déchiré. Ino vit Sasuke retirer son T-shirt. Il le tendit à sa partenaire.

Sasuke : Je crois pas que ton T-shirt soit récupérable.

Ino qui bavait presque devant le torse nu du garçon se braqua et se mit à fulminer lorsqu'elle vit Sakura qui enfilait le T-shirt de SON Sasuke, avant de retirer les restes de T-shirt qu'elle avait sur le dos. Le vêtement du brun était bien trop grand, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas… Ils repartirent.

**Shikamaru, Temari, Choji.**

Shikamaru frappait contre le mur, ils devaient absolument la sortir de là.

Choji : Shikamaru pousse toi je vais essayer ma technique.

Shikamaru s'éloigna.

Choji : Baika no Jutsu… Nikudan Sensha!

Le boulet entra dans le mur. Les yeux du ninja devinrent noirs.

Il vit Usagi qui marchait toute seule, Luna suspendu dans le vide, Tora inconsciente retenue par Shino tout les deux suspendus également dans le vide, Hinata terrifiée par la foudre, Tenten dans les bras de Neji terrifiée par des serpent devant elle, Sakura et Sasuke qui chutaient dans le vide, Temari appuyée sur le mur qui s'écroulait.

Il reprit ses esprits.

Choji : Shikamaru!

Shikamaru : Temari n'est pas la seule, ils ont tous des problèmes.

Choji : Désolé je n'arrive pas à briser le mur.

Shikamaru : Kuso…

Choji : J'ai bien fait une petite brèche, mais je peux rien faire de plus.

Shikamaru se leva et vit la brèche. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Choji se braqua, un énorme souffle de vent se faisait sentir, dans les mains du ninja. Choji le regardait impressionné lorsqu'il lança le tourbillon ressemblant au Rasengan de Naruto version super, super grande, le mur éclata. Temari assise sur le sol tourna la tête vers lui. Shikamaru s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avec force pour la rassurer.

Shikamaru : On sort…

Choji : Où tu as appris ce truc.

Shikamaru : Temari m'a appris, lorsqu'elle m'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs…

Une fois dehors Temari retrouva vite ses forces mais elle resta dans les bras du Nara…

**Gai, Kakashi, Ai, Kurenai**

Ai sortit son médaillon.

Ai : Rei Rei, mishibiku watashi (ça se traduit par Esprit esprit guidez-moi un truc comme ça si je me souviens bien)

Le médaillon se mit à tanguer, droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Ai ouvrit les yeux. Avant qu'aucun de puisse demander quoi que se soit elle était partit, les junins la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière. Ils virent tout les chûnins réunit au centre. Une ombre bougea. Ai accouru. Les ninjas se retournèrent. L'ombre prit apparence humaine. Un homme entre deux âges. Cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux étonnamment noirs. Ai avança.

Homme : Ai… Petit trésor comment vas-tu?

Ai : Je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais t'approcher de mes élèves…

Homme : Elles s'en sont bien tirées pourtant, elles ont eut de la chance d'avoir de si bons copains.

Ai : Je t'avais prévenu Shi no Osore (qu'on pourrait traduire par le maître de la peur ou mort de peur si je me trompe pas.)

Un dôme se forma autour d'eux deux. Forçant les autres à s'éloigner. Les mettant hors combat automatiquement.

Ai : Lovelyyyyyy Prims POWER!!!!!!!!!!!

Son corps s'illumina...

Alors voilà la suite mais pas la fin le prochain chapitre sera sur le combat le nom du chapitre Osore veut dire peur.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	29. Chapter 29 Shi no Osore

Yaa

_**Chapitre 29 Shi no osore…**_

Ai apparu, elle portait un haut sans bretelles écourté orange clair, un mini short en jean et un grand foulard à la taille, orange comme ses yeux, qui donnait l'effet de voir une demi jupe longue recouvrant sa jambe gauche. Elle sourit. Sur sa tête elle portait plusieurs chaînes qui se mêlaient à ses cheveux et se réunissaient sur son front où se trouvait la pierre orangée qu'elle portait normalement dans le cou. (Vous connaissez tous lord of the ring 3 à la fin Légolas porte une espèce de couronne des elfes la couronne d'Ai ressemble à ça) Sur son avant-bras elle portait un bracelet en or qui refermait également la même pierre orangée.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui c'est ce type?

Gai : Et qu'est-ce que Ai fait dans ces fringues bizarres?

Sakura : C'est un sorcier… Un mauvais sorcier qui s'amuse avec la peur des gens, si vous n'êtes pas capable de la surmonter… il vous laisse mourir de peur et aspire votre vie… Mourir de peur est sans doute la plus atroce des peurs… mais en plus quand on pense que notre esprit passera l'éternité à affronter cette peur…

Neji : C'est inhumain comme façon de mourir.

Usagi : Ai n'a prit aucun risque, on ne peut pas entrer dans le dôme, et ils ne peuvent pas en sortir… C'est un combat entre eux… C'est un combat contre la mort…

Kakashi : On ne peut pas l'aider? On doit absolument la regarder mourir comme ça!?

Tenten : On ne peut rien faire. Hormis lui donner l'énergie qui nous reste…

Tora : Je veux bien, mais je suis vidée, j'ai eu si peur… Ça m'a lessivé…

Temari : Ce monstre, il avait tout prévu.

Usagi : On doit essayer pareil…

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Elles partirent, elles se postèrent à différents endroits autour du dôme. Elles posèrent leur paume dessus et fermèrent les yeux.

Shikamaru : Il va arriver quoi quand elles auront plus d'énergie à votre avis?

Le Nara courut rejoindre Temari, Il se plaça derrière elle et joignit ses mains aux siennes. Les ninjas comprirent le message, ils se retrouvèrent autour de leur équipière.

Ino : Capable de rien faire toute seule celle-là…

Sasuke : Ferme la un peu Ino…

Après quelques minutes, le combat faisait toujours rage à l'intérieur du dôme. Tora s'écroula rattrapée par Shino. Suivit de Luna qui atterrit dans les bras de Gaara. Lorsque Sakura vacilla, Sasuke l'attrapa.

Ino : Mais lâche la t'as pas à la tenir comme ça dans tes bras c'est pas ta copine! C'est son problème si elle peut pas s'arranger toute seule.

Sasuke prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et retourna rejoindre les professeur laissa Ino qui criait derrière lui. Plus loin Tenten s'écroula, le venin était trop puissant. Neji la prit contre lui. Hinata se laissa tomber dans les bras de Naruto. Quelques minutes plus tard Temari vacilla, Shikamaru la retient contre lui, il posa un genoux à terre, lui aussi épuisé, Temari avait pu tenir longtemps grâce à l'énergie de Shikamaru qui lui offrait au fur et à mesure où elle dépensait la sienne.

Choji : Tout va bien?

Le Nara grogna et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant d'aller rejoindre les professeurs, il coucha la jeune femme sur le sol et s'étendit près d'elle.

Gai : Shikamaru?

Choji : Il a donné son énergie à Temari pour qu'elle puisse continuer d'offrir la sienne à Ai, ils ont une énergie similaire, peut-être à cause du collier qu'il porte, tout à l'heure il a utilisé l'un des pouvoirs de sa copine.

Gai, Neji et Lee se retournèrent vers le dernier membre de leur équipe. Il s'était endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de Temari, en tenant sa main dans la sienne.

Plus loin il ne restait que Usagi qui était encore debout. Avec la fusion elle avait beaucoup plus d'énergie, mais atteignait sa limite. Elle gémit.

Kiba : Arrête, tu en peux plus!

Usagi : Mon énergie est la plus près de celle d'Ai, pour elle c'est moi qui a la plus importante. Je peux pas arrêter, elle en a besoin.

Elle sentit un corps près du sien, les mains de Kiba se placèrent sur les siennes.

Usagi : Kiba?

Kiba : Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon énergie.

Usagi : Kiba…

Kiba : À moi et à Akamaru n'est-ce pas Akamaru?

Akamaru : Waf (non sans blague??)

Usagi : Merci…

Kiba sentit son chakra qui s'écoulait de son corps, il le sentait sortir de ses paumes pour aller glisser sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il sourit, il aurait bien aimé être son propre chakra à l'instant même. Kiba comprit que c'était le contact de leur peau qui permettait la circulation du chakra, il retira son veston et se serra contre elle pour laisser son chakra la pénétrer. Elle se sentait bien, le chakra du garçon se mêlait à la perfection avec le sien. Cette sensation était agréable, le sentir si près d'elle lui faisait plaisir. Il était tellement mignon.

Kakashi fixait Ai depuis le début du combat. Il la fixait voulant l'aidée mais demeurant impuissant. Cette sensation de vulnérabilité était intenable… Bientôt Ai et son adversaire furent à cours d'énergie, ni un ni l'autre ne pouvait utiliser sa magie. Le combat se continua tout de même, on vit deux poignards plus aiguisés que des rasoirs apparaîtrent dans les mains d'Ai. Elle sourit. Le combat reprit Ai était d'une vitesse et d'une agilité déconcertante. Le combat s'arrêta, quelques secondes, les deux ennemis se regardèrent. Tout deux réunirent leur dernière force dans une ultime attaque. Les poignards d'Ai se retrouvèrent encerclés de dizaine de petits éclairs noirs, bleus et mauves, qui tournaient autour de sa lame comme l'éclair du chidori tourne autour de la paume. Le maître créa une version du chidori noir, qui laissait échapper des esprits noirs, une attaque terrifiante. Les deux adversaires se foncèrent commencèrent à courir, l'un vers l'autre. Un éclair explosa, illuminant le dôme, empêchant les ninjas de voir le résultat de l'attaque. Usagi s'effondra, suivit de Kiba. Tout deux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Kumo et Akamaru tout près d'eux. Kakashi sentait son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure où le dôme disparaissait et où la lumière s'éteignait. Le dôme disparu et on vit le résultat. Au fond d'un grand cratère, le maître de la peur était étendu sur le sol, Ai était toujours debout, elle laissa tomber ses lames, elle s'effondra… contre Kakashi. Le ninja avait eu tout juste le temps de l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec force.

Kurenai : Kakashi!, comment on ramène les gamins, les filles sont vidées, Kiba et Shikamaru aussi.

Kakashi : On les transporte un après l'autre, on a pas d'autre choix.

Kurenai : Bien.

Le ninja sentit ses doigts lui démanger, il connaissait ce signe. Il disparu. Lorsqu'il posa Ai sur son lit, un dôme de lumière orange se forma autour d'elle. Il revient.

Kakashi : Shino occupe toi de Tora, Gaara de Luna, Sasuke de Sakura et ainsi de suite, Gai prend Shikamaru, je me charge de Temari, Kurenai prend Kiba, Kankuro tu peux te charger d'Usagi et de son lapin.

Kankuro : Ouais.

Kakashi : Bien tout le monde on se retrouve au centre.

Lorsque Sasuke prit Sakura dans ses bras, Ino fulminait. Si Kakashi lui avait confié à elle, cette petite idiote de bestiole avec des ailes se serait retrouvée en plein milieu du nord glacé. Elle disparut avec lui et Ino s'empressa de les suivre. Il déposa Sakura sur son lit et se retourna.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Ino : Je suis venu voir comment elle allait…

Sasuke : Mais oui c'est ça… Tu la déteste et ça tout le monde le sait.

Ino : Mais non c'est pas vrai.

Sasuke : Me prend pas pour un imbécile même Naruto s'en ait rendu compte.

: C'est vrai ça… Minute Sasuke Uchiwa tu viens de me traiter d'imbécile!

Sasuke : Oui, mais on s'en fiche.

Ino : Où vous êtes allés pêcher que je détestais Sakura.

Naruto : Tu as essayé de la tuer. Chaque fois qu'elle est seule avec Sasuke tu bondis comme un fauve qui défend son territoire.

Ino : Même pas vrai!

Sasuke : Si…

Ino sortit en fulminant. Elle était folle de rage. Les deux garçons sortirent.

Ino s'enferma dans sa chambre, elle prit un livre sous son lit et cherche.

Ino : Voilà, la téléportation… Dans trois jours ma petite peste je te dis bye bye et Sasuke sera à moi toute seule…

---

Trois jours plus tard, en pleine nuit. La nuit de pleine lune, Ino sortit elle ouvrit son livre et commença à psalmodier des paroles magiques…

…

Sakura se leva dans son lit, endormie elle sortit se prendre un verre d'eau. Dans la cuisine, elle ne vit pas Sasuke et lui rentra dedans. Le garçon l'aidait à se redresser lorsqu'ils furent entourés d'une fumée épaisse et violette. Hinata réveillée par le mouvement de son amie arriva à ce moment là. Ses deux colocataires disparurent sous ses yeux, elle poussa un cri…

…

À des kilomètres de là, Sasuke et Sakura atterrirent en plein milieu de la neige du nord. Sasuke ne portait qu'un boxer et un pantalon de pyjama, Sakura elle portait une camisole et un short…

Voilà le chapitre 29 je m'éclate avec Ino, et comme je peux pas la renvoyer c'est encore plus drôle.

Vous avez vu Ino est une sorcière lol!

Prochain chapitre : Perdus dans le nord.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	30. Chapter 30 Perdus dans le nord

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 30 Perdus dans le nord**_

Les deux adolescents (ok y'a 18 mais chut) apparurent pieds nus dans la neige. (pauvre eux!!!!) Le froid leur brûla la peau, ils se mirent à trembler en claquant des dents.

Sasuke : Je vais tuer l'imbécile qui nous a envoyé ici!

Sakura : Sasuke y'a une grotte là-bas si on cours on pourra peut-être l'atteindre avant d'être complètement gelés.

Les deux ninjas coururent. Leurs pieds leur faisaient mal, leur peau était glacée rongée par le froid. Ils entrèrent dans la grotte et glissèrent sur le sol glacé.

Sasuke : C'est pas vrai, si au moins on avait de quoi faire un feu, on va crever d'hypothermie avant même qu'ils partent à notre recherche.

Sakura se plaça à genoux, elle joignit ses mains devant elle puis les planqua au sol, le brun vit la glace fondre autour d'eux, le sol se recouvrir d'une mince pellicule d'eau qui s'évapora aussi vite, le changement de température si soudain leur brûla les pieds.

Sakura : J'ai besoin d'un truc à brûler… Si tu avais un t-shirt ça serait plus facile… J'ai une idée.

Sakura se déplaça elle brisa la glace. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit la main, un saï en argent dont le manche était incrusté de gravures coulées de rouge, apparut. Elle agrippa ses cheveux roses. Sasuke la vit, étonné, se couper les cheveux aux épaules. Elle les jeta entre eux deux et posa ses mains dessus. Le feu prit rapidement.

Sakura : Je pourrais le faire tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous retrouvent… ou jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à avoir un contacte avec eux…

Sasuke : Mais…

Sakura : Des cheveux ça repousse, mais une vie on n'en a qu'une… personnellement je n'ai pas besoin de feu, je peux augmenter ma température corporelle suffisamment pour me protéger du froid… mais toi tu en as besoin…

Sasuke la regarda étonné, elle adorait ses cheveux longs, (moi je la préfère les cheveux courts, mais pour les besoin de la cause…) et elle n'avait pas hésiter à les couper… pour lui…

Sakura : Tu devrais essayer de dormir… ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenir le feu pour toi.

Sasuke : Je lui ferais la peau…

Sakura : Hm?

Sasuke : À celui qui nous a envoyé ici…

Sakura : Oh… Aller… Dors…

Sasuke la regarda et se coucha, il n'avait pas encore fermé l'eau, elle le savait, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, il venait tout juste de se mettre en pyjama, il s'était entraîné presque toute la nuit. Il tombait de fatigue, et le froid, si mordant, n'aidait pas. Il s'endormit rapidement, après une heure Sakura remarqua qu'il était glacé, elle s'approcha de lui, elle le redressa, Sasuke se réveilla en grognant. Elle le serra contre lui, déposant sa tête contre son cœur. Elle le serra contre elle et ferma les yeux, laissant son corps plus chaud que la normale réchauffer le ninja. Sasuke qui vacillait entre le réveil et le sommeil se laissa bercer par la chaleur qui l'entourait et se rendormit.

_Le brun avançait dans le noir, il n'y avait rien, que du noir, et puis un point lumineux, du rouge, il s'approcha, il en avait marre de cette atmosphère de vide. Il s'approcha d'une rouge, rouge qui prenait une forme, pas n'importe laquelle, cette forme, celle de ses ailes, il les toucha, elles bougèrent, elles se retournèrent, Sakura, elle était là, si jolie avec ses ailes si fragiles, ses cheveux longs et ses oreilles petites et toutes pointues. Il approcha la main de sa joue, il la caressa du bout de doigt, elle sourit et s'évanouie dans le noir._

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa en voyant ce qui se passait, Sakura le regarda, il recommença à frissonner.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui…

Sakura : Tu allais mourir de froid, je devais te réchauffer, alors ou je te serrais contre moi, ou je me couchais sur toi… mais il y avait risque pour que je m'endorme.

Sasuke : Hm…

Sakura : Je préférais te serrer contre moi, en plus de t'empêcher de mourir c'était agréable, et tu es très mignon endormi.

Sasuke se retourna vers le feu et essaya tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Sakura se plaça derrière lui et le plaqua contre elle.

Sasuke voulu se dégager, mais lorsque la chaleur de la jeune femme le submergea il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle le serra contre lui. Il se rendormit et la jeune femme lui envia son sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de contacter ses sœurs, sans résultat comme toutes les autres fois, elle regarda ses cheveux brûlés et une larme roula sur sa joue…

Sakura regarda dehors, une tempête s'était levée.

Sakura : _Luna… Je t'en prie viens nous chercher… Il fait si froid… Je suis à court d'énergie…_

Sakura regarda le feu qui s'éteignait, la glace reprenait rapidement sa place autour d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle s'écroula sur le dos, sans sentir la glace qui reprit sa place sous elle.

Lorsque le garçon se réveilla Ino était au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta et la repoussa. Il cru d'abord qu'il avait rêvé tout l'épisode dans le nord puis il sentit ses muscles endoloris par le froid.

Sasuke : Ittt…taiiii…

Ino : Attention Sasuke-kun, tu vas te faire mal.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

: Sakura m'a parlé, mentalement elle m'a appelé a l'aide.

Il se retourna et vit Luna qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Sasuke : Où est Sakura?

Ino : On s'en fiche de Sakura.

Sasuke : Ferme-la Ino, Luna où elle est? Elle ne devrait pas être dans son lit.

Luna : Sakura n'est pas ici…

Sasuke : Où elle est??

Luna : Chez elle, elle a dû retourner chez elle, avec Ai et Hinata, elle était en train de mourir…

Sasuke : Comment?!

Luna : Elle t'a protégé du froid, elle a gardé le feu allumé la glace loin de vous et elle a dressé une barrière contre le vent. Elle s'est vidée de son énergie et le froid l'a submergé… Elle n'a même pas entendu ma réponse à son appel… Je vous ai trouvé une heure plus tard, elle était en train de mourir…

Sasuke : Elle va s'en tirer?

Luna : Je l'ignore, je vous ai trouvé et vous ai ramené ici, hormis quelqu'un maîtrisant le feu à un très haut niveau aurait pu l'aider.

Sasuke : Et moi je dormais…

Luna : Tu ne dormais pas, tu était aussi en train de mourir, seulement toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de chaleur qu'elle pour remonter ta chaleur corporelle à un niveau qui n'est plus dangereux…

Sasuke : C'est ma faute…

Luna : Non… Ino, les senseis veulent te voir…

Ino : Pourquoi?!

Luna : Parce que Sakura va peut-être mourir par ta faute…

Sasuke : Quoi!?

Luna : C'est Ino qui vous a envoyé là-bas…

Sasuke : INO!

Ino : Je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller avec elle.

Sasuke se leva malgré ses muscles qui lui faisaient atrocement mal. Ino décampa Sasuke à ses trousses, elle arriva dans le salon et se cacha derrière Kakashi.

Ino : Kakashi-sensei protégez moi!

Kakashi : Assume Ino… Je ne suis pas là pour te protéger… Tu dois assumer la conséquence de tes actes…

Ino : Mais…

Kurenai : Ino tu as déjà fait beaucoup de bêtises depuis que nous sommes ici… Et la plupart dirigées vers Sakura, mais cette fois tu es allée trop loin…

Gai : Ino, tu es bannie du centre.

Ino : Vous y allez fort.

: On y va fort… Tu trouves, moi je nous trouve trop gentil… Tu as essayé de tuer Sakura déjà deux fois, et cette fois tu as mis Sasuke en danger également…

Ino : Je n'ai rien à vous dire Ai.

Kakashi : Ai, comment va Sakura…

Ai soupira et tourna la tête.

Ai : Elle va s'en sortir… mais… j'ignore, psychologiquement je veux dire, combien elle atteinte, à quel point elle est affaiblie… elle savait qu'Ino ne l'aimait pas, mais de là à la tuer de cette manière, elle a déjà du mal à faire confiance, j'ignore même si elle acceptera de revenir ici.

Naruto : Mais c'est pas juste, nous on lui veut aucun mal, c'est Ino le monstre.

Kakashi : Il a raison, Sakura est la bienvenue ici, tout le monde l'apprécie, certains plus que d'autres je dois dire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui regardait dehors.

Gai : Ramasse tes choses et pars, tu dois partir ce soir.

Ino : Je peux pas partir n'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun!?

Sasuke : Hm?

Ino : Dit quelque chose, tu vas pas les laisser me chasser comme ça!!!

Sasuke : Bon débarras…

Naruto : Ai? Où est Hinata?

Ai : Avec Sakura, elle est sans doute la seule qui pourra la convaincre de revenir…

Chapitre très court, mais c'est pas grave, l'important Ino va partir (c'est la fête dans ma tête)

Prochain chapitre : Le départ d'Ino.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	31. Chapter 31 Kotsueki

Yaa!!!

Alors voilà vive la fin de semaine et vive la soudaine inspiration. Je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre de Majo to Tenshi (ange et sorcière ou sorcière et ange, je sais plus trop) Parce que pour Kokyuu no Inochi j'ai un manque d'inspi grave -- honte a moi…

Tk voilà le chapitre

_**Chapitre 31 Kotsueki**_

Une fumée épaisse s'éleva du village. Tout le monde criait et s'enfuyait. Le spectacle était horrible, partout on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée, une poutre s'écroula, une gamine cria. Une orpheline mourut, puis une autre, des adultes perdirent la vie, un carnage, un désastre. Tout ceux qui s'enfuyait, ils étaient tuer. Personne ne pouvait plus s'en sortir.

---

Ai sortit en s'étirant.

Ai : Si on faisait un barbecue, tout le monde pêche son poisson et le plus gros gagne.

Tous : Ouais!!

Ai sourit. Depuis le départ d'Ino tout était redevenu calme au centre, à un détail près l'absence d'Hinata et de Sakura se faisait sentir, surtout dans l'humeur de deux ninjas bien particuliers.

Alors que Kakashi faisait cuire le repas, Ai leva les yeux. Elle se figea, la tête redressée, le regard vide. Les autres ninjas levèrent les yeux. Le ciel se teintait rapidement de rouge, le ciel avait la couleur du sang, la couleur de la mort. Ai leva les mains, des gouttes rouges tombaient sur ses paumes.

: Ai!

Ai : …

Luna : Elle a une vision?

Ai : Une pluie de sang…

Kakashi : Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

Ai : Il pleut du sang…

Luna se redressa.

Luna : Ai-sensei? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Ai : Du sang… Il y en a partout…

Ai plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

Ai : Ca pue… La chair… La chair brûlée…

Luna : Ai?

Ai : Il fait chaud… Tellement chaud…

Ai ferma les yeux et les ouvrit.

Luna : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ai : Une catastrophe… Un grand désastre…

Luna : Où?

Ai : Je l'ignore…

Soudain la pluie commença à tomber, une pluie rouge comme le sang. Effrayé par ce spectacle morbide, tout le monde courut se réfugier à l'intérieur.

Dans la pluie deux ombres apparurent.

Ai : Hinata… Sakura…

Ai se précipita sous la pluie écarlate, les autres suivirent. Les deux adolescentes fixaient le vide, elles étaient couvertes de sang, leurs vêtements étaient noircis, brûlés, elles étaient blessée.

Hinata : Tsu… Tsuki… no … kuni…

Hinata s'écroula, les autres remarquèrent alors le corps inerte du petit garçon dans ses bras, elle éclata en sanglot et le serra contre elle.

Sakura : Ils… Il ssont tous… tous… Morts...

La jeune femme s'écroula fixant le vide devant elle.

Luna : Non…

Ai : Rina, elle ne peut pas…

Sakura : Tous… _elle leva les mains_ Ils sont… Tous morts… Il… Il n'y a plus… plus personnes…

Ai vacilla, Kakashi la rattrapa. Une à une les filles s'écroulèrent sur le sol… Déconnectées de la réalité. Un cauchemar, elles vivaient un cauchemar… Un véritable cauchemar…

---

Neji serrait Tenten dans ses bras, la jeune femme pleurait dans son sommeil. Elle était couchée dans son lit et pleurait, l'Hyûga s'était levé pour se placer derrière elle et la serrait contre lui, il lui murmurait des paroles douces pour calmer ses pleurs.

Hinata s'était endormie dans les bras de Naruto, le blond la regardait dormir le regard infiniment triste, la jeune femme tremblait et pleurait.

Dans sa chambre Temari sanglotait doucement dans les bras de Shikamaru, Lee et Choji restait silencieux dans leur lit, compatissant à la douleur des filles.

Dans la pièce adjacente Tora serrait Luna dans ses bras, la jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis l'annonce de la destruction de Tsuki no Kuni. Lorsque enfin Luna s'endormie, Tora expliqua non sans mal aux deux autres garçons, que le grand frère de Luna vivait a Tsuki no Kuni depuis un an avec sa fiancé, et que hormis lui, elle n'avait plus aucune famille.

Usagi serrait Kumo contre son corps, Kiba se plaça derrière elle et la serra contre lui. Akamaru monta sur les genoux de la jeune femme pour lui apporter son soutien à sa manière. Kumo fusionna avec Usagi afin d'être encore plus près de son cœur. Usagi se blottit dans les bras de l'Inuzuka.

Ai dans sa chambre fixait la pluie de sang qui s'abattait toujours sur la plage. Kakashi se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la jeune femme se détendit dans ses bras rassurant, mais ne détacha pas son regard de la pluie écarlate.

Sur la terrasse, Sakura était assise à fixer le vide. La vérité, elle ne voulait pas revenir, mais avec ce qui était arrivé à Tsuki elle avait besoin de ses sœurs, elle était donc revenue. On déposa une couverture sur ses épaules, elle se retourna et croisa le regard du taciturne.

Sasuke : Je crois me souvenir que tu ne supportes pas d'être mouillée.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements, ils étaient rouges et trempés. Elle serra la couverture contre elle. Elle allait repartir.

Sasuke : Tu n'es pas obligée.

La jeune femme sursauta, depuis quand il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées.

Sasuke : Tu sais… Ino est partie, on l'a chassé.

Il s'assit a côté d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Sasuke : Ici, tout le monde souhaite que tu reviennes, que tu restes avec nous.

Sakura : …

Sasuke soupira et continua.

Sasuke : Tu fais parti de la famille, et tu manques à tes sœurs.

Sakura le regarda puis regarda ses mains.

Sakura : Ils ont tous été tués… Et je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Je porte le sang des miens… de ma famille… Ma seul famille…

Sasuke prit les mains de Sakura dans les siennes.

Sasuke : Tu oublies ton équipe, Ai et les filles, tu nous as tous oublié, tu m'as oublié…

Sakura leva les yeux vers lui.

Sasuke : Moi aussi, moi aussi j'ai porté le sang des miens, lorsque mon frère les as tué, lorsque je l'ai tué, mais je ne suis pas seul, et tu ne l'ai pas…

Sasuke retira son T-shirt découvrant une longue cicatrice sur son torse.

Sasuke : La famille ce n'est pas ceux avec qui nous avons des liens de sang, la famille c'est ceux qui nous aime… J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre… Tu crois qu'une famille m'aurait fait ça? Ou que ton oncle chercherais à te tuer s'il était ta famille?

Sakura le regarda longuement, pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui l'avait comprit pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu? Alors qu'elle avait toujours été entourée d'Ai et des autres? La jeune femme se leva, elle avait besoin d'une douche froide et rapide. Elle en avait assez de tout ce sang. L'Uchiwa soupira et rentra. Il avait déjà prit une douche. Il s'assit dans le salon et attendit en fixant un Kunai dans sa main. Sakura s'assit près de lui. Il la regarda, il lui sourit. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se pencha vers lui. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis recula et baissa les yeux. Sasuke agrippa son Kunai et s'entailla la paume, il prit la sienne et la lui entailla.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que?

Sasuke : Nos sangs sont différents…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, laissa son sang se mélanger avec le sien.

Sasuke : Ma famille c'est toi…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire. Un baiser long et doux, tendre et si précieux. Sasuke relâcha enfin ses lèves et il sentit la main de la jeune femme lui glisser des doigts. Elle se leva et sortit, le garçon la suivit.

Sasuke : Saku…

Il arriva dehors et fit face à la même Sakura qui les avait sauvé de la chute mortelle dans la cascade. Celle qui avait des ailes et qui ne cessait de hanter ses nuits depuis le jour des épreuves.

Sakura : Je ne suis pas ta famille…

Sasuke : Bien sûr que si!

Sakura : Je ne suis personne…

Sasuke : Ne dit pas ça!

Sakura : Tu n'es pas ma famille!!! Ma famille… c'est lui…

Sasuke : Non! Il n'est pas ta famille!

Sakura : Oui… Il est comme moi…

Sasuke : Tu n'es pas comme lui… Tu ne sera jamais comme lui…

Sakura : Tu ne le connais même pas!

Sasuke : Mais je te connais toi!

Sakura : Tu dis que je suis ta famille, mais je ne suis même pas humaine! C'est ça ta famille? Un monstre?!?

Sasuke : J'ignorais que les monstres étaient aussi jolis…

Sakura : Je ne suis pas jolie!

Sasuke : C'est lui qui t'a dit ça?

Sakura : Non… Il n'en a pas eu besoin…

Sasuke : Tu es si belle que je ne fais que rêver de toi depuis que je t'ai vu sous cette forme.

Sakura : Iso!

Sasuke : Je me réveille chaque nuit et je te regarde dormir jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me revienne…

Sakura : Je ne te crois pas…

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé?

Sakura : Je sais pas…

Sasuke : Tu es différente…

Sakura : Non…

Sasuke : Tu as peur…

Sakura : Je n'ai pas peur!

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sasuke s'approcha et prit son visage entre ses mains.

Sasuke : Dit moi ce qui te fait peur, je t'aiderais, c'est promis…

Sakura : Tu ne peux pas…

Sasuke : Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi…

Sakura : Il va te tuer, il est trop fort pour toi…

Sasuke : Je le tuerais.

Sakura : Tu sais voler? Tu sais invoquer les créatures des enfers?

Sasuke : Non…

Sakura : Alors tu ne peux pas le tuer, il a donné son âme au diable il y a bien longtemps et tu n'es qu'un humain…

Sakura se défit de son emprise, elle s'éloigna et déplia ses ailes sous la pluie de sang.

Sasuke : Sakura!!

La jeune femme s'envola.

Sasuke : SAKURA!!

Sakura : _Tu n'es pas ma famille Sasuke, ma famille c'est lui et tant qu'il vivra ce sera lui et lui seul… Tu n'es pas ma famille Sasuke… Tu es mon avenir…_

Ça un je ne sais quoi de poétique vous trouvez pas? Lol Je vous laisse la dessus.

Prochain chapitre : Sabishii

Ça veut dire seul (triste)

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	32. Chapter 32 Au pays du sable

Yaa!!

J'ai été lente pardonner moi j'ai pas tout mon temps toujours un truc a faire ou une sœur qui réclame l'ordinateur, mais la elle est partit coucher chez son amie alors a moi l'ordi et le temps d'écrire un chapitre.

_**Chapitre 32 Au pays du sable**_

: Hors de question, vous ne retournez pas a Suna no Kuni.

Gaara se redressa d'un bond.

Gaara : Quoi!?

Ai leva les yeux vers lui, déterminer.

Kakashi : Ai, tu crois pas que tu es un peu dur.

Kurenai : Oui après tout Gaara est le Kazekage.

Kankuro : Les conseillers on pu tenir le rôle jusqu'à présent, mais la c'est différent, il doit absolument y aller en personne.

Ai : Et se faire tuer?

Gaara : Tuer par qui? Des ninjas, je ne serais pas seul! Et puis Shukaku est avec moi, il me protège car il a bien trop peur de mourir!!

Ai : Contre les démons de la planète de glace tu ne pourras rien.

Kankuro : C'est quoi cette histoire.

Ai se leva.

Ai : Hier j'ai observer les étoiles, les astres mon révéler que nos ennemis commence à bouger, les démons d'Eis (glace en allemand) sont ici. Il nous on repérer, mais mon énergie nous protège et les empêche d'attaquer, seulement il sont au aguets, si l'un de nous sort du champ d'énergie, il l'attaqueront et le tuerons afin de rendre d'affaiblir le groupe au complet…

Gaara : Je refuse de laisser des cinglés d'une autre planète m'éloigner de Suna, je suis Kazekage et il on besoin de moi! Qu'est-ce que penseront les habitant en voyant que je ne reviens même pas pour l'événement le plus important de tout Kaze no Kuni!!

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, Luna entra dans la pièce.

Luna : Ai-sensei, les démons d'Eis font partit de ma culture, mes ancêtres les on chasser de nos terres il y a longtemps, je connais se monde j'y suis depuis bientôt dix ans, contre moi il n'on aucune chance, j'ai l'avantage du terrain, l'avantage de puissance, l'avantage des armes, les dragons de cristal n'on aucun problème a venir sur terre, les leur ne le peuvent pas sans mourir, de plus contrairement a eux la chaleur de Kaze no Kuni ne m'affaiblira pas. Si j'accompagne Gaara et Kankuro, il ne risqueront rien.

Ai : C'est trop risquer.

Luna : C'est démon sont stupide, je les connais par cœur. Il n'arrivera rien, et puis Gaara a raison, que pensera son peuple s'il ne peut pas être présent…

Ai : Tu es consciente des risque que tu prends?

Luna : Bien sur, je ne suis pas la plus vieille pour rien.

Ai ferma les yeux, elle soupira et se leva. Elle approcha Luna et l'embrassa sur le front.

Ai : Fais attention à toi Luna…

Luna : Oui…

Ai sortit, Luna se retourna vers les garçons.

Luna : On part quand?

Gaara : Dans une heure.

Kankuro sortit suivit de Gaara. Pendant que Luna préparait son sac, Gaara se posta devant elle.

Gaara : Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Luna : On est ami non? Et puis… il on besoin de toi… tu es leur lumière…

Gaara la regarda surprit.

Luna : Il on besoin de leur chef, leur ami et leur protecteur… pour eux tu es important… et pour toi, il sont précieux… Tu ne veux pas les abandonner non? Sinon pourquoi tu aurais tenu tête a Ai… J'ai perdu ma famille… mon frère, ma mère, mon père… mais mon peuple vit toujours… et même si je ne peux pas être avec eux en permanence… s'il on besoin de moi… je sais que je ferais tout pour les aidés… comme toi…

Gaara la regarda un moment puis lui sourit.

Gaara : Merci…

Luna : Mais de rien…

---

Luna : Lorsque tout ça sera terminer… Qu'est-ce que vous ferez dite moi?

Kankuro : Je retournerais a Suna, et je reprendrais mon poste dans la garde rapprocher du village.

Luna : Tu te trouveras une fiancé?

Kankuro : Ouais!

Luna : Et tu auras des enfants?

Kankuro : Sûrement, quelqu'un doit bien transmettre notre nom non?

Luna : Oui, et toi Gaara? Tu auras une famille?

Gaara tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune femme lui souriait. Il détourna les yeux et regarda le sol.

Gaara : Je n'y ai jamais penser…

Luna : Ah non? Mais pourquoi? Tout le gosse pense a ça un jour ou l'autre, lorsque les professeurs nous demande qu'est-ce qu'on fera plus tard.

Gaara : Je n'ai jamais eu de professeur… lorsque j'étais petit… les autres m'évitait… enfant comme adulte… il m'évitait.

Luna : Mais pourquoi? Tu devais être trop mignon quand tu étais gamin…

Gaara : J'étais le réceptacle de Shukaku.

Luna : hum…

Gaara : Quoi?

Luna : Hein?

Gaara : Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

Luna : Qu'elle tête?

Kankuro : Celle d'une fille en colère.

Luna : C'est rien.

Kankuro : Dit.

Luna : C'est juste que… j'ai parfois du mal a vous comprendre les humains…

Kankuro : Pourquoi?

Luna : Chez moi jamais un enfant n'aurais été exclus pour une simple différence comme celle la…

Kankuro : Une simple différence, notre père a fait de mon petit frère le réceptacle d'un démon!

Luna : Et alors? Un enfant reste un enfant même posséder d'un démon, même posséder du diable même, il reste un enfant qui a besoin de câlin, de baiser et d'amour, qui a besoin de s'amuser avec d'autre enfant de son age, et d'être aimé de ses parents, de sa famille.

Gaara regarda Luna étonner. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un penser de cette manière en parlant d'un démon…

Kankuro : Je suis sûr que quand tu l'as vu attaquer Tora, espérant la tuer lors de l'examen de classe moyenne la première fois qu'on sait rencontrer, tu es loin d'avoir penser ça.

Luna : Lors de l'examen?

Kankuro : Oui! Je suis sûr que tu as eu peur de lui! Après tout il essayait de tuer ta coéquipière.

Gaara baissa les yeux, il avait si honte de se qu'il était avant, de tout se qu'il avait fait.

Luna : Ma vision du monde est différente de la votre… lorsque j'ai vu Gaara, tenter de tuer Tora… j'ai eu peur pour ma sœur… j'ai eu peur pour lui aussi…

Kankuro : Pour Gaara???

Luna : Oui… le démon était entrain de prendre le contrôle total de son corps… Je voyais son âme en train de mourir…

Gaara : Comment??

Luna : Comme Ai… ma vision psychique est très développer… je peux voir certaine chose que d'autre ne peuvent pas voir.

Gaara : Pourquoi?

Luna : Lorsque Ai est devenu mon sensei… elle venait tout juste d'être grader Junin… elle entraînait encore ses pouvoirs psychique… et je m'entraînais avec elle.

Gaara : Alors… Tu ne m'as jamais vu comme un monstre?

Luna : J'ai vu le monstre en toi… mais j'ai vu ton âme qui souffrait aussi… ton âme prisonnière qui n'arrivait plus a reprendre le dessus… Toi tu n'es pas un monstre… le monstre est en toi… mais il sait calmer… et ton âme reprend vie peu à peu…

Kankuro : Tu es une fille bizarre Luna…

Luna : Ah oui?

Kankuro : Mais je t'aime bien, car tu es l'une des rares personne a avoir compris que mon petit frère n'était pas un monstre.

Luna sourit

---

Luna : On fait des tours de garde?

Gaara : Pas besoin, je suis la.

Luna : Tu ne vas pas garder toute la nuit?

Gaara : Je ne peux pas dormir de toute façon…

Luna : Alors je te tiendrais compagnie.

Gaara se retourna.

Luna : Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul.

Gaara : Mais…

Luna : Je dors jamais beaucoup de toute façon.

---

Luna : Dit Gaara… tu as essayer de dormir depuis que tu contrôle Shukaku.

Gaara : C'est bien trop dangereux…

Luna : Mais… Je suis certaine… que tu pourrais le faire…

Gaara : Je ne veux pas essayer… je refuse de lui laisser la moindre chance de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps…

Luna : Je comprend… mais tu auras besoin de dormir un jour tu sais, quand tu auras des enfants par exemple, ses très épuisant les gamins tu sais.

Gaara : Je n'aurais pas d'enfant.

Luna : Mais pourquoi?

Gaara : Parce que si j'ai des gamins… il seront des démons… comme moi… et puis… qu'elle femme accepterais de porter et d'élever les enfants d'un démon… Quelle femme accepterait de partager sa vie avec un démon…

Luna : Gaara… Tu n'es pas un démon… et n'importe qui… qui fait un effort pour comprendre ça, et pour apprendre a te connaître ne te verra jamais comme un démon.

Gaara : Mais il est la pareil, et mes enfants risque d'en hérité, tu connais une femme qui prendrais se risque.

Luna : Toute les personnes de pluton.

Gaara : Qui ne soit pas a j'ignore combien de milliard de kilomètre d'ici.

Luna : Moi…

Gaara se retourna étonner.

Luna : Je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme un monstre, et je n'aurais aucune crainte a prendre se risque. Et je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seul. Lorsqu'on aime Gaara on se fiche de savoir que l'autre est posséder d'un démon et si nos enfants le seront eux aussi. Lorsqu'on aime on veut pouvoir vivre avec l'autre à jamais, on veut vivre heureux avec cette personne, avoir une famille et une vie heureuse.

Gaara tourna la tête et fixa les flammes.

Luna : Je vais me reposer un peu, hésite pas a venir me réveiller si tu te sens seul…

Luna disparu dans sa tente.

_« Je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme un monstre, et je n'aurais aucune crainte a prendre se risque. »_

Gaara : _Luna…_

Alors comment vous trouvez? Vous avez deviné mon Gaara/Luna qui se prépare? J'aime bien Luna et je trouve qu'elle se marie bien avec Gaara pas vous?

Prochain chapitre : Les démons d'Eis

Sur se MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	33. Chapter 33 Les démons d'Eis

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 33 Les démons d'Eis**_

Luna se leva le lendemain matin très tôt. Elle vit Gaara devant le campement qui montait la garde et préparant le déjeuner.

Luna : Ohayoo!

Gaara leva les yeux et sourit devant sa bonne humeur.

Gaara : Ohayoo…

Luna : Ça sent bon…

Gaara : Merci…

Luna : Je vais me laver un peu dans la rivière, je reviens.

La jeune femme partit vers la rivière plus bas. Kankuro se leva un peu plus tard affamé.

Kankuro : J'ai faim! Oh génial petit frère tu as fait le p'tit déj!

Gaara lui tendit son assiette et se redressa.

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Gaara : Je sens une présence…

Kankuro : Luna?

Gaara : Non… je crois que ce sont les démons dont nous a parlé Ai…

Kankuro : Kuso… mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir déjeuner un jour moi…

Gaara s'élança vers la rivière, il ne vit pas Luna, mais il aperçut ses affaires près de l'eau.

Kankuro : Putain, elle est dans la rivière tu veux rire là si elle nous voit ici elle va nous tuer!

Gaara ne l'écoutait pas il cherchait les démons des yeux.

Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un respirer bruyamment en sortant de l'eau il se retourna. Luna venait de sortir de l'eau, immergée jusqu'aux hanches, ses longs cheveux bleus, libres, lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses. La jeune femme tourna la tête en sentait une présence. Lorsqu'elle les vit elle rougit aussitôt et se baissa dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.

Luna : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là!?

Kankuro : Tu penses qu'on est venus t'espionner dans ton bain peut-être!?

Luna : C'est ce dont vous avez l'air je vous ferais savoir!

Kankuro : Non mais! On est pas des pervers nous!

Luna : Alors dégagEZ!!!!!

Gaara : Luna, ils sont ici…

Luna : Qui??

Gaara : Les démons dont parlaient Ai…

Luna : Les démons d'Eis…

Gaara : Oui!

Luna : Alors tournez-vous que je me rhabille ces démons sont des sales pervers!

Gaara se retourna, Kankuro l'imita.

D'un bond agile Luna sortit de l'eau et se retrouva accroupit près de ses vêtements. Elle commença à s'habiller lorsque l'une des bestioles ressortit de dans son sac. Elle poussa un cri. Gaara se retourna et la bête se vit ramassée par une tempête de sable. La jeune femme vêtue uniquement d'un short cria. Ses cheveux devant sa poitrine était le seul obstacle entre Gaara et sa nudité. Le garçon se retourna vivement en rougissant rapidement.

Kankuro _chuchotant à son frère _: Ben quoi? Elle est bien foutue ou pas?

Gaara mit son poing au visage de son frère.

Gaara : Imbécile…

Les deux garçons sentirent un souffle glacé sur leur nuque. Il se retournèrent vers une Luna très en colère.

Luna : Vous allez voir ce que je leur fais moi aux pervers…

Gaara : Calme toi Luna, on voulait pas.

Kankuro : Elle fout la trouille ta copine Gaara…

Gaara : C'est pas ma copine.

Kankuro : Elle fait peur pareil.

Gaara : Je suis désolé Luna, j'ai pas regardé promis, je peux pas en dire autant pour lui mais je crois qu'il a rien vu, sinon il m'aurait pas demandé si tu étais bien foutue…

Kankuro : Traître!

Gaara : Je tiens à ma vie, désolé.

Luna était très en colère, elle lui sauta au cou sans hésiter. Elle plaqua Kankuro au sol lorsqu'elle se fit plaquer par Gaara, le rouquin était au dessus d'elle et venait de lui éviter l'attaque d'un des démons d'Eis. La jeune femme portait un short court blanc et une camisole noire.

Gaara : On est entourés de ses bestioles.

Luna : Qu'elles s'approchent, je vais les lapider moi y'en a marre des pervers…

Gaara se redressa et Luna se releva.

Lorsqu'une des bestioles fonça sur eux elle se retrouva coursée par une lame de glace de quinze centimètres. Elle les envoya balader rapidement.

Kankuro : Ils sont partis?

Luna : Pas pour longtemps…

Luna se dirigea vers le campement d'un pas rageur.

Gaara : Et bien ça promet comme journée…

---

Gaara fermait la marche. Il réfléchissait, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé depuis le temps à Suna…

Luna : J'ai une question?

Gaara : Hm?

Luna : Vous allez faire quoi à Suna?

Kankuro : C'est la grande fête de Kaze no Kuni, Suna héberge tous les touristes et les voyageurs qui viennent pour la grande fête du vent.

Luna : La grande fête du vent ça a l'air marrant.

Gaara : A tous les coups, il y a des petits marrants qui pensent faire rire en provoquant un conflit avec le village adverse.

Luna : Le village adverse?

Gaara : La grande fête du vent est représentée par une semaine de jeux entre deux villages Suna et Sino (que d'originalité!) Les deux plus grands villages de Kaze no Kuni, les deux équipes, l'une de chaque coté, s'affrontent pour déterminer le village le plus fort, le plus agile, le plus rusé, etc.

Kankuro : Gaara est le Kazekage, mais il est aussi le représentant de l'équipe de Suna, Il y a cinq ans nous avons perdu, mais maintenant avec Gaara comme représentant, nous allons gagner!

Luna : Ça n'a lieu qu'en cinq ans?

Gaara : Oui, et ce sera les premiers jeux où je suis le Kazekage en plus du représentant de Suna.

Kankuro : Et moi je suis le capitaine d'une des trois équipes.

Luna : C'est super, j'aime bien cette tradition.

Gaara : Oui…

Luna ferma les yeux puis s'arrêta.

Luna : Les revoilà…

Gaara : Nous avons presque pénétré les frontières de Suna.

Luna : Ils viendront nous attaquer quand même, seulement en plus petits groupes et avec peu de chances de revenir vivants, la chaleur va les tuer.

Gaara : Et toi? La chaleur ne va pas te tuer?

Luna : Non, seulement m'épuiser.

Gaara la regarda septique.

Luna : T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Les démons passèrent à l'action, Luna fit construire un mur de glace devant elle et les garçons. Elle tendit les mains pour laisser apparaître deux sabres parfaitement effilés.

Luna : Je vais vous découper en morceaux si vous approchez petits monstres…

Le mur céda, l'un des démon traversa, la jeune femme leva ses sabres et le tua, d'un geste vif et rapide, précis et mortel. Luna commença sa danse, sa danse mortelle entraînant tout les démons qui s'approchait dans une mort tranchante. Bientôt les démons comprirent l'astuce et ne s'approchèrent plus. Luna leur envoya un rayon glacé, l'une des créatures prises dans la glace commença à tomber, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, d'un coup de pied, La princesse guerrière le fit éclater en milles morceaux.

Kankuro : Ittai… j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place

Gaara : Moi non plus…

Luna : Qui est le prochain?

Les démons restants se réunirent afin de combiner leurs puissances, Luna évita en se jetant sur le côté, Gaara poussa son frère et se retrouva dans le rayon. Le Kazekage se retrouva prisonnier de la glace.

Luna : Non!!

Kankuro : Gaara!!

Luna se retourna vers les démons, elle leur lança des lames de glaces avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir, les petits corps de cinquante centimètres de haut tombèrent lourdement au sol. Les démons d'Eis savaient voler, mais c'était loin d'avoir suffi pour éviter l'attaque.

Kankuro : Sors le de là avant qu'il ne meurt de froid!

Luna ferma les yeux, elle invoqua six elfes des glaces.

Luna : Sortez le de là s'il vous plait.

Tous : Hai!

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce que?

Luna : Ce sont des elfes des glaces, des artistes de la glace, ils pourront le sortir de là sans lui faire le moindre mal…

Kankuro regarda les elfes travailler, on aurait dit des enfants de dix ans, ils avaient tous les cheveux transparents et les yeux gris, leur peau était blanche et leurs oreilles pointues.

Luna : Kankuro, tu verrais bien d'aller chercher une couverture, il sera frigorifié en sortant de là…

Kankuro : Tu as pas un truc pour l'aider?

Luna : Si… mais il en aura besoin quand même…

---

Tous : Voilà!

Luna : Merci.

Luna approcha Gaara, le Kazekage était frigorifié. Elle le fit s'asseoir et s'accroupit près de lui. Kankuro déposa une couverture sur ses épaules. Gaara était blanc comme un drap, ses lèvres était bleuies et il claquait des dents.

Luna : Kankuro, tu veux bien aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

Kankuro : Ouais ok…

Kankuro s'éloigna.

Luna : T'en fais pas Gaara je vais te réchauffer…

Luna se leva, le rouquin vit une lumière blanche s'échapper de son corps et son apparence changea. Elle avait les yeux gris et le teint pâle, ses cheveux étaient bleus très clairs et gris argentés, ses oreilles étaient pointues et ses yeux d'un gris glacé, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui il découvrit avec étonnement une grand chaleur dans son regard. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche qu'on aurait cru faite de cristal.

Luna : Laisse moi faire je vais te réchauffer….

Le garçon la regarda étonné, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et l'embrassa, avec douceur et tendresse.

Gaara se laissa faire, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il sentit le froid le quitter. Comme si le froid montait en lui et disparaissait aspiré par le baiser. Le froid le quittait pour la rejoindre. Elle éloigna ses lèvres des siennes et recula en souriant.

Luna : Tu vas mieux?

Gaara : …

Luna : Ittai.

Gaara : Tu vas bien?!

Luna : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne. (Oui comme quand on mange de la crème glacée trop vite, putain que ça fait mal!)

Kankuro arriva avec du bois.

Kankuro : Gaara? Tu vas mieux? Tu as plus l'air d'un zombie c'est déjà ça.

Luna sourit au garçon qui hocha la tête. Kankuro alluma un feu.

Kankuro : Tu m'as fait une de ces peur petit frère, refais plus jamais ça ok?

Luna : Quand à moi il peut le refaire quand il veut.

Kankuro la regarda sans comprendre, Luna sourit amusée et Gaara rougit.

Kankuro : C'est quoi l'histoire?? Et pourquoi tu rougis toi!?

Luna commença à rire et le ninja soupira.

Kankuro : Je vais me coucher moi, bonne nuit.

Gaara : Il est quelle heure?

Luna : Tu as pris trois heures à déglacer.

Gaara : Je vois…

Kankuro disparut sous sa tente.

Luna s'assit à côté de Gaara.

Luna : C'était la première fois?

Gaara ?

Luna : Que tu embrassais quelqu'un?

Gaara : Oui.

Luna : Désolée de t'avoir volé ça alors…

Gaara : Ça n'arrivera sans doute plus jamais alors c'est pas grave.

Luna : Dis pas ça Gaara. Tu es un garçon formidable, et je suis certaine que celle qui le remarquera te rendra heureux.

Gaara : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, pour les autres je ne suis qu'un démon…

Luna : Les humains sont stupides…

Gaara : Oui…

Gaara se surprit à bailler.

Luna : Oh mon dieu! Gaara a baillé.

Gaara : Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive.

Luna : Tu as passé trois heures dans un glaçon, ton corps a besoin de dormir.

Gaara : Mais, je peux pas dormir.

Luna : Mais si, je vais veiller sur toi, je ne suis pas aussi douée que Ai pour ce qui est du contrôle de l'esprit, mais comme du contrôle Shukaku, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, et s'il ose sortir le bout de son nez, alors je l'enverrais balader, fais moi confiance. Et puis, sinon tu ne pourras même pas te rendre à Suna.

Gaara : Mais tu t'es battue, tu dois récupérer, tu dois récupérer l'énergie que tu as perdue durant le combat.

Luna : Je vais bien moi, toi tu dois dormir.

Gaara : Mais.

Luna : Pas de mais!

La jeune femme obligea le rouquin à se coucher. La tête sur ses genoux, l'arme ultime de Suna regardait les flammes crépiter devant ses yeux, il fut d'abord surprit de sentir Luna qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

Luna : Je veille sur toi ne t'inquiètes pas…

Gaara sentit ses yeux se fermer, il se sentait bien. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, il se sentait apaisé, il aurait aimé se sentir comme ça plus souvent, lorsqu'il était petit, c'était tellement bien comme sentiment. Pour la première fois il s'endormit. Pour la première fois il rêva et pour la première fois il fit un cauchemar…

Luna le sentit bouger sur ses genoux, il serrait la couverture que Kankuro avait déposée sur ses épaules. Il se pencha et le vit qui fronçait les sourcils.

Luna : Je suis là Gaara, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

Voilà le prochain chapitre de wakusei no monogatari est fini.

Prochain chapitre : Les épreuves…

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	34. Chapter 34 Suna

Yaa!!!

_**Chapitre 34 Suna**_

Kankuro sortit de sa tente et vit Luna, assise par terre, il remarqua ensuite Gaara qui dormait sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, de peur et de surprise.

Kankuro : Il… il dort…

Luna : Oui.

Kankuro : Mais il peut pas! Le démon! Il va…

Luna : Urusei! Le démon ne fera rien du tout, alors calme toi et ne le réveille pas…

Kankuro se laissa tomber, il continua de regarder son frère qui dormait.

Kankuro : On devrait… Tu devrais pas le laisser dormir…

Luna : Pourquoi? Il est mignon lorsqu'il dort…

Kankuro : Et si Shukaku en profitait!?

Luna : Il ne pourra pas…

Kankuro : Pourquoi?! Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas, endormit Gaara est vulnérable, il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur le démon! Alors dit moi, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas!?

Luna : Parce que je suis la…

Kankuro : Je ne te suis pas…

Luna : Ne crie plus s'il te plait, tu me donnes mal a la tête et tu vas le réveiller…

Kankuro : Moi je crois que se serait mieux comme ça tu vois!

Luna sentit le rouquin s'agiter, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa endormit et se frotta les yeux en baillant.

Luna _amusé _: Tu es trop mignon comme ça Gaara!

Le ninja rougit et tourna la tête, il vit Kankuro près de lui.

Luna : Je vais me laver, que je vois personne se ramener…

Luna partit.

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce qui ta prit!?

Gaara : J'ai rien fait, elle m'a obliger a dormir, je dormais déjà debout et elle ma coucher sur ses genoux, j'ai pas pu résister je me suis endormit.

Kankuro : Et le démon!? Tu aurais fait quoi s'il se serait réveiller?!

Gaara : Il ne l'a pas fait…

Kankuro : Tu as une de la chance oui!

Gaara : Fout moi la paix!

Le ninja se leva et partit. Kankuro soupira.

---

: Où est Gaara?

Le ninja se retourna, Luna venait d'arriver.

Kankuro : Il est partit…

Luna : Quoi!? Où ça!? Je te rappelle que les démons d'Eis peuvent revenir n'importe quand et toi tu le laisses partir!?

Kankuro : J'y ai pas penser! Et puis il est en colère…

Luna s'élança dans la forêt.

Elle trouva Gaara plus loin, un démon d'Eis tomba devant lui.

Luna : Qu'est-ce qui ta prit de partir comme ça!?!

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna vers elle.

Gaara : Luna?

Luna : Les démons d'Eis ne sont pas loin! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!! Tu n'as pas réaliser qu'il sont dangereux!? Hier il on faillit te tuer!!! Tu ne t'imagine pas la chance que tu as eu qu'il soit seul!!!

Gaara vint se plaça devant elle.

Gaara : Écoute je suis désoler j'y ai pas penser…

Luna ne répondit pas,les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta a son cou.

Gaara : Luna?

Luna : Je ne veux pas que tu sois tuer Gaara… Je ne le supporterais pas, j'ai eu si peur…

Gaara : Désoler… désoler de t'avoir fait peur…

Luna secoua la tête, elle chuchota quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas a entendre.

Gaara : Pardon?

Luna : Viens, Kankuro est tout seul je n'aime pas ça…

Luna se dégagea de ses bras et se retourna.

Gaara : Tout à l'heure il m'a engueuler parce que je m'étais endormis…

Luna : Il m'a engueuler de t'avoir laisser dormir…

Gaara : Je ne comprend pas… il a bien vu que le démon n'était pas revenu…

Luna : Il a peur…

Gaara : Peur? De moi?

Luna : Il a peur de Shukaku… je le comprend, moi aussi j'ai eu peur au début…

Gaara : Tu as eu peur de moi?

Luna : Non, du démon qui était en toi…

Gaara : Mais Gaara, il le sait pour le démon, il a peur de moi depuis tout se temps?

Luna : Il n'a pas peur de toi Gaara, il a peur du démon, il a peur de perdre son frère…

Gaara : Peur de me perdre?

Luna : Si Shukaku revient et prend le contrôle, tu seras peut-être perdu pour toujours, il n'a pas peur de toi, il a peur pour toi…

Gaara : Pour moi…

Luna : Aller viens!

Luna attrapa sa main et ils coururent.

: Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu!!

Gaara et Luna arrivèrent lorsque Karasu était en train de se démembrer.

Luna : Attend!!

Kankuro s'arrêta.

Luna : Qu'est-ce que tu as enfermer la dedans?

Kankuro : Un démon pourquoi?

Luna : Les démons d'Eis dégage une énergie négative, mais le démon la dedans n'en dégage pas, ou c'est un enfant ou c'est un démon d'Ioris

Gaara : Ioris?

Luna : Les démons d'Ioris et d'Eis sont comme le Yin et le Yang des glaces, Eis représente le mal et Ioris le bien, les démons d'Ioris sont adorable et très gentil.

Kankuro : Tu crois que c'est un démon d'Ioris?

Luna : Peut-être, tu veux bien l'ouvrir…

Kankuro s'exécuta, une petite créature a la peau bleu poudre sortit précipitamment, si vite qu'elle ne vit pas Luna devant elle et lui rentra dedans.

Luna : Calme toi…

L'apparence de Luna changea sous leur yeux, la jeune femme retrouva la même apparence que celle sous laquel elle avait embrassé Gaara.

Le démon réalisant qui le serrait contre lui, s'empressa de se pelotonner contre elle. Luna se leva en le gardant dans ses bras.

Luna : C'est un démon Ioris… c'est un bébé… Je n'arrive pas a comprendre se qu'il fait ici tout seul…

Kankuro : Lorsque nous serons de retour au centre tu le retourneras chez lui.

Luna : Oui…

Gaara : Allons y…

Luna retrouva sont apparence humaine.

---

Le soir venu il arrivèrent enfin a Suna, Luna épuiser par les bagarres contre les Eis dormait debout.

Gaara : Aller viens, je te reconduit a ta chambre.

Luna : Je sais pas si j'aurais la force de me rendre…

Kankuro : Gaara, tu n'as qu'a la conduire a ta chambre, c'est dans le couloir juste a coté et tu ne te sers pas du lit.

Gaara : Oui, aller viens.

Luna : Dodo…

Gaara sourit. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la dirigea dans les quelques couloirs. Ils entrèrent et Luna se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle le bébé d'Ioris sautait sur le lit.

Luna : C'est confortable…

Gaara : Je te laisse dormir.

Luna : Ok…

Gaara sortit, Luna retira son short et se glissa sous les couvertures, c'était chaud et confortable, elle agrippa l'enfant qui sautait sur le lit.

Luna : Aller au dodo…

---

Quelques heures plus tard Gaara retourna a sa chambre, Luna dormait, elle n'avait même plus la force de retenir son apparence humaine et s'était endormit sous celle d'une elfe. Gaara la trouvait particulièrement jolie en elfe… Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et entrepris de regarder la nuit. Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui et se retourna, Luna assise dans le lit le regardait l'ai endormit.

Luna : Pourquoi tu es encore debout?

Gaara : Je ne dors pas moi tu as oublié?

Luna : Tu as dormis hier.

Gaara : c'était une exception…

Luna : Pourquoi? C'est moi qui t'empêche de dormir? Parce que j'ai pris ton lit? Tu veux que je reprenne mon apparence humaine peut-être?

Gaara : Je te trouve très jolie comme ça.

Luna : Tu veux que je parte?

Gaara : J'ai pas dit ça.

Luna : Alors vient, le lit est suffisamment grand pour deux.

Gaara : Tu oublies le démon.

Luna : Le démon ne viendra pas!

Gaara : Luna, je n'ai jamais dormit de ma vie, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer…

Luna : Si, et c'est moi qui va t'y obliger, dormir sa fait du bien, sa repose le cerveau et le corps, et puis, c'est agréable de rêver non?

Gaara : …

Luna : Je sais que tu as rêver hier, tu as souris… je t'ai vu, aller viens dormir… viens rêver…

La jeune femme prit sa main et l'entraîna, il se retrouva coucher près d'elle.

Gaara : Lu…

Luna : Bonne nuit…

La jeune femme s'endormit, sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaara et son bras entourer des siens. Il la regarda dormir, malgré lui ses yeux se fermèrent, malgré lui son esprit se brouilla et des images se formèrent, il s'endormit, il rêva…

---

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la jeune femme dormait toujours. Il se dégagea et partit prendre une douche.

---

Luna se réveilla, endormit elle se redressa, elle sortit du lit quand Gaara retourna dans la chambre, il s'arrêta en la voyant. Elle portait une camisole noir et sa culotte.

Les deux ninjas rougirent. Gaara se retourna vivement.

Luna : C'est a croire que tu le fais exprès!

Gaara : Non! Je ferais jamais ça!

Luna revêtit son short. Gaara se retourna lorsqu'elle lui donna la permission.

Gaara : Tu dois me croire, je ne fais pas exprès, on est seulement mal chanceux.

Luna : Je suis malchanceuse toi tu te rince l'œil.

Gaara : C'est faux!

Luna : Oh, je ne suis pas assez jolie pour?

Gaara : Bien sûr que tu es jolie, mais je suis pas se genre de mec!

Luna soupira et sourit, elle passa près de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Luna : Je vais prendre une douche, surveille mon démon…

Elle entra dans la salle de bain sous le regard étonner du garçon. Elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard avec une camisole fuchsia et un pantacourt brun.

Luna : Si on allait manger?

Gaara : Bonne idée, Kankuro doit déjà y être.

Luna attrapa le bébé démon et ils sortirent.

---

: Alors il sait passer quoi cette nuit?

Gaara : Rien…

Kankuro : C'est nul, tu devrais te bouger un peu.

Gaara : Me bouger pour quoi faire?

Kankuro : C'est pas vrai, ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureux d'elle, parlant d'yeux, arrête un peu de la regarder jouer avec le bébé!

Gaara se retourna vivement.

Gaara : Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Kankuro : Si tu l'ai pauvre idiot et si tu ne lui dis pas tu vas la perdre, c'est pas mêlant tout les mecs célibataires de Suna la regarde, si j'étais toi je ne l'aurais pas amener au déjeuner publique avant le début des jeux.

Gaara : J'aurais du la laisser enfermer dans sa chambre peut-être, je te rappelle quoi moi je suis obliger de venir a se déjeuner.

Kankuro : Justement, pense y un peu, tu es Kazekage et elle c'est une princesse, elle devras prendre le trône dans un an.

Gaara : Et alors?

Kankuro : Tu es amoureux c'est évident, mais si tu veux être avec elle tu devras faire un choix. Si tu sors avec elle, et que ça deviens sérieux, lorsqu'elle prendra la place de reine, si tu la suis tu deviendra roi, et tu ne pourras pas rester Kazekage, elle, elle ne peut pas te suivre ici, elle est reine, et il n'y a personne pour prendre sa place.

Gaara se leva, il refusait de penser à se genre de chose, il s'approcha de Luna, qui était assise sur le sol et qui jouait avec les enfants et le petit démon. Il s'assit près d'elle et sourit devant son sourire. Il se pencha et prit place près d'elle, le démon monta sur son épaule.

À côté d'eux, une mère tenait son bébé naissant tout en surveillant son plus vieux qui jouait avec Luna. Lorsqu'un enfant trop exciter passa, faisant tomber le hochet du bébé, le gamin se mit a crier pour son jouet cassé. Tout le monde les regardait, Gaara se sentait mal pour la pauvre femme qui devait supporter le regard de tout ses gens.

Luna se pencha sur son bras et lui chuchota quelque chose. Il opina et fit apparaître un peu de sable dans ses mains tendu. Luna s'approcha du bébé, un tourbillon de glace prit forme dans les mains de la jeune femme. Tourbillon de glace qui se transforma ne hochet de cristal. À l'intérieur l'on pouvait voir le sable que Gaara avait fait apparaître dans ses mains, Luna l'agita devant les yeux du bébé et le sable se mit a tinter sur les parois de cristal. Le bébé arrêta ses larmes et tendit les bras en gloussant. Luna lui donna gentiment et retourna voir les enfants qui réclamait des jouets eux aussi.

Gaara vit son conseiller qui lui faisait signe et il se leva. Le démon était toujours sur son épaule.

Conseiller : Voilà une jeune femme intéressante…

Gaara : Oui…

Conseiller : C'est un très bon choix.

Gaara : Non…

Conseiller : Mais pourquoi, les villageois l'adore et les enfants aussi, de plus, elle a un superbe dons et elle est merveilleusement douer avec les enfants.

Gaara : Luna est une princesse…

Conseiller : Par… pardon!?

Gaara : Elle est princesse et dans moins d'un an, elle devra prendre le trône…

La femme et son bébé passèrent alors près d'eux. Gaara reconnu enfin la première de ses conseillères.

Dame : Votre fiancé est merveilleuse Gaara-sama, son cœur est pur et simple, j'ignore ou vous avez bien pu trouver une femme pareil, mais ne la laisser pas passer. Elle est unique sans aucun doute.

Gaara : Malheureusement elle est déjà promis a son peuple et ne peut devenir la femme du dirigeant d'un autre.

Dame : Voilà une bien triste nouvelle, mais vous savez, vous nous avez tant donner depuis que vous être a votre poste, se ne serait pas de trop que vous pensiez a vous une fois dans votre vie.

Gaara : Même si je le voulais… formidable comme elle est, elle est sans doute déjà prise.

Dame : Je crois que vous avez raison, son cœur est déjà pris, mais je ne crois pas que se soit par un autre homme, cette façon qu'elle a de vous regardez, c'est celle d'une jeune femme rêvant d'amour…

La dame sourit et partit, Gaara la regarda étonner et se retourna, le conseiller était partit.

: C'est se que ta conseillère ta dit qui te met dans cette état?

Gaara : Kankuro?

Kankuro : C'est moi… Alors petit frère qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Gaara : Si seulement je savais…

Kankuro : Moi je te dis suis la et soit heureux.

Gaara : Tu crois réellement qu'elle est amoureuse de moi?

Kankuro : J'en sais rien, j'y comprends rien aux femmes, mais je sais que tu l'adore, vous êtes toujours ensemble, et a chaque fois, je la vois sourire, j'ignore si elle t'aime, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aime être près de toi.

Gaara vit Luna approcher, elle avait un grand sourire.

Kankuro : Hey, Luna, il est super ton pouvoir.

Luna : Celui de transformer la glace en cristal? Chez moi tout le monde peut le faire, seulement certain sont plus douer, c'est comme le dessin, certain son plus douer, mais tout le monde peut dessiner.

Kankuro : Ton tour avec le sable de mon frère pour construire un hochet, c'était super comme idée, comment tu l'as eu?

Luna : J'ai vu le jouet sur le sol, il était cassé et les billes sortaient, j'ai eu l'idée, chez moi on utilise pas de billes, mais du sable ça ne brise pas le cristal et il reste beau.

Kankuro : Vous utiliser beaucoup le sable?

Luna : Les forgerons s'en servent pour faire des épées, il font la structure avec un mélange de sable et de cristal qu'il fond fondre, c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais je devrais être un forgeron pour vous expliquez correctement et je ne le suis pas.

Gaara : T'es armes sont faite avec du sable?

Luna : Oui!

Kankuro : Gaara tu serais apprécier sur sa planète.

Gaara rougit légèrement.

Luna : Oui, sur ma planète je suis sur que tout le monde l'adorais!

Kankuro : Un jour tu l'amèneras faire un tour.

Luna : Oui! Ça serait génial!

: Kankuro!

Une voix força e groupe a se retourner, une voix de femme qui approchait. Une jeune femme arriva, des cheveux blond aux épaules et de grand yeux marron. Elle s'arrêta devant le garçon en souriant.

: Salut Kankuro, tu te souviens de moi?

Kankuro : Emi, ça fait longtemps.

Emi : Oui, dit se soir c'est le bal, celui avant les jeux.

Kankuro : Oui je sais.

Emi : Ben comme tu fais les jeux, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au bal ensemble, comme ça on passerait un peu de temps ensemble avant que tu repartes, puisque je devine, tu retournes au centre après.

Kankuro : Oui, on retourne au centre après les jeux.

Emi : Oh… alors? On peut peut-être y aller ensemble… dit?

Kankuro : Oui, oui on pourrait!

Emi : Super!! Tu viens me chercher?

Kankuro : Ok.

Emi : Je vis…

Kankuro : Emi! Je suis partit quelques années mais je sais toujours ou vis ma meilleure amie.

La jeune femme sourit en rougissant puis partit.

Luna : Amie?

Kankuro : Oui, Emi est ma meilleure amie depuis l'académie.

Luna : Vous aviez pas l'air de des amis…

Kankuro : On avait l'air de quoi?

Luna : De bien plus…

Kankuro : Je vois, comme toi et Gaara quoi?

Kankuro se retourna avant qu'il ne puissent répondre, les deux autres n'avait même pas le courage de se regarder.

---

Le soir venu au bal, tout le monde dansait. Emi et Kankuro dansaient plus loin, il avait l'air de deux amoureux, et non de deux amie comme il s'entêtait a faire croire.

Une chanson commença. Luna a côté de lui s'agita.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Luna : J'adore cette chanson.

Gaara : Je vois.

Luna : Reste pas tout bête. Invite moi a danser!

Gaara la regarda qui faisait une moue boudeuse. Il ria et lui tendit son bras.

Gaara : Pourquoi pas.

Luna s'accrocha a son bras.

Il l'entraîna vers les danseurs, tout le monde s'éloigna pour leur laisser la place, Gaara et Luna commencèrent a valser, autour tout le monde les regardait.

Emi : Ton frère et sa copine forme vraiment un couple magnifique.

Kankuro : Tu sais pas la meilleure? Il sont même pas ensemble!

Emi sourit amusé…

Emi : Comme nous quoi?

Kankuro : J'espère qu'il vont bientôt se bouger.

---

Gaara arriva dans sa chambre, il était tard et la fête venait de prendre fin. Luna était déjà la.

Gaara : Luna?

Luna : Désoler je t'envahi encore se soir, je sais toujours pas ou est ma chambre, et mes truc sont tous ici.

Le garçon sourit.

Luna : Et puis, j'aime bien dormir près de toi…

Gaara : Moi aussi…

Gaara se changea et se coucha près d'elle.

Elle s'endormit sur son épaule…

Les vacances sont finis et je me défonce sur mes chapitres moi, je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais il sont long!

Lol enfin bref, dans le prochain chapitre les jeux commence pour de vrai, mais j'en parlerais pas beaucoup "

Prochain chapitre : Les jeux

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	35. Chapter 35 Les jeux

_**Yaa!!!**_

_**Chapitre 35 Les jeux**_

Luna se réveilla sur le torse du garçon, gémit et se retourna. Tout à coup le froid la rattrapa et elle préféra retourner contre le garçon, Gaara dormait toujours profondément et son corps était tout chaud. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle préférait la chaleur au froid, mais sa chaleur à lui était différente et si reposante.

Luna : _Tu es en train de devenir complètement folle ma pauvre fille…_

Gaara grogna. On frappa à la porte et quelqu'un appela Gaara.

: Gaara-sama, Gaara-sama, venez, nous avons besoin de vous pour régler les dernier détails des jeux.

Gaara : Foutez moi la paix…

Luna rit.

Gaara : Ris pas toi, c'est ta faute si je dors maintenant et que j'ai envie de dormir plus longtemps.

Luna : L'envie de faire la grasse matinée c'est contagieux, et ça s'attrape vite.

Gaara : C'est toi qui me l'as refilé avoue.

Luna : Oui, et pendant que toi tu vas aller travailler moi je vais continuer de dormir.

Gaara : Je te déteste.

Luna : Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme se retourna et s'enveloppa dans la couverture.

Luna : Dodo…

Gaara se leva et partit prendre une douche, il sortit ensuite et ouvrit la porte, le conseiller ne manqua pas d'apercevoir la jeune femme endormie dans son lit.

Conseiller : Gaara-sama… ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si votre amour est impossible comme vous le dites… peut-être devriez-vous mettre des limites…

Gaara : Je n'ai pas couché avec Luna, elle possède seulement un drôle de don qui empêche Shukaku de prendre le contrôle quand je dors, et c'est seulement une emmerdeuse qui fait la grasse matinée alors que moi je dois bosser.

Le conseiller le regarda surprit et Gaara sourit pour le rassurer.

Gaara : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le pense pas vraiment.

---

Gaara vit Luna arriver. Kankuro était déjà posté pour les jeux, la jeune femme avait accepté de rester avec lui pendant les jeux. Le représentant de Sino était grand et robuste, comparé à lui Gaara avait l'air faible et chétif. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il était jeune, plus vieux que Gaara il avait l'âge de Luna. Le garçon prit sa main et il y déposa un baiser.

Homme : Je m'appelle Rai, je suis le représentant de Sino, enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame.

Luna : Je ne suis pas mariée, et appelez moi Luna.

Homme : Enchanté Mademoiselle Luna.

Luna : Luna suffira.

Homme : Comme vous voudrez. Permettez moi de vous dire à quel point vous êtes resplendissante.

Luna : Vous êtes un beau parleur vous.

Rai : Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la perle rare qui fera battre mon cœur au moindre sourire…

Rai continua son monologue de séduction pendant que Luna écoutait, souriait et riait comme une adolescente qui se fait faire la cour par le plus beau garçon de l'école.

---

Luna : Dis Gaara?

Gaara : Oui?

Le rouquin se retourna vers elle. La jeune femme venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il était heureux d'être enfin un peu seul avec elle, elle qui avait passé la soirée à se faire draguer par le représentant du pays adverse.

Luna : Est-ce que le représentant de Sino est loin d'ici? Où est la chambre de Rai tu le sais?

Gaara se braqua, pourquoi? Pourquoi alors qu'il est enfin parti il faut qu'elle en revienne à lui!

Gaara _irrité_ : J'en sais rien.

Il se coucha dos à elle et éteignit la lumière.

Luna : Gaara?... Qu'est-ce que tu as?

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près de lui et alluma la lumière.

Luna : Gaara…

Gaara : Arrête, je veux dormir…

Luna : Normalement tu ne veux jamais dormir! J'ai pas envie de me coucher je veux qu'on parle, y'a des trucs que je comprends pas sur les jeux.

Gaara : Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Rai et lui demander…

Il éteignit la lumière. La jeune femme alluma la lumière et retourna le garçon sur le dos avant de s'asseoir sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Luna : Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es jaloux? C'est ça?

Elle le regarda amusée le garçon ne supportait pas ce regard, il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre homme et supportait encore moi le fait qu'elle rit de ses sentiments.

Gaara : Dégage!

Luna : Depuis quand tu es violent avec moi.

Gaara : Depuis que tu t'éclates avec le représentant de l'équipe adverse, tu ne peux pas être dans les deux camps tu dois choisir.

Luna : Tu crois que je m'éclate avec ce mec! Je suis polie voilà tout et toi t'es trop coincé pour lui apposer des limites!

Luna se leva attrapa son jean et sortit.

Luna : Baka…

Elle marcha seule pendant un moment puis s'arrêta et s'assit près de la fontaine, elle se coucha sur le rebord et s'endormit…

---

Luna se réveilla dans un lit. Elle se redressa se souvenant où elle s'était endormie.

: Tu ne devrais pas t'endormir dehors.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Gaara assit près d'elle.

Luna : Dieu merci… j'ai eu peur que ce soit l'autre taré...

Gaara : Rai?

Luna : Oui…

Gaara : Pourquoi tu voulais savoir où était sa chambre.

Luna : Je voulais pas me réveiller le voir devant moi…

Gaara : Il n'a pas le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Luna : Et tu voulais que je le sache comment, tu refusais de me parler.

Gaara : Désolé…

Luna : Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble aux dieux de la mythologie grecque?

Gaara : Quoi il est si beau que ça!?

Luna : Bah il est grand, fort, musclé, il a les cheveux blonds aux épaules et dehors ils flottent dans le vent, il a des supers yeux bleus… On le croirait tout droit sorti d'un conte grec.

Gaara : Il te plaît?

Luna : Non, il est peut-être beau gosse, mais il transpire l'arrogance, il se croit supérieur, il se croit le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus séduisant et attirant. Les mecs comme ça, ça me repousse. Je déteste ça, je préfère les humbles mortels comme toi. Tu es très mignon, et tu es beau, tu es simple et doux et je t'adore, je me sens bien près de toi, et je veux rien savoir de ce blond bien roulé qui se prend pour un dieu. Je préfère les petits rouquins adorables et qui n'ont pas la tête enflée à cause de leur poste important.

Gaara sourit.

Luna : Je croyais que tu voulais dormir…

Gaara : J'en suis incapable après m'être brouillé avec toi…

Luna sourit attendrie.

Luna : Aller viens faire dodo.

Gaara se glissa près d'elle.

Luna : Viens là…

Gaara déposa sa tête sur son épaule et sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

---

Lorsque Gaara se réveilla, Luna n'était plus là, il se leva et la vit à la fenêtre.

Luna : Tu es réveillé?

Gaara : Il est quelle heure?

Luna : J'en sais rien, tôt?

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Luna : Rai…

Gaara : Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

Luna : Mais il est amusant…

Gaara approcha, il vit en bas de l'immeuble, Rai qui se débattait contre l'enfant démon d'Ioris. Il sourit amusé et se retourna.

Gaara : Les jeux commencent aujourd'hui, tu viendras avec moi?

Luna : Bien sûr.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et sortit de la pièce, le Kazekage fila prendre une douche.

---

Luna était assise près de Gaara, face à Rai qui lui envoyait des baisers soufflés.

Luna : Beurk…

Gaara : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Luna : Viens là chéri.

Luna lui vola un baiser.

Gaara : Pourquoi tu…

Luna : Pour que l'autre de l'autre coté croit que je suis plus libre et qu'il me fiche la paix…

Gaara : Je vois.

Luna : Ok, c'était peut-être un peu pour moi aussi.

Luna lui fit un clin d'œil en riant et retourna son attention sur le jeu.

Luna : Kanku il est trop fort!

Gaara : Oui, mon frère est très fort, et dans les jeux, avec lui cette année, nos chances de gagner ont presque doublées.

Luna : Tiens, sa copine est aux premières loges.

Gaara : Emi?

Luna : Oui

Gaara : C'est sa meilleure amie, mais ils ne sont pas ensemble.

Luna : Tu veux rire, elle est dingue de lui, et il est dingue d'elle.

Gaara : Si tu le dis…

Luna : Dis… Tu as vu le ciel… il est tout sombre…

Gaara : C'est bizarre…

Luna se leva en regardant le ciel.

Gaara : Luna?

Luna : Gaara… Fais sortir tout le monde…

Gaara : Pourquoi? C'est encore les démons d'Eis?

Luna : Non…

Gaara : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

Luna : Des dragons… des dragons d'Eis…

Gaara : Ils sont si dangereux.

Luna : Tu te souviens ce que t'ont fait les démons?

Gaara : Oui…

Luna : Un dragon à lui seul peut figer tout le monde ici en quelques minutes…

Gaara se retourna vers ses conseillers.

Gaara : Faites sortir tout le monde.

Conseiler1 : Mais… Gaara-sama…

Gaara : Maintenant!

Les conseillers décampèrent en vitesse. Le ciel se fit alors de plus en plus foncé.

Luna : C'est trop lent!

Gaara sauta dans le vide, en quelque seconde il se retrouva flottant au dessus d'un nuage de sable.

Gaara : Que tout le monde évacue l'arène, il ne doit plus rester personne autant de Suna que de Sino, que les participants comme les spectateurs sortent!

Rai : Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te permets d'arrêter les jeux!? C'est parce que tu viens de voir que Suna est en train de perdre.

Gaara : Non! Cela n'a rien de personne c'est…

Gaara se fit interrompre par un grognement sourd, des centaines d'yeux se levèrent pour voir le ciel se déchirer. Une grosse tête grise en sortit, une tête écailleuse de forme triangulaire, avec des yeux jaunes et globuleux et des dents plus grandes et aiguisées que des épées. Sur sa tête trois cornes étaient dressées.

Gaara déglutit tout comme Rai, il entendit Luna hurler.

Luna : FAIS SORTIR TOUT LE MONDE GROUILLE!!!

Gaara : Tout le monde dehors je ne veux plus voir personne!!

L'ordre claqua et tout le monde sortit en courant, bientôt l'arène était complètement vide. Le premier dragon était déjà sortit jusqu'à la taille. Luna arriva, elle avait retrouvé son apparence elfique et glissait sur la glace qui prenait forme devant elle.

Luna : Toi aussi, dehors!

Gaara : Non…

Luna : Dehors, tu ne peux rien contre ces créatures des glaces, démon ou pas si tu restes ici tu mourras… Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Gaara : Je reste avec toi, je refuse que tu sois tuée pendant que je m'enfuis en lâche…

Luna : La meilleure façon pour toi de me protéger est de partir, si je te sais loin je ne m'inquiéterais pas et je pourrais me battre en me concentrant à cent pour cent.

Après avoir résisté encore un moment Gaara céda et partit. Luna se braqua. Désormais elle était prête pour les accueillir.

---

Gaara s'arrêta un peu plus loin, il refusait qu'elle soit tuée, il se cacha et regarda le combat. La jeune femme se débrouillait habilement, tuant les démons de ses sabres avant qu'ils ne puissent la blesser. Seulement l'un des dragons lui posa plus de problème, elle fut blessée par sa queue et par ses dents, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à le tuer le dernier dragon arriva et la plaqua au sol. N'ayant plus la force de bouger la jeune femme ne put réagir. Elle vit alors un torrent de sable s'écraser sur le dragon et l'enfermer. Elle se releva pendant que le dragon suffoquait dans sa cage sans air. Elle s'approcha en boitant du Kazekage.

Luna : Je t'avais dit de partir!!!

Gaara : Si je n'étais pas resté tu aurais été tuée!

Luna : J'aurais invoqué mes elfes, je n'étais pas perdue!! Toi si! S'il y avait eu d'autres dragons tu aurais été attaqué!

Gaara : Tu aurais préféré que je reste là sans rien faire!

Luna : Tu n'aurais même pas dû être là!

Gaara : Regarde toi! Tu es blessée de partout, tu devrais te compter chanceuse que je ne sois pas intervenu avant!

Luna : Je t'avais dit de partir!!!

Gaara : Et je ne l'ai pas fait, et j'en suis bien content!

Luna : Pourquoi!? C'est pas compliqué quand je te dis de partir alors tu dois partir. _Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vision._ Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te demande! Tu as pensé un peu à ce que j'aurais ressenti si tu avais été blessé… ou… ou pire…

Gaara remarqua avec étonnement les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Gaara : Luna?

Luna : Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mais toi… toi on dirait que tu fais exprès pour te mettre là où y'a écrit danger…

Gaara : Luna… Luna je suis désolé pleure pas… Je veux plus qu'on pleure à cause de moi, encore moi que toi tu pleures à cause de moi…

Luna s'essuya les yeux maladroitement.

Luna : Désolée… c'est plus fort que moi… quand je pense… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Gaara la prit dans ses bras, elle se serra contre lui.

Gaara : Je… Pourquoi ceux que j'aime doivent toujours pleurer à cause de moi… Je suis si nul que ça avec les gens…

Luna : Non! Non… bien sûr que non…

Luna se dégagea, elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle devait aller chercher ses armes restées sur le sol.

Luna : Je reviens…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les cadavres de monstres quand quelque chose l'attrapa. Elle se retrouva prisonnière de la queue d'un des démons. Le monstre de trois mètres se redressa en grognant.

Luna : Gaara! Va t'en!

Le garçon n'écoutait déjà plus, il partit en courant, le sable sur le sol vint former un sabre dans sa main, il sauta et abattit l'arme sur la tête du dragon. La lame du Katana lui trancha la gorge sec. Luna fut catapultée plus loin, le garçon courut dans sa direction, elle se redressa avec difficulté, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Le rouquin ne put résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa. D'abord timide puis passionné.

Gaara : Tu vas bien?

Luna : Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux, je t'aime Gaara…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance, il la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et la porta en dehors de l'arène, en la serrant contre lui.

---

Lorsqu'il sortit son frère apparut rapidement devant lui.

Kankuro : Comment elle va?

Gaara : Elle est blessée… mais elle va bien…

Kankuro : Emi! Tu peux t'occuper d'elle.

La jeune femme approcha, elle regarda la jeune femme.

Emi : Mais… elle n'est pas humaine?

Kankuro : Non c'est une elfe…

Emi : J'ai appris à guérir les humains… j'ignore si mes traitements auront un quelconque effet sur son organisme… mais je veux bien essayer…

Gaara : Bien, je vais la conduire dans ma chambre.

Emi : Ok je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

Kankuro : Attends, je vais t'aider…

Emi sourit et accepta son offre.

---

Lorsque Emi entra, Luna était sur le lit du Kazekage, elle dormait et grimaçait à l'occasion à cause de ses blessures.

Emi : Elle s'est réveillée?

Gaara : Oui… une fois… il y a quelques minutes, un peu après que je l'ai déposé sur le lit…

Emi : Bien, c'est bon signe ne t'en fais pas, maintenant… tu peux me laisser.

Gaara hésita une seconde puis opina et sortit.

---

Gaara entra dans la chambre, la jeune femme dormait toujours, il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda dormir, il prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

Gaara : Moi aussi je t'aime…

Luna ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Luna : Viens là…

Gaara ne se fit pas prier, il monta sur le lit et se coucha près d'elle. Luna monta les couvertures sur lui et prit sa main.

Luna : Lorsque les jeux seront terminés… Je retournerais sur Pluton pour quelques jours là-bas mes blessures guériront beaucoup plus vite. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi?

Gaara : On peut y aller demain, les jeux sont reportés pour une semaine, l'arène a été quelque peu saccagée. Et beaucoup de gens sont traumatisés par la vue du dragon.

Luna : Alors nous irons demain…

Gaara s'endormit contre elle, la jeune femme sourit et caressa son visage avant de s'endormir à son tour…

---

Kankuro se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises du conseil. Gaara se tenait près de la fenêtre il regardait Luna qui jouait avec les enfants.

Kankuro : C'est agréable de te voir aussi heureux petit frère.

Gaara : Tout est si différent depuis le début de ce voyage…

Kankuro : Sur ce tu as bien raison! Alors c'était bien ton voyage sur Pluton?

Gaara : Oui, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, j'avais peur de ne pas être apprécié, tu sais à cause de Shukaku. Mais le contraire s'est produit, Luna m'a présenté au peuple, ils ont tout de suite su pour Shukaku, pourtant personne ne m'a posé de questions, ils m'ont tout de suite accepté, lorsqu'ils ont vu ce que je pouvais faire avec le sable ils m'ont tout de suite adoré.

Gaara sourit, son frère lui rendit son sourire.

Kankuro : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un tel sourire sur ton visage…

Gaara : C'est elle qui l'a fait apparaître…

Kankuro : Dis moi Gaara… Tu sais que Luna est la princesse, et que bientôt elle deviendra reine… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoir…

Gaara : J'y ai beaucoup pensé pendant notre séjour sur Pluton… Luna est la première à accepter mon démon, et je doute qu'il y en aura beaucoup après elle… J'aime être Kazekage… mais j'ai envie de vivre le plus normalement possible… près d'elle je me sens bien, et…

Kankuro : Et?

Gaara : Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser…

Kankuro : Si vite?

Gaara : Je suis amoureux d'elle, et bientôt elle prendra le trône… lorsqu'elle deviendra reine, je ne pourrais plus la voir sauf si je vais avec elle sur Pluton…

Kankuro : Je comprends, mais je te préviens.

Gaara : Oui?

Kankuro : Je veux être présent au mariage c'est clair?

Gaara sourit, il s'approcha de son frère et déposa une pile de papier.

Gaara : Je veux que tu prennes ma place comme Kazekage…

Je l'ai écrit y'a longtemps mais je viens de réaliser qu'il était pas publié.

Alors le voilà.

Encore désolée pour le retard.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	36. Chapter 36 Le feu, la passion

_**Yaa!!**_

_**Chapitre 36 Le feu, la passion**_

Sasuke était assit sur la plage il fixait l'horizon. Plus loin Naruto discutait avec Hinata.

Hinata : Naru? Ça va pas?

Naruto : Non, moi ça va, mais Sasuke, je m'inquiète il a pas le moral depuis le départ de Sakura.

Hinata : Il est amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?

Naruto : Oui…

Hinata : Tu veux que j'aille lui parler?

Naruto : Tu arriveras peut-être à le faire prononcer un mot.

Hinata : Peut-être…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et sentit une présence se glisser près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hinata près de lui.

Hinata : Tu t'en sors?

Sasuke : …

Hinata : Tu t'en veux c'est ça?

Sasuke : …

Hinata : Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé l'accompagner…

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Hinata : Elle refuse que tu sois blessé…

Sasuke : Mais…

Hinata : Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle t'aime, je le sais, je la connais comme personne, Sakura t'aime tu dois me croire.

Sasuke : Alors pourquoi elle m'a laissé ici!?

Hinata : Parce que tu es important pour elle, elle ne supporterait pas que tu sois blessé par sa faute.

Sasuke : Je suis un ninja, risquer ma vie c'est ce que je fais tous les jours, c'est se que j'ai accepté de faire en rentrant à l'académie! Et je ne peux même pas me servir de ce que j'ai appris de ce que je sais faire pour sauver la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé…

Hinata : Je suis désolée… Écoute… si je peux…

Sasuke : Si tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi? OUI! Conduis-moi à elle, je veux la voir, la serrer dans mes bras et la protéger!

Hinata baissa la tête, elle se leva en s'excusant et partit.

---

: Sasuke?

Sasuke se retourna, Hinata se figea devant son regard infiniment triste.

Hinata : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Quoi?...

Hinata : Ai m'a autorisé à t'amener sur Mars.

Hinata vit une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses yeux.

Hinata : Tu vas venir avec moi sur Mars, seulement je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, et tu devras y aller seul, tu es le seul à maîtriser suffisamment les Katons pour aller sur mars, la planète des flammes, tu es près à y aller, à rester en vie?

Sasuke : Plus que jamais, conduis moi là-bas maintenant.

Hinata : Prends ma main et ferme les yeux.

Sasuke s'exécuta aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux, d'abord il eut froid puis chaud, tellement chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le paysage différent, la terre était rouge, il faisait si chaud et le ciel était noir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi la terre a la couleur du sang? Et pourquoi le ciel a la couleur de la mort?

Hinata : C'est l'oncle de Sakura, c'est lui qui a causé tout ça, depuis qu'il est sur le trône, la planète se meurt.

Sasuke se retourna, il vit un grand château noir comme les ténèbres.

Hinata : C'est là-bas, Sakura est là-dedans, tu devras déjouer les gardes et rentrer, tu devras ensuite trouver Sakura sans te faire repérer.

Sasuke : Bien.

Hinata : Une dernière chose, si tu vois un collier, un talisman fait de cristal rouge taillé avec la forme d'une flamme. Ne laisse personne y toucher, ni les soldats ni les conseillers, et surtout pas son oncle.

Sasuke : Ok…

Hinata disparut lorsque Sasuke commença sa course vers le château.

Hinata : _Bonne chance mon frère…_

---

Sasuke courait dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta, haletant il regarda autour de lui. Il se cacha derrière une colonne lorsque les soldats passèrent. Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Il laissa ses sens le guider, il repéra l'énergie de Sakura et reprit sa course.

---

Le brun rentra dans une grande pièce, au centre, sur un socle d'argent trônait un magnifique pendentif, d'un rouge ardent comme les flammes d'un bûcher. Il s'approcha, il savait qu'il venait de trouver le médaillon dont parlait Hinata.

Sasuke : _Je suivais pourtant son énergie… pourquoi suis-je ici?... Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce collier m'appelle…_

Il sentit une énergie puissance s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit, il vit l'oncle de Sakura rentrer. Il ne porta aucune attention à lui, il fila tout de suite vers le socle.

_Ne laisse personne y toucher, ni les soldats, ni les conseillers, et surtout pas son oncle._

Sasuke attrapa le collier avant que Razan ne mette la main dessus…

---

Sakura courait dans le château, elle le sentait avancer vers la salle où était exposé son médaillon. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes. Elle le sut immédiatement, on avait touché au médaillon. Elle voulait pleurer, désormais jamais elle ne pourrait être libre, jamais elle ne pourrait le revoir. Elle vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et un ninja en sortir, Razan à ses trousses Sasuke courait pour éviter l'attaque enflammée. Elle vit une chaîne brillante en argent s'échapper de sa main. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle comprit que c'est lui qui détenait le collier. Elle se retourna et lorsqu'il passa près d'elle elle reprit sa course à ses côtés.

Sasuke : Salut.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

Sasuke : Je suis venu te filer un coup de main.

Sakura : En te faisant tuer!!?

Sasuke : Je dirais plutôt en l'empêchant de mettre la main là-dessus.

Sasuke lui montra le médaillon dans le creux de sa main.

Sasuke : C'est ton cœur c'est ça? Comme celui de Temari? Celui que Shikamaru porte à son cou?

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle tourna la tête et fixa le vide. La voix du ninja la tira de ses pensées.

Sasuke : Alors j'y ferais attention sur ma vie…

Sakura se retourna et le regarda étonnée.

Sasuke : Je t'aime Sakura, et je protégerais ce médaillon, je te protégerais.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Elle les releva et les braqua dans son regard.

Sakura : Je sais…

Sakura prit sa main et l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grande salle. La jeune femme l'entraîna à l'arrière et ils disparurent derrière un grand cadre. Sasuke marchait docilement derrière elle, il regarda le médaillon dans sa main, il le prit et le mit dans son cou. Sakura se retourna, le garçon leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle entendait son cœur battre en harmonie avec le sien, sous son T-shirt le médaillon appuyé contre la poitrine du garçon rougissait et devenait de plus en plus ardent.

Sakura s'approcha de lui il passa sa main sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils en oublièrent presque l'oncle de Sakura. Sakura mit fin au baiser et regarda le garçon, le regard du plus grand taciturne de Konoha était chaleureux et tendre, envoûtant. La jeune femme se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Sasuke : À deux on va le tuer.

Sakura : Oui…

Sasuke : Ensuite tu reprendras la place qui t'est désignée…

Sakura : Tu resteras avec moi?

Sasuke : Je resterais avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non… jamais plus tu ne te débarrasseras de moi.

Sakura : Je suis contente…

Sasuke : Allons-y…

Sakura : Oui…

Sasuke prit sa main et ils sortirent pour faire face à Razan, rouge de colère.

Sakura sentait l'énergie de Sasuke grimper en elle et la rassurer. Elle sentait sa force décuplée. Son oncle fondit sur elle, ils se séparèrent, non, leurs mains s'étaient laissées mais leurs cœurs étaient liés, désormais, plus jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Elle vit son oncle foncer sur elle.

Sakura : C'est fini… plus jamais je n'aurais peur de toi.

Razan : Petite idiote, meurs!

Razan la foudroya d'un éclair rouge aveuglant, Sasuke vit Sakura réapparaître, entourée d'un dôme écarlate.

Razan : Comment?!

Sakura : Si je n'ai jamais pu te vaincre… c'est parce que j'avais peur… Maintenant je n'ai plus peur… maintenant je ne suis plus seule…

Sasuke la fixait. Il sentait son courage, il sentait sa détermination, le dôme disparut et Sakura reprit sa forme féerique, celle qu'il aimait tant.

Razan : Tu ne peux pas me battre.

Sakura : Je ne te battrais pas Razan, je te tuerais et je redonnerais un sens à cette planète. Ton heure de gloire est terminée.

Razan : Oh, Sakura, petite peste, tu es seule, moi j'ai des soldats à ma botte, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre.

: Elle n'est pas seule, et elle ne le sera jamais!

Razan se retourna vers Sasuke, le garçon se plaça en garde et vit les soldats arriver.

Sakura : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Je m'occupe d'eux, toi détruis le.

Le ninja lança un regard chargé de haine à l'oncle de sa petite amie et se retourna.

Sakura : Oui…

Le combat débuta, Razan fonça sur sa nièce qui l'évita sans mal.

Sakura : Plus jamais tu ne gagneras.

Deux saïs apparurent dans les mains de la jeune femme qui attaqua. Elle et son oncle croisèrent le fer. Chacun se battait pour sa vie, chacun se battait pour sa liberté, chacun se battait pour son avenir, mais un seul des deux adversaires verrait le soleil se lever le lendemain.

Le sol noir fut rapidement taché d'un liquide chaud et écarlate, Sakura était blessée à l'épaule, Razan était blessé à la poitrine.

Sakura : Jamais plus tu ne verras le soleil.

Razan : Non puisque jamais plus il ne se lèvera, lorsque je t'aurais tué plus jamais le soleil ne se lèvera.

Sakura : Jamais tu ne me tueras jamais plus tu ne règneras, jamais plus tu ne feras souffrir mon peuple.

Le combat reprit, le feu contre le feu, les ténèbres contre la lumière.

Sasuke élimina les soldats et se retourna, sa fée se battait contre son oncle. Il se sentait si impuissant, il ferma les yeux et communia son énergie à sa belle, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait.

Sakura sentit une chaleur dans son cœur se répandre dans son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau, elle sourit et fonça sur lui, esquiva son attaque et lui enfonça son arme dans le cœur. La lame ressortit dans son dos. Sakura la retira et la laissa tomber, elle recula et vit son oncle s'effondrer tête la première sur le sol. Elle se laissa tomber, croyant atterrir sur le plancher froid elle se fit plutôt cueillir dans deux bras chauds.

Sakura : Sasu…

Sakura : Tu as réussi…

Sakura : Oui!

Sakura se blottit contre son torse et sourit. Le garçon la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il posa la jeune fée sur le sol et posa sa main sur sa blessure, elle la regarda le regarder. La blessure disparut et la jeune femme sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme le laissa faire, elle l'embrassa à son tour en se serrant contre lui.

---

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux lorsque le soleil vint caresser son visage, il vit Sakura devant la fenêtre et sourit. Il se redressa laissa le médaillon pendre à son cou. Il sourit lorsqu'elle vint déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser de bon matin.

Sakura : Aller habilles toi et viens avec moi.

Sasuke : Je veux bien mais mes fringues d'hier ont été réduites à néant par la lame d'un des soldats.

Sakura : Dans la salle de bain, il y a des vêtements pour toi.

Sasuke : Ok…

Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain, il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il sortit, et retrouva Sakura dans le hall, la jeune femme le guida à travers le château et l'entraîna dans la salle du trône, elle ouvrit les grandes portes et sortit sur le balcon. Sasuke la suivit, il vit alors le ciel, il avait retrouvé son rouge ardent et la terre avait retrouvé sa couleur terre. Il sourit, il voyait le soleil qui brillait bien haut dans le ciel, les soldats qui gardaient le château avaient disparu. Près de lui Sakura sous sa véritable apparence portait une jolie robe rouge très légère. Il vit alors en bas du château de pierre blanche, tous les habitants qui regardaient leur princesse, d'abords étonnés puis soulagés, puis fous de joie. Sakura prit la parole.

Sakura : Mes amis, Razan a été tué, désormais je reprendrais mon titre, je libérerais les condamnés et redonnerais vie à cette planète. Je m'appelle Sakura, et je suis votre nouvelle reine, je reprends les rênes de notre planète bien aimée et je la dirigerais comme l'a fait jadis mon défunt père. Mais je n'y arriverais pas seule, j'aurais besoin de vous, de vous tous, j'aurais besoin de votre soutien, de votre amour et de votre fidélité, et je ne serais pas la seule, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, mon fiancé et votre futur nouveau roi.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus vite, mais aussitôt que les habitants de la planète rouge se mirent à crier et à applaudir, son stress vola en fumée. Il ferma les yeux et les ré ouvrit, deux ailes noires s'ouvraient dans son dos, deux ailes de fée noires comme ses cheveux, et rouges comme la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux depuis la veille…

Voilà votre Sasu Saku vous êtes pas trop déçus je retourne bosser j'en ai encore un à faire XD bon deux mais l'autre est pas pour tout de suite.

Je vous laisse là-dessus

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	37. Chapter 37 Retrouvailles

_**Bonjour!**_

_**Vous vous souvenez de moi? Mais oui, la fatigante qui poste des fictions sans les finir, et bah voilà j'ai atteint mon cota de fics en retard mais je suis de retour, je me suis décidée à creuser ma grande boîte à idées, je m'y suis perdue quelque heures mais je suis de retour saine et sauve avec des nouvelles idées pour faire avancer et espérons finir les fictions que j'ai en court, bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire Bai Bai**_

_**Chapitre 37 Retrouvailles**_

Depuis le départ de Sasuke, tout était redevenu normal au centre. Les ninjas s'entraînaient, puis, comme tous les dimanches, ils étaient libres et s'amusaient. Alors que tous se prélassaient au soleil, Temari sortit du centre en courant.

-Hé tout le monde Sakura veut nous parler! Cria t-elle.

Croyant leur amie revenue tous rentrèrent pour retrouver le salon vide.

-Où elle est? Demanda le blond.

-Elle n'est pas là, mais elle nous a envoyé une capsule inter temporelle, expliqua la blonde.

-Un capsule inter temporelle? Demanda Shikamaru.

-C'est une capsule qui une fois ouverte projette nos esprits au point d'envoi de la capsule, dans ce cas si sur mars, dans le château, je suppose. Là-bas nous apparaîtrons comme des hologrammes mais nous serons conscient, nous pourrons bouger et répondre, expliqua la sensei de Tsuki.

-Intéressant comme procédé… approuva Kakashi

-Alors on l'ouvre? Demanda Naruto.

L'acclamation fut générale et Temari descella la capsule et le paysage se mit à tourner autour d'eux. Les murs devinrent plus hauts et ornés de grandes fenêtres, de grands rideaux rouges se mariaient à la perfection avec la couleur opaque des murs blancs, à l'une de ces fenêtres une jeune femme attendait. Ses longs cheveux roses aux pointes rouges tombaient entre ses ailes, de grandes ailes de fée. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge qui épousait son corps comme une deuxième peau, fendue sur les côtés, celle-ci était plus légère et ample des cuisses jusqu'au sol. Elle se tourna en sentant leur présence près de son œil gauche un tribal était peint sur sa peau foncée. Une auréole dorée entourait ses iris vert émeraude. Elle sourit en les voyant et s'approcha, ses pas étaient fluides et légers, elle flottait sans pour autant quitter le sol.

-Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir tous, lança t-elle en serrant sa sensei dans ses bras.

-Tu as encore embelli petite sœur.

-Mon oncle est mort et mon pays en paix, comment ne pourrais-je pas être plus heureuse.

-Ouais bon entre toi et moi Sasuke n'y est sûrement pas indifférent.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel une seconde en rougissant.

-D'ailleurs il est où celui-là j'ai très très hâte de le voir avec des ailes moi, lança l'ange.

-Il est sorti, il ignore que vous êtes ici.

-Zut! Lâcha la jeune femme aux cheveux orangés.

-Moi je ne pars pas sans l'avoir vu d'abord! Annonça la blonde.

-Alors vous me ferez le plaisir de rester pour le goûter? Je vous ferais goûter les meilleurs plats de cette planète.

-Mais nous ne sommes que des hologrammes non? Commença le Nara, on ne peut pas rester à goûter.

-Mais si vous pouvez, c'est l'espace d'un moment, le temps de lancer un léger sort sur vos esprits et vous retrouverez vos corps matériels.

La jeune reine joignit alors le geste à la parole et les corps transparents des garçons prirent leurs apparences normales.

-Pour les princesses c'est plus compliqué, on va devoir vous quitter un moment.

Alors que la jeune femme terminait sa phrase la porte s'ouvrit.

-Sakura j'ai l'impression qu'il va encore y avoir une fête ce soir…

Le garçon leva la tête et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il vit tout les ninjas réunis entre lui et sa belle.

-Wo! Quand tu disais que tu voulais leur parler, j'imaginais tout sauf les voir apparaître ici.

-Je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, ria la rose.

Le garçon contourna tout le monde et la rejoignit pour l'embrasser rapidement.

-Et pourquoi les filles sont transparentes?

-Rendre le corps matériel d'une princesse sur une planète qui n'est pas la sienne c'est plus compliqué, tu tombes bien justement, tu t'occupes de nos invités et moi de mes coéquipières ok?

Le garçon hocha la tête, elle l'embrassa et partit suivie des filles. Sasuke conduisit alors le reste des ninjas au salon, où ils s'installèrent. Tous regardèrent le garçon, l'ancien Uchiwa avait désormais deux grandes ailes noires aux extrémités rouges qui dépassaient de son vêtement. Ses yeux anciennement si noirs étaient entourés de la même auréole dorée que sa belle et près de son œil droit le même tribal qui était peint sur la peau de la jeune fée était peint sur la sienne, ses cheveux possédaient désormais d'étranges reflets rouges comme ses vêtements qui étaient rouges et noirs.

-Dis donc toi tu as changé, fit remarquer son ancien professeur.

-C'est encore l'une de ses règles, après le collier, les pouvoirs et tout c'est l'apparence, lorsque j'ai épousé Sakura, j'ai pris l'apparence d'un fé (je viens d'apprendre le masculin de fée… je suis toute impressionnée… ma phrase sonne bizarre… Enfin bref)

-Tu es marié, s'étrangla son meilleur ami

-Oui.

-Mais euh! Pourquoi on n'a pas été invités s'indigna le blond.

-C'est qu'on a été très pressés par le temps… Elle a tué son oncle puis elle m'a présenté comme futur roi, ensuite tout est allé très vite et le soir même je me suis retrouvé avec cette apparence. Sakura devait devenir reine au plus vite donc c'est arrivé.

-Tu t'y fais à cette apparence? Demanda leur sensei.

-On s'y habitue vite, bon ok, ces fichues ailes m'ont posé pas mal de problèmes, mais je m'y suis habitué.

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre Sakura entra dans la pièce.

-Voilà c'est fait… ah et faites pas le saut, les princesses ne peuvent pas garder leur apparence mortelle sur la planète d'une autre, c'est contre l'éthique.

Shikamaru vit alors Temari rentrer, elle portait une robe souple blanche et ses grandes ailes étaient repliées dans son dos. Une pierre fixée sur une faible chaîne ornait son front. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

Hinata rentra à son tour, vêtue d'un joli maillot bleu ciel, un paréo long autour des hanches et une chaînette en argent retenant une pierre azurée sur son ventre.

Ensuite vint Tenten ses cheveux remontés pour laisser voir ses jolies oreilles pointues, ses yeux étaient entourés d'un fin trait noir, une jolie robe verte lui retombait sur les chevilles laissant voir son tatouage et sa queue fine.

Luna apparut ensuite portant une longue robe argentée comme ses yeux, son teint pâle comme la neige soulignait ses cheveux bleus très pâles et gris argentés attachés par une pince révélant ses oreilles pointues.

Usagi suivit Luna, elle portait une jupe adorable et un débardeur, deux grandes oreilles de lapin avaient pris la place des siennes et une queue blanche trônait sur sa jupe, ses cheveux violets étaient plus longs et ses grands yeux verts feuilles étaient entourés d'une ligne blanche, de toutes les princesses, c'est elle qui avait le moins changé. Kumo entra ensuite un nœud papillon autour du cou, il sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse puis sauta sur ses genoux une fois qu'elle fut assise.

Tora apparut ensuite, sa tresse habituelle remplacée par une coiffe compliquée libérant ses oreilles pointues, elle n'était plus la plus petite des princesses et flottait dans les airs grâce à ses ailes vertes et translucides, elle portait une jolie robe couleur terre qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ses yeux bridés mettaient en valeur ses yeux gris et les traits fins de son visage ne faisaient qu'en rajouter à son apparence vulnérable.

Pour finir, la dernière guerrière fit son apparition. Ai était d'une beauté incroyable, une grande robe orange comme ses yeux cascadait et suivait les traits de son corps avec élégance. Ses yeux pétillants de malice semblaient encore plus beaux et lumineux depuis qu'un trait fin et noir les entourait et dans son dos, deux magnifiques ailes transparentes avaient fait leurs apparitions. De toutes les guerrières, elle était, et de loin, la plus charismatique, si belle qu'elle aurait pu séduire n'importe lequel de ses adversaires et la seule des huit à porter un diadème signe de son rang. Kakashi, un maître en l'art du self contrôle, en était complètement bouche bée.

L'une des domestiques entra pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt et tous passèrent dans la pièce suivante.

Voilà le chapitre de Wakusei no monogatari, il est court mais c'est que pour se remettre dans le bain comme on dit.

Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine!!


	38. Chapter 38 La guerre

Bouya!!!

Voilà le chapitre 38!

_**Chapitre 38 La guerre**_

Les convives passèrent alors à table. Durant le repas, une discussion animée fut entamée. Ai , assise près de Sakura lui posa alors une question qui capta l'attention de tous.

-Quand aura lieu le couronnement?

-Le couronnement?

-Oui, le moment ou vous deviendrez officiellement roi et reine de cette planète.

-J'ignore quand il aura lieu exactement.

-Normalement il devrait avoir lieu l'an prochain, mais ton peuple a besoin de quelqu'un à sa tête, et tu n'as pas comme Luna et moi, un troupeau de conseillers près à prendre les rennes pendant ton absence. C'est vrai après tout, ton oncle a règné longtemps, et tous ses conseillers avaient les mêmes idées de domination.

-Je sais tout ça, mais j'ignore si je suis prête à devenir reine, être responsable de tout un royaume.

-Ce n'est pas aussi dur que cela en a l'air, crois-moi. En fait, il suffit de se fier à son instinct, tu n'as qu'à te dire : "Si je faisais partie du peuple ,comment ses décisions m'influenceraient?". Ton peuple est constitué de fées des flammes, et tu en es une aussi, tu n'as pas d'humains compliqués à satisfaire.

Sakura ria.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

-Ça veut dire quoi des humains compliqués , demanda Naruto révolté.

-Les humains sont incapable de se décider, ils prennent une décision puis la remette en question aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas mise en pratique. Vous êtes si compliqué, soupira la fée.

Les princesses rirent amusées sous le regard vexé de leurs amis.

---

Plus tard , le repas se termina et tous sortirent profiter de la fête offerte par les villageois.

En voyant les huit princesses arriver , la foule n'en cru pas ses yeux et lorsque Sakura demanda à participer à la fête, ils s'empressèrent d'accepter.

Plus loin, Ai dansait avec Kakashi.

-Dis-moi Ai… Pourquoi tu es la seule à porter un diadème?

-Parce que je suis la seule qui soit devenue officiellement reine. Luna et Sakura sont devenues reine certes, mais leur couronnement n'a pas eu lieu, elles sont toujours princesses, moi j'ai été couronnée reine de Vénus, il y a huit ans. Mon père venait de mourir à l'époque et je n'ai qu'un jeune frère qui alors n'avait que 7 ans. Moi j'en avais 21 alors le titre de dirigeant m'est revenu.Quand je suis devenue reine, j'avais déjà Temari, Tenten et Luna sous ma garde alors je n'ai pas pu rester chez moi. J'ai donné les rennes aux conseillers de mon père . Je retourne sur ma planète lorsqu'ils ont besoin de moi. Tenten sera majeure dans quelques jours, Luna ne sera plus mon élève dans un mois et Temari dans moins de six mois. Dans un peu plus d'un an ,Sakura, Hinata, Usagi et Tora deviendront majeurs à leurs tours et Sakura recevra son corps adulte ainsi que Sasuke. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle atteindront leur vingt et unième année, elle seront libre et je n'aurais plus d'élèves.Alors , je reprendrerai les rennes de ma planète.

-Je vois, lorsque tu disais que vous étiez spéciales, il y a quelques mois, en fait, tu parlais de ça, ces histoires de reines et de rois.

-Oui, nous sommes toutes les huit princesses, guerrières et gardiennes d'une des huit planètes entourant la Terre.

-Il y a une gardienne qui protège la Terre?

-Il y en a eu une, mais elle n'est plus…

---

Le lendemain au déjeuner , Naruto posa enfin la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous.

-Dis-moi Sakura… Tu vas revenir au centre?

-Je ne crois pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas, répondit la concernée.

-Et toi Sasuke?

-Moi?… Je l'ignore, Sakura veut que je rentre… mais moi je n'en ai pas envie...

-Konoha aura besoin de toi Sasuke, déclara Ai.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda son amant.

-La guerre va commencer… Hier, les astres m'ont communiqué leurs messages... Les démons vont bouger, leurs alliés humains vont attaquer. Vous devez retourner sur Terre et nous , nous devons regagner nos planètes, bâtirent une barrière pour mettre nos peuples en sécurité avant de regarder la Terre… C'est là qu'aura lieu la bataille…

-Tu es sûr de toi Ai? Demanda Usagi.

-Oui… Les anciens étaient extrêmement clairs… Les combats vont débuter ,la guerre est commencé, ce ne sont plus des prédictions… Cette fois-ci nous sommes dedans… Cette lutte vieille de milliers d'années à repris vie… Le destin de la Terre de Mina est à nouveau en jeu. La guerre de Chikyuu est repartie…

---

À Konoha, lorsque les ninjas revinrent, l'acclamation fut général. Tsunade organisa même une grande fête. Les ninjas firent de leur mieux pour oublier la guerre l'espace d'une nuit, d'une soirée et de s'amuser. Sasuke regardait Naruto qui racontait leur vie au centre, aux plus jeunes ninjas et souria. Sakura lui manquait déjà.

-Sasuke-kun!

Le brun se figea... La revoilà, depuis tout ce temps, il avait même réussi à l'oublier! Il se retourna pour faire face à la blonde. Même s'il avait repris son apparence humaine, ses cheveux possédaient toujours cette teinte rouge caractéristique, et sous son œil, le tribal n'avait pas disparu, ce qui lui donnait une allure un peu rebelle qui malheureusement pour lui le rendait encore plus populaire chez les jeunes filles de Konoha. Ironique puisqu'il le laissait paraître pour prouver son amour pour elle.

-C'est quoi ce truc sous ton œil?

-…

Le brun commença alors à se concentrer pour ne pas laisser libre cours à sa fureur, il n'avait jamais oublié ce que cette fille avait fait à Sakura...

-Je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as manqué!

-Pas à moi…

-J'en avais marre de cette fille aux cheveux roses, elle était collante, elle ne te lâchait plus cette pauvre idiote, il était grand temps de t'en débarrasser.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça…

-Pourquoi!Elle le mérite!Elle a tout fait pour nous séparer, elle voulait à tout pris se débarrasser de moi.

-C'est toi qui a essayé de te débarrasser d'elle!!

-Moi?

-Oui toi! Tu as essayé de la tuer! Et maintenant, tu oses venir me revoir en espérant que puisqu'elle n'est pas là tu pourrais m'avoir?!!!!

Le jeune homme sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, il voulait la tuer, il la détestait, elle le dégoûtait. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et un bruit de vapeur s'en échappa.

-Houlà tu es dangereux toi! Aller, viens te calmer plus loin.

Sasuke vit son meilleur ami le tirer de force plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Laisse-moi lui faire sa fête… grogna le brun.

-Désolé Sasuke, moi aussi j'ai envie qu'elle disparaisse, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Alors j'irai sans ton approbation.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Sasuke vit des sangles aqueuses le plaquer contre le mur et le retenir.

-Quand as-tu…

Naruto sortit le collier de sous son t-shirt.

-Ça fait un moment déjà, déclara t-il embarrassé. Lorsque Ai nous a donné un mois de congé, tu te souviens j'étais parti avec Hinata...C'est là qu'elle me l'a donné, ça et ses pouvoirs …

Le brun regarda son ami et soupira.

-Ça explique la vapeur de tout à l'heure.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser me brûler tout de même! Je te voyais bouillir devant Ino, tu l'aurais fait fondre tellement tu étais chaud.

-Je la hais.

-Je sais et moi aussi, mais tu ne peux pas laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus...

Sasuke sourit et pouffa.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, demanda le blond en tentant de réprimer son sourire.

-C'est seulement ironique, que ce soit toi qui me dise de me calmer et de contrôler mes émotions.

Le blond sourit amusé puis passa une main derrière sa tête embarrassé.

-Oui c'est assez ironique effectivement.

Il détacha son ami et le brun inspira profondément.

-Tu pourras te contrôler?

-Si elle ne m'approche pas.

-Bien.

Ils retournèrent tous deux à la fête. Ino marcha dans la direction de Sasuke quand Naruto s'interposa.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, sinon il te tuera.

-Quoi?!

-Sasuke aime Sakura, ils sont ensemble, et il ne t'a jamais pardonné de les avoir envoyé dans le nord, de l'avoir privé de sa présence pendant si longtemps.

-Comment il peut aimer cette fille?

-De la même façon que moi j'aime Hinata. Sakura le comprend et elle l'aime, ils sont heureux tout les deux, alors laisse les en paix.

-Comment il peut aimer ce monstre?

-Sakura n'est pas un monstre, au contraire, bien au contraire...

-Tu veux rire?

-Non. Ils sont amoureux, alors pour une fois dans ta vie, respecte le choix des autres et laisse les tranquille…

Le blond s'éloigna d'elle et retourna discuter avec son ami.

Ma bêta s'est absentée pour quelques jours (elle est en vacances :) profite en bien chérie) alors c'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à KitKatSasu pour corriger mon chapitre.

Avant de vous laisser , voilà un peu d'histoire...

_Il y a longtemps, une guerre a eu lieu, une guerre qui détruisit à l'époque, bien des vies et des familles ,mais aujourd'hui cette guerre a repri. La planète de Mina est à nouveau en jeu. Une légende raconte qu'il y a longtemps sa princesse était morte en tentant de se servir de son propre talisman pour aider son peuple à prospérer, mais le pouvoir du bijou ne peut être contrôlé par le porteur de l'âme qu'il contient, elle en est alors morte. On raconte aussi qu'un jour, quelque part naîtra une fillette dont le destin sera de reprendre cette planète qui se meurt, de réunir à nouveau les races sur celle-ci, et de lui redonner vie et prospérité. Cette fillette qui naîtra un jour n'est pas inscrite dans les étoiles. Les mages et les autres princesses tentent depuis des milliers d'années de prédire l'arrivée du sauveur. Malheureusement, son arrivée reste un mystère. Tout ce qu'on sait , c'est que plus les années avances, plus son étoile de destin se fait brillante. Cette gamine qui viendra diriger la planète de Mina, sera la reine des étoiles, la princesse du destin. Les autres planètes la protègeront et l'aimeront. Elle sera la reine des reines, la plus puissante et la plus respectée ...Elle sera la grande maîtresse de l'univers…_

Boom! Voilà le chapitre est officiellement terminé, comment vous avez trouvé?

À oui la planète de Mina veut dire la planète de tous. Et la guerre de Chikyuu est la guerre de la Terre.

Bai Bai!


	39. Chapter 39 Retrouvailles

Salut!!

Je suis une brute ce soir!

Voilà le chapitre de Wakusei no monogatari.

_**Chapitre 39**_

Kiba rentra chez lui, depuis que son appartement avait été réduit en cendres avec tous ceux du quartier, il était retourné vivre avec sa famille, ses parents décédés, il vivait maintenant avec sa sœur aînée.

-Kiba c'est toi?

-C'est moi Ane, répondit le garçon en retirant ses chaussures.

-Une jeune fille est arrivée tout à l'heure, son animal était blessé et elle aussi, elle avait besoin de dormir, je lui ai prêté ton lit ça ne te dérange pas.

-Disons que j'aurais aimé être consulté , grogna le brun.

-Je sais, mais elle était vraiment épuisée, et son lapin était dans un sal état.

-Son lapin?

-Oui, elle se balade avec un lapin blanc, j'étais en route pour l'hôpital quand je l'ai trouvée, je lui ai dit que j'étais vétérinaire et que je pourrais le soigner, elle a accepté.

-Comment elle s'appelle?

-J'ai oublié… Kiba! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse du garçon qui s'élançait dans les escaliers. Arrête reviens ici, ne va pas la réveiller! Kiba!

Mais le garçon était déjà monté, il courut dans toute la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une jeune femme endormit sur son lit, à côté d'elle sur un cousin un lapin blessé dormait lui aussi. Kiba sourit, sa sœur arriva derrière lui.

-Kiba, sors d'ici tu vas la réveiller, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, le lapin se redressa effrayé pensant qu'on s'attaquait à sa maîtresse. Il vit alors un gros chien bondir sur le lit faisant voler sa maîtresse dans les bras de l'Inuzuka.

-Akamaru! Lâche ce lapin maintenant!

-T'inquiètes pas Ane, il ne lui fera aucun mal.

Effectivement le chien s'était couché sur le lit et le lapin s'approchait de lui. Dans les bras du dresseur, la jeune femme clignait des yeux, son vol plané l'avait réveillé et maintenant elle regardait le garçon qui la tenait dans ses bras sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Salut, dit simplement le garçon.

-Je… j'étais sur le lit, commença-t-elle… et ensuite…

-Tu t'es endormie, et en grimpant sur le lit Akamaru t'as envoyé promener.

-Non tu veux rire… Il est tout petit comment, il a pu… La jeune femme laissa dévier son regard sur le lit et sursauta dans les bras du brun en s'accrochant à lui. Akamaru?

-Il a bien grandi depuis les deux dernières années, répondit le garçon amusé.

-Non sans blague, lança la jeune femme ironique.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé?

-Un type plus gros et plus fort que moi, en fait c'était un gros démon vraiment pas sympathique, il m'a attaqué et moi j'avais rien demandé, je faisais que passer, je savais même pas qu'il était là, enfin il m'a attaqué, il était plus fort que moi, mais je l'ai battu, mais tu as vu le résultat

-Oui.

Derrière le jeune homme, sa sœur regardait la scène amusée.

-Kiba, tu devrais peut-être laisser ton amie se reposer maintenant.

-Oui, elle a raison, viens Akamaru.

Le garçon déposa Usagi sur le lit et poussa le chien en dehors de la chambre.

-Je suis content de te revoir, on discutera lorsque tu auras repris des forces.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour approuver et se retourna vers le lapin.

-Aller Kumo, au dodo!

Le lapin se laissa aller sur son cousin et la jeune femme se recoucha sur son oreiller.

---

En bas Hana taquinait déjà Kiba à propos de sa jeune patiente.

-Alors Kiba, c'est elle qui te fait rêver depuis ton retour.

-N'importe quoi.

-Non c'est vrai! Depuis que tu es de retour tu es souvent distrait, surtout là nuit, tu regardes le ciel sans dire un mot, perdu dans tes pensées. C'est à elle que tu dois ça n'est-ce pas?

-…

-Tu es amoureux d'elle?

-Non!

-Kiba!

-Oui… mais… c'est… compliqué …

-Elle m'a l'air d'une fille bien.

-Elle est super… mais c'est une princesse…

Hana recracha le contenu de son verre d'eau.

-C'est quoi!?

-Une princesse, Usagi est la princesse de son royaume.

-Merde…

-Ouais je sais c'est frappant quand on ne s'y attend pas…

_Flash Back_

-Kiba? Je peux te confier un secret?

Le brun leva la tête vers la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

-Hum, oui vas y.

-Bon, avec tout ce qui s'est passé pendant les épreuves, je me suis dit que tu avais le droit de savoir alors voilà, je suis une princesse.

Le garçon la regarda avec des grands yeux ronds.

-Tu veux rire…

-Non, je suis une princesse, la princesse d'Uranus, la terre de l'union, sur ma planète, les animaux et les humains vivent en harmonie. Moi j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler le temps, mais il est très compliqué et je l'utilise rarement, Ai contrôle l'esprit, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit être la plus près d'elle, je voulais dire que nos énergies étaient similaires.

-Tu es une princesse…

-Oui… Mais on reste ami hein? Demanda-t-elle soudainement affolée.

Le garçon la regarda et sourit.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Merci…

-Pourquoi… tu as décidé de me le dire maintenant?

-Parce que je t'aime bien, et je n'aime pas te mentir…

-Je vois… moi aussi je t'aime bien Usagi…

-Vrai?!

-Oui

La princesse sourit ravie et il lui rendit son sourire.

-_Même que je t'aime tout court, _ pensa le garçon

_Fin du flash back_

-C'est une princesse et elle vient de loin pour empêcher la guerre, mais c'est un secret, si tu le dis à quelqu'un et que tu lui attires des ennuis, j'ignore ce que je te ferais.

-C'est sérieux ton histoire petit frère, railla sa sœur aînée.

-Plus que sérieux.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle hein? Demanda soudain Hana dont la voix, s'était soudain radoucie.

Le garçon la considéra un moment puis hocha la tête lentement.

-Alors je suis avec toi…

---

Naruto se glissa dans l'eau. À côté de lui le Uchiwa regardait le ciel.

-Ah moi aussi elle me manque, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Sasuke se retourna et hocha la tête.

-Quand elle va revenir, je vais devoir partir, je suppose, avec Hinata je me trouverais une maison sur le bord de l'eau.

Le brun secoua la tête.

-Tu es le bienvenu chez moi Naruto, toi et Hinata.

-Merci… Je m'éterniserais pas trop longtemps rassure toi, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre où jusqu'à ce qu'on reconstruise mon appartement.

-La moitié de la ville à été détruite, ça risque d'être long justement, ironisa le brun.

-La moitié de la ville mais pas le célèbre manoir des Uchiwa, c'est à croire qu'il a un bouclier invisible qui la protège cette baraque.

Le brun eut un demi-sourire amusé et leva la tête vers les étoiles. L'eau s'agita alors devant eux. Les garçons se redressèrent, l'eau leur arrivait sous les hanches, puis des bruits de pas derrière eux, Sasuke se retourna. Dans la vapeur apparue alors silhouette, de même que sous l'eau. Les deux garçons virent leur médaillon scintiller doucement.

Naruto/Sasuke : Hinata…/Sakura…

Une tête sortit de l'eau et deux yeux presque blanc se fixèrent dans ceux du blond, blond qui bondit aussitôt sur leur propriétaire. Sasuke, lui, vit la fée apparaître peu à peu sous ses yeux. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. La reine de Mars se pencha près de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu m'as manqué… murmura-t-elle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi…

---

Shikamaru était couché sur son lit quand un choc bien connu lui traversa la tête.

_La blonde traversa la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'elle avait occupé pendant son séjour à Konoha, son aile droite était blessée et ne lui permit pas de faire un pas de plus avant de s'effondrer sur le sol…_

Le brun se redressa et sortit en coup de vent. Il arriva l'appartement voisin en quelques secondes. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira.

-Rien ne te disait qu'elle arriverait aujourd'hui, ronchonna-t-il a voix haute…

Il se retourna et regarda le lit un moment avant que son sixième sens ne lui dise de se retourner au moment où la vitre éclata. La blonde aux ailes blanches traversa la fenêtre pour venir s'écraser dans les bras du brun. Elle ne réagit pas à l'appel du brun, il la conduisit alors dans sa chambre, dans son appartement. Il la déposa sur le lit et érigea un mur de protection autour d'eux. Le garçon la regarda, elle était blessée au niveau du ventre de la cuisse, mais la plus grande blessure s'étendait sur son aile gauche. Le garçon entreprit de lui retirer sa robe afin de la soigner puis la recouvra avant de se pencher sur son aile blessée. Les soins de son aile furent plus longs et ardus, lorsqu'il eut terminé , le brun se glissa à ses côtés et s'endormit aussitôt.

Pendant la nuit, la blonde se réveilla et regarda son sauveur avant de se glisser dans ses bras.

-J'ai froid…

Le brun répondit par un grognement qui fit rire la blonde.

-C'est toi qui m'a retiré ma robe alors réchauffe-moi.

Nouveau grognement de la part du Nara qui la serra néanmoins dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué… Murmura-t-elle en s'endormant.

Les bras du brun se resserrèrent sur son corps, sursautant elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit qui la regardait endormie.

-Depuis quand tu es réveillé.

-Depuis que tu m'as réveillé.

-Shika?

-Hm?

-Je t'ai manqué?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

Le brun l'embrassa alors pour qu'elle arrête ses questions.

-Je t'aime…

-Embrasse-moi encore, le supplia-t-elle.

L'héritier Nara ne s'est évidement fit pas prier pour répéter son geste, et bien sûr ne s'arrêta pas là.

---

Neji marchait dans les rues, en maudissant son rang social. Lee à ses côtés l'écoutait parlant parfois ici et là.

-Obéis, obéis, obéis, j'aimerais bien la voir elle dans cette situation, elle leur sortirait un truc du genre : Non pas envie, j'en ai rien à faire de vos lois! Ensuite elle leur tirait la langue et se sauverait par la fenêtre avec ses farfadets où je ne sais quoi.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça?

-Parce que c'est stupide, et que je déteste les gens qui font ce qu'il veulent de l'autorité et des lois, comme si c'était rien, que ce n'était pas important.

-Pourquoi tu es avec elle alors?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu l'aimes?

-Je sais pas…

Le fauve le regarda avec des gros yeux. Il se retourna en entendant un bruit et vit la princesse de Jupiter qui le regardait les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Mais j'aimerais la voir ce soir.

Le garçon se retourna vers son ami qui s'était arrêté et regardait le ciel. Étonnamment il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de la brune.

-Elle me manque…

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas? S'étonna le fauve.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'aimais pas, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas. Je suis bien près d'elle, quand elle est près de moi, quand je peux la toucher… c'est comme si je mourrais parce que plus rien ne peut me toucher… Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux d'elle Lee, mais je suis bien près d'elle et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Le brun entendit un reniflement derrière lui, il se retourna et vit la princesse de la foudre qui le regardait. Aussitôt le ninja rougit, à l'idée qu'elle a pu entendre ce qu'il disait.

-J'ai cru que tu te jouais de moi, renifla-t-elle comme une enfant.

Le garçon la regarda sans comprendre puis saisit enfin et leva les yeux sur elle.

-Non! lâcha-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

La brune s'éleva de terre et fonça aussitôt dans ses bras. Lee les regarda un moment puis dit au revoir à son ami et partit, se demandant si elle était toute de retour…

Pour faire court j'ai recommencé ce chapitre trois fois depuis l'écriture du dernier, voilà pourquoi ça été aussi long principalement. Ensuite je dois vous avertir le prochain chapitre risque d'être très loin (je suis en panne d'inspiration, c'est incroyable! Je connais la fin et je connaissais ce chapitre mais pas ce qui a entre les deux!)

Finalement j'espère que vous aimez toujours même si je suis une vraie tortue et l'on se dit à la prochain bai bai -

-Kisu-

Maaya-san!


	40. Chapter 40 retour

Bonjour!

Ça fait super longtemps alors j'espère que vous aimerais toujours après tout se temps.

Chapitre 40

Gaara soupira et posa ses derniers papiers sur la pile appropriée. Depuis deux ans, Luna était partie et il avait dû repousser la nomination de Kankuro puisque le conseil refusait de nommer un nouveau Kage avant son départ officiel. Du coup, il se contentait de remplir de la paperasse et n'avait pas le droit d'initier officiellement son frère au travail puisque le conseil le refusait.

Bien qu'il se refusait à l'avouer, ce n'était cependant pas la paperasse qui l'ennuyait, c'était son absence qui lui pesait. Le roux s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et regarda à l'extérieur. Dans le ciel, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient avec douceur et il soupira à nouveau. Il passa sa main sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir sa présence à cet instant.

-Luna…

Et il s'endormit, assommé par le travail, ou par sa tristesse il n'aurait su dire, mais il dormit jusqu'à ce qu'une pression sur ses genoux et une caresse sur son visage ne le réveillent. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux tout en entendant un rire doux comme le cristal tout près de lui.

-Et dire qu'à notre rencontre tu ne dormais jamais, je te retrouve aujourd'hui à dormir sur ton travail.

-Luna?

-Vous devriez avoir honte M. le Kage.

-Luna!

Le rouquin se redressa complètement en la reconnaissant, manquant de la faire tomber au sol. Cependant, il l'a rattrapa de justesse avant de la serrer contre lui. Luna se blottit avec plaisir avant de fermer les yeux.

-C'est bon de te revoir Gaara…

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-À moi aussi tu m'as manqué gros bêta.

Le rouquin la serra contre lui sans répondre, la prendre dans ses bras après tout ce temps c'était comme si un stress énorme venait de disparaître de ses épaules.

-Tu vas repartir...

-Pas tout de suite. Mes conseillers vont s'occuper de la planète un moment, le temps que je prête main-forte à mes sœurs et qu'on rétablisse l'équilibre.

-Ne t'éloigne plus sans moi je t'en conjure.

-Lorsque tout sera terminé… Tu viendras vivre sur Pluton avec moi.

-Oui…

-Je t'aime Gaara…

'''

Kakashi regarda le feu crépiter devant lui. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà le voilà loin de son village pour une mission en solitaire. Ce n'est pas que le gris n'aimait pas les missions en solo, au contraire, mais après autant de temps passé au centre, près des élèves, près d'Ai, rester solitaire aussi longtemps commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Il soupira et étendit son matelas au sol, encore une nuit à la belle étoile. Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que Vénus était visible de la Terre, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que chaque soir, il s'endormait en cherchant un signe de sa part…

Le ninja s'étendit sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, Pakkun somnolait plus loin. La nuit fut bien courte pour le ninja qui se réveilla lorsqu'une pression se fit sentir sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux, attrapant un kunai par réflexe et entendit une voix grognonne et endormie près de lui.

-Pose ce truc immédiatement…

Cette voix...

Il lâcha l'arme et baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard orangé de la jeune femme.

-Ai…

-C'est quoi cette idée de t'agiter en pleine nuit.

-C'est quoi l'idée d'apparaître en pleine nuit et de te servir de moi comme oreiller.

-Si tu préfères, tu peux dormir sur le sol et je garde le matelas.

La blonde le poussa d'un coup de pied et s'étendit sur le ventre sur le matelas, prête à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il se servait de son dos comme oreiller.

-Hey!

-C'est mon matelas.

-Tu avais qu'à être plus sympa, je pars deux ans et je reviens et tu me dis que t'es pas un oreiller.

-C'est toi qui as commencé.

-T'es lourd.

Le gris se redressa avant de s'étendre sur le matelas pour qu'elle prenne place dans ses bras blottis contre son torse.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il…

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...

Le garçon la serra dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

-Tu veux vraiment dormir, ricana la jeune femme.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du ninja qui ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

-Il me semble avoir compris autre chose en toi lorsque tu m'as vu tout à l'heure.

'''

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil se glissa dans sa chambre. Il grogna et se retourna, mais rencontra un obstacle. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune femme endormie sur l'oreiller voisin. Il sourit avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille et de glisser son visage dans son cou.

-Je t'aime…

Il sentit la rose se serrer contre lui et caresser son visage.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour…

'''

Naruto grogna et se retourna pour se serrer contre la jeune princesse près de lui. Il entendit un rire cristallin et grommela contre le soleil qui s'immisçait dans sa chambre.

-Y'a du soleil sous l'eau?

-Pas directement.

-Et sur Mercure?

-Pas directement.

-J'ai hâte d'y vivre alors.

Hinata rit avant de se serrer contre lui en caressant ses cheveux blonds tendrement.

-Très bientôt j'espère…

-Oui… Tu pourrais venir vivre ici aussi, si tu ne prends pas le trône tu n'es pas obligée de rester toujours là-bas non?

-C'est vrai.

-On aura deux maisons.

-On sera ensemble...

-Bien entendu… Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir…

'''

Shikamaru passa ses doigts dans le dos nu de l'ange qui dormait toujours avant de caresser tendrement ses ailes. La blonde sourit avant de se retourner pour se blottir contre la source de chaleur la plus près c'est-à-dire lui. Le brun se pencha pour lui embrasser la tempe et elle accepta enfin d'ouvrir les yeux avant de se laisser séduire par son regard tendre et de lui demander un baiser.

-Je t'aime mon ange…

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour...

-Ne me fais plus jamais peur de cette façon tu m'entends, la gronda le brun en soupirant avant de caresser ses ailes.

-Je me suis battue avec un démon angélique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un ange déchu, il a la peau bleue, des ailes noires comme l'encre et des yeux jaunes, en fait ce sont les monteurs des dragons noirs qui les ont suivis dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'ils se sont laissé corrompre.

-Je vois…

-Je l'ai battu facilement, mais son dragon m'a blessée...

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée sur Saturne?

-La Terre était plus près et je devais rejoindre les filles ici dans trois jours.

-Vous revenez toutes?

-Je crois qu'on est plus ou moins toutes arrivées cette nuit.

-J'en connais qui vont être contents.

'''

Sino marchait côte à côte avec une jolie brune. Elle était drôlement mignonne, mais n'importe qui serait passé près d'eux et aurait su dire que quelque chose la tracassait. La vérité était que la petite brune tentait par tous les moyens de trouver le courage pour lui prendre la main.

Après un moment, elle trouva enfin le courage de rapprocher sa main de la sienne dans l'espoir qu'il fasse le reste du chemin quand le garçon se retourna violemment, brisant ses espoirs. Elle vit ensuite une silhouette apparaître pour s'élancer vers eux.

-Tora?

Et c'est ce nom prononcé avec espoir qui brisa son cœur, plus que la jeune femme qui sauta sur le jeune homme, une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux gris argenté.

-Tu m'as manqué!

-Toi aussi Tora, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-On est toutes revenues. On a une réunion dans trois jours pour parler de ce qu'on va faire avec la guerre qui s'est déclarée.

-Je vois.

C'est tandis qu'elle fixait le sol pour tenter de cacher sa tristesse que la noire la remarqua.

-Une amie à toi?

-Oui, Tora, je te présente Akane, une… amie à moi.

-Ah han… une amie et bien ton amie est très mignonne Shino, ricana la noire.

Et elle se désintéressa du garçon pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

-Salut! Je suis Tora, la meilleure amie de Shino.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu es kunoichi?

-Non…

-Tu fais bien, excellent choix de vie.

-Hey! Il n'y a rien de mal à être ninja, la reprit Shino.

-Tu veux que je t'en donne une bonne raison : famille.

-Lorsque la guerre sera finie ça va s'arranger, on n'est pas les premiers ninjas qui existent et si on existe c'est que quelque part il y a eu des familles qui se sont construites.

-Mais à deux, ninja c'est plus difficile, donc c'est mieux qu'elle ne soit pas ninja.

-Tora! Gronda le brun.

-Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ma chérie, un ninja c'est pas une bonne idée.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, pour elle, la raison qui poussait la jeune femme à lui dire ça était simplement pour lui signaler son territoire. Elle entendit à peine le ninja furieux crier le nom de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle continuait à tenter de la convaincre de l'oublier.

-TORA!

La noire ricana avant de se pencher pour embrasser la brunette sur la joue.

-Je sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

La jeune brune se retourna étonnée sans comprendre ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

-Shino, je te dis depuis des années de quitter les ninjas, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, j'espère que tu vas bien profiter du temps qui te reste, parce que d'ici quelques semaines, tu risques de devoir partir pour longtemps. Oh! Et elle est vraiment mignonne et il va falloir que j'apprenne à la connaître un peu mieux, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Bon aller je vais voir Kurenai, j'ai très envie de voir son bébé, À tout à l'heure!

La jeune villageoise se retourna et regarda le garçon en rougissant.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle t'aime bien, et qu'elle accepte que je sois avec toi?

-Que… Il vit alors son visage rougir à une vitesse incroyable… que tu… que… nous…

Le garçon sourit et prit sa main avant de l'embrasser doucement. Amusant comme la première pensée peut être fausse parce qu'à cet instant, elle remercia le ciel de leur avoir envoyé la jeune femme excentrique.

'''

-KIBA!

Le brun sortit de la salle d'eau, vêtu d'un pantalon uniquement pour affronter sa sœur qui fulminait devant la chambre du jeune ninja.

-Quoi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-À qui?

-La jeune fille, elle n'est plus là.

-Usagi!

-De qui veux-tu que je te parle!

Le brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il entra dans la chambre en panique et la découvrit vide. Le cousin de Kumo était décoré des bandages du lapin, mais aucune trace d'eux. Le garçon courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur penché au-dessus du cadre. Puis il la vit en levant les yeux, une jeune femme, aux oreilles de lapin, assise sur le toit, le nez vers le ciel.

Kiba grimpa sur le cadre de la fenêtre et escalada le toit pour la rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber près d'elle et elle le regarda.

-Tout va bien?

-Ne te sauve pas comme ça idiote! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es blessée et pourchassée et je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais sur Terre et pourquoi tu es revenue ni si tu vas rester.

-Tu avais peur que je sois partie sans te dire au revoir?

-Un peu…

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il sentit ses mains autour de son bras et sourit avant d'appuyer sa tête sur la sienne.

-J'ai prévu de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

-Okay…

-On va bien s'amuser!

-Oui!

'''

-Tora qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule?

-Shino? Akane?

-Tout va bien?

-Mais oui quelle question!

Sino sourit a Akane qui lui rendit et partit d'elle-même prendre place près de la jeune femme. Sino prit place de l'autre côté.

-Alors raconte-nous ce qui ne va pas?

-…

-Tu peux avoir confiance en nous, déclara la jeune villageoise

-… Tu sais… Mon père est très… conservateur et très strict… et il refuse que je participe à cette guerre sans garde du corps.

-Ce n'est pas si mal

-Mais… C'est que le garçon qui a été choisis comme mon garde du corps

-Tu l'aimes bien c'est ça, devina la jeune femme.

-Euh… peut-être un petit peu…

-Et ton père ne veut pas

-Papa est très conservateur… il n'acceptera jamais que je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre qu'un prince ou quelqu'un d'une haute lignée enfin vous voyez le genre

-Peut-être peux-tu lui parler a ton père, il comprendra si vous êtes vraiment amoureux, devina Akane.

-De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas…

-Pourquoi es-tu si formel tout à coup? S'étonna le garçon

-Lorsqu'il est avec moi il m'appelle, Votre Altesse, ou Votre Majesté ou princesse a la rigueur, mais il refuse de m'appeler par mon prénom comme je m'entête a lui demander. Et quand j'essaie de discuter avec lui… Il me répond de façon à mettre fin à la discussion… Pour lui je ne suis qu'une princesse parmi d'autre a protégé pour monter les grades, qu'une mission comme une autre.

-Désoler de te dire ça comme ça, mais… comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse d'un mec pareil.

Contre toute attente, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit Tora rougir.

-C'est que quand il n'est pas avec moi, je l'ai vu parfois alors que je sortais en douce du palais pour me balader en ville. Je l'ai surpris une fois alors qu'il jouait avec les orphelins du village, et une fois ou il discutait avec des amis a lui, lorsqu'il n'est pas dans son habit de soldat, il est très gentil, et joueur et il est très mignon… Il est aussi très brave et très courageux, très fort et très intelligent.

-Tu m'as l'air très amoureuse.

-De toute façon c'est inutile…

'''

Kakashi se tenait devant Tsunade. Ai était debout près de lui et attendait sagement, pour une fois, que l'entretien se termine.

-Ai? Que dirais-tu d'une petite fête pour célébrer votre retour.

-Je dirais que les filles vont adorer!

'''

Tenten marchait jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Shikamaru et Neji, elle les laissa entrer avant de voler un baiser à Neji. Temari arriva alors vêtu d'une jolie robe blanche.

-On y va?

-On y va

-J'aimerais dire un truc a Neji avant, on vous rejoindra à la fête

-Okay

Et ils partirent laissant le petit couple seul.

-Tenten? Tout va bien?

-Je t'aime Neji!

-Tenten, tout va bien tu m'inquiètes?

-Neji tu m'aime?

-Tenten…

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes… gémit-elle.

-Je l'ignore, je n'ai jamais aimé Tenten, mais je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

-Tu veux rester près de moi?

-Oui

-Tu veux me protéger et passer ta vie près de moi

-Oui

-Tu te sens seul loin de moi?

-Oui!

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

-… Oui…

-Embrasse-moi

Le brun ne se fit pas prier il l'embrassa longtemps, jusqu'à entendre les farfadets de la foudre près d'eux. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour les voir, qui les saluèrent avec le temps il s'était habitué à sa présence.

-Salut vous trois…

Les farfadets lui tendirent un pendentif en forme d'éclair sur lequel la lettre T était gravée. Le garçon le prit et regarda la brunette qui avait fermé les yeux de délice.

-Tenten? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mon médaillon…

-Ton…

-Toutes les princesses ont un médaillon, renfermant leur âme, voilà le mien, je veux que tu le portes, que tu le protèges…

-Tenten…

-Je t'aime

Le garçon s'approcha et l'embrassa, tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi…

'''

Lorsque Tenten et Neji rejoignirent les autres, la plupart dansaient avec plaisir. La brunette attrapa la main du brun et l'entraîna avec elle dans une danse gonfler de plaisir.

Ai et Kakashi ne dansait pas pour une fois, appuyé sur le mur d'un des édifices entourant la place centrale ou la fête avait lieu. Ai l'embrassa avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers sa droite ou un halo jaune apparu. Un jeune homme apparu, dans la jeune vingtaine, vêtu d'un pantalon couleur terre et d'une tunique sombre, un sabre foncé a son côté. Ai remarqua immédiatement oreilles pointus, visible par ses cheveux brun clair coupé court, et ses yeux argentés.

-Tu es Raikyu

-Oui…

-Tora m'a parlé de toi.

-Où est la princesse?

La jeune reine se retourna et pointa un endroit dans la fille. Le garçon suivit la direction et vit sa jeune princesse qui dansait plus loin. Vêtu d'une robe typiquement elfique, pied nu et un voile vert feuille avec lequel elle emprisonnait un jeune couple en riant. Elle tira le jeune homme vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de laisser tomber son voile pour aller danser avec la reine de la glace qui arrivait tout droit de Suna avec Gaara.

-Tu veux que j'aille la prévenir.

-Je ne suis que son garde du corps. Elle n'a pas besoin de me porter attention.

-C'est toi qui vois.

'''

Kakashi regarda Ai et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Et si on s'éloignait les filles n'ont pas besoin d'un chaperon ce soir.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête

-Nous sommes à Konoha, nous pouvons laisser tomber nos gardes et nous laisser aller.

-Tu veux te laisser aller?

-Pas toi?

La jeune Reine ria et croisa son regard brûlant.

-Où est ton appartement?

'''

Ai soupira et se blottit contre le ninja en serrant les couvertures contre elle. Kakashi caressa son dos avec tendresse du bout des doigts et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Tu m'as manqué Ai, je me suis senti drôlement seul loin de toi

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, je crois ne jamais avoir été si heureuse de ne pas suivre l'ordre de mes conseillers.

-Il ne voulait pas que tu viennes sur terre.

-Non! Mais je voulais aider les filles, et je voulais te voir.

-Je serais devenu fou de ne pas te voir revenir.

-Kakashi?

-Hm?

-Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton village, à tes ninjas, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas quitter ma planète, je suis la reine.

-Je te suivrais

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant tu sais

-Je te suivrais…

Ai ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se redresser, pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de ricaner contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Je suis dotée d'empathie je te rappelle espèce d'idiot…

'''

Torah dansait avec Usagi quand elle remarqua la présence de Raikyu plus loin, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir la saluer et s'était contenté de jouer son rôle de loin.

-Tout va bien Tora?

La noire lui fit un sourire faux avant de s'éloigner vers le garçon.

-Raikyu.

-Votre majesté, la salua le garçon en inclinant la tête.

-Depuis quand es-tu là?

-Je suis arrivé tout à l'heure.

-Raikyu regarde moi quand je te parle.

-Je ne peux pas, Votre Altesse.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Je ne peux pas regarder Votre Altesse ça serait contraire au protocole je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Et bien je te le donne

-Je ne peux pas accepter Votre Altesse, ça serait vous manquez de respect.

-Non se qui est me manquer de respect c'est de regarder mes pieds quand je te parle.

Le garçon redressa lentement la tête, mais garder les yeux au sol.

-Raikyu regarde moi!

-Votre Majesté je…

-C'est un ordre et pour la dernière fois arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

-Je ne peux pas consentir à un tel ordre.

-Vous fais-je à ce point horreur pour que vous refusiez de me regarder même sous l'ordonnance?

Cette fois-ci le garçon leva les yeux, d'abord surpris par ses paroles près à renverser mer et monde pour les réfuter, il demeura muet par le chagrin dans sa voix, ainsi que la larme cristalline qu'il aperçut sur sa joue alors qu'elle se retournait pour s'éloigner de lui. Et ce n'est qu'une fois un jeune couple disparu derrière elle qu'il retrouva enfin l'usage de son corps…

'''

Akane arriva la première près de la jeune princesse qui pleurait en silence blotti contre le tronc noueux. La jeune femme s'assit tout près d'elle entre les racines de l'arbre. Sino s'installa devant elles et embrassa la jeune femme sur le front avec de lui sourire.

-Tu n'es pas toute seule tu sais.

-Je sais, merci…

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un.

-C'est juste que je croyais que… loin du trône, loin de l'armée, loin du conseiller, loin de Neptune, je croyais que tout serait différent.

-Tora…

-Je suis stupide je sais, ça fait deux ans qu'il me suit partout comment j'ai pu croire que ça serait différent juste parce qu'on changerait de planète.

Les deux jeunes adultes ne répondirent pas. Torah pleura longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur demande de la laisser un peu seule. D'abord réticent ils la laissèrent finalement faire, et c'est seule et blotti contre le large tronc qui sembla se creuser un peu afin de lui faire une petite place tout contre lui, qu'elle s'endormit.

Le jeune soldat se laissa tomber de l'arbre, face à la jeune femme et la regarda un instant sans bouger.

-Princesse…

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle

Le jeune soldat se retourna dos à la jeune princesse endormit en tirant sa lame vers l'intrus.

-Ne t'approche pas de Tora, reste loin d'elle, loin de sa vie, loin de son cœur, ou je te jure que je te le ferais regretter

-JE suis son garde du corps! S'écria-t-il

-Et JE suis son meilleur ami, alors éloigne-toi d'elle, et reste très loin d'elle.

-J'ai des ordres!

-Je n'en ai RIEN à faire, reste loin d'elle.

-Personne ne m'empêchera de protéger ma princesse! Cracha-t-il furieux.

-Ta princesse? S'étonna le brun.

Mais avant qu'il n'est une réponse le jeune soldat était déjà sur le ninja. Sino arrêta la lame d'un kunai mais ne parvint pas à repousser le jeune homme qui était bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Shino!

Raikyu reconnut la voix de la princesse au moment ou les branches des arbres se nouèrent autour de ses poignets avant que les racines ne l'emprisonnent également l'entraînant loin du ninja. Son sabre noir tomba a ses pieds alors que des liens puissants continuaient de l'enfermer. Déjà sa princesse était sur son adversaire.

-Tu n'as rien Shino

-Je n'ai rien Tora, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr!

-Il est vachement puissant, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me blesser.

Le soldat vit alors sa princesse se retourner vers lui, son regard était si sombre, si furieux qu'il crut recevoir un poignard en plein cœur…

-Toi! Comment oses-tu!

-Je ne voulais que vous protéger Votre Altesse…

-Me protéger! Cracha-t-elle. Mais de qui! Sino est le meilleur ami que j'ai eu de toute ma vie et que je n'aurais jamais! S'il y a bien une personne dans cette forêt de qui on devrait me protéger c'est de toi!

-Tora calme toi

-Non! Non je ne me calmerais pas! On m'a imposé sa présence, on m'a imposé sa protection, mais je n'en ai pas besoin! Je n'ai pas besoin d'endurer son attitude et ses stupides protocoles. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger et si jamais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, j'ai 8 sœurs et Shino pour le faire tu m'entends! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je n'aurais jamais besoin de toi!

-Tora je sais que tu souffres, mais…

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, cracha la jeune femme comme des armes mortelles.

-Tora!

-On s'en va!

Et elle partit, Shino derrière elle, lançant un dernier regard au garçon qui la tête base et le corps sans réaction ne semblait plus avoir la moindre trace d'énergie vitale…

'''

-Sasu tu sais que je n'aime pas l'eau

-Je sais, mais ça c'est différent

-C'est de l'eau… je ne vois pas ou est la différence

-C'est un bain thermal, cette eau est chaude et aussi pure que l'eau du bain, mais elle vient de la nature.

-C'est de l'eau…

-Fais moi confiance Sakura…

La jeune femme resta un moment devant lui avant d'accepter de prendre sa main. Sasuke l'entraîna doucement vers le bain et entreprit de la faire pénétrer dans l'eau.

-Sasu…

-Fais-moi confiance…

Et elle lui fit confiance, après de longues minutes, Sakura se retrouva plonger dans le bain thermal, blotti contre la poitrine de son mari.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Bien…

-Je savais que tu aimerais…

-Merci Sasuke…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier…

-Près de toi… j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne peut me faire du mal...

-C'est parce que je ne laisserais plus rien te faire du mal…

-Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi…

'''

Naruto parcourra le manoir à la recherche de la brunette et commença à désespérer. Le garçon regarda dans chaque chambre, sans résultat et commença à paniquer. C'est vrai quoi il était partit 5 minutes sous la douche comment avait-elle pu disparaître.

-Hinata?

-Je suis là mon amour

Le blond se retourna pour la voir rentrer et se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Naruto?

-Ne disparaît plus comme ça…

-Pardon, j'étais sorti regarder les étoiles

-Je te croyais repartie.

-Je ne repartirais plus sans toi Naruto

Le blond l'embrassa et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Hinata je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto, souffla-t-elle.

-Épouse-moi…

La brunette leva les yeux vers le blond avec surprise et n'y découvrit qu'une chose de la détermination.

-Je n'ai jamais pensée qu'il en serait autrement. Tu as déjà l'équivalent de la bague de fiançailles pour les princesses de planète.

-Le médaillon?

-Oui…

-Je l'ignorais, j'avais juste besoin de le dire, de le demander…

-Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait…

-Je t'aime tellement Hinata

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto, je t'aime comme une folle et je mourrais de bonheur si je le pouvais, car je suis ici près de toi aujourd'hui

'''

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Tora se réveilla. Elle s'étira tout d'abord paresseusement dans son lit, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut d'abord la présence familière de Shino puis s'étonna de sa solitude. Le brun rentra ensuite et la trouva assise sur le lit regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Shino?

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je me suis vraiment disputé avec Raikyu?

-Oui, et c'était assez violent, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi en colère, c'est après le combat contre le maître de la peur, une fois remise de tes émotions.

-Ça fait bizarre…

-De t'être disputé avec lui?

-La solitude, je veux dire, je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de le voir à mon réveil.

-À ton réveil

-C'est que depuis deux ans, il n'est jamais loin, toujours dans le coin, dans l'ombre près de moi, alors… ça fait bizarre qu'il n'y soit pas…

-Tu sais… je crois qu'il a plus d'affection pour toi que tu ne le crois…

Torah leva les yeux vers Shino et le questionna du regard.

-Hier, je lui ai dit de ne plus t'approcher, et c'est ce qui l'a mit très en colère. Dans sa colère, il n'a pas pensé à ses paroles ce qui lui a permis de faire une erreur, un lapsus qui m'a beaucoup surpris et m'a fait baisser ma garde.

-C'est pour ça qu'il avait le dessus sur toi hier…

-Oui

-Quel lapsus?

-J'ignore si je devrais te le dire, je veux dire, ce n'est pas a moi de faire ça…

-Tu es allé trop loin Shino, dis moi ce qu'il a dit.

-Il a dit que personne ne l'empêcherait de te protéger.

-Et alors c'est son boulot me protéger.

-De protéger ma princesse

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est utiliser le possessif Tora, c'est lui, il a dit ma princesse.

-C'est… c'est impossible tu as du mal comprendre.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a dit… je crois qu'il tient a toi, bien plus que tu ne veux le croire…

-…

-Et je crois que tes paroles l'ont touché plus que tu ne l'imagines…

-…

La jeune femme mit un moment avant de se redresser, elle salua le ninja, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de sortir en direction de la forêt.

'''

Shikamaru sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Temari dos à lui et face au miroir.

-Tout va bien Tema

La blonde tendit ses ailes dans leur pleine longueur et grimaça avant de les rétracter.

-Tes ailes te font souffrir?

-Un peu…

-Pardon, je n'ai pas d'aile et j'ai beau lire autant que je le peux je n'en comprends pas réellement le fonctionnement.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… mais je vais peut-être devoir rentrer sur saturne…

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir partir loin de moi encore une fois, je viens tout juste de te retrouver.

-Viens avec moi alors… ma famille sera heureuse de te revoir

Le brun sembla réfléchir un moment puis lui fit un sourire séduisant et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Temari se préparait à se blottir dans ses bras quand elle le sentit le garçon se pencher à son oreille et lui susurrer une douce promesse.

'''

Torah atteignit le cœur de la forêt quelques minutes après avoir quitté Shino. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le soldat, suspendu dans les airs comme sur une croix, pied et poing lié à l'aide des branches et des racines des arbres avoisinants, qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin.

-Raikyu?

Le garçon ne leva pas la tête, à vrai dire il ne bougea pas d'un cil, si elle n'avait pas ressenti son énergie, elle l'aurait sans doute cru mort.

-Tu es resté là toute la nuit?

Puis enfin elle réalisa que comme une idiote elle ne l'avait toujours pas détaché. Elle ordonna enfin aux arbres de le déposer après près de douze heures de suspension aérienne. Le garçon tomba à genoux, les bras le long du corps, la tête base, son sabre à ses pieds.

-Je suis désolée…

-Une princesse n'a pas à s'excuser auprès d'un simple soldat.

-Une princesse n'a pas à faire ce genre de chose

La noire s'agenouilla près de lui et lui tendit sa lame.

-Pardonne-moi…

-C'est à moi de m'excuser Votre Majesté…

-Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas libérer Raikyu tu n'avais pas a endurer ça aussi longtemps

-Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à ses arbres sans raison

-Je croyais que tu ne devais jamais me laisser seule

-Vous m'aviez bien fait comprendre que vous ne vouliez plus de moi…

-J'étais… triste et en colère…

-Mais vous le pensiez, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi

-Et Luna ma gentiment rappeler que son fiancé a bien faillit me tuer il y a quelques années et que si j'ai progressé lui aussi là fait sans aucun doute et il n'est pas seul…

-Ce garçon…

-Qui Gaara?

-Celui qui était là hier

-Shino?

-Vous l'aimez princesse? C'est pour cette raison que vous acceptez sa protection et non la mienne

-Shino? Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je suis amoureuse de lui! C'est un humain et même si j'adore Shino, je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse d'un humain!

Étonner le garçon leva la tête et pour la première fois depuis longtemps déjà il la regarda réellement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que les humains sont trop grands et trop musclés et trop durs, tu as vu leur visage ils ont les traits trop durs. Et tu n'as jamais vécu près d'eux tu n'imagines pas a quel point ils peuvent maltraiter la forêt parfois…

-Mais les autres princesses…

-Ai dit que c'est normal pour moi, que pour une raison mystérieuse, les humains ne trouvent rien aux elfes et les elfes rien aux humains. Elle dit que c'est génétique, qu'elle n'a entendu parler que de deux couples humains elfes, et qu'on découvrait toujours une généalogie de fée très loin dans leur ancêtre.

-Les humains et les elfes ne peuvent pas être ensemble?

-Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas, mais qu'ils ne veulent pas je crois.

-Alors… vous n'aimez pas l'humain

-Non

-… Pourquoi vous êtes autant mise en colère

-Parce que Shino reste mon meilleur ami!

Le jeune garde baissa la tête et s'excusa à nouveau, Tora soupira et se redressa avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

-Je n'aurais pas du c'est vrai… C'est juste… C'est ton attitude qui me met hors de moi! J'ai l'impression que tu me détestes et que tu donnerais tout pour être ailleurs…

-Je ne donnerais ma place ici pour rien au monde Votre Altesse! Se défendit le garçon.

-Tu m'énerves avec ça!

-?

-Arrête avec tes Votre Altesse, Votre Majesté, princesse, nom de dieu j'ai un nom je m'appelle Tora!

-Mais…

-Toutes ses règles ça me rend complètement folle, j'ai passé neuf ans ici avec Ai ou la seule règle se résumait a fait ce que tu veux, mais apprend de tes erreurs et assume tes conséquences, et voilà que je reviens et que depuis deux ans il y a des règles, des protocoles pour chaque chose, chaque mot, chaque geste, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, et voilà que tu arrives avec ton protocole à deux balles et tes règles de conduite.

-Princesse…

-Tu n'as pas idée combien je donnerais pour être a ta place, libre tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu désires, tout ce dont tu rêves et tu t'imposes ses stupides règles, ses stupides protocoles.

Raikyu la regardait traverser le cœur de la forêt tout en parlant, marchant dans un sens puis dans l'autre comme si le faire l'aidait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits.

-Parfois ses règles sont utiles pour protéger celle qu'on aime…

-Pardon? Demanda la noire plus loin en se retournant.

-J'ai choisi ses règles, ses protocoles parce qu'ils me sont nécessaires pour vous protéger.

-N'as-tu jamais souhaité autre chose?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que de reprendre les traces de mon père, sauf peut-être votre sécurité.

-Je me souviens de ton père…

-J'en suis honoré

-Tu dois être très fier d'être son fils

-J'essaie d'en être a la hauteur, mais pour l'instant je n'ai fait que vous poussez a me détester…

-Je ne te déteste pas…

-Pourtant hier j'ai cru…

-Hier j'étais en colère. Ai ma dit souvent Hier n'est pas aujourd'hui concentre toi et oublie les futilités

-Vous ne voulez plus de moi

-On fait un accord okay?

-Un accord?

-Tu oublies un peu ses protocoles, ses règles, et moi j'accepte d'avoir un garde du corps, oh et tu me regardes quand tu me parles!

-Mais je n'en ai pas le droit!

-Ça sera notre secret, chuchota-t-elle, achevant de poser les bases d'une entente un peu étrange…

'''

Tous les ninjas de Konoha se trouvaient devant l'Hokage, tous les ninjas, mais aussi les princesses. Temari se tenait près de Shikamaru, Lee et Gai étaient derrière eux alors que Tenten et Neji se tenaient à côté.

La blonde et le Nara étaient revenus depuis quelques heures sur terre et le garçon tenait sa main caressant doucement l'anneau qui y avait pris place.

Gaara se tenait près de Tsunade, Ai de l'autre côté et de chaque coté de la scène Luna et Kakashi attendait.

Non loin de leur maître, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient debout tout près de leur princesse alors que Ino sous la menace de Sasuke se tenait le plus loin.

Usagi caressait Akamaru qui se tenait au pied de Kiba. Kumo debout sur la tête du chien recevait les caresses de l'éleveur. Tout près de Usagi, Tora se tenait debout au côté de Shino, derrière elle, le soldat silencieux écoutait au côté de Choji tout aussi silencieux.

Tsunade annonça le départ en guerre des ninjas, Suna a leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'Ai prennent la parole.

-Demain Tora partira en première ligne, et servira d'éclaireur. Elle repéra les groupes ennemis ainsi que leurs capacités. Nous enverrons ensuite l'équipe adaptée, en fonction de leur affinité.

-Elle part seule?

-Raikyu l'accompagne…

-Vous envoyez deux enfants en éclaireur contre toute une armée! S'écria un soldat.

-Croyez-moi sur son terrain, aucun d'entre vous ne pourra jamais les rattraper…

-Quand partons nous

-Soyez prêt à partir dès demain… répondit l'Hokage mettant fin a la discutions et a la paix…

**Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas travailler sur cette histoire que je doute encore de son contenu.**

**Merci à ma petite Lea pour la correction, et merci a Amandine qui travail sur majo to tenshi à l'heure qu'il est, j'espère pouvoir vous offrir les chapitres corriger plus rapidement avec l'été qui arrive.**

**Laisser moi vos commentaires.**

**Oh et… merci a DJ qui ma donner le courage de tout reprendre**

**À bientôt j'espère**


	41. Chapter 41 Début

Hello!

Me revoilà avec une jolie surprise. Avant de vous laisser lire je veux vous dire trois choses, premièrement je travail déjà sur le 42, deuxièmement merci a Kitty pour les miracles qu'elle exécute pour moi chaque jours. Finalement je dédis se chapitre à une personne DJ j'ignore qui tu es mais GOD sans toi je n'aurais jamais repris cette histoire et je ne m'amuserais pas autant que je m'amuse depuis trois jours à bosser dessus. Merci!

Chapitre 41 Début

Tora s'élança d'un arbre à l'autre avant de s'arrêter à la lisière d'une clairière sur les branches d'un arbre. Raikyu s'arrêta sur la branche au-dessus de sa tête. Devant eux, au clair de la lune, les deux Neptuniens pouvaient apercevoir un groupe d'hommes endormis.

-À vue de nez, je dirais qu'ils sont une cinquantaine.

-Cinquante-sept…

-Je compte sept démons.

-Il y en a un huitième.

-Où?

-Je l'ignore, je sens huit présences démoniaques, mais je n'en vois que sept…

-Bien, j'envoie le rapport et on se trouve un endroit pour passer la nuit.

Raikyu approuva d'un signe de tête et la noire s'éloigna de quelques arbres avant d'écrire son rapport sur un morceau de papier. Raikyu continua de sonder les alentours à la recherche du huitième démon. Les deux elfes avaient quitté le village de Konoha trois jours plus tôt et avaient croisé une centaine de petits bataillons depuis. Leur poste consistait à dénombrer les attaquants se dirigeant vers Konoha, mais cette nuit-là le garde du corps avait une mauvaise impression.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un éclair lui parcourir l'échine. En quelques secondes, il se trouvait sur la même branche que sa princesse, entre la jeune elfe et un démon qui faisait deux fois son poids et sa taille. Si près d'elle qu'il sentait le corps de la jeune princesse contre son dos. Alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de putréfaction du démon qui tentait de forcer ce mince sabre qui avait arrêté son épée. Tora hoqueta de surprise en voyant son garde du corps apparaître devant elle. Le visage de la princesse dans son dos, le garde du corps ne remarqua pas la rougeur sur ses joues due à cette soudaine proximité plus grande que celle qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Rougissement aussi causée parce que, même si le moment n'était véritablement pas à ça, son odeur lui faisait définitivement perdre la tête.

Raikyu parvint enfin à repousser la lame du démon et déjà il était sur lui. Il laissa Tora encore embrumée qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Une Tora qui avait tellement perdu la tête, qu'elle regretta la précédente position. Précédente position qui les menaçait de mourir trancher en deux. La noire ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'elle vit la lame du démon tachée de sang.

-TSUCHI!

Dans un éclair de lumière qui fut étouffé par les arbres autour. La noire apparut. Ses longs cheveux bouclant dans son dos tombaient autour de ses ailes vertes translucides. Elle portait un haut vert qui semblait avoir été cousu sur son petit corps délicat, sans manches et plus foncé sur la poitrine. Elle portait un gang d'archers sur une main alors que l'autre était ornée d'un bracelet et d'une bague reliée de deux chaînes délicates. La tenue était complétée d'un pantacourt moulant du même vert et d'une ceinture de cuir retenant deux poignards. La jeune elfe attrapa son arc et encocha une flèche avant de chercher sa cible.

Raikyu s'éloigna un quart de seconde pour prendre appui et s'élancer à nouveau. Cela suffit à la noire pour toucher le démon d'une flèche entre l'épaule et le cou. Si la flèche ne le tua pas, elle le déconcentra suffisamment longtemps pour que le guerrier puisse lui enfoncer son sabre fin dans le cœur alors qu'une nouvelle flèche s'enfonçait entre ses deux yeux. Le démon s'écroula alors que l'elfe agitait sa lame pour la débarrasser du sang avant de la glisser dans le fourreau dans son dos.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers la noire qui s'assurait que le campement ne s'était pas réveillé. Tora était une belle petite humaine, très mignonne qui faisait tourner la tête des garçons qui la voyaient. Elle était également une superbe princesse qui séduisait le cœur des elfes d'un sourire. Si Luna faisait une elfe gracieuse et calme, Tora était mignonne et dynamique, mais sous sa forme de combat elle devenait indomptable, belle et puissante. Raikyu la regardait sous cette seule forme qui faisait s'emballer son cœur hors de son contrôle. Il la rejoignit, préférant se taire, car il ignorait comment sa voix sortirait dans l'état de panique où se tenait son cœur. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air réveillés, éloignons-nous, je soignerai ta blessure et j'enverrai le rapport.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de l'entendre soupirer.

-Je vais devoir garder cette apparence, j'ai l'impression autrement que je n'ai pas suffisamment d'instinct. Je ne l'ai même pas senti approcher.

Tora lui sourit et ils se mirent en route, elle ouvrant la marche comme à l'habitude alors que lui derrière cherchait un moyen de contrôler l'incontrôlable.

'''

Tout le monde se tenait dans une grande salle. Usagi était assise près de la fenêtre avec Kiba alors que Tsunade regardait tous les autres. Ninjas et princesses, tout autour d'une énorme table, discutaient du plan d'attaque. Puis, Usagi se redressa pour laisser entrer un faucon qui prit place sur sa main. Il lui tendit un morceau de papier avant de s'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Que dit Tora? demanda Luna près de Gaara.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont rencontré une centaine de bataillons en trois jours. En tout, il devait y avoir environ cinq mille ninjas et soldats. Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'elle n'a pas croisé plus de mille démons ou autres créatures non humaines.

-Pas plus.

-Apparemment non, elle dit aussi qu'un des démons les a repérés et qu'il ont dû le tuer alors on doit se préparer à un possible signal très bientôt.

-Je n'y connais peut-être rien aux démons, commença Naruto, ou encore à cette guerre, mais elle n'est pas supposée opposer les planètes aux déchus, et donc plus de démons que d'humains.

-C'est exactement ça, lui répondit Hinata, et voilà pourquoi c'est si étrange. Soit les déchus préparent quelque chose, soit ils arrivent d'une autre façon.

-Que les humains participent également n'a rien de surprenant, nous avons clairement pris nos marques ici à Konoha et à Suna suite à l'entente avec Tsuki, commença Sakura.

-Les déchus sont très doués en persuasion. La plupart sont d'incroyables manipulateurs et qu'ils aient convaincu les villages opposés à Konoha comme Kumo ou Oto n'a absolument rien d'étonnant. Que Tora n'ait rencontré si peu d'entre eux et autant d'humains, et que celui de se soir est le premier a repéré leur présence, ça c'est inquiétant.

-Je peux voir une carte?

Shikamaru déroula une carte sur la table. Hinata se redressa pour la regarder suivie d'Ai.

-Tora est partie au nord-est vers Oto et Kumo. Cette rivière serpente Konoha tout entier en aval comme en amont. Avec Naruto, nous pourrions la remonter et traverser Taki, Kusa, Ame et Iwa en quelques jours. C'est moins précis qu'en traversant les forêts comme le fait Tora, mais ça pourrait déjà nous donner une idée.

-Selon les résultats et l'avancement des bataillons, vous pourrez ensuite rejoindre Nami et Kiri même s'ils sont loin géographiquement. Cependant ils feraient un repère parfait pour Eis, Nasa et Daten, compléta Tenten.

-Qui sont Eis, Nasa et Daten, demanda la Godaime.

-Les Eis sont des démons de la glace, les Nasas sont des sirènes noires et les Datens sont des anges déchus, expliqua la blonde.

-Des îles éloignées comme Nami et Kiri sont également parfaites pour cacher des dragons noirs et gris.

-C'est décidé alors, Naruto accompagnera Hinata. Vous nous ferez un rapport tous les soirs comme Tora.

-J'enverrai un aigle vous rejoindre comme je le fais pour Tora, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à les chercher, c'est eux qui vous trouveront.

-Tu es d'accord Naruto?

-Un peu, j'en avais marre de rester là à rien faire.

-Alors allez vous préparer, vous partirez dès ce soir.

Les deux fiancés se levèrent avant de quitter la salle.

-S'ils découvrent la présence de bataillons sur les terres de Taki, Kusa ou Ame, moi et Shikamaru irons vérifier le tout, inutile d'en rajouter à Tora elle est déjà suffisamment exposée. Nous en profiterons pour vérifier que personne n'est caché dans les ruines d'Hiun et de Sora.

-Hiun et Sora? s'étonna le Hyûga.

-Hiun et Sora sont deux anciennes cités. Sora était, comme son nom l'indique, le pays du ciel. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer comment ils rejoignaient et vivaient sur cet énorme monticule de terre volant, ce serait trop compliqué. Hiun, pour sa part, est l'ancienne citée des nuages, avant que ses représentants eux-mêmes en oublient l'existence en voulant créer une seconde ville à leur nom.

-Je propose le contraire, Shikamaru et toi partirez dès demain pour Hiun puis Sora, vous nous enverrez un rapport s'il y a quelque chose de notable à souligner. Si Naruto et Hinata trouvent quelque chose, Usagi vous enverra un message pour vous demander d'aller faire un tour.

-Pour fouiller Hiun deux jours devraient suffir, mais Sora est un pays énorme, presque aussi grand que Konoha. De plus, il survole l'extrémité sud de Kiri, si quelque chose devait demander une intervention immédiate, nous ne pourrions pas être au nord suffisamment vite. Si c'est véritablement urgent, Sakura et Sasuke devront y aller à notre place, ou encore Luna sur son dragon de cristal.

-Nous verrons à ce moment là. Pour l'instant, il est important de fouiller ces deux cités dont j'ignorais moi-même l'existence. Si une île éloignée est bonne pour cacher des dragons et autre déchus, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent penser d'une île flottante dont la moitié des ninjas et habitants de ce monde ne connaissent l'existence.

-Tsunade a raison, la priorité est de sécuriser Hiun et Sora. Lorsque nos guerriers arriveront, ceux de Saturne en garderont l'accès, mais pour l'instant on doit s'assurer qu'aucune attaque ne soit possible par les airs.

Temari et Shikamaru opinèrent avant de quitter la salle à leur tour.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de vos guerriers?

-Les guerriers de Mars arriveront dans une semaine, prêts pour le combat, annonça Sakura.

-Ceux d'Uranus seront là dans quelques jours, pour la liaison, rajouta Usagi.

-Pluton arrivera dans douze jours, mais les dragons de cristal nous accompagnent.

-Avant de partir, Tora m'a dit que Neptune ferait un appel aux elfes déjà sur terre lorsqu'elle en donnerait le signal, lança Shino. Je doute qu'on les voie réellement cependant.

-Vénus envoie parmi ses meilleurs commandants pour diriger les troupes d'ailleurs et aider les capitaines humains. De plus, des fées de Vénus et des anges de Saturne seront envoyés pour protéger les villages.

-Les tritons envoyés par Mercure devraient arpenter les mers d'ici deux ou trois jours. Ils nous aideront à évacuer les habitants par les mers si nécessaire.

-Les farfadets sont déjà là, sourit Tenten, ils attendent seulement mes ordres.

-Les connaissant, ils doivent semer la pagaille dans les bataillons, commenta Neji un sourire en coin.

-C'est pas tout à fait faux…

La remarque fit rire les personnes présentes avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans les détails plus techniques du combat.

'''

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète comme ça?

-Rien!

Le ninja la regarda amusé avant de l'obliger à arrêter de parcourir son appartement et à prendre place près de lui.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas doté d'empathie, mais je te connais bien et quelque chose te tracasse.

-J'ai peur, lorsque la dernière guerre a éclaté, la princesse de Mina est…

-La princesse de Mina?

-La princesse de la Terre, la dernière fois, elle est morte en tentant d'arrêter la guerre. Depuis, il n'y a plus de princesse sur cette planète. Sans princesse, j'ai l'impression que cette guerre est vaine, inutile, qu'elle n'a ni fin ni début…

-Tu as peur pour les filles?

-Pas seulement, cette planète fait un peu partie de nous tous, et sans princesse elle ne fait que dépérir, car les humains refusent d'autres créatures vivantes.

-Tu veux dire?

-Oui, la princesse de Mina est là pour garder l'équilibre et aider les races à s'accepter entre elles. Les humains sont particulièrement difficiles et fermés d'esprit. Sans la princesse pour les guider, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à nos peuples lorsqu'ils arriveront…

-Je vois… Si leur réaction est suffisamment mauvaise.

-Ça suffira à renvoyer nos soldats sur nos planètes. Même si en tant que princesse, héritière ou non, on aime cette planète comme la nôtre. Et même si Tora mise à part on aime un habitant de cette foutue planète. En tant que princesse, en tant que reine, je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mon peuple pour un peuple qui n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer de dos par peur de l'étranger.

-Où est cette princesse?

Le ninja vit Ai s'avancer vers la porte et sortir sur le balcon pour lever le nez vers les astres.

-Si seulement les astres l'indiquaient… même si son étoile est plus brillante de jour en jour, j'ignore où elle est, j'ignore même si elle est née…

-Espérons que les astres te révèleront son emplacement bientôt.

-Espérons-le, puisque sans aucun doute… l'issu de cette guerre en dépend.

Kakashi se serra contre son dos et posa son visage dans son cou.

-Tu vas leur dire.

-Pas maintenant, il est encore trop tôt, la guerre peut changer encore trop de choses.

Ai sourit et ferma les yeux laissant son esprit se perdre dans l'amour que lui portait le Junin.

'''

Naruto regardait Hinata qui enlaçait Sakura et sourit. La bleue revint vers lui et il regarda Tsunade.

-Soyez prudent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, si Tora et Raikyu sont implacables en nature, dans l'eau on est invisibles, lança doucement la brune sous le sourire confiant du blond.

-On vous redonne des nouvelles très bientôt, termina Naruto.

Tsunade vit Hinata s'assoir près de l'eau avant d'y glisser ses jambes, elle eut juste le temps de voir ses jambes se recouvrir d'écailles bleues avant de plonger à l'eau.

-Alors ça… Décidément j'aurais tout vu à ce poste.

Elle entendit Naruto rire alors qu'il retirait déjà son T-shirt et ses souliers. Puis, il courut vers l'eau et plongea. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous l'eau, elle vit ses jambes se recouvrir d'écailles à son tour et lorsque le blond réapparut en sautant hors de l'eau pour la saluer dans une cabriole, tout le bas de son corps s'était transformé en une queue de poisson aux écailles orange. À son cou pendait un talisman en forme de goutte d'eau marquée de la lettre H.

-Ça fait longtemps? demanda la Godaime.

-Un bon moment déjà, je dirais au moins cinq ans, répondit la fée.

Plus loin, Hinata et Naruto avançaient à toute vitesse, tournant l'un autour de l'eau. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas nagé de cette façon tous les deux. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur un large rocher. Naruto s'étendit alors que la jeune femme se blottissait dans ses bras.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir un jour regretter mon ancienne vie. J'ai vécu toute ma vie pour être ninja, mais tout a tellement changé depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. J'ai toujours pensé qu'être ninja me donnerait la liberté d'agir selon mes envies sans voir les regardssur moi, qu'on me respecterait enfin. Et puis tu es arrivée, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre que lorsqu'on part en mer tous les deux, et quand je suis avec toi, sur Mercure ou ici, personne ne semble se soucier du démon, et c'est si reposant…

-Tu sais, je n'ai connu personne qui acceptait de partir en expédition avec moi comme tu le fais. Bien sûr, Sakura aurait voulu, mais sa peur l'en empêchait. C'est si agréable de parcourir le monde avec toi!

-Si cette guerre pouvait finir rapidement qu'on parcourt l'océan ensemble!

-Lorsque cette guerre sera finie, j'aimerais, avant de rentrer sur Mercure, qu'on essaie de trouver Mizu no kuni.

-Le pays de l'eau? Le pays de l'eau représente Taki, Ame, Kiri et Nami! Hinata tu n'as pas besoin de les chercher!

-Non, je te parle du vrai Mizu no Kuni qui a été englouti sous l'eau il y a des centaines d'années pendant la Première Guerre. J'adorerais en voir les ruines.

-C'est vrai? Une vraie cité engloutie!

-Oui

-Alors on la trouvera ensemble…

-Oui…

La jeune sirène se calla un peu plus contre lui avant de fermer les yeux.

'''

Tora gémit avant de se retourner. La veille, elle et Raikyu avaient escaladé une montagne afin de se cacher sur son flanc pour la nuit. Grimper dans les arbres elle voulait bien, mais grimper une montagne ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose, non seulement la surface rendait l'ascension plus périlleuse, mais c'était aussi bien plus haut et donc bien plus long. Heureusement pour elle, son vertige s'était stabilisé depuis un peu plus d'un an. Depuis sa rencontre avec le maître de la peur, elle avait travaillé si dur sur cette faiblesse que maintenant elle ne paniquait plus lorsqu'elle se retrouvait suspendue dans le vide, hormis s'il n'y avait pas de terre fixe sous ses pieds où qu'elle fût trop loin pour être vue.

La noire se retourna et se blottit contre son oreiller refusant d'ouvrir ses mirettes au soleil capricieux qui l'embêtait. Elle cacha son nez dans l'oreiller en gémissant contre son sommeil envolé avant de se calmer en respirant l'odeur familière et apaisante. Puis après s'être évadée quelques secondes dans un énorme nuage moelleux, son esprit comprit enfin d'où venait cette odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Tora ouvrit grand les yeux pour reconnaître la couleur sombre de la tunique que portait Raikyu. Dans un sursaut, elle s'éloigna, trop loin, elle sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière et sentit son garde du corps l'attraper par la main avant de la ramener à lui.

-Attention…

-Je… désolée de m'être servie de toi comme oreiller…

Elle s'éloigna plus doucement cette fois et vit le garçon reprendre sa place balbutiant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, le visage légèrement rouge et le regard courant à droite à gauche. Malgré elle, la jeune noire rit doucement. Embarrassé? Il était définitivement trop mignon.

-Princesse?

-Désolée… lâcha-t-elle entre deux fous rires. Désolée Raikyu, c'est que… tu es trop mignon quand tu es embarrassé.

Elle le vit devenir écarlate et rit une fois de plus avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et d'entamer la descente, sans savoir que l'innocent baiser avait complètement chamboulé le cerveau de son garde du corps. Il ne la rejoignit que lorsqu'elle l'appela. Elle lui présenta une assiette de petits fruits qu'ils mangèrent en silence avant de s'élancer vers Oto pour une autre journée de repérage.

'''

Sasuke regardait Sakura qui discutait avec l'hologramme de son premier conseiller, un jeune homme près de la trentaine dont le père défunt à ce jour avait été très proche du père de la jeune femme. Sakura se souvenait très bien de ce vieil homme si proche de son père et de ce garçon d'environ dix ans qui s'occupait d'elle alors qu'elle n'en avait que deux ou trois pendant que les adultes discutaient. Dans une autre vie il avait été fiancé puis son oncle était monté sur le trône et avait renvoyé le meilleur ami de son père du conseil. L'homme n'avait eu le temps que d'une dernière chose, envoyer Sakura à Tsuki no kuni pour qu'elle soit placée sous la protection d'une Junin et du temple.

-Deux armées sont déjà en route, et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous saurons nous occuper du peuple, et puis ton oncle mort, ses conseillers sous les barreaux, tout ne peut que bien aller ici. Soyez prudent, le peuple ne supportera pas de perdre son roi et sa reine.

-S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, les rênes te reviendront Kinsuke.

-Alors, je vais louer les cieux pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, je suis loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'un roi. Et puis Maki est déjà complètement paniquée avec l'arrivée du bébé si en plus je dois devenir roi elle va me faire une crise!

Sakura rit et après les salutations d'usage, l'hologramme disparut. Autrefois elle et lui avait été fiancés, mais lors de son premier retour, en secret avec Hinata et Ai, alors qu'Ai était allée le chercher pour qu'il aide à soigner la jeune femme, le garçon lui avait demandé s'il était possible de rompre les fiançailles. En effet, le jeune homme était plus qu'amoureux à l'époque et depuis longtemps, mais le souvenir de son père ainsi que de son ancien roi et celui de leur ancienne volonté l'empêchaient de se laisser vivre cet amour. Sakura avait accepté en riant, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avec un regard tel qu'il avait deviné qu'elle ne monterait pas sur le trône seul lors de son retour.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'installa derrière elle. Sakura se laissa aller dans ses bras . Avec Kinsuke à la tête du conseil de mars elle savait qu'elle pourrait être tranquille sur la sécurité de sa planète. Le jeune homme avait les mêmes idées que son père et voyant ça Sakura n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui donner le titre de premier conseiller malgré son jeune âge. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à rallier Sasuke à sa décision en lui racontant ses précieux souvenirs. Le brun avait grogné en les découvrant fiancés puis avait compris cet air qu'il avait eu en le rencontrant, l'air de je savais que tu la libérerais. Aux yeux du jeune homme, Sasuke avait non seulement délivré la jeune femme, mais aussi tout son peuple et il avait fortement appuyé l'envie du jeune homme de la demander officiellement en mariage et de passer sa vie près d'elle.

Au final, il s'était fait un ami lui rappelant Naruto à des lieux de chez lui. Un ami qui lui avait été précieux pour comprendre les règles et les coutumes de la terre des passions. Il l'avait aussi bien aidé à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence. Et lorsqu'il avait su que Maki était enceinte, il avait lui-même proposé à Sakura la possibilité de remettre cette idée de fiançailles à dans quelques années.

-Lorsqu'ils seront là, j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu es leur roi, ils t'écouteront autant que moi et lorsque nous serons sur des fronts différents, tu devras prendre les rênes avec moi.

-Je sais, je suis avec toi Sakura ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es plus toute seule.

-Et j'en remercie le ciel tous les jours…

-Tout ira bien.

-Si seulement…

'''

Temari se posa sur une terre qui flottait derrière les nuages, devant elle s'élevaient les ruines d'une ville abandonnée depuis des centaines d'années. Elle replia ses ailes dans son dos et regarda Shikamaru se poser près d'elle avant de replier les siennes derrière lui. La blonde lui sourit et regarda son air émerveillé devant ce qui l'entourait.

-Et c'était au-dessus de nos têtes depuis si longtemps…

-Depuis toujours en fait.

-C'est incroyable.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu aimerais.

Le garçon la regarda en souriant, tous deux fermèrent les yeux cherchant une quelconque énergie, une quelconque trace de vie.

-Il n'y a personne ici, élucida le brun.

-Faisons tout de même le tour.

-Pourquoi, il n'y a aucune trace de vie ici.

-Pour deux raisons, premièrement parce que nos ennemis savent cacher leur présence.

-Cette raison suffit alors quelle est la deuxième raison.

-La deuxième raison, c'est pour voir deux choses que j'adore.

-Quoi?

-La première, c'est toi avec cet air émerveillé devant cet endroit d'une autre époque.

Le brun rit et la regarda tendrement, il la vit étendre ses ailes et s'élever, il étira les siennes et la suivit.

-Et la deuxième?

-Toi avec ces grandes et sublimes ailes blanches qui me rappellent combien je t'aime.

Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait également.

-Et combien je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandé de t'épouser…

-Et tu t'imagines moi combien je suis heureux qu'une princesse, qu'une ange ait accepté d'épouser un simple humain comme moi!

-Mais tu n'es plus qu'un humain maintenant!

Le brun sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ensemble, ils traversèrent l'ancienne cité s'arrêtant ici et là pour observer la faune qui y vivait toujours. La plus grande surprise du brun fut en entrant dans le temple de Hiun lorsqu'une créature s'envola à leur arrivée sous le rire de la blonde qui tendit son bras. Le brun vit alors un espèce de Ptérodactyle grand comme un aigle venir s'accrocher la tête en bas sur elle. La peau du reptile volant était d'un vert clair et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de le regarder intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un hiryu, j'ignorais qu'il y en avait toujours sur terre. Sur Saturne nous les élevons comme messagers, ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu pourtant.

-Ils sont de nature craintive, alors ils ont leur propre salle et peu de personnes ont l'autorisation d'y entrer. Quand j'étais gamine j'avais un Hiryu comme animal domestique, il n'était pas vraiment comme les autres il avait pratiquement peur de rien. Je l'utilisais pour correspondre en code avec le fils d'une amie de ma mère, ça nous amusait pendant des heures.

Le brun sourit devant l'anecdote avant que la blonde n'agite le bras pour renvoyer la créature d'où elle venait. Ensemble ils s'élancèrent vers les profondeurs de l'ancien temple.

'''

Luna regarda les habitants de Suna pénétrer le village de Konoha et être accueillis par les villageois et les ninjas. Les habitants du feu avaient accepté avec bonheur d'accueillir chez eux les Suniens en prévision de la guerre. Une ville était bien plus facile à protéger que deux, et Konoha était plus grande et mieux située que Suna permettant d'accueillir plus facilement les habitants. Certains logeaient dans des familles d'accueil de la feuille, d'autre dans les hôtels payés par Suna. Elle regarda ensuite Gaara qui supervisait le tout au côté de l'Hokage, de Kankuro et de certains membres du conseil. Luna les rejoignit doucement et se plaça près de Gaara qui la regarda avec amour.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Comme un Kazekage qui se demande si c'est la bonne solution de dépayser son peuple avant une guerre.

-J'en suis persuadée, vous en avez parlé longtemps, et les gens de Konoha sont très accueillants.

Yuna vit un petit garçon d'environ deux ans et demi approcher en titubant avant de lui tendre son hocher de cristal. Un sourire sublime apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras avec amour. Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du conseil et illumina le regard tendre du Kazekage.

-Je suis sûre que tu as pris la bonne décision après tout, qui pourrait mieux choisir pour son peuple que la personne qu'ils ont choisie pour les protéger.

Une fois le déménagement terminé et les derniers documents remplis, Gaara retourna à ses appartements accompagné de Luna, le jeune Kazekage avait passé la nuit sur ses derniers préparatifs en compagnie de Tsunade et il était épuisé. Une fois chez lui, il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de la bleue qui lui caressa les cheveux.

-Gaara?

-Oui?

-Tu feras un très bon roi.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi.

-À quoi penses-tu?

-À la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'on retournera vivre sur Saturne.

-Tu m'épouseras.

-Et tu deviendras roi. Tu veux des enfants dis-moi.

-Je ne sais pas… avec Sukaku… c'est bien trop dangereux…

-Il n'y a aucun danger avec moi.

Le roux la regarda, leva une main pour caresser son visage, l'idée d'avoir des enfants lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais c'était bien trop dangereux. Il savait bien cependant que Luna voulait des enfants. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir avec les enfants suniens. Luna fredonna un air doucement et le roux s'endormit rêvant d'une belle elfe des glaces valsant dans le grand hall du palais un bébé aux cheveux roux et aux yeux gris acier qui babillait. Elle le regardait si tendrement et avec tellement d'amour avant d'appuyer le bébé contre sa joue que personne ne pouvait douter qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque Gaara ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, Luna baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

-Avec toi j'en veux…

La bleue mit un moment avant de comprendre avant qu'un sourire resplendissant n'éclaire son visage. Le roux se redressa et la bleue l'attrapa par le col avant de l'entraîner avec lui.

-Luna? s'amusa-t-il.

-Et si on commençait tout de suite la pratique?

Le roux rit avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied embrassant déjà la bleue plus heureuse que jamais.

'''

Usagi ferma les yeux et caressa Kumo sur ses genoux, le rôle de liaison était des plus ennuyant. Elle regarda une dernière fois les rapports de Hinata et de Tora puis entendit un hurlement au loin et sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

-Ils approchent.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Kiba qui entrait dans la salle suivie d'Akamaru. L'éleveur comme elle avait compris le cri d'alarme du loup dans la forêt, dans deux jours ils seraient là et la guerre serait lancée.

-Tu seras prudent Kiba? demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix.

Le garçon la regarda étonné puis lui sourit avant de s'installer près d'elle une main sur sa tête.

-Toi aussi tu seras prudente okay? Après tout te connaissant tu ne resteras pas enfermée ici très longtemps encore.

-Je partirai dès que les miens seront là. Oh Kiba j'ai tellement peur. Peur pour toi pour tout le monde, cette pauvre Tora qui est seule dans cette forêt et Hinata et Naruto qui traversent le pays par l'eau, Shikamaru et Temari qui risquent à tout moment de rencontrer une créature volante furieusement dangereuse. D'ici moins de deux jours nous partirons au combat et beaucoup ne reviendront pas et ça me terrifie.

Kiba la prit dans ses bras, son cœur battait la chamade, lui aussi était terrifié et c'est l'idée de la perdre elle qui l'effrayait le plus. Kiba avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était amoureux de la jeune princesse, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment possible? Il en doutait une princesse et un simple ninja. D'accord Sasuke était un simple soldat, tout comme Naruto ou Neji. Eux cependant n'avaient pas de véritable famille. Mais Shikamaru avait encore toute sa famille et Gaara avait encore son frère, il n'y comprenait rien.

Au final le brun cherchait un sens dans se qui n'en avait pas. L'amour ne connaissait aucun raisonnement aucune logique, si les princesses aimaient des ninjas c'est parce qu'il avait voler leur cœur. Si la relation entre les princesses et les ninjas fonctionnaient, s'était simplement parce que l'amour y avait fait sa place. Il soupira

-Usagi?

-Je t'aime Kiba.

Le garçon sentit son cœur s'arrêter. La jeune femme le regarda un doux sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, elle avait compris qu'il ne serait pas le premier à agir. La jeune femme se blottit contre son torse et enfin il referma ses bras autour de son corps et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait si fort et il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais elle était vraiment là, blottie contre sa poitrine alors que son Kumo grimpé sur le museau d'Akamaru lui caressait la tête.

-Je t'aime Usagi…

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement, un baiser attendu depuis très longtemps qui lui gonfla le cœur.

-Promets-moi d'être prudent Kiba.

-Promets- le moi également…

'''

La maison Hyûga était en effervescence, Neji entraînait Hanabi sous le regard attentif d'Hiashi tandis que tous le conseil et les serviteurs s'agitaient. Le clan partait au combat. Hanabi se laissa tomber au sol, elle était trop jeune encore, son corps manquait d'endurance et de puissance, elle n'était pas prête pour la guerre. Puis il vit la jeune femme se retourner souriante alors qu'il discutait avec son père cherchant à le convaincre de ne pas l'envoyer au combat.

-Tenten!

Neji se retourna pour voir la brune, vêtue d'un short d'un débardeur moulant et d'une veste. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant ses cheveux libres et les étuis des armes sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. La brune l'approcha, il s'élança vers elle en oubliant même la conversation qu'il avait avec son oncle quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée de cette façon? demanda-t-il craignant la réponse.

-Ai m'envoie en première ligne, Usagi a perçu l'avertissement des loups dans la forêt.

-Toute seule c'est hors de question!

-Tu m'as déjà vue combattre, à plusieurs il y a trop de danger d'être frappé d'une balle perdue.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir seule.

-Neji? tonna la voix grave de son oncle.

-Mon oncle pardonnez-moi, voici Tenten Mokusei.

Le chef de clan inclina la tête devant la jeune femme qui lui rendit son salut. Puis il regarda son neveu, examinant le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

-Qui est-elle pour toi Neji?

-Elle… commença le brun.

La jeune princesse le regarda, Neji était de loin le plus imprévisible des ninjas qu'elle avait connu et c'est précisément ce qui l'effrayait et l'attirait chez lui.

-Tenten est… la femme que j'aimerais épouser si vous me le permettez mon oncle.

L'annonce frappa la brune qui sentit son cœur se gonfler de plaisir puis elle entendit son oncle approuver d'un sourire amusé. La brune l'attrapa par son col et l'embrassa sans gêne.

-Ma foi, je n'ai rien contre. Je te souhaite bonne chance, elle a l'air d'être tous une femme. Tu crois pouvoir suivre? Ricana-t-il.

-J'essaierais, souffla le brun en la regardant.

-Mon frère l'aurait beaucoup aimé j'en suis sûr juste à la regarder.

-Vous… vous êtes chef de clan non? lança la brunette.

-C'est exact.

-Alors vous pouvez célébrer des mariages?

Le chef de clan s'étonna de l'annonce alors qu'Hanabi gloussait de plaisir en devinant les intentions de la brune.

-Tenten?

-Si tu m'épouses Neji tu pourras me suivre, mais je pars ce soir alors tu dois être sûr.

-Mon oncle?

-Si c'est ce que tu désires.

-Allez-y.

Hiashi sourit puis ferma les yeux pour s'éloigner d'un pas et ordonner à des serviteurs de lui amener une boîte qui était dans sa chambre. Il commença ensuite le mariage avec Hanabi et la nourrice des enfants Hyûga comme témoin lorsqu'elle revint. Hiashi leur présenta ensuite les alliances que portaient les parents de Neji avant leur décès et c'est avec une joie évidente que la brune regarda Neji lui passer au doigt l'anneau qui autrefois appartenait à sa mère.

-Je t'aime Tenten!

-Je t'aime aussi Neji!

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le clan Hyûga, je vous déclare, Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Neji embrassa la brune avec amour,il sentit alors la foudre les entourer. Hiashi vit avec étonnement trois petites créatures apparaître tout autour en criant de joie alors que Neji réapparaissait derrière les éclairs, son regard souligné par le même trait noir qui ornait celui de sa désormais épouse. Deux étuis semblables à celle de Tenten étaient apparus à sa ceinture et ses oreilles pointues apparurent derrière ses cheveux longs. Tenten regarda le chef du clan avant de s'incliner doucement.

-Je vous remercie Hiashi-sama. On doit y aller, tu es avec moi?

-Jusqu'à la fin…

La brune s'élança suivie du garçon vers la forêt et le premier bataillon ennemi.

'''

Tora s'arrêta au sommet d'une montagne, Raikyu derrière elle comme à son habitude. En contre bas, dans une grande clairière un bataillon de plusieurs centaines de personnes attendait les ordres.

-Combien sont-ils…

-Rapidement je dirais au moins sept cents.

-On est mal, je compte autour de quatre cents de démons.

-On commence à tomber sur de gros bataillons.

-Mais nous ne sommes même pas à la frontière de Oto et Konoha, s'ils continuent d'augmenter à cette vitesse on est sacrément mal. Ils ne mettront pas quatre jours à atteindre le village.

-On ne peut pas dévoiler les elfes maintenant c'est trop tôt.

-Mais les renforts n'arriveront pas avant une semaine…

-Consulter la reine de Vénus avant princesse je vous en conjure.

Tora opina et ferma les yeux avant de fredonner une mélodie elfique appelant le message de Tora à elle. Raikyu la regarda faire avant de se concentrer sur l'armée qui s'agitait plus bas.

-Ils se mettent en marche…

-Espérons que les ordres arrivent à temps…

Tora ordonna leur remise en route et ils s'élancèrent. Ils croisèrent un après l'autre des bataillons de plus en plus gros en route pour la capitale du feu. Tora s'arrêtait pour les regarder passer terrifiée, la guerre était à leur porte, et elle allait bien trop vite pour eux. Raikyu la poussa doucement pour la faire avancer et ils se remirent en marche. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Tora envoya un second message, signalant qu'ils avaient croisé en une seule journée près de dix milles hommes dont près de la moitié était des déchus. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent que d'un œil et c'est au milieu du lendemain qu'ils mirent les pieds dans un bataillon ennemi.

-Des elfes kurai…

-Princesse, quel honneur…

Tora entendit à peine les lames de Raikyu teinter en sortant de leur fourreau qu'elle remarqua qu'il la poussait dans son dos. Déjà, une centaine d'elfe déchus se jetèrent sur eux.

'''

Naruto et Hinata atteignirent Ame en début de matinée. La région était suffisamment petite pour être traversée en une journée. La traversée se fit en silence, les deux amants concentrés à sur ce qui se passait sur la rive. Le soleil était haut au-dessus de leur tête lorsqu'ils firent le bilan. Au total ils avaient croisé environ soixante-dix déchus pour environ trois cents ninjas en route pour le pays du feu. Naruto suivit Hinata jusqu'à une ville côtière où ils s'arrêtèrent pour le repas, histoire de manger autre chose que du poisson cette fois.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le village qu'ils contemplèrent le massacre. Les deux amants s'élancèrent dans le village à la recherche de survivants. Hinata sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine et elle se retourna vers le blond.

-Naruto…

-Ils sont tous morts, et les traces sont très fraîches ils ne doivent pas être partis depuis longtemps.

-Naruto…

-Oui?

-J'ai un horrible pressentiment partons vite.

La jeune femme attrapa sa main et s'élança vers l'eau avant de plonger à nouveau, Naruto derrière elle puis elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Hinata?

La brune l'entraîna derrière un rocher avant de regarder vers l'avant.

-Nasa…

Les sirènes noires étaient là, une vingtaine de sirènes qui de toute évidence venaient tout juste de tuer les habitants de la ville côtière.

-On ne peut pas affronter une vingtaine de Nasa comme ça mieux vaut s'éloigner nous les combattrons plus tard.

Naruto approuva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir ils virent vingt-sept paires d'yeux se retourner vers eux.

'''

Temari et Shikamaru filaient comme des flèches vers Sora. La veille, ils avaient terminé d'inspecter Hiun, ils s'étaient ensuite arrêtés pour la nuit et s'étaient élancés vers Sora dès l'aube. Le pays du ciel était incroyablement éloigné des autres et représentait le plus gros risque de cachette ennemi. Tous deux savaient cependant que bien que loin à tir d'aile, à dos de dragon, une heure, deux maximum suffiraient à rejoindre Konoha. Tous deux savaient également qu'un dragon pourrait détruire la ville à lui seul en quelques heures, alors plusieurs étaient un risque bien trop élevé pour qu'ils ne vérifient leur présence au plus vite.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au-dessus du pays du ciel qu'ils virent six énormes dragons noirs montés de leurs cavaliers déchus. D'un même mouvement les dragons se retournèrent en grognant, les cavaliers firent claquer leur langue sonnant l'assaut et la blonde hurla.

-WINDY!

'''

Ai regarda les ninjas et les princesses autour d'elle. De toutes, il ne restait qu'elle cloîtrée à Konoha jusqu'à ce que le squellette d'une plan de bataille soit décider. Il y avait aussi Usagi piégée à la liaison jusqu'à l'arrivée des siens, Sakura et Luna étaient les deux seules à pouvoir partir au front.

-Sakura tu partiras la première toi et Sasuke seconderaient les ninjas choisis par Tsunade pour diriger les deux premiers bataillons. Le temps venu vous vous séparez pour diriger chacun de votre côté.

Les deux époux s'entreregardèrent avant d'approuver.

-Vous partirez ce soir à la tombée de la nuit. Usagi tu veux bien nous faire part des dernières nouvelles.

-Du point de vue aérien Shikamaru et Temari se sont mis en route pour Sora. Naruto et Hinata sont arrivés à Ame et ont déjà rencontré environ trois cents hommes près au combat j'aurais plus de nouvelles à la tombée de la nuit lorsqu'ils quitteront la région. Du point de vue de Tora les choses sont plus alarmantes. Elle ne cesse de rencontrer des bataillons de plus en plus gros et comprenant de plus en plus de déchus. En quelques heures elle a rencontré environ dix milles hommes environ la moitié était déchue et elle n'a toujours pas quitté la terre du feu. Selon ses calculs, ils seront sur nous dans quatre jours au maximum.

-C'est mauvais en quatre jours nos soldats ne seront pas arrivés, commença Sakura.

-Il faut les ralentir, des ninjas seuls ne pourront les retenir suffisamment longtemps, continua Sasuke.

-C'est pourquoi vous partez si tôt, tu dois trouver Tenten et lui dire de mettre les soldats de la foudre en action afin de les ralentir.

-Les elfes ne sont-ils pas plus aptes à agir rapidement, demanda Kakashi.

-Plus nous gardons l'atout des elfes secret longtemps plus ils seront efficaces. Tora n'est toujours pas arrivée à Oto, si jamais la situation devient critique les elfes feront plus de dégâts à la source même en se servant de l'effet de surprise, élucida Luna.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Tenten?

-Non, elle est partie en première ligne hier avant la tombée de la nuit et je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Les loups ont parlé d'un combat qui a duré toute la nuit avant que les survivants ne s'élancent vers le nord, mais je n'en sais pas plus, répondit la jeune femme au lapin.

-Nous allons nous préparer, je vais en profiter pour communiquer avec Kinsuke et lui demander plus de renforts.

-Bien, Usagi va envoyer des messages pour demander à tout le monde de demander plus de monde et de préférence d'accélérer le mouvement.

-Si vos troupes pouvaient arriver plus vite ça éviterait bien des morts, rajouta Tsunade.

-Je vais leur demander de faire leur possible… mais Mars n'est pas véritablement la porte à côté et si nous pouvons voyager presque instantanément grâce à Tsuki, ce n'est pas le cas de nos soldats.

-De plus Mercure, Jupiter et Neptune sont les seules planètes à avoir gardé un portail direct pour la Terre puisqu'ils sont les seuls peuples à ne pas avoir complètement quitté la planète après la Première Guerre, termina Luna.

-Oui je comprends, faites votre possible.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la réunion se termina et Tsunade accompagnée de Gaara partit préparer les ninjas à la bataille pour laquelle certains partiraient dès le lendemain. Ils partiraient au combat oui, mais aussi pour prévenir et rallier les ninjas des petits villages du feu et du vent.

'''

La rose et le brun s'étaient endormis après avoir préparé leur sac, sachant que la nuit serait longue, ils avaient préféré fermer les yeux quelques heures. Sakura se réveilla alors que le soleil tombait lentement, blottie contre le torse de son époux elle soupira une dernière fois. Protéger la Terre était son devoir. Mars était la planète de la passion, mais aussi la première au combat, les fées des flammes étaient parmi les meilleurs combattants existant malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser. C'était cependant différent, de voir son peuple combattre pour une autre terre que la sienne, de voir son époux qui après l'avoir sauvée et sauvé son peuple devait combattre et risquer sa vie avec elle.

La rose sourit, si Sasuke n'était pas né comme fé des flammes, il était né à coup sûr sous la bienveillance de Mars. Le jeune homme était parmi les plus passionnés qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Promets-moi une chose Sasuke.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras gouverner Mars avec moi.

-Je suis le roi non?

La réponse soulagea la rose qui se serra contre lui. Perdre Sasuke durant cette guerre serait un ultime coup dans histoire et elle ne le supporterait sans doute pas. Monter sur le trône sans lui était tout simplement impensable. Il lui avait redonné son trône et ne supporterait pas d'y remonter sans lui à ses côtés.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après cette promesse scellée en silence, qu'ils quittèrent la demeure Uchiwa le cœur lourd. Tsunade les présenta comme nouveau commandant au côté d'un Kakashi au regard sombre, d'un Kankuro au visage fermé, d'un homme du nom de Baki venant de Suna et de Yamato au visage inquiet.

Sans savoir qu'à des lieux d'eux, Tora et Raikyu affrontaient une armée des leurs. Sans savoir qu'Hinata et Naruto étaient entourés de créatures marines démoniaques. Sans savoir que Temari et Shikamaru affrontaient les créatures démoniaques les plus puissantes et terrifiantes existantes. Sans savoir que Neji et Tenten combattaient dos à dos contre un bataillon d'une centaine d'hommes à eux seuls.

C'est dans les derniers rayons de jour qu'ils partirent au combat.

Voilà pour l'instant comme dit plus haut je travail actuellement sur le 42. Il ne devrait donc pas tarder du moins je l'espère du fond de mon petit cœur d'artichaut. Une dernière chose, je ne peux pas dire exactement combien, mais il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre à cette histoire deux ou trois peut-être alors j'espère pouvoir garder le rythme et la finir d'ici la fin de l'été.

À bientôt mes scarabées!

Bizou

Maaya-san


	42. Chapter 42 Avancement

Salut à tous, voilà le troisième ou quatrième chapitre avant la fin (c'est encore confus dans mon esprit).

Chapitre 42 Avancement

Luna attendait Gaara qui discutait avec Ai et Tsunade dans une réunion privée. La jeune femme attendait patiemment, réfléchissant à ses amis au combat. En ville, il ne restait qu'elle, Usagi et Ai. La jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment et s'inquiétait pour ses sœurs. Elle s'inquiétait cependant encore plus de s'éloigner de Gaara, Puis elle le reçut, ce frisson bien caractéristique, un frisson qu'elle n'avait ressenti que deux fois dans sa vie, un frisson d'urgence. Usagi la vit tressaillir et sut de quoi il s'agissait. Luna entra dans la pièce et Gaara la regarda étonné suivi de Ai qui comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tora m'appelle!

Gaara se redressa et s'approcha d'elle sans comprendre.

-Je dois y aller.

-Reviens ensuite, lorsque Tora n'aura plus besoin de toi.

-J'en aurais pour trois ou quatre jours environ pour regagner Konoha.

-Luna.

La bleue ferma les yeux et soupira. Puis elle se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime Gaara.

-Sois prudente.

-Si tu peux ralentir les plus petites troupes sans te mettre en danger n'hésite pas.

-Oui.

La dernière chose que Luna entendit fut le murmure d'amour de son fiancé. Puis elle se transforma en neige et disparut dans le vent.

''''

Tenten baissa ses armes et s'appuya contre le dos de Neji. Le jeune homme baissa les siennes à son tour avant de soupirer. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les deux nouveaux mariés n'avaient pas dormi depuis près de quarante-huit heures. Après vingt-quatre heures de combat, ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls. Tranquillement, ils se redressèrent épuisés avant de se regarder.

-Trouvons un endroit pour dormir. À ce rythme c'est la fatigue qui va nous tuer.

Neji accepta et ils se mirent en route, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant près d'une rivière où ils attrapèrent leur repas et burent à leur soif avant de se remettre en route. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils montèrent au sommet d'une petite montagne. Neji s'installa au flanc de la montagne avant que Tenten ne s'étende près de lui. Un farfadet apparut, prêt à monter la garde, et le brun se coucha près d'elle.

La nuit fut très courte pour les deux amants, car aux premiers rayons du soleil le farfadet les réveilla alors qu'un bataillon passait tout près d'eux. Aucune discussion ne fut nécessaire. En quelques secondes, les deux combattants se s'élancèrent au milieu des ennemis, armes au poing. plusieurs tombaient déjà au sol avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent eux-même.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'ils se laissèrent tomber un peu plus loin contre un arbre avant de voir Sakura arriver sur eux.

-Sakura?

La jeune fée apparut, vêtue d'un short rouge foncé et d'un haut à une seule manche rouge clair. Un manteau léger attaché d'un seul point sur le ventre volait doucement derrière ses pas. Ses Saïs étaient accrochés de part et d'autre de son short sous son grand manteau et ses grandes ailes étaient ouvertes dans son dos. Elle se posa près d'eux, inquiète.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui sauf qu'à ce rythme la fatigue va nous tuer.

La rose fit alors apparaître un pain doré dans ses mains**. **

-Voilà qui devrait vous donner un coup de main, Ai veut que tu demandes à tes farfadets d'attaquer. On doit ralentir les troupes pour laisser au temps au soldat de Mars d'arriver.

-Bien, je les appellerai après avoir mangé. Merci Sakura.

-Prenez soin de vous, on a besoin de vous et donner des nouvelles à Usagi, tu la connais.

Tenten hocha la tête et Sakura repartit dans la direction par laquelle elle était arrivée en battant des ailes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Du pain féérique, il devrait suffire à non seulement nous nourrir pour la journée, mais à nous redonner notre énergie.

-C'est plutôt pratique.

-N'est-ce pas.

Tenten lui tendit un morceau de la miche et ils mangèrent en silence avant que Tenten n'invoque ses farfadets.

'''

Depuis combien de temps le combat avait-il débuté? Bien trop longtemps et Raikyu ne pourrait bientôt plus tenir. Le jeune homme empêchait quiconque de l'approcher. Peu importe de quelle façon elle lui demandait ou ordonnait, le garçon s'obstinait à l'empêcher de combattre. Tora encochait donc flèche sur flèche. Tora contrôlait la terre à distance grâce à la magie afin de faire tomber le plus d'elfes possible. Cependant, le bataillon ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Ses pouvoirs commençaient à s'épuiser ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de son garde du corps. Bientôt, sa seule défense serait le corps à corps.

Ce n'est que quand la nuit tomba qu'il dut se résoudre à l'idée de la laisser combattre. Il n'eut d'autres choix, ne pouvant gérer le flot constant et toujours plus grand d'adversaires sans son soutien magique. Dos à dos dans une synchronisation qu'ils ignoraient eux-mêmes posséder, ils se défendirent. Quand Raikyu fut touché, elle sût que seule ils n'y arriveraient pas. C'est en entendant le garçon cracher du sang qu'elle lança son signal d'alarme.

Ai leur avait appris, il y a longtemps, à utiliser ce pouvoir, cette alarme. Elle ne l'avait pratiqué qu'une fois puisque ce lien devait rester secret.

-Princesse, s'écria inquiet le garçon en voyant qu'elle réagissait moins.

-Je vais bien, Raikyu, je dois essayer quelque chose. Tu peux me couvrir?

-Oui.

La noire s'éloigna du combat et le garçon se plaça devant elle près à arrêter leurs assaillants. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et ferma les yeux.

-Par le lien qui nous unit, je t'appelle. Par le pacte qui nous lit, je te convoque. Sœur de cœur, sœur de sang, j'ai besoin de ta main et ton arme. J'ai besoin de toi, viens à moi. Par l'alliance ancestrale, par les complémentaires d'énergie. Rejoins-moi, princesse de glace, reine de Pluton. Moi princesse de terre et de nature, héritière de Neptune, je t'appelle. LUNA!

Raikyu se retourna, étonné, avant d'éviter un coup pour bondir près d'elle.

-La reine de Pluton?

C'est lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur les elfes, qu'ils sentirent l'air se glacer et un tourbillon de neige se forma alors entre eux et leur ennemi. La neige prit rapidement forme avant de laisser apparaître Luna. Vêtue d'une longue robe fendue des deux cotés et attachée d'une ceinture de cuir, deux longs sabres en main…

'''

Lorsque Sasuke vit Sakura revenir, il sentit son inquiétude se calmer. La jolie rose prit place près de son époux après un sourire au soldat qui la regardait étonné. Sasuke vit alors les hommes qui d'abord semblaient légèrement effrayés rougir légèrement. Sakura était belle sous sa véritable apparence. Il le savait mieux que quiconque lui-même en était tombé amoureux. Il n'aimait cependant pas voir ce sourire et ses rougeurs sur les joues des soldats qui la regardaient.

-Sasuke?

Le brun se retourna vers elle et soupira avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin. Ils reprirent alors leur discussion avec les chefs de camp. Tandis que les hommes se préparaient au combat, les commandants établissaient le plan d'attaque. Il fut décidé qu'une première vague menée par Sasuke, Kakashi et Baki repartirait vers l'est. La seconde, elle, menée par Sakura, Yamato et Kankuro irait vers l'ouest. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer et pensa à sa sœur toujours à Konoha alors que son amant se trouvait ici avec elle. Sakura savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement avec le brun. Que même s'il était parti ensemble, il ne le resterait que pour quelques heures. Se retrouver cependant devant la réalité était douloureux pour la jeune reine de mars.

Une fois le plan établi tous se préparèrent. Sasuke embrassa Sakura, un baiser doux sur le front alors qu'il voyait les larmes au fond de ses yeux. La rose se blottit dans ses bras et ils fermèrent les yeux. Elle entendit Kakashi appeler son époux, lui signalant qu'il devait partir. Sasuke déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser comme s'il s'agissait du dernier avant de retrouver son équipe et ils partirent. La rose les regardait partir le cœur lourd et une larme roula sur sa joue. Kankuro vint la rejoindre et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça ira…

-Oui… la guerre est douloureuse.

-Oui…

-Comment elle s'appelle?

-Qui?

-Celle pour qui tu dois survivre…

-Emi…

-Alors survivons ensemble.

-Oui…

'''

Naruto sentit Hinata se rapprocher de lui alors que les Nasa se plaçaient tout autour d'eux. Vingt-sept sirènes à la queue noire et à la peau bleue les regardaient. Vingt-sept yeux rouges et vingt-sept séries de dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Naruto fit apparaitre une épée aqueuse et Hinata l'imita. Tout deux contre une armée, ils avaient peu de chance. Il était deux contre une armée utilisant les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux, c'était presque du suicide**.** Ils ne se laisseraient pas tuer sans combattre cependant.

Comme un signal d'alarme, l'une d'elle hurla et toutes s'élancèrent. Bientôt, les deux amants furent séparés et disparurent à la vue de l'autre. Hinata entendit Naruto crier son prénom, elle sentit la présence du chakra de Kyuubi et ferma les yeux.

Naruto entendit la voix d'Hinata, sa jolie sirène chantait doucement un bouclier avait prit forme autour d'elle**.** Il vit les Nasa tenter de percer le bouclier avant de devoir se reconcentrer sur celle qui l'attaquait. Naruto utilisa la puissance de Kyuubi pour combattre. Ses adversaires ne semblaient cependant pas connaître la fatigue et la lame d'eau les blessait à peine. Son inquiétude pour Hinata pesait sur son combat. Il la savait vivante, elle avait cependant cessé de chanter et il ne l'entendait plus. Puis il le vit, un triton à la queue verte qui trancha la Nasa qui l'attaquait en deux. Le hurlement de ses semblables lui vrilla les tympans alors qu'un triton à la queue violet faisait subir le même sort à sa sœur.

Naruto ne s'occupait plus d'eux. Il profita de l'ouverture qu'il avait créée pour s'élancer vers Hinata. Il vit deux tritons à la queue rouge et bleu l'aider dans son combat. Le blond trancha la tête d'une Nasa qui allait attaquer la brune par derrière avant de s'élancer sur elle.

-Tu n'as rien?

-Je vais bien.

Puis ils retournèrent au combat, dos à dos refusant d'être séparés à nouveau. Le combat dura encore une heure avant que la dernière Nasa ne tombe tranchée par Naruto pour s'être approchée un peu trop près d'Hinata. Naruto serra alors Hinata dans ses bras soulagé d'avoir survécu. Hinata se retourna alors vers le triton à la queue verte qui approchait. Une bandoulière dorée et bleue traversait son torse. Hinata s'élança vers lui et le prit sans ses bras.

-Merci d'avoir entendu mon appel Yuusuke.

-Lorsque j'ai entendu votre chanson j'ai pris mes meilleurs hommes et je suis venu aussitôt. Je remercie les étoiles d'être arrivé à temps.

Naruto approcha alors qu'Hinata se retournait vers lui.

-Yuusuke je te présente Naruto mon fiancé.

-Très heureux de te rencontrer enfin Naruto, Keiko m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Keiko? Ta grande sœur?

-Oui, Yuusuke est l'époux de Keiko, il est aussi commandant de la garde royale.

-C'est de famille d'avoir un faible pour les soldats, s'amusa son beau-frère en regardant.

-C'est ce que je vois, s'amusa-t-il à son tour.

-On dirait que vous allez bien vous entendre, ricana la bleue. Oh mon dieu, je dois envoyer un message à Usagi elle doit être morte d'inquiétude c'est déjà l'aube.

La bleue s'élança vers la surface suivie de son amant et de son beau-frère.

'''

Ai regarda Usagi devant elle, la jeune éleveuse serrait la lettre d'Hinata contre son cœur soulagée de savoir que sa sœur allait bien. Kiba derrière elle la regardait tendrement.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Temari?

-Non, ni de Tora, mais Tora est avec Luna maintenant.

-Préviens-moi si Temari fait appel à son dragon.

-Oui.

-Et dès que tu as des nouvelles tu vas dormir.

Usagi sourit et accepta avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner sur son poste d'observation, Kiba avec elle. Ai soupira et se laissa tomber dans son siège. L'inquiétude la rongeait de l'intérieur, pour ses sœurs qui étaient au combat alors qu'elle restait là. Son amour aussi était parti au combat, accompagné de la princesse de Mars. Ai ferma les yeux, cherchant à se détendre, elle sonda son corps et sourit.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à leur dernière nuit ensemble, avant de partir elle avait dû rester avec Gaara et Tsunade et ils s'étaient à peine parlés. Leur au revoir s'était résumé d'un baiser passionné et de quelques conseils. Elle aurait aimé se perdre dans ses bras une dernière fois, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur autour d'elle. Elle aurait voulu le regarder dormir en caressant son visage et son torse. Sa tête reposant sur son torse a regardé ses traits gris cachait toujours son visage sauf la nuit c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle l'aimait autant lorsqu'il s'endormait.

Lorsque Tsunade et Gaara entrèrent dans la salle, Ai s'était endormie, une main sur son ventre l'autre retenant sa tête, appuyée contre la table. Tsunade sourit et déclara qu'il valait mieux la laisser dormir. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le roux**. **

-Toi aussi tu devrais aller dormir Gaara.

-Je ne pourrais pas dormir tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de Luna.

-Alors laissons-la dormir, elle en a besoin.

Les deux Kages sortirent de la pièce alors qu'Ai rêvait de Kakashi. Elle se voyait, dans son palais. Accompagnée du gris, elle tenait un poupon dans ses bras alors qu'un garçon plus vieux tendait les bras vers son père. Kakashi soulevait l'enfant et l'approchait de sa mère pour qu'il dise bonjour au bébé.

Ai se réveilla, soupirant en voyant qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il était véritablement parti au combat et qu'elle restait ici. Kakashi était loin d'elle. La jeune reine soupira à nouveau, fermant les yeux, préférant rêver à sa présence près d'elle.

Elle entendit Usagi entrer dans la salle et ouvrit les yeux sur son air inquiet.

-Ils ont invoqué les dragons.

'''

Tora soupira de soulagement en voyant sa sœur apparaître, ses deux sabres en main. La reine des glaces se retourna tranchant la gorge de l'elfe noir le plus près au passage. Les autres reculèrent en grognant. Luna leva la tête les provoquant du regard avant d'entamer une danse mortelle. Tora en vit un passer, évitant les lames et avant qu'elle n'ait pu tendre sa flèche, Raikyu l'affrontait. La princesse des elfes cria son désaccord. Elle affirma que le soldat était bien trop blessé pour continuer, mais il fit semblant de ne rien entendre, ce qui fit sourire Luna.

Les elfes de glace et ceux de terre, bien que parents, étaient loin d'être alliés au combat. Les elfes ne supportaient pas longtemps le froid des glaces et dans un combat opposant la terre à la glace c'est la glace qui gagnait. Ce n'est cependant pas la raison pourquoi les elfes de terre avaient conclu une alliance avec les elfes de glace. Ils s'étaient alliés pour souligner ce lointain lien parental qui les liait, ce lien de sang indestructible qui les conviait vers la même race.

Pour démontrer qu'un n'avait pas peur et que l'autre ne leur voulait aucun mal, les peuples elfiques s'étaient liés dans un contrat fort qui faisait régner la paix depuis des générations. Les elfes noirs n'étaient cependant pas touchés par cette alliance, cette protection. Ils comprirent donc qu'ils échoueraient en voyant la reine de Pluton élever une tempête de glace à chacun de ses coups. Luna mit deux heures à se débarrasser de la totalité de l'armée. Le garde du corps protégea Tora si l'un des elfes lui échappait. C'est lorsqu'elle posa ses armes qu'elle entendit le garde du corps s'effondrer à genoux et son amie crier.

Personne n'aurait su dire comment, mais l'elfe eut tout de même la force de se redresser alors qu'il s'éloignait vers un endroit plus sûr. C'est une fois près de la cascade, caché derrière de hauts rochers très près de la chute d'eau qu'il s'effondra. Luna demanda à Tora de communiquer avec Ai pour les rassurer et les informer. Ses paumes s'illuminèrent et elle entreprit de guérir les blessures les plus importantes du soldat. Après avoir envoyé son message, Tora les laissa seuls un moment et revint avec plusieurs plantes qu'elle écrasa avec de l'eau de la cascade dans un mortier qu'elle avait créé dans la terre de la forêt.

Luna entreprit de retirer la tunique au jeune elfe et de libérer les blessures les plus importantes. Tora prit place près du garçon et glissa ses doigts sur les blessures alors qu'il grimaçait. Luna regarda la princesse de la nature étendre une pâte verdâtre sur les blessures du guerrier. Tora récitait, concentrée, une incantation qu'elle comprenait sommairement. Une fois cela fait, la jeune noire s'éloigna et s'appuya contre un rocher près de Luna.

-J'ignorais que tu connaissais les incantations de guérison des anciens.

-Je les ai apprises durant ces deux dernières années.

-Raikyu est un soldat incroyable…

-Et stupide.

-Il est prêt à tout pour te protéger.

-Ouais sans prendre en compte ce que je ressens à le voir risquer sa vie comme ça sans penser à la sienne.

-Il est amoureux de toi.

-Oh ça sûrement pas.

-C'est que tu ne vois pas l'ardeur avec laquelle il se bat pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ni le regard qu'il porte sur toi.

-Et même si c'était vrai, mon père est trop conservateur.

-Ton père? Conservateur? S'il était conservateur il ne m'aurait pas laissé venir passer les vacances avec toi lorsque nous étions gamines.

-Tu es ma complémentaire c'est normal qu'il accepte.

-Et ton excuse pour Sakura? Elle est tout de même venue trois ans.

-N'empêche qu'il ne laisserait jamais sa fille à un soldat.

-Pourtant il t'a confiée à lui tout en sachant que vous étiez des amis d'enfance et qu'il était donc moins impartial.

-Lorsque son père est mort il a été élevé par les domestiques et les chevaliers du château. Il savait mieux que personne que Raikyu était un soldat modèle et qu'ami ou pas ça ne changerait rien.

-Pourtant il lui a demandé de t'accompagner.

-C'est le meilleur soldat.

-Mais vu l'énergie avec laquelle tu as refusé sa protection, il devait se douter que tu tenterais de t'éloigner de sa surveillance. En temps de guerre il aurait dû envoyer un autre homme afin de s'assurer que tu le laisses te protéger.

-Il n'y a pas pensé voilà tout.

-Oh crois-moi quand il s'agit de ta protection ton père pense toujours à tout dans le moindre détail.

-Alors que seraient ses raisons.

-Il a remarqué tes sentiments, et les siens.

-C'est illogique.

-Pourquoi ça.

-Parce que si c'était le cas, au contraire il ne nous aurait jamais envoyé ensemble ici.

-Sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de princes qui peuvent prétendre pour ta main.

-Et alors.

-Et alors dans l'hypothèse où il n'y a pas de prince, comment un roi malgré son conseil pourrait-il refuser la main de l'héritière à un héros de guerre…

Tora ne répondit rien, regardant son amie puis le garçon étendu devant elle. Luna rit doucement avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Elle lui murmura qu'elle devait se remettre en route pour Konoha et s'enfuit. La jeune elfe resta un moment à le regarder dormir avant qu'il n'ouvre vaguement les yeux.

-Princesse…

-Je suis là…

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Raikyu.

-Je n'ai pas su vous défendre.

-Tu dis ça alors que tu peux à peine bouger et que moi je vais très bien? railla la noire.

La noire se pencha au-dessus de lui alors qu'il refermait les yeux et vérifia son pouls et sa température. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder.

-Tu es si belle…

Tora devint écarlate et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu écuyer qu'il la tutoyait.

-Je…

La noire s'éloigna pour remarquer que la fatigue avait eu raison de lui et qu'il avait replongé dans l'inconscience. Elle s'éloigna alors, trempant un morceau de tissu dans l'eau fraîche avant de remarquer son reflet rouge cerise. Non seulement le garçon ne l'avait plus tutoyé depuis environ dix ans, de plus d'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, il ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment. La noire posa le tissu humide sur son front et reprit place près de lui.

_Tu es si belle…_

Juste y repenser la faisait rougir et son cœur se gonflait de plaisir. Elle cacha son visage derrière ses genoux et le regarda.

_Je…_

-Tu quoi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, la fièvre le faisait sans doute délirer, c'était bien la seule raison pour qu'il la tutoie comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés.

'''

Shikamaru faisait fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse, il devait trouver et vite le moyen de les sortir de là. Devant eux se trouvaient, Six énormes dragons et leur cavalier. Temari s'était déjà transformée et armée de leur épée double. Ils combattaient les cavaliers évitant les crocs acérés des dragons. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas continuer comme ça. Ils seraient charcutés avant la fin de la nuit. Temari s'éloigna et il s'occupa de les tenir loin d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et lança une incantation dans la langue saturnienne.

Un grand dragon blanc apparut, Temari le chevaucha et s'élança vers ses opposants. Shikamaru n'avait pas encore fait de pacte et il ne pouvait donc invoquer ce genre de dragons. Le stratège chercha une solution au problème quand il sentit des griffes lui lacérer la cuisse. Il ne pouvait définitivement rester à découvert. Il s'élança alors vers les ruines, cherchant à séparer les dragons les uns des autres pour en affronter un seul à la fois. Temari le regarda s'éloigner le regard chargé d'inquiétude et ferma les yeux avant de se concentrer sur son combat.

Shikamaru zigzaguait entre les ruines de la cité espérant ne pas tomber sur autre chose, un démon, un déchu ou pourquoi pas un autre dragon. Le brun tourna au détour d'un énorme rocher et se retourna vers le dragon qui le suivait. Armé de son épée double il s'élança au combat. Lorsqu'il s'éleva dans les airs s'élançant vers la blonde et son dragon, il vit une ombre au loin. Le brun frappa le dragon qui s'apprêtait à fermer sa mâchoire sur la blonde et le repoussa avant de s'arrêter près d'elle.

Puis il apparut, d'abord de loin se rapprochant à la vitesse de l'éclair, un énorme dragon blanc suivi de deux autres. Sur le premier, un ange blond aux yeux verts qui les saluèrent avant de signaler au brun le dragon sans cavalier. Le brun rejoignit le dragon et la salua après un salut discret pour un blond cendré aux yeux sombres monté sur le dernier dragon.

-Contente de vous voir les gars, lança Temari.

-Akira a senti que tu avais des problèmes alors il nous a fait venir.

-Merci les garçons.

-On les retient, Shikamaru il est temps de créer un pacte.

La blonde s'élança vers son époux et elle entreprit de lui montrer à créer le pacte alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

'''

Luna s'élançait vers Konoha, à cette vitesse elle pourrait rattraper certains bataillons et les arrêter ou du moins les retarder. Heureusement, elfe par son sang, elle pouvait se déplacer en forêt presque aussi rapidement que Tora. En route elle croisa un énorme bataillon au pris avec des farfadets de la foudre qui faisaient jaillir de petits éclairs sur leur adversaire. Étouffant un rire, la bleue continua sa course jusqu'au bataillon suivant. Il n'était qu'une vingtaine, endormis sans voir le soleil qui commençait à percer l'horizon.

Luna ferma les yeux, le paysage autour d'elle se refroidit. La vague de froid s'étendit sur le campement jusqu'aux hommes endormis qui ne se réveilleraient jamais. Une fois assurée de leur sommeil éternel, Luna s'élança à nouveau, suivant un aigle qui volait au-dessus d'elle lui indiquant la direction. Elle sourit, un aigle de sable la regardait et veillait sur elle. Trois autres bataillons croisèrent sa route, de petits groupes de ninjas et quelques démons. Si parfois les démons étaient plus difficiles à combattre, aucun ne maîtrisait le feu et sa victoire était rapide.

Luna était la plus vieille des élèves d'Ai, la seule à avoir terminé sa formation. Durant la première année, Ai et elle avaient travaillé beaucoup les pouvoirs psychiques de l'aîné, enseignant les techniques à la plus jeune. Elle était la plus vieille et possédait en elle une source de magie qu'elle avait appris à bien maîtriser et à bien utiliser contrairement à ses sœurs. Les dernières années de formation étaient les plus précieuses. C'est durant ses années que le total d'énergie magique d'une princesse était à son maximum. D'elle toutes, Luna avait été la seule à profiter de l'enseignement d'Ai pendant cette période.

La guerre lui faisait peur, qu'elle le veuille ou non, les elfes de glace étaient restés plus longtemps avec les humains, étant plus patients. Son peuple était le dernier à avoir quitté la Terre et donc aussi le plus proche des humains. Elle savait donc de quoi ils étaient capables et cette réalité lui faisait peur. Nécessairement, elle avait aussi peur pour Gaara. Il était le porteur de Shukaku et si la guerre durait trop longtemps, le désespoir pourrait pousser les humains à se servir de lui comme d'une arme. Le connaissant il refuserait qu'elle reste près de lui s'il devait utiliser Shukaku un jour où l'autre.

La glace de Pluton pouvait prévoir l'avenir, quelques mois avant son retour sur Terre, Yuna avait regardé l'une de ses précieuses glaces et avait vu son avenir. D'abord devant son peuple, son diadème sur la tête. Elle s'était ensuite vue entrer dans la salle du trône où Gaara, sur le siège du roi, regardait un enfant aux cheveux roux en bataille, et aux yeux gris jouer avec de petits animaux de cristal. Puis il l'avait vu arriver. Il s'était alors élancé, un petit chat dans les mains, vers elle. Luna s'était penchée et l'avait accueilli dans ses bras. Elle s'était ensuite redressée croisant le regard tendre du roux plus loin qui se levait pour les rejoindre. Luna l'avait embrassé sur la tête alors qu'il grimaçait puis l'avait regardé lui présenter le nouvel animal qu'il avait créé. La vision s'était arrêtée là, alors qu'elle serrait contre elle un petit garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à son amour. Un petit garçon énergique et imaginatif, beau comme un cœur et rempli d'amour…

Après cette vision d'avenir, la bleue s'était jurée de réaliser ce moment, d'un jour tenir contre son cœur le fils de Gaara sous son regard tendre. Elle avait regagné Suna quelques mois plus tard et avait retrouvé le même regard que celui de ses rêves. Quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait dit vouloir des enfants et dans ses rêves , cette nuit ce ne fut pas un, mais deux garçons qui jouèrent avec les animaux de cristal.

Elle quitta un nouveau campement en route pour Konoha bien décidé à voir cette vision prendre vie. Le soleil était dans le ciel, et son cœur battait la chamade alors que dans son esprit sa famille prenait vie.

'''

Usagi remerciait l'aigle devant elle en serrant la lettre contre son cœur. À l'aube, elle avait reçu la lettre d'Hinata et après avoir prévenu Ai, celle de Tora était arrivée. C'est tandis qu'elle allait rassurer Ai et Gaara qu'elle sentit les dragons être invoqués. Quelques heures plus tard, Temari lui avait envoyé une lettre signalant qu'ils avaient rencontré des dragons. Heureusement, ses frères avaient pu les rejoindre à temps et tout était sous contrôle.

Usagi soupira, heureusement qu'Akira avait le don de téléportation sans quoi Temari et Shikamaru se seraient retrouvés en fâcheuse position. Elle regarda Kiba qui dormait près d'elle et caressa doucement son visage avant de s'étendre près de regarda Kumo qui dormait dans le poil d'Akamaru et sourit. Elle sentit le brun se réveiller en grognant avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour se perdre dans son cou. Elle sourit.

Bientôt ils devraient partir pour le combat. Elle resterait ici encore un peu moins d'une semaine. Il serait loin alors, déjà au combat, peut-être ne partirait-il même pas dans la même direction.

Usagi ferma les yeux. Tenten et Luna lui avaient écrit la première pour lui signaler qu'elle avait appelé les farfadets. Luna qu'elle avait pu arrêter une centaine d'hommes et une vingtaine de démons et qu'elle était en route. Sakura et Sasuke étaient officiellement séparés et s'élançaient chacun dans leur direction, suivis de leur bataillon. Tora lui avait expliqué environ ce qui était arrivé, mais ne s'était pas étendue dans les détails, elle devinait cependant à son écriture son inquiétude. Hinata avait demandé à une partie de l'armée royale présente de s'élancer vers les îles éloignées. Elle avait gardé avec elle Yuusuke et cinq de ses hommes.

Usagi se serra contre le torse de l'éleveur et soupira pour se vider la tête. Blottie contre le jeune homme, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir oublier cette guerre qui risquait de détruire leur vie. Comment réagirait-elle si l'une de ses sœurs perdait celui qu'elle aimait, comment réagirait-elle si elle perdait Kiba. Vénus était la planète de la paix et Uranus celle de l'union, cette guerre sonnait à leurs yeux si irréaliste et inutile. Pourtant elles-deux ne désirait qu'une chose, s'élancer au combat aux côtés de ceux qu'elles aimaient.

'''

Pendant son état semi-conscient, Raikyu revit le palais de Neptune. Il se revit jeune, au château, âgé d'environ douze ans alors que la petite Tora traversait le hâlepoursuivie par son grand frère. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle riait aux éclats en passant devant lui avant de se retourner pour le saluer et de se faire attraper. Il se souvint que quelques jours après ce moment, Tora était partie pour Tsuki no Kuni. À partir de ce jour, il ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois par année lorsqu'elle revenait pour les vacances. La première année, il s'occupait des chevaux de la cour quand il avait vu Tora traverser la cour poursuivie par son grand frère. Elle avait changé, elle avait grandi, mais elle était toujours aussi mignonne. Le jeune écuyer se sentit rappeler à l'ordre par le guerrier qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Il retourna alors à son travail alors qu'il riait de son air en la voyant.

-C'est le retour de la princesse qui te met dans cet état gamin?

-Quand elle est revenue?

-Hier, elle ne reste qu'une semaine. Comment tu l'as trouvée?

-Comment je la trouve?

-Elle est mignonne?

-Oui…

Le jeune soldat avait ri avant de sceller son étalon et de demander au garçon d'en faire de même. Il avait passé cette première semaine à la regarder de loin avant qu'elle ne disparaisse encore toute une année. À douze ans, la jeune princesse réapparut sous ses yeux dans le grand hall du château entraînant la jeune princesse de la glace pour jouer dans sa chambre. Pluton venait de perdre son roi et sa reine et le prince héritier était en formation sur Terre. Tora avait donc invité Luna à venir passer les vacances avec elle plutôt que seule avec ses conseillers. L'année de ses treize ans et de ses quatorze ans, il ne la revit que sortait de la cour du château suivit d'une jeune fée des flammes.

Plus le temps avançait et plus il la trouvait jolie, lorsqu'il la revit à quatorze ans, il ne put nier qu'elle avait beaucoup changé et qu'elle était plus belle qu'il ne l'avait vu. C'est lorsqu'elle réapparut à quinze ans avec la même fée des flammes, discutant toutes les deux qu'il fut frappé par la différence. Pour la première fois, il sentit que son amie d'enfance était devenait une femme, corps grandissait et ses courbes prenaient forme. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle le salua en souriant. Cette année-là, Raikyu avait dix-sept ans. Le jour même de son arrivée, il fut envoyé en mission pour prouver le titre de soldat que son mentor voulait lui décerner.

L'année suivante, il s'étonna de ne pas la voir. Il demanda alors plus ou moins discrètement à son ancien mentor pourquoi la jeune princesse n'était pas venue pour les vacances comme tous les ans. C'est le cœur battant la chamade et serré douloureusement qu'il entendit le soldat lui répondre. Il lui apprit que la jeune princesse était en formation dans un endroit appelé le centre avec des humains. Elle ne reviendrait donc pas avant un moment.

Et elle ne revint pas, si la première année fut choquante et la deuxième mélancolique, la troisième fut douloureuse pour le jeune soldat. Il se surprit alors à compter les jours avant les prochaines vacances. Il apprit durant cette troisième année que l'année précédente la princesse était revenue pendant presque un mois alors qu'il était en mission. En apprenant la nouvelle, le garçon se sentit plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'est un peu avant ses vingt et un an que le roi fit appelle a lui. **C'est en pénétrant la salle du trône qu'il la vit, près de ses dix-neuf ans et plus belle que jamais.**

Raikyu sentit ses sens lui revenir doucement, son premier réflexe fut de l'appeler elle. La fatigue lui fit fermer les yeux alors qu'elle l'appelait. Il sentit ses mains sur son torse et voulut la revoir. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

-Tu es si belle…

Il ne remarqua pas son air surpris, décidé à tout lui dire il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche alors que ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue.

-Je…

Il perdit conscience avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase. La terminer tout haut du moins, car les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit.

_T'aime… _

On lui confia sa protection et il s'en charga sans se douter que ce rôle l'éloignerait d'elle plus qu'il ne la rapprocherait comme il l'espérait en acceptant. Raikyu était le meilleur soldat de sa génération, obéissant et loyal, dévoué et respectueux. Le roi lui avait confié sa fille. Il avait effectué sa tâche avec dévotion respectant les règles à la lettre. Sans voir que l'esprit libre de Tora ne supportait pas les protocoles et les règles. Qu'en respectant les normes, il l'éloignait de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait voulu être un soldat modèle pour plaire au dirigeant sans voir que sa fille ne voulait absolument rien de modèle.

Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire son père des années plus tôt en disant que le rôle d'un protecteur était d'abord et avant tout de se modeler à son protégé. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire son père lorsqu'il disait que la princesse Tora en était le parfait exemple, qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout les gardes du corps. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsque son père avait dit que lorsqu'on aime on doit rester naturel pour être aimé de l'autre.

Il ne l'avait pas comprise et au final il n'était désormais plus que des étrangers. Il travaillait pour elle et elle ne semblait plus rien attendre de lui. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait perdu, lorsqu'elle commença à sortir en douce pour ses balades. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de changer de tenue devant lui. Lorsqu'elle commença a s'entraîner sans lui. Qu'elle commença à l'éviter. Il comprit alors que Tora ne voulait pas d'un garde du corps, mais d'un ami. Que Lorsqu'elle proposait de sortir à cheval c'était pour jouer et non pour avoir une ombre. Que lorsqu'elle se présentait devant lui dans quatorze tenus différente avant une soirée c'était pour avoir son avis et non sa patience muette. Que lorsqu'elle voulait s'entraîné avec lui s'était pour retrouver un complice. Lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, il était trop tard, mais au lieu de s'excuser il avait seulement continué ce qu'il faisait depuis des mois. Il s'était éloigné d'elle, puisqu'il n'était qu'un soldat.

'''

Cette journée-là fut particulièrement longue. Neji et Tenten continuèrent leur route sur les pas de Tora et Raikyu. Affrontant à eux seul des groupes de plus en plus puissants et de plus en plus nombreux. Les deux nouveaux mariés auraient rêvé mieux comme lune de miel, mais ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix. La nuit venue cependant, ils en profitèrent pour réellement se reposer, pour la première fois depuis soixante-douze heures. Ils dormirent après avoir consumé leur mariage comme il se doit cependant, sans oublier qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière fois.

Les deux troupes menées par Sakura d'un côté et Sasuke avancèrent jusqu'à bonne distance de Konoha. Une fois suffisamment loin, le groupe de Sakura s'arrêta, établissant leur défense sur place. Près d'une clairière que leurs ennemis devraient traverser et où ils les arrêteraient. Le groupe de son mari ne s'arrêta pas cependant avançant vers le combat, se préparant au face à face sanglant qui viendrait d'ici les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Lorsque la nuit tomba et que les soldats s'étendirent pour dormir un peu, Sasuke regarda les étoiles en pensant à Sakura sachant qu'elle les regardait elle aussi.

Hinata et Naruto s'arrêtèrent la nuit venue aux frontières de Ame et Taki, avec l'attaque des Nasa **il avait** pris beaucoup de retard. Naruto s'étendit sur le sable fin au fond de l'océan alors qu'Hinata le rejoignait. Près d'eux les soldats de Yuusuke s'étendirent également alors que leur commandant regardait les étoiles. Hinata lui assura que Keiko ne risquait rien sur Mercure, qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Le garçon prit place devant elle et sourit doucement. Hinata lui demanda alors des nouvelles de sa nièce qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis son retour sur Terre. Les yeux rêveurs Yuusuke lui parla de sa fille jusqu'à ce que tous s'endorment, se préparant aux épreuves du lendemain.

Luna parcourut la forêt en direction de Konoha toute la journée. Elle regardait de temps à autre si l'aigle de sabre était toujours au-dessus de sa tête à la guider vers la cité du feu. Lorsque la nuit tomba et qu'elle s'arrêta pour envoyer un message, elle vit un aigle se poser près d'elle et s'envoler lorsqu'elle lui offrit le message. Elle sourit en voyant l'aigle de sable se poser sur l'arbre au sol sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle caressa doucement la tête de l'animal de sable avant de murmurer un je t'aime qu'elle savait qu'il entendrait. Doucement elle laissa l'animal veiller sur elle alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Ai regarda les étoiles de la chambre de Kakashi, assise dans son lit elle regardait les astres lui raconter les prochains jours et la précédente guerre. Elle soupira, son avenir était tellement difficile à lire. Elle pouvait observer celui de chacune de ses sœurs, mais le sien était tellement flou. Si Rina vivait toujours elle lui aurait sans doute posé bien des questions sur les étoiles de cette nuit-là. Elle sortit sur le balcon et repéra l'avenir de Kakashi dans les étoiles. Elle sourit doucement, elle savait que son avenir irait plus loin que cette guerre. Elle murmura une demande aux astres, un doux souhait qui les fit scintiller doucement.

Tora passa la journée et la nuit à veiller son garde du corps. Elle ne disparaissait que pour aller chercher le nécessaire à la création de son médicament qu'elle étendait généreusement sur ses plaies. S'il n'avait pas fait de la température, la noire aurait sûrement rougi à l'idée de passer ses mains sur son corps comme elle le faisait. Cependant, la température anormalement élevée de sa peau l'inquiétait. Ce n'est qu'au début de la nuit qu'il sembla reprendre conscience. Elle lui fit boire un mélange d'herbe et d'eau avant de lui demander de se rendormir. C'est en couvrant à nouveau ses blessures de cette pâte verdâtre qu'elle vit avec soulagement que sa fièvre baissait enfin.

Toute la journée, Usagi réceptionna les faucons et les aigles envoyés par ses sœurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombée qu'elle s'endormit enfin. Son sommeil était cependant si léger qu'elle se réveilla dès qu'un loup hurla son histoire. Elle l'écouta avec inquiétude raconter qu'il avait croisé une voyageuse suivie d'un aigle. Son ami lui répondit que de son côté il avait vu une femelle s'occuper de son male en mauvais état près de la cascade. Usagi soupira en devinant que le deuxième canidé parlait de Tora et Raikyu. Elle s'étonna cependant de la présence de l'aigle suivant la jeune femme à l'aura froide. Usagi regarda Kiba dormir et sortit par la fenêtre pour grimper sur le toit. Les mains portées à sa bouche, elle hurla demandant plus de détail sur ses amies.

Les anges visitèrent une partie des ruines de Sora durant la journée. La cité semblait déserte à première vue, mais **ils préféraient** ne prendre aucune chance. À quatre anges ils auraient fini le tour de la cité en deux jours. Autant prendre le temps nécessaire. Alors que Temari regardait les étoiles, elle écoutait Shikamaru discuter avec ses deux frères un sourire doux aux lèvres. Malgré le moment, malgré la guerre, elle s'imaginait sur Saturne partie camper avec ses frères et son mari. La blonde s'appuya sur lui et il s'installa pour qu'elle soit plus confortable. Temari s'endormit rapidement, bercée par les trois voix des hommes qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir à propos de Shikamaru, c'est qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec ses frères, ses trésors, ses âmes-sœurs.

'''

La journée suivante, aucun combat n'eut lieu, tous ne furent qu'avancés. Les envoyés au combat ne rencontrèrent personne et ceux en repérage n'eurent aucun problème. Une journée presque normale si ont oublie la tension de la guerre qui planait au dessus d'eux. Ai, Gaara et Tsunade terminèrent la mise au point de leur plan d'attaque. Vénus arriverait le lendemain et les ninjas restant aux villages pourraient partir au combat. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, Mars et Saturne seraient là dans trois jours pour la bataille, en espérant que les farfadets aillent suffisamment retardé les bataillons ennemis les plus importants. Luna passa la nuit avec le campement de Sakura ce jour-là avant de s'élancer vers Konoha à l'aube du lendemain. C'est aujourd'hui que les combats débuteraient et **ils le savaient tout.**

'''

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Sasuke signala à son bataillon de s'arrêter. Kakashi le regarda étonné avant qu'il ne se retourne.

-Préparez-vous, le combat commence…

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite très bientôt.

Sinon donnez-moi vos avis, oh et vos prédictions sur la suite j'adorerais savoir ou vous croyez que nos guerrières vont se diriger.

À bientôt

Maaya-san


End file.
